What's New Pussycat
by Sasodooda
Summary: Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez live in Portland,OR and own a small Burlesque Club called What's New Pussycat, in the gritty Hawthorne neighborhood full of hobos, homos, hipsters and hippies alike. During highschool the girls and their friends formed and competed in a roller derby league, their biggest competitors being their older sisters' team. Every year the little sisters get
1. Satan's Followers

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Summary: Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez live in Portland,OR and own a small Burlesque Club called What's New Pussycat, in the gritty Hawthorne neighborhood full of hobos, homos, hipsters and hippies alike. During highschool the girls and their friends formed and competed in a roller derby league, their biggest competitors being their older sisters' team. Every year the little sisters get their asses beat by their big sisters, but this year they are determined to turn that around. Want to see what happens?

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 1 - Satan's Followers

"Hmmmm..." Santana hummed, deep in thought, staring at her computer screen.

"Hmmmmm, what Baby?" Brittany kissed the top of her wife's head and peered at the screen.

"Just trying to decide what name to choose for Rachel at today's match?" Santana grinned evily, tilting her head back to look up at Brittany.

Brittany looked down at her wife's face and giggled, "You're evil."

Even though highschool ended years ago, Santana took great pleasure in teasing and torturing her friend Rachel Berry. Rachel was small, loud and abnoxious, always had been and Santana, while never denying Rachel's talent in the music department and admiring her ambition, loved to antagonize the girl. Each week before a roller derby match she would get on-line and change Rachel's nickname in the computer system. So when their flamboyant friend and derby announcer, Kurt introduced their team and their amazing derby names, Rachel, once again had to endure a new and insulting nickname from her team leader, Satan herself. Rachel thought Santana was a seriously criminal computer hacker that needed to be stopped but really Quinn, Rachel's girlfriend, who also used to harass Rachel in highschool and Santana's good friend, secretly passed Santana the on-line password each week so she could change Rachel's nickname to something horribly funny and always embarrassing. Some things never change.

"And you love it," Santana puckered her plump lips for an upside down kiss.

Brittany obliged, then continued leaving kisses all over Santana's face. Santana giggled and wiggled, which she would NEVER admit to, as Brittany's kisses moved to her neck and exposed throat. "Britt!" she squealed, "stop that tickles!"

Brittany slowed her kisses till her lips landed back on Santana's. She pulled back enough to pull the rolling chair away from the desk and straddle Santana's lap so they were face to face.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," Santana grinned.

"No more computer," Brittany pouted her pink rosebud lips.

Santana cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, "No? How come?"

"Cuz," Brittany whispered, "I want boom boom."

Santana burst out laughing at how cute Brittany was. "Boom boom huh?"

"Yeah," Brittany leaned forward slightly, ghosting her lips across Santana's jaw, "you know I get all excited and anxious before the first match of the season..."

Santana was no longer laughing. Her melted chocolate colored eyes rolled back into her head as Brittany continued to kiss and suck along her jawline to just below her ear, her warm breath caused goose bumps to raise across Santana's skin.

To say they had a healty sex life was an understatement and Brittany had the cutest names for each of her favorite ways to have sex. If she wanted to eat Santana out she'd say, "I want to suck on you." If she wanted Santana to eat her out she'd say, "You want pussy Baby?" If she was in the mood for a nice finger fucking she'd say, "I want you inside of me." or vice versa, "I want to feel you." "Boom boom", was code for their strap-on. And if she wanted any one or all of those things in the shower, she'd ask, "You wanna get wet?" How could Santana ever refuse. Would you?

Brittany and Santana met when they were about ten and in the fifth grade. Santana's father, Cruz, after 20 years as an Army medic and surgeon retired from the Army and got a job at OHSU, a well known hospital in Portland,OR. The Lopez family which included Santana's mother Mari, and all girls, including twins; Stella and Symone, then, Seiger and last Santana, had lived in Germany, California, New Mexico, North Carolina, Florida, Pennsylvania and Washington before finally settling in Portland, Oregon. Santana began the school year in Olympia,WA and in January after the winter holiday, began anew, once again in this new town. It was nothing new to her and her family, but this time she knew they would not be moving at any given moment so she was kind of excited to make friends, friends that she would not have to say good bye to and most likely never see again. She was nervous but put on a brave front, as usual. Her older sister Seiger kissed her on the forehead before cooly straightening the collar of Santana's shirt and patting her on the cheek. She executed that signature Lopez smirk and waited for Santana to follow her lead. Santana smirked at her sister and turned to entered the classroom. Seiger slapped her booty with a "go get 'em," before heading to her new sixth grade classroom.

Santana's new teacher, made her introduce herself to the class before seating her in a double desk next to a pretty blonde girl. The blonde smiled at Santana shyly before focusing back on their teacher. As started the history lesson Santana noticed the blonde next to her began to fidget, her knee bouncing, her hips wiggling in her seat. noticed too and did not look happy. The blonde could barely sit still, noted by the continuous squeak of her chair and she was getting extremely serious looks from the teacher.

"Brittany," said sternly, "if you cannot sit still and pay attention, I will have to ask you to stand in the corner again."

The blonde, Brittany, cheeks red with embarrassment, straightened in her seat. She looked down as she clasped her hands together in an attempt to still herself. "I'm sorry . I'll try harder."

"See that you do," said as she began to drone on and on again.

Brittay sighed, apologized again and tried to stay on task. Santana had seen kids like the blonde before, there was usually one in every classroom. She felt bad for the blonde and this teacher was seriously boring even to Santana, who rarely had problems in school. The teacher continued to side eye Brittany and Santana grew angrier and angrier. The blonde wasn't really doing anything wrong. She wasn't talking or interrupting, she was just moving around. A lot. After another fidgety chair squeak from Brittany and the fiftieth dirty look from the teacher, Santana looked over at her blonde neighbor. Brittany's blue eyes locked with her own brown eyes and Santana's heart clenched at the sight of the tears threatening to fall. Brittany mouthed, "I'm sorry" to Santana and before she knew what she was doing, she reached over and linked her pinky with Brittany's. She squeezed a few times and gave Brittany a small smile and nod indicating she wasn't mad or annoyed at her. Brittany's cheeks pinked with a blush and returned the smile. She squeezed Santana's pinky back and found that her erratic heart beat settled down a little. When she found herself getting antsy again, she looked down at the new girl's hand. She slowly released their pinkies but not her hand. She busied herself by smoothing her fingers gently over the other girl's soft skin. She tested the texture of the chipped polish on the nails and ran her fingers up and down and around each finger as if trying to memorize each line and groove and tiny scar she discovered, all the while listening to talk about the civil war. She noticed a small red paper cut on the inside of the girls' thumb and blew a cool breath over it before leaning down and pressing the tiniest kiss to the boo boo. Santana gasped and stared at Brittany in momentary shock and Brittany stared back, her face red with embarrassment as she immediately dropped the other girl's hand. Brittany grew up in a very affectionate family and she often acted before she thought, another side effect of her ADHD, much to her own chagrin. Santana let out her breath and giggled quietly at the comical look on Brittany's face and her tomato red cheeks. Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth before mouthing another "I'm sorry" to her new neighbor. Santana shook her head and smiled. She opened her brand new notebook and quickly wrote out a note to Brittany, it said..

S - It's ok, don't be sorry. I just didn't expect that, but thank you. I hate paper cuts.

Brittany took the offered pencil from the new girl's hand and wrote back...

B - Sometimes I do things before I think about them. Your name is Santana right? Did I spell it right? Hope your boo boo feels a little better now.

Santana took back her pencil and wrote...

S - Yes, Santana. It's nice to meet you Brittany. And yes, it feels MUCH better now : )

B- Nice to meet you too 3

Santana offered her hand back to Brittany as the teacher continued with the lesson, her tummy tumbled when she felt their skin touch again. The teacher droned on as Brittany quietly occupied herself with Santana's hand and also found that she heard nearly everything the teacher said, proved later when her and Santana completed their worksheets about the history lesson first and were allowed to head out to recess, where Brittany introduced Santana to her other friends. They were inseperable from then on. For the remainder of their years in school, whenever Brittany got antsy in class Santana would offer her hand.

Brittany was the youngest of two older sisters; Christina and Stevie, and an older sister to their foster sister, Vanessa, whom they all called Sugar. Brittany's mom, Susan, was a nurse turned stay-at-home mom and her dad, Adam worked as surgical nurse at OHSU, along side Santana's dad. After that first day of school the girls walked home with their older siblings and discovered they lived on the same street. Both families became aquainted and grew close as well. Cruz and Adam had the hospital they worked at in common and Susan often helped out with all the girls after school when Mari was busy showing a house or working at the office of the real estate firm she worked part time for. From day one Santana and Brittany were rarely not together and because all the girls from both families were of similar ages they naturally became friends too.

Santana's parents originally came from San Diego,CA. Cruz's parents were Hispanic, Catholic and extremely old fashioned. Mari lived with her mother, she never knew her father. Mari's mother liked Cruz but wanted more for her daughter. She wanted Mari to go to college and be independent. Neither of their parents supported the couples blossoming relationship. They tried to limit the couples time together in hopes they would eventually go their separate ways. Their parents' negative involvement pushed them to move too quickly, they were young and in love and too eager. They felt invincible as long as they were together. They disliked their parents restrictions, they wanted to be together but really had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives. Much to their families dismay they married right after highschool and moved in with Cruz's older sister Victoria. After too many dead end jobs and endless money struggles, Victoria convinced Cruz to consider the Army. It was one of the best decisions Cruz and Mari ever made as husband and wife. After boot camp Cruz decided to become a medic and began his medical training in New Mexico with his wife by his side. Life was tough on the young couple in the beginning even though Cruz finally felt focused. They were both so young and away from their families for the first time in their lives and until Mari decided she wanted to get her realtors license, she was alone a lot because Cruz was training and at school for many hours every day. Cruz and Mari eventually mended their relationship with their parents and were more than proud that they had, in a sense, proven them wrong. Cruz and Mari decided that when they had children, in order to help prevent their own kids from making the same mistakes they had, they would be very open and honest about everything from their own past to general relationship issues and of course, sex. They always used anatomically correct words when teaching their daughters about their bodies and sex. They were determined their girls would respect their bodies and the bodies of others, thus creating strong, healthy, vocal, self respecting girls and it worked. Their daughters were strong, loving, open and honest little beings.

The Pierce family was very similar and were not embarrassed in the least about showing affection and discussing sexual topics. Adam Pierce grew up in Portland, OR. His parents worked for the United States Postal Service. He had one older sister and a dog. He was a good student and a boy scout. His life was happy if not mundane and uneventful. When he graduated highschool and enrolled at Portland State University, his whole world was flipped upside down. He met the hottest Swedish foreign exchange student in the world, his used these words every time he retold this story. Susan Decker lived with two other roommates across the hall in his apartment building. Adam borrowed so many cups of sugar that first year of college, until Susan finally agreed to go on a date with him. Adam and Susan thoroughly enjoyed each other and life in general. After their first year of school, Susan took Adam home to meet her family in Sweden. Susan grew up in a very loving, affectionate family and Adam absolutely fit right in. They moved in together their second year of college and helped each other all through their medical schooling and training. They enjoyed being together and only married after completing school so that Susan would not be deported whenever her visa expired. Life was good and work was hard and long, but necessary. After a few years of marriage they decided to try for a baby and got lucky almost right away. They decided that Adam would continue working as a surgical nurse while Susan took some time of to be with the baby, but she loved being a mommy so much, she never went back to work. Their daughters were loved beyond measure and showered with attention and lots of hugs and kisses daily.

When it was discovered that Brittany had issues with hyperactivity they veered away from medical intervention and tried to refocus their over active daughter. They enrolled her in dance classes and gymnastics and encouraged her to find her own ways to calm herself. Susan was friends with a child psycologist that even suggested teaching Brittany about masterbation to help release some of her pent up energy. Susan discussed it with Adam and when Brittany really started to struggle at school in the third grade, they sat her down and explained masterbation to her. That night Brittany experimented on her body at bedtime. It felt nice so she continued to do it, often masterbating right before she left for school in the mornings and even sometimes during school. Whenever she felt extra antsy, she would ask for the restroom pass and take a few minutes in a stall to masterbate and calm herself. After school she usually had an activity scheduled or would play outside with her sisters and the neighbor kids till near dark. After dinner was homework time and Brittany often had to take little breaks on her bed to release her energy so she could stay on task and finish her homework. After a bath, usually with Sugar, playing mermaids or pretending to be rubber ducky sisters, she'd usually masterbate in bed before falling asleep and often would wake in the middle of the night and masterbate again in order to fall back to sleep. She didn't mind, it truly helped her, and her family encouraged her activities because it worked for her. There was no denying it.

Santana knew what masterbation was but she had never done it before. She knew Brittany did it and why. Brittany was not shy about it at all and often when the girls had sleepovers Santana would awakened to Brittany's noises and movements. Santana wasn't fazed, it was just Brittany, so she'd just go back to sleep. Sometimes during the day, usually because it was super rainy or too cold to play outside, if Brittany got cranky or started acting naughty her mom or dad or one of her sisters would send her to her room to get herself under control aka masterbate.

Santana became more and more curious about masterbation. One afternoon when the girls were about 12 and in middle school, they were doing homework in Brittany's bedroom. Brittany started to get fidgety from sitting still for too long trying to finish her math assignment. Santana suggested Brittany take a break. Brittany nodded and climbed onto her bed immediately slipping her hand down the front of her black leggings and rubbing herself. Santana watched as Brittany's brow furrowed above her closed eyes, her body wiggling on the pale blue comforter. Santana felt a pulse between her own legs. She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly turned back to her own homework, but continued to sneak peeks as Brittany's quiet squeaks and soft moans filled the room. A few mintues later, Brittany returned to the desk and sat beside her best friend. She had discarded her shirt and sat in only her leggings, her blonde hair tousled, her sweaty bangs stuck to her forehead. She took a long drink from her water bottle and got back to her homework.

"Feel better," Santana asked, then giggled noticing Brittany's nakedness, "Britt Britt! Where did your shirt go?

"Too hot," Brittany shrugged, picking up her pencil and getting on with her next math problem.

They worked in silence for a bit. Santana's curiousity got the better of her till she was almost as fidgety as Brittany. She had never touched herself before, like Brittany did. She shifted in her seat. "Hey Britt?"

"Mhm," Brittany hummed and giggled, "Santana, you're so wiggly today!"

"What does it feel like? What you do." Santana felt her cheeks heat up again, even though she knew Brittany wouldn't care or be embarrassed by her questions.

"You still haven't tried Santana?" Brittany teased. She'd been trying to get Santana to touch herself for almost a year now.

Santana shook her head no, smiling shyly down at her worksheet.

"It feels really good Santana, please try it. I know you'll like it. And it is such a nice release or something. I can't really explain it, you have to do it to really understand. C'mon, I'll help you the first time." She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her enthusiastically to the bed.

"Now? I-I-I-I-don't know..." Santana pulled away but Brittany's pout and her own curiousity were weighing heavy.

"Please Santana, I want you to feel good too. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee!"

"Fine, ok, I'll try," Santana said nervously wringing her hands together.

Brittany's giant smile lit up the room and calmed Santana's beating heart slightly. "Yay! Ok, now lay on your back and get comfy ok?"

Santana complied easily, she trusted Brittany. They slept in the same bed, they were best friends, heck, they even bathed together. This was just another milestone, right?

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's forehead smiling down at her. "Ok, so I'm going to show you where to touch yourself and how to rub just right to make if feel really good ok?"

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to have to touch down your pants ok, but on the underwear, just so you'll know where the spot is ok?"

Santana nodded again and swallowed, her heart beating quicker.

"Britt?"

Brittany looked into Santana's deep brown eyes.

"After you show me where to touch, will you do it too? Next to me?"

Brittany smiled and nodded yes, then bent down and kissed Santana's cheek sweetly, "Of course."

Santana smiled up at her best friend. After the first day they met, Santana had gotten used to Brittany's sweet kisses, she loved them.

Brittany lifted the hem of Santana's shirt above her bellybutton and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly moving her hand underneath. Santana gasped, it already felt really good and her heart sped up, like she was running a race or about to give a presentation in front of the entire class.

"You ok?" Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded and gulped, "It just feels really good already and my heart is going really fast."

Brittany smiled wide at her best friend, happy she could share this experience with her. In fact, Brittany's heart was racing too and she had that feeling between her legs too...

"Ok, you feel where my fingers are?" Brittany's long fingers grazed over the top of Santana's panties, "this is called the clitoris or clit," Brittany explained, recalling when her parents had explained it to her a few years ago.

Santana let our a small squeak and her body involuntarily jumped at the touch, her clit already hard and throbbing. She nodded yes quickly to let Brittany know she heard her and understood.

"Ok good. So from here you just rub it till you feel like you might pop," she rubbed Santana's nub firmly in tight circles, like she would to herself and Santana spread her legs wider at the feeling, "and keep rubbing because the best part is when you actually do pop. OK? You ready to try?"

"I think so," Santana panted, "but I don't want you to stop."

Brittany giggled and kept rubbing, "then I won't ok? I'll help you this time, all the way ok?"

Santana nodded as her body writhed around in pleasure.

"Just tell me when you're close to popping ok? Because I have a little trick I like to do ok?"

Santana nodded eagerly.

Brittany continued her motions and watched Santana's brow furrow as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her hands gripped at the comforter beneath her. She panted and writhed, sweat formed on her upper lip and forehead. She started to let out little squeaks and groans of pleasure.

"You close Santana? You feel it?"

"Yes," Santana gasped and Brittany immediately pressed down with two fingers hard on her clit. The smaller girl let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure as her body shuddered under Brittany's touch.

Brittany rubbed slower and slower till Santana calmed. She snuggled closer to her best friend as she brought her hand from beneath her jeans to settle on the warm skin of her stomach, rubbing slow circles. She nuzzled her face into Santana's slightly sweaty neck, placing a kiss there and whispering into her ear, "You did it Santana. How do you feel?"

Santana wrapped both her arms around Brittany, pulling her closer. "Woah," she struggled between breathes, "that...was...incredible..."

Brittany giggled and pressed another kiss to Santana's neck.

Santana's mind returned to the present, her sexy wife straddling her lap breathing hotly on her skin. Santana's hands roamed to Brittany's perfectly round ass and squeezed. Brittany gasped and grinded her center against Santana's stomach.

"Bedroom." Santana insisted, "I'll be right there. Get naked."

Brittany growled and nipped Santana's pulse point before running to their bedroom. Santana quickly typed out Rachel's nickname for tonight's match into the computer, saved it and closed out the program before running after Brittany into the bedroom, stripping her clothes off, leaving a trail behind her. Brittany was bent over in front of their bedside table rummaging in their toy drawer, her glorious naked ass on full display. This time Santana growled and stalked over to her nude wife immediately running her hands up the back of her smooth, pale thighs to her round ass cheeks and squeezing playfully. Brittany hummed appreciatively as she stood, strap-on and light purple dildo in hand, while Santana's hands continued to roam her body, slowly moving up her sides before gently cupping her breasts, her pink nipples instantly hardening at her lovers touch. Santana brought her lips to Brittany's shoulder blade, pressing their naked bodies together. She nipped, sucked and kissed a path over her shoulder and up her neck, pushing her long blonde hair out of the way with her hand before returning it to Brittany's breast. Brittany hummed as she felt herself grow wetter with every touch of those plump lips and caress of her velvet tongue.

"Bed..." Brittany moaned as Santana began to pinch and roll each nipped between her fingers, "Please Baby..."

Santana took the strap-on and dildo from Brittany's hands and slowly pulled them into place as Brittany splayed herself on their king sized bed, spreading her legs to reveal her very wet center to her wife. Santana's eyes roamed her lovers body, reveling in her toned, healthy dancers body. She longed to be squeezed by those thich thighs and to run her hands and her tongue over those tight abs. She felt her own wetness nearly dripping down her thighs. Brittany noticed her wife's staring and teasingly ran her hands up her own body, cupping her breasts before pinching each nipple so they remained in tight, pink peaks for her lover. Santana crawled up the bed and pushed Brittany's hands to the side as she took the right nipple into her mouth, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over the peak every little bit. Her other hand cupped the left breast, massaging and caressing till Brittany was mewling beneath her, her own hands threading through Santana's midnight black hair to hold her closer. "Shit Baby," Brittany whined. Santana sucked her nipple harder, loving Brittany's dirty mouth during sexy times. She straddled one of Brittany's legs, the dildo resting against Brittany's thigh and kissed over to her other nipple to suckle before kissing down her rock hard abs, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton causing Brittany to gasp.

Santana kissed Brittany's open mouth dipping her tongue inside, running it along the back of her front teeth before Brittany's tongue began to battle with her own, velvety and wet. Brittany opened her mouth wider and sucked Santana's already swollen bottom lip in between her own sucking roughly and bringing her hands up to grasp onto Santana's ample, swinging tits, massaging and kneading until Santana whimpered. Using her thumbs she pressed and circled each nipple till Santana's hips were thrusting forward in unison with each movement.

"Are you ready Baby," Santana kissed over to Brittany's ear, "you want me inside of you?"

"Please Baby," Brittany mewled again as goosebumps erupted across her skin.

Santana leaned further back until she could look down between their bodies. She slowly, maticulously and very lightly, using just the movement of her upper body traced her dark pebbled nipples over Brittany's collar bone down to her chest. She rubbed and circled Brittany's hard, rosey nipples with her own, watching as more and more goosebumps covered her lovers skin.

"Oh God Baby, that feels so good," Brittany whimpered, "Shit Baby, I'm so wet. Please, I need you."

"Let me see if you're ready for me," Santana trailed her left hand down Brittany's toned abs and over her pubic mound into her awaiting folds. Brittany cried out at the first touch of Santana's fingertips against her throbbing clit. She rubbed slow circles for a few minutes, reaching down lower to gather wetness every few strokes as Brittany began to moan and move her hips in accordance with Santana's movements. She dipped lower, her eyes locked with Brittany's as she teased two fingers around her extremely wet entrance before pushing in firmly yet gently. Brittany moaned in pleasure and lifted her head from the bed to lock Santana's mouth with her own, her fingers once again threading into Santana's long locks. Santana's fingers moved smoothly in and out of Brittany's pussy, pausing inside to feel her soft, spongy walls.

"Mine," Santana breathed into Brittany's open mouth.

"All your's Baby," Brittany panted.

Santana pushed in and out a few more times, going knuckle deep and scissoring her fingers to make sure her girl was stretched enough to take their dildo inside her without too much discomfort. She was more than wet enough but Santana wanted a better view of her girl's body before they started. "I want you on top," Santana rasped, "I want to see you take this into you." Santana sat up on her knees, the dildo springing up straight out mid air.

"Fuck yeah," Brittany smirked excitedly, she loved riding Santana, whether is was with their strap-on, Santana's fingers or riding her lover's face. They quickly switched places and Brittany straddled her wife, spreading her legs wide to give her girl a perfect view of her pink folds.

"Shit Baby," Santana gasped as she ran her hands up Brittany's thighs, her thumbs dipping into her pussy lips to spread them as she exposed her swollen clit. "Up and on Baby, c'mon, yeah, like that..."

Brittany lifted up on her knees and let Santana guide her onto the phallus, sinking down slowly as she was filled. "So hot," Santana whispered. Once Brittany was all the way on, the back side of the dildo hit Santana's clit deliciously. Brittany instantly reached out and grasped Santana's breasts as she slowly started to make tight figure eight motions with her hips against her lover.

"Yeah Baby," Santana mewled as she watched Brittany's titties bounce, "you ready?"

Brittany nodded and lifted onto her knees squeezing Santana breasts for balance as she quickly started to bounce up and down on the dildo. Santana met her movements thrusting up as Brittany pushed down, creating a perfect rhythm to hit all the right spots inside her girl and to create the perfect friction on her own clit. Santana's hands roamed up Brittany's sides to her perfect breasts. She squeezed and ran her thumbs over the sensitive peaks as Brittany moaned and mewled above her.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Brittany grunted at each thrust, "faster Baby!"

Santana gave her girl what she needed, her hands moved back to Brittany's hips, guiding her down harder and faster to her breaking point, her own belly tightening as she watched her wife's eyes roll back into her head with pleasure. "Fuck Baby," Santana panted, "so hot...take it...Shit!"

"Oh God! Fuckkkkk meee!" Brittany screamed as she climaxed and Santana felt Brittany's hot, wetness drip onto her own pussy from above pushing her over the edge as well.

"So good, fuck!" Santana squealed as she came down, Brittany's hips still moving in small, steady circles. She leaned forward slowly stopping her movements, resting her forehead against Santana's.

"Wow," her breath ghosted over Santana's parted lips.

"Shit yeah wow," Santana giggled.

"I want to do you now," Brittany kissed Santana's nose and slowly sat up with smirk. She always recuperated quicker than her wife and she knew it.

Santana laughed and lay limp as Brittany removed the strap-on from her lower half and pulled it on herself. Brittany turned her back on Santana and peeked at her over her shoulder, wiggling her cute butt at her wife before sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Like this," Brittany indicated that Santana should straddle her lap on the edge of the bed, "I want my arms around you and at this angle your boobies will be right in my face because I need to suck on them, like right now...c'mon baby."

Santana giggled and sat up, feeling that familiar pull of arousal in her lower stomach yet again. Good grief her girl was sexy, cute and incredibly insatiable. Santana crawled across the bed and placed a few kisses to her lovers back and shoulder before staddling her lap and sinking down onto the dildo, still covered in Brittany's juices. Brittany hummed her approval watching Santana's wet pussy swallow the phallus easily and once accessible instantly took one of Santana's nipples into her awaiting mouth and suckled. Her hands smoothed up Santana's legs pulling them from the floor to wrap around Brittany's waist as she began to bounce up and down on the mattress' edge, her hands pushing and pulling Santana's hips back and forth allowing the dildo to enter and exit her pussy with a delicious wet, sucking sound. Santana instantly began to moan and gasp, as this angle allowed the dildo to touch and tease her g-spot till she couldn't keep her eyes focused.

"Fuck Baby, feels so good," Santana mewled, one hand grasping the hair at the back of Brittany's head, the other pulled her closer to her chest by the back of her neck. Brittany moved her mouth to suck and lick Santana's other nipple and she altered one of her hands against Santana's hips so she could push and circle her clit.

"Oh shit! Fuck me!" Santana screamed as soon as she felt Brittany's thumb against her clit. "So close, so close Baby..."

Brittany bounced and worked her own hips harder against the mattress, moving her lips up to suck on Santana's throbbing pulse point marking her with ease. "Come for me Baby," she whispered into her wife's ear, "I want to feel your hot cum drip onto my thighs..."

"Fuck!" Santana squealed and she felt herself gush just like Brittany wanted. She loved it when Brittany talked dirty, it turned her on so much.

"That's right," Brittany kissed down her neck, slowing the movement of her hips, bringing her wife down gently, "just like that, Baby...I can feel your juices Baby, just for me..."

Santana clung to her wife and buried her face into her neck, still panting heavily, her pussy throbbing around the dildo still buried inside her. Brittany stood, her warm palms cupping Santana's naked butt cheeks. She slowly continued to move her hips, keeping the dildo inside her wife. She gently massaged Santana's ass and slowly but surely started to move her hips faster once again. Santana was seriously sensitive but gave herself to her wife willingly, trusting her beyond anyone or anything in the world. She bit down on Brittany's neck, feeling the undeniable pull in the pit of her stomach.

"One more Baby," Brittany insisted sweetly, "I know you can do it...fuck Baby, I love being inside of you, feels so good. Come for me baby, one more, I want to taste your cum, just one more." Her hips moved faster and Santana cried out as another seriously strong orgasm ripped through her body.

"Fuck me," Santana laughed breathlessly against Brittany's neck.

"Good girl," Brittany cooed as she carefully laid Santana onto her back on the bed and slowly eased the dildo from her opening, "that's right, so good." She kissed down Santana's sweaty torso and licked gently up and down her sensitive folds, devouring her cum. "All for me," Brittany smiled against Santana's pussy lips...

"Oh shit!" They heard from the doorway. "Not fucking again!" Sugar slammed the door shut as Santana and Brittany burst out laughing. Sugar walked in on them all the time, since way back when they became sexually active in middle school.

"You think she'd learn to knock," Santana giggled breathlessly as Brittany kissed back up her body, leaving two open mouthed kisses to her nipples before bringing their mouths together for a mini make out session.

Brittany shrugged, "Maybe she'll learn one of these days. You ready to get going, we need to head to The Track soon."

"Seriously?" Santana sighed, "after what you just did to me, I think I need a nap. Shit"

Brittany giggled, pressing several more kisses to Santana's mouth before burying her head into her lover's boobs. "No nap," she mumbled against Santana's skin, "I'll go get you a power bar and a coke!"

Santana laughed again and held her girl close for a few more minutes before they both got up and headed into the bathroom across the hall, still very much naked.

"Sugar!" Brittany hollered at the girl on the sofa covering her eyes against their nakedness, "get Santana a power bar and a coke, she's gonna need it before the jam tonight!"

"Fuck me," Sugar grumbled as she stumbled blindly into the kitchen to do as she was told, still unwilling to open her eyes to witness her sister and sister-in-law naked yet again.

"Thank you," Santana teased sweetly before following Brittany into the bathroom.

After they dressed and Santana replenished with a power bar and coke on the car ride, they arrived at The Track. The Track was owned by the Hummel's. Burt and his wife Carol owned an auto shop and The Track, which was basically an old warehouse that Burt used to store car parts for the shop. Burt took care of the auto shop while his son's Finn and Kurt handled The Track. Kurt organized all the team scheduling from tournaments to practices while Finn did maintinance and acted as an official during matches, he also worked with Burt at the shop on weekdays. Noah Puckerman aka Puck went to school along with all the girls, Finn and Kurt, but had also worked in Burt's auto shop since he was about 13 and helped officianate the matches as well. Kurt was the official announcer and helped coach most of the teams seeing as this was a really small local league of only five teams. Most of the teams practiced all year long except when The Track closed down in November, December and January. Burt refused to waste money heating the warehouse during those cold months and everyone was usually really busy with the holidays anyway. The girls in the league decided to hold two sessions each year, one from April thru June and the second from August to October and the two highest scoring teams would then face each other head to head for that years title. They usually had two back to back matches every Saturday evening where four of the five teams would play. Followed by a night of fun at the club Brittany and Santana owned called What's New Pussycat. Tonight was the first game of the second session of the year. Santana and Brittany's team against the only other team, besides their sister's team that ever gave them any grief, The Bustie Bitches, and they are exactly what you'd expect, amazon tall bitches with giant hooters. This year Santana had come up with the perfect plan to take these bitches down, pun intended and it would be put into play at tonight's match. The second match of the night was going to be the girls' sisters' team The Elm Street Walkers verses The Ken and Barbarellas and let's just say, those hoes didn't stand a chance.

Santana was team captain of Satan's Follows, her derby name, Satan, of course. Brittany was Jezzabelle, wife of Satan. Santana or Satan squeezed into her tight red fo-vinyl boy shorts and push up bustier, then pulled on her black fishnet thigh highs. She sat on the bench in the locker room to pull on her black skates. Brittany leaned against the lockers to Santana's right already dressed in her short, red lace halter top "wedding dress" that barely covered her lacy panty covered ass and matching red lace thigh highs, staring at her sexy wife's ample cleavage while she bent over to tie her skates.

"Fuck Britt you're drooling," Quinn smirked gliding into the locker room on her skates, already dressed in her tight black pleather shorts body suit, her chin length blonde hair tossled just so, for that just-fucked look, "freakin' just like highschool." Quinn Lucy Fabray was aply nicknamed Bi-Polar Lucifer for her bi-sexual ways and her jaw dropping mood swings. Her girlfriend Rachel, and the butt of most of Santana's jokes, followed Quinn grinning like a fool as usual, her skates hanging from her shoulders. Her long brown hair was done in two braids and she was wearing her signature red and black short plaid skirt and white button down shirt, open and tied together at her waist, showing the hot pink push-up bra underneath.

Santana stood from the bench, skates now secure and ran her thumb over the corner of Brittany's mouth, swiping the moisture, before placing a kiss there. "Fuck you Fabray, my baby can drool over me anytime." She winked at Brittany before turning to flip Quinn off just as one of her older twin sisters, Stella, skated into the locker room.

"Seriously classy Satan," Stella laughed before skating over to her baby sister and kissing her cheek, then Brittany's. Even though the sisters were super competitive they all seriously loved each other. From the time the girls were little all of their parents had always encouraged healthy competition. When their older sisters and friends started their own derby team, the little sisters soon followed suit. They competed against each other every year and each year the little sisters got their asses beat. Brittany's dad Adam always told them competition was healthy for the soul as long as they kept the bloodshed to a minimum.

"Well Berry," Santana continued, glaring Rachel up and down, "I do believe you once again, resemble every Asian businessman's school girl slash Britney Spears sexual fetish, bravo. But you serioulsy looked more like you belong on Team Argyle Gal than one of Satan's Followers, I think some of them are here tonight to check out the competition, why don't you shove off and join their team."

"Hey!" Tina yelled from the doorway, interrupting Santana and Rachel's stare down, "I'm Asian and that's racist!" She playfully punched Santana in the arm and swatted her butt as she made her way to her locker to toss her stuff inside and slip on her skates. Tina had been such a shy girl in elementary and middle school. The summer before highschool Brittany talked her into highlighting her hair with blue and purple streaks and it released the inner Tina demon. She started wearing a lot of black and watching a lot of vampire flicks. Tina straightened out the collar of her silver fo-snakeskin fo-vinyl body suit, The Wicked Temptress was ready.

Meanwhile Brittany pulled Santana closer to kiss and suck noisily at the tops of each exposed breast, much to everyone's disgust and laughter. "Oh God," Sugar groaned loudly walking into the room followed by Mercedes, who snickered. Sugar aka The Sweetest Demon and Mercedes aka The Angel of Darkness were fully decked out in their costumes minus the skates. Sugar in her sexy candy striper dress with added push up bra and Mercedes in her black pleather body squeezing bustier, booty shorts and black fish nets. Her ample, pushed up, squeezed out bosom put Santana's to shame, almost. Her boyfriend Sam sure enjoyed it, he always got to The Track extra early to get a front row seat.

The rest of the older girls' team straggled in, which included Santana's two other older sisters; Symone and Seiger, Brittany and Sugar's sisters; Christina and Stevie, Quinn's older sister; Frannie, Tina's older sister Stacia and Mercedes' older sisters; Ashley and Devin, just as Sugar began to retell of how she accidentally walked in on Brittany and Santana getting it on again and how she is surprised she is not blind yet. Santana replied that Sugar likes to watch them or she'd have learned to knock by now. Sugar protested that she does knock but they never answer, to which Brittany supplied, as she momentarily lifted her face from Santana's cleavage, that it's because their mouths are usually otherwise occupied.

The room of girls erupted in a mixture of groans of disgust and hysterical laughter. Brittany ignored everyone and dove back into Santana's chest. "Mine!" Brittany growled as she ran her lips, tongue and the tip of her nose all over the exposed skin at the tops of Santana's soft breasts and in between. Santana laughed and held her girl closer. They were no strangers to each other's bodies and were not shy about PDA for sure, especially when it was in front of their friends and families. They knew each other inside and out, literally, from the day that Brittany taught Santana how to masterbate. They were comfortable touching each other whenever and wherever and everyone knew it.

"Ladies!" Kurt called from the doorway, "showtime!"

The room erupted into cheers and growls of excitement as everyone grabbed their gear and headed out into the main stadium area and to the middle of the track. The older girls hurried to the side lines to watch and cheer on their little sisters till their match. Finn and Puck took their spots as officials and Burt was keeping score. Brittany giggled from the bench when she spotted Sam blow Mercedes their pregame kiss and Mercedes grabbed it from the air and held it close to her chest. Mercedes heard Brittany giggle and blushed before giving her friend a playful shove. Tina's boyfriend Artie sat at the score table with Burt to help out with the electrical equipment as usual. He grinned and offered Tina a shy little wave with his wheel chair glove covered hand.

Kurt took his place in the center of the track in front of the hanging microphone, with Santana on his left and The Bustie Bitches captain Lauren Zizes on his right. Lauren was huge, tall, wide and looked like she was being strangled to death in her tight black skirt, hot pink pleather bustier and black and white checkered suspenders. She scowled at Santana behind her thick black rimmed glasses as Kurt went over the rules and prepared to introduce the teams. Santana and Lauren shook hands and made their way back to their team benches.

Sugar, the team's jammer pulled on her helmet cover, readjusted her push up bra and put on her serious game face before huddling up with her teammates. Brittany the pivot, covered her helmet then wedged herself between Santana and Mercedes in the huddle. "Ok," Santana started, "remember skate as low as you can, those bitches can't see passed those big tits and they can barely bend at the waist. The only thing they have is girth and strength. Stay away from those flabby arms and elbows and skate fast. We are faster than them and always will be. Now let's do this!"

"On three," Brittany put her hand in the center of the circle, followed by everyone else, "one, two three..."

They all screamed, "We don't care if were going to Hell. Hell is hot but we're hotter!"

"Let the games begin," Santana smirked and pulled Brittany into a heated but quick kiss as Kurt introduced the opposing team members.

Santana began to feel giddy and excited as Kurt introduced her team. She grinned and could barely hold in her laughter as she waited for Kurt to announce Rachel's name for the evening. Rachel was supposed to be The Raven, but thanks to Santana she has never been announced as The Raven and never would. Brittany grabbed her hand as they stood in a line just as Kurt announced Mercedes aka The Angel of Darkness. Sam whooped and hollered in the crowd and Mercedes threw him a tiny wave as she took her spot next to Brittany. "Rachel's turn," Santana sing songed. Brittany grinned, damn her girl was naughty and sexy and beautiful and hot...

"And last but not least," Kurt began and Rachel stepped forward, so sure that this time Kurt would really announce her actual nickname, "Boozey Von Drunkaton in all her shreiking glory!" Rachel scowled in Santana's direction and literally stomped her foot. Her teammates, including her girlfriend Quinn doubled over in laughter. It wasn't even the names that were the funniest part, it was Rachel's reactions and the fact that she really believed that each week Santana would fail to change that nickname. It never got old and Santana was already thinking of next weeks name. Rachel stocked over towards Santana but Brittany stepped in front of her wife, her face stoic. She shook her head at Rachel and pointed her to her place at the end of the line, which only caused Santana to laugh harder. Rachel huffed and took her spot in line. Quinn giggled as she pulled her girl into her arms and placed a kiss on her wrinkled brow and then on her lips. Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn in for one more kiss.

Sugar was the fastest on the team. She was small and wirey and could throw these amazing ninja elbows at their opponents that the officials rarely saw but later became apparent by the blossoming bruises on the other girls' ribcages, hips, arms and even the occasional butt cheek. She was their top scorer. Brittany acted as pivot. She was super fast but because she was taller often got held up by the blockers. The first few jams went well, they scored but were having a hard time blocking the other teams enormous jammer. By the half they were down by three, much to Santana's dismay.

She huddled the team and ripped them all a new one. "Fuck this you guys we are better than them! We are faster and can move better, we need to utilize this. I want you all skating so low you can touch the floor. Now get out there and win this!"

Everyone growled and rumbled back onto the track determined to take The Bustie Bitches down. This was the second half, everyone was tired and winded but none more than the larger girls on the opposing team. The first couple of jams in the second half proved fruitful, Satan's Followers tied the score and held the other team at bay. The Bustie Bitches truly were running out of gas. During the final jam three of the Bustie team members slowly but surely blocked Sugar against the railing, their jammer scoring two points but Sugar and her ninja elbows worked their magic. She actually bent low and skated in between the legs of the one and only Lauren Zizes causing her to topple over and pull down another team mate with her while Sugar skated circles around them and scored the final points for the win.

Satan's Followers erupted into celebration ending in a dog pile on Sugar. They all made their way into the locker room to clean up a little before heading out to watch the second match. The older girls were going against The Ken and Barbarellas, which were a team of six Swedish exchange students that were attending Portland State University on visas, all blondes and gorgeous, and their transgender boy to girl that called herself Unique. They were new to the league and very green. The Elm Street Walkers which were as follows; Santana's sisters; Stella aka The Dream Master, Symone aka Fredericka Kruger, and Seiger aka The Dream Child. Sugar and Brittany's sisters; Stevie aka Nearly Naked Nancy and Christina aka Miss Tina Gray. Mercedes' sisters; Ashley aka The Dream Warrior and Devin aka The Final Nightmare. Quinn's sister, Frannie aka Get Your Crusafix and Tina's sister, Stacia aka Freddie's Revenge, totally kicked butt. It was almost sad how bad the other team lost.

After the matches everyone; all the teams and fans alike, were invited to Santana and Brittany's club called What's New Pussycat for drinks, celebrations, drowning sorrows, shit talking, whatever. After the girls graduated college they started the small club in the gritty Hawthorne neighborhood full of hobos, homos, hipsters and hippies alike. They served drinks and the usual bar snacks with sweet and sexy burlesque shows Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. The other nights they often had karaoke or open mic nights or whatever else they felt like doing. The club was small but really popular with locals from the neighborhood and especially local college kids. Brittany along with Tina's cousin Mike choreographed all the burlesque numbers and he also served as head bar tender. Sam, Mercedes boyfriend worked the bar too and often worked the door on really busy nights. Artie, Tina's boyfriend was an electronics genius and a surprisingly superb DJ. He took care of all the club's electrical equipment and sound system, plus he put together some awesome mixes for the burlesque shows and often DJ-ed live for the weekend crowds. Tina worked part time behind the bar and part time as a tattoo artist at the parlor, her sister Stacia owned next door to the club.

Brittany and Santana lived in the small apartment above the club so they were up late, slept late and worked all the time, but they really loved it. They were their own bosses and were lucky enough to have really great employees that were mostly just friends. Brittany had taken dance all through school and college and hired a few of her dancer friends to work at the club as well. It was a really good life.

Santana pulled Brittany onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. It had to be after one in the morning and after their seriously hot sex session earlier and the match, Santana was feeling sleepy. She snuggled her face into Brittany's chest, resting, her love's heartbeat nearly drowned out the other noises around her. Brittany kissed the top of her wife's head, "we'll head upstairs soon ok Baby," she whispered and continued the conversation she was having with her sister Stevie about her boyfriend or something. Santana nodded and moved her hands under Brittany's shirt to feel the soft skin on her back. They always slept naked and she was missing that skin on skin contact at the moment, so until they went upstairs this would have to do. Perfect end to a good night.

TBC

Quick note: I will be writing this as a multi chapter fic, hopefully about 10 chapters or less. I have the entire story outlined so no worries I won't abandon. FYI I actually have this plus two other stories planned. I'm super excited to finally be getting my stuff out there! I'm trying to be bold. Hope you enjoy! Also, I work full time so please be patient if my updates are slow coming at times. I promise to try real hard to update as quickly as I can though ok. Thanx!


	2. No Pants O'Clock

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 2: No Pants O'Clock

Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez entered the apartment she shared with her beautiful wife Santana Jennifer Pierce-Lopez. She kicked off her magenta flip flops and proceeded to strip out of her sweat pants as well. Brittany didn't like to wear pants and took them off at any chance she deemed appropriate. She referred to it as "no pants o'clock". Being pantless in her apartment was definitely appropriate. Plus her underwear were always super cute. Santana had this really cute lingerie fetish, had since she started wearing bras and Brittany loved how obsessed she could get over it. Also, she knew Santana loved seeing her in the bras and undies she picked out. Santana frequented the lingerie sections of all her favorite stores to choose both of their bras and panties and they weren't all super sexy, some were just plain cute, in fact she created quite the creative mix of underclothes for the both of them. They had everything from cotton solids and animal prints, animal themed and super heroes, to sexy lace and girlie bows. Most people assumed that Santana preferred all things super sexy, thongs and g-strings included but Brittany knew she actually preferred the bikini and cheeky fit panties, but they all had to match. The sales girls at Victoria Secret loved when Brittany and Santana came to shop. Years ago on Santana's sixteenth birthday, Brittany gave her the best gift ever. No not sex, well actually yes they had sex that night but her actual gift was that for the rest of their lives Brittany would let Santana pick out the bra and panties she would wear everyday. Santana was ecstatic and had painstakingly picked out her girls' underclothes each day since then. Sixteen year old Santana had been so excited about her gift, she'd jumped, near tackle style, into Brittany's arms and practically crashed their mouths together, thus leading to the awesome sweet sixteen birthday sex.

Brittany tossed her trousers into the hamper slash shoe rack, a little invention by their fabulous, capitol G-Gay, friend Kurt Hummell, who got tired of tripping on Brittany's pants every time he walked through their front door, and climbed onto the sofa. Santana casually lifted her laptop, barely taking her eyes from the computer screen, to make room for Brittany between her legs, then placed it on her back to continue working. She'd been upstairs for a few hours to get some ordering for the club and payroll for their employees done. Brittany had been downstairs working on some new routines with Mike and the other dancers.

"No pants o'clock Baby?" Santana kissed Brittany's slightly sweaty forehead and continued pushing buttons on the laptop.

"Mhmmm," Brittany hummed and nestled her cheek into Santana's chest, "You almost done? We've got to head to Mama and Daddio's for family dinner soon."

"Yeah Baby, almost done, just finishing up payroll. Mike all ready to open?"

"Yeah, him and Sam were stocking the bar when I came upstairs." Brittany pulled the bottom of Santana's red tank top up until her red satin bra was exposed. She smoothed her hand and fingers over the exposed skin at the top of her breasts before pulling a cup down and immediately latching on to Santana's dark nipple to suckle, her other hand continued to caress the soft skin at the top of the other breast.

"Baby, this bra unclasps in the front," Santana whispered and kissed Brittany's forehead again. She unhooked the clasp hidden under the light pink bow to give her girl better access to her boobs. This was just one of their things they often did. They enjoyed each other's bodies, thoroughly, and not just in sexual ways. Soft touches and kisses against usually hidden skin, suckling each other's nipples and even each other's clits sometimes, not to get off but just to feel close, to be close. They both loved these moments, encouraged these moments, craved these moments. "Mmmmm...boobies..." Brittany hummed suckling again.

Moments later, Brittany's body grew still, her breathing evened and her suckling mouth stilled against Santana's nipple. Santana finished the payroll and saved all her work on the laptop before carefully setting it on the coffee table. She knew they needed to get ready to leave soon but she hated the idea of waking her sleepy girl. She decided to give her a few more minutes, so she hugged her closer and used this opportunity to enjoy her lover's favorite time of day, no pants o'clock. Santana smiled as she ran one hand down Brittany's back and over her backside. Today she'd picked out a cute string bikini for her girl, the front and back of the panties were soft zebra print cotton with magenta strings across each hip and a small magenta bow in front. She let her fingers caress the soft skin around Brittany's hip and all along and under the material covering her butt cheek. Brittany sighed at the touches, completely content. Santana kissed her forehead again, then down the bridge of her freckled nose. "Baby," she whispered still ghosting her lips across Brittany's face. Brittany scrunched up her nose cutely and closed her lips around Santana's nipple again sucking gently, unevenly. Santana giggled causing Brittany's eyes to flutter open.

"Hey Sleepyhead," Santana smiled.

Brittany leaned back slightly so that Santana's nipple escaped her lips with a small wet pop, she returned the smile, "Hi Beautiful."

"We have to go soon, you wanna shower before we go cuz we won't have time after. We'll have to head to The Track right after dinner." Santana's hand moved to cup Brittany's entire butt cheek under the leg of the panties, her palm resting against Brittany's sleep warmed skin.

"Yeah I better shower first, I'm all sweaty from practice," Brittany mumbled as she nuzzled her face against Santana's still naked chest. She placed a kiss in her wife's ample cleavage, then one against her lips before making her way to the bathroom. "You stay here," she said over her shoulder, "if you join me we'll be late and we can't be late again." She winked as she stripped off her shirt and tossed it in her wife's direction.

"Tease!" Santana yelled after her.

The Pierce and Lopez clans parental units insisted on a weekly manditory family dinner. It started when the girls were all still in school and Adam and Cruz put in really long hours at the hospital. They were all super busy and rarely saw each other, all at the same time. Each week the dinner was hosted at either Mama & Daddio Pierce's house or the Mommy & Papa Lopez residence. Sagnificant others and friends were always welcome to join as long as everyone attended.

Tonight's shin dig was at Susie and Adam's place, featuring one of their little Britt Britt's favorites, spaghitti and meatballs. Santana's parents, Mari and Cruz arrived first armed with a huge green salad with all the fixings, followed shortly after by Sugar. Susie put Sugar and Cruz to work setting the dinner table, while she and Mari scooped all the food into serving dishes. Adam worked at the stove finishing up the last of the meatballs. Stevie walked through the front door, dragging her boyfriend Leo behind her. She let him loose, ordering him to take the warm garlic bread into the kitchen while she sneaked up behind Sugar to pinched her hiney, causing her baby sister to let out a high pitched squeak and drop the pile of silverware in her hands. Stevie giggled and ducked out of the way as Sugar tried to smack her. Stevie kissed Cruz on the cheek as she sauntered into the kitchen, sticking her tongue out at pouting Sugar. Christina bounced down the stairs a few minutes later, she'd arrived earlier to borrow her mom's sewing machine to fix a small tear in her Derby outfit. She noticed a pouting Sugar and wrapped her arms around her little sister's middle from behind and peppered her cheek with kisses till giggles replaced her frown. Most of the Pierce girls looked just like their mother, all blonde hair and blue eyes, except Stevie and Sugar. Stevie's blonde hair darkened the older she got and was now a light brown and her eyes were the same color as Adam's, a brownish-green. Sugar may have been adopted but she was a Pierce through and through. She had always had light brown hair and her eyes were a pretty light brown. Everyone always teased that she could be Brittany and Santana's love child, if they could produce a biological off spring because she was the perfect mix of the two. Brittany's blonde hair, mixed with Santana's raven black hair would make a nice brown, like Sugar's and her eyes were just a few shades lighter brown than Santana's. Plus, she had a nose and pout similar to Brittany's and nearly the same temperment as Santana. When Sugar joined the family at five, after a rough home life before, the Pierce family was just what she needed. She barely remembered anything before that now. She clicked with Brittany first and super quick. Brittany loved finally having a younger sibling and Sugar needed nurturing which Brittany was happy to provide. Her bond with Brittany opened her up to let Stevie and Christina in too, and soon enough helped her to learn to trust again and once that occured she was able to really bond with Adam and Susie as well. When Santana and the other Lopez's enter their lives, Sugar was a Pierce, and the Lopez clan didn't even realize she was adopted till someone told them.

Symone Lopez, oldest by a whole five minutes of the Lopez twins and her boxer Harpo barreled through the front door. Harpo proceeded directly to Adam to beg for a meatball. Adam obliged the puppy's wishes and was thanked with sloppy doggie kisses. Seiger sauntered in followed closely behind by Santana and Brittany. Santana and Seiger were arguing as usual, about who knows what. Brittany hugged her Daddio around the middle. "What's new pussycat?" Adam chirped his signature saying, which is where Brittany and Santana came up with the name for their bar, and puckered for a quick kiss from his Britt Britt.

"You taste like garlic and onions," she giggled and rushed around to hug and kiss everyone else in the room, including Harpo.

Stella and her husband, Gabe arrived last.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Stella teased, "Santana and Britt are already here? Whaaaaat? They are usually here last and late, like really late."

"Shut up," Santana frowned and snuggled into her mother, Mari's side, "tell her to shut up Mommy."

"I wouldn't let her take a shower with me," Brittany stated, "or we would've been late, like super late. Have you seen my wife? H-O-T!" She spelled, grinning wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows.

The room erupted in a mix of giggles, groans, laughter and gagging. The gagged noises coming mostly from Sugar.

"I'm still mad at you, big tease," Santana grumbled but could barely hide her smile at Brittany telling eveyone she's hot.

"My sister the tease," Stevie wiggled her eyebrows at Brittany and slapped her butt as everyone made their way to the table.

Dinner was noisy, as usual, with several conversations going on at once. Christina was trying to explain to Sugar what part of her Derby outfit she had to fix today. Sugar argued that the costume was already a shredded bloody rag so how could she tell what to fix. Harpo tried to jump into Brittany's lap after she shared another half a meatball with him and Susie got mad and insisted Seiger put her dog out back. Brittany pouted for half a second till Santana lifted her fork to her wife's lips to feed her another meatball. Seiger returned and sat back down next to Brittany.

"Your dog is so adorable," Brittany told her.

"Yes he is pretty cute but ya'll need to quit feeding him all this people food, he's gonna get the runs again," Seiger told her.

"Sorry, he's just so cute and he always looks hungry. But I'll try to resist." Brittany leaned over and puckered her lips for a kiss as an apology. Seiger smiled and pecked Brittany's lips.

"Forgiven," Seiger smiled, "but Daddio over there started it." She accused and pointed at Adam across the table.

Adam put his hands up in defense. "Britt's right, he is cute and sweet and hungry!"

"I feed him all the time!" Seiger tossed a crouton at Adam, who tried to catch it in his mouth, but failed.

"No throwing food!" Mari and Susie yelled at the exact same time.

"Sorry," Seiger laughed as she picked her fork up to continue eating.

"You get to come tonight Papa," Santana asked Cruz between bites, "night off?"

Cruz nodded. "Yep and I'm really excited I get to watch all my girls play tonight."

Tonight would be the first match this season, of big sisters vs. little sisters. Both sets of parents always tried to come to as many matches as they could but this one was always a favorite.

"Excited to watch us kick butt again?" Christina teased from across the table.

Truth be told, whether it be a playground game of kickball or a friendly neighborhood game of red rover, red rover, back in the day, the big sisters have always come away the winners. Derby had proved no different. The little sisters had never, in all the years they'd been competing in their small league, beaten their big sisters. Santana was very sensitive about it, being the youngest in her family, she had always been the last to do everything, well almost everything, she's pretty sure she became sexually active before all of them. She was bound and determined to win this year, not just one match but the entire season. She wanted to kick those big sisters' butts. She'd come up with some pretty amazing plays this year and was working her team extra hard at practice.

"Don't get to cocky Christina," Santana smirked, "you might jinx yourself."

"No way," Christina took a bite of spaghetti and spoke with a mouthfull, "you guys can just keep right on trying," she swallowed, "you will never be as good as your big sisters. It's a proven fact. We've been doing this longer and we're better, always will be."

"You're getting older too," Santana smirked, "Is that a grey hair I see?" She squinted her eyes and arched her neck to get a closer look at Christina's hair from across the table.

"Ass," Christina threw her napkin at Santana, "who told you I found a grey hair?!"

Santana burst out laughing and threw the napkin right back and hit Christina square in the face. "No one," Santana lied, still giggling.

"I'm gonna kill Mercedes!" Christina scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Truth be told, she had found a grey hair about a week ago and had immediately rushed to the salon that Mercedes and her sisters own to fix it. Mercedes simply plucked the offending hair and told her to just watch out for more and if need be she'd help her dye it when the time came. Christina swore Mercedes to secrecy but she should've known she'd blab to Santana and Brittany.

Susie had witnessed the grey hair debacle. She leaned closer to her daughter's ear and whispered, "Sweetie we all grow older, no big deal. You're beautiful, you'll always be beautiful. And someday Santana will get a grey hair too."

Christina smiled and giggled at her mother's words. She knew it was true, she had just been really shocked to find that damn grey hair. "Thanks Mama."

Susie pressed a sloppy kiss to her daughter's cheek and continued eating.

After everyone was stuffed "Commander" Lopez aka Cruz gave everyone their cleaning detail. Santana and Brittany had to clear and wipe down the table. Sugar was excused because she had been there early and had helped prepare dinner and set the table. Everyone booed and tossed used napkins at her as she joined Mari and Susie in the living room for a glass of wine. Stella and Stevie were in charge of putting all the leftovers away, while Leo and Gabe scraped plates. Symone, Christina and Seiger rinsed dishes and loaded the dishwasher, then washing by hand anything that didn't fit in the dishwasher. After taking the garbage out Adam and Cruz snuck off to the backyard for a cigar and to toss a tennis ball for Harpo for a while.

Once the table was cleared and washed, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and lead her up the stairs. No words were needed, Santana knew exactly what Brittany wanted and she felt butterflies in her tummy. She loved sneaking away and making out in Brittany's old bedroom. Tonight Brittany had other ideas too. Since her solo shower, Brittany had been longing for her wife. She almost wished she could build a time machine, go back in time and pull Santana into the shower with her, even if they'd been late to dinner, again. Them being late because of sexy times was kind of tradition, but maybe sneaking off for a quickie in her old bedroom could be a new tradition. Plus, Brittany was feeling a bit anxious about the match tonight against the older sisters. If was always a bit nerve wracking to have to get so physically violent with the people she loved but she also loved the competetive aspect. Brittany also knew her wife could get super worked up about this particular match and she wanted to help. Her naughty little plan would benefit them both.

Brittany shut her bedroom door and turned to face her gorgeous wife. She ran her fingers through the jet black hair above Santana's right ear cupping the back of her head and pulled her forward till their foreheads touched. "You want pussy Baby?" Brittany whispered, her hot breath against Santana's slightly parted lips.

"Fuck yes," Santana looked into Brittany's eyes, "I wanna taste you so bad Baby."

Brittany opened her mouth and took Santana's plump bottom lip between her own, sucking and nipping, then pushing her tongue inside. She swiped across the roof of her lover's mouth before circling their velvety wet tongues together. Santana's knees nearly gave out but Brittany was quick to wrap her in her arms and guide her towards the very familiar bed they basically grew up on. The same bed they'd had their first sleep over on, giggling all night and telling spooky stories. The same bed they'd first masterbated together on. The same bed they'd kissed and hugged and cuddled and more, on.

Brittany kissed and licked down Santana's neck to her collarbone while her hands worked up her shirt to bare skin, pushing up till her chest was on display. "Oh Britt Britt," Santana mewled as she felt Brittany everywhere, her hands, her lips, her tongue. She could feel her panties get wetter and wetter with each kiss, lick, nip, caress.

Brittany leaned back to remove Santana's shirt and her own, never taking her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her.

"B," Santana husked as her hands smoothed up Brittany's creamy toned stomach to her breasts. She squeezed and kneaded over her bra till Brittany was breathless and she was sure she'd die unless she felt her wife's skin against her own soon. She reached behind Brittany and unclipped her bra, stepping back to let it fall to the floor, before removing her own. Brittany smirked and moved forward, her hands undoing Santana's jeans in one swift motion, pushing them down along with her panties.

"Your's too," Santana pressed her naked chest against Brittany's, her arms the only thing between them, as she worked Brittany's jean shorts and underwear to her ankles, her lips brushing her lover's with each word she spoke. She couldn't resist letting her hand dip between Brittany's legs and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head feeling the wetness coat the tips of her fingers.

Brittany moaned and it was her turn to get weak in the knees.

"So wet for me Baby," Santana voice raspy with desire.

Brittany could only nod and whimper as Santana's fingers continued to explore her overly sensitive area.

"I want to taste you," she said as she brought her wet fingers up to her mouth. She licked and sucked on her own fingers not wanting to waste one sweet drop of her sexy wife's essence.

"Oh shit Santana, that's so hot," Brittany panted, watching her wife enjoy her juices, "please, please Baby, I need you to lick my pussy. Please."

Santana licked her lips and nodded, "On the bed and spread 'em."

Brittany did as she was told, widening her legs as her sexy, panther girl stalked towards her and layed on her stomach between spread her legs. Santana placed feather light kisses all around Brittany's outer lips and upper thighs till she was shaking with need and dripping with arousal. She kissed her swollen pink clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. She alternated sucking and flicking the nub with her tongue till Brittany writhed and mewled above her. Her soft mumbles of "fuck yeahs" and "shit so good's" spurred Santana on. She kissed lower and swiped her tongue just above Brittany's dripping entrance, tasting her, swallowing her. Brittany gasped and her thighs tightened around Santana's head momentarily, till she let them relax and fall open again. Brittany lifted onto her elbows so she could see better. She ran one hand through Santana's hair, pushing it back from her face so she could see more, nothing got her off better than watching her girl eat her out, her tongue darting in and out of her opening, her lips and chin and sometimes even her nose soaked by her wetness.

"So sexy," Brittany cooed, her hips pressing forward into her girl's mouth.

Santana let her tongue explore the rim of Brittany's tight hole then dipped slowly inside, picking up a rhythm and letting her nose bump repeatedly against her sensitive clit.

"Fuck Baby," Brittany's hips matched the pulsing beat of Santana's tongue and she felt herself getting closer and closer to unraveling. "Uh...uh..uh...uh," she panted, "so close...just like that...fuck yeah!"

Santana felt her own pussy drip onto the bedspread beneath her and her hips rocked of their own accord seaking friction. "You taste so good Baby," she moaned against Brittany's pussy, the vibrations of her voice and her dirty talk pushing Brittany that much closer to the edge. "I could do this all day and night." Her tongue unrelenting even as Brittany's walls began to clench around it. She pushed in harder, deeper and licked and wiggled and curled her tongue till Brittany was shaking beneath her lips.

"Shit Baby! Oh fuck me! Santana, Baby, oh God, I think I'm gonna..." Brittany fell back against the bed, her hips working frantic circles against her wife's face as she climaxed and a spray of liquid gushed against Santana's open mouth and chin. Brittany's hips jerked and then slowed to a stop, though her thighs still trembled against Santana's cheeks. Brittany had squirted before, but we'll discuss that another time.

Santana opened her mouth wider and sucked and licked up and down Brittany's pussy, cleaning up every drop. She kissed over Brittany's undulating stomach before kissing each of her pert nipples and up her chest. "I love it when you squirt for me Baby." Santana grinned and placed kiss after kiss against Brittany's cheeks, chin, forehead and her slightly parted lips as she continued to pant. Santana nestled into her girl's side, placing kisses on her bare shoulder, her hand smoothing, tickling and caressing her naked breasts. She knew when Brittany squirted it took a lot out of her, literally, and it was one of the only times it took her a while to recuperate in order to resiprocate.

"That...Baby...when..." Brittany tried to speak but always had trouble articulating after an amazing orgasm like that.

"Shhhh," Santana cooed and brought her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek, "take your time."

"I just," Brittany started again, her breathing finally almost back to normal, "I just love you and it is just such an added bonus that we have such amazing sex. For real, you know? That was seriously awesom."

Santana smiled and pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek. "I love you too B."

Brittany turned her head and caught Santana's lips in a soft kiss, she pulled her closer deepening the kiss until her wife was flush on top of her. "Up Baby," she insisted, kissing across Santana's cheek to her ear, "I want to watch you ride me, I need to be inside you."

Santana obeyed eagerly, pulling herself up till she was staddling Brittany's stomach. She was so turned on she couldn't help but grind down onto her girl's hard abs, her arousal painted a glossy coating across the skin. "So wet for me Baby," Brittany trailed her hands slowly up Santana's thighs to her hips helping to guide the sensuous rocking motion.

"So sexy on top of me," Brittany's eyes roamed up Santana's naked body, from her waxed, pink pussy, to her flat tensed stomach, to her heaving and bouncing breasts, the nipples hard and peaked to perfection. She let one of her hands reach up and cup one of those gorgeous titties, she teased, circled and pinched the nipple gently and playfully, making her girl grind harder and moan wantonly.

"Please Britt Britt," Santana whined, lifting onto her knees exposing her waiting pussy, "I need you inside me."

Brittany knew they were running out of time. Everyone would be looking for them and they had to get to The Track soon. "So beautiful," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her wife's soaked center, enjoying the way Santana's eyes locked with her own, intensifying there intimacy. Santana's hand fell to rest against Brittany's chest above her beating heart as she bent forward slightly.

"Inside," she breathed, her body rocked slowly, urging Brittany's fingers closer to her awaiting entrance.

Brittany reached around cupping one of Santana's butt cheeks, as she entered her tight hole swiftly with two fingers. Santana's knees buckled at the feeling of being so full so fast. "Britt Bitt, fuck..." she gasped. Brittany kneaded her hand in her supple skin, urging Santana to grind and bounce on her fingers.

Santana closed her eyes, she felt her inner walls flutter and clench around her lover's long fingers, her hips moved, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Brittany watched her girl lose herself in pleasure, her head thrown back, eyes closed, back arched, ass out, as her hips thrust in a fast, rhythmic, circular motion. Her ample breasts jiggled and bounced and Brittany couldn't take her eyes off them. She felt the urge to sit up and take one into her mouth, her saliva began to pool in her mouth, but she stopped herself, not wanted to break her beautiful wife's stride. She felt her palm growing wetter and wetter as Santana continued to ride. Her eyes opened and searched for Brittany's, smirking slightly, noticing Brittany's eyes on her bouncing tits so she thrust harder, faster so they would dance for her girl. A slight curl of Brittany's fingers and her palm slapping harder against her throbbing clit, fingers thrusting faster, to meet each thrust of her jutting pelvis had Santana's smirk replaced with a low moan turned growl, her eyes rolling back into her head...

Downstairs everyone noticed that Brittany and Santana had gone missing, and they all knew exactly where they were and exactly what they were doing. "I'm not going up there," Stella shook her head, "Britt's room and Santana's room still smell like sex and they don't even live in either room any more"

"Count me out," Christina sipped her wine, "Sugar you go."

"Hell no!" Sugar protested, "I have had to witness that way too many times! Not going there again!"

"Well, we need to go soon," Seiger smirked evily, "so someone needs to go get them or your team is gonna have to forfeit. Which wouldn't matter all that much anyways since we ALWAYS win, so..."

"Hey-" Sugar started to argue back but was interrupted by Mari.

"We'll go, c'mon Susie. We used to change their diapers and Sugar's not the only one in this family that has walked in on those two before."

Susie locked arms with Mari. They smirked at each other as they headed up the stairs to find, catch, and embarass their horny daughters. They knocked on Brittany's door and waited. No response other than the grunts and breathy moans of the girls inside. The mothers knocked again. "We're coming in in three seconds," Susie called, giving the girls fair warning. Unbeknownst to them, Brittany and Santana rarely heard anything other than each other when engaged in sexy times.

Mari grasped the knob and threw the bedroom door wide open, then gasped. Susie made a noise like a gasp and a giggled-shreak. "Wow," she uttered. Before their very eyes, Santana rode Brittany's fingers at a near frantic pace, straddling her stomach, naked ass on full display.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Santana was riding hard and fast and so, so close to her release. Her pussy walls clenched and squeezed so tight it was getting harder and harder to move. Santana reached down and grabbed hold of both Brittany's breast to balanced herself and get better leverage to ride, when suddenly the bedroom door flung open and Santana was not happy. It's one thing if one of their sisters walked in on them, they'd just ignore them and keep fucking but the mood was instantly different looking back and seeing their mothers in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Santana whined, "I didn't get to finish!" She laid flush against Brittany's body, pouting.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce, you have a team to lead soon," Mari laughed good naturedly, "we didn't want you to be late."

"Exactly," Susie agreed, giggling, "and seriously girls, wow, just wow."

"Mama!" Brittany giggled, "shut the door! We'll be down in a minute."

The mothers left in hysterical laughter closing the door behind them. Brittany tried to soothe her pouty girl but Santana was very disappointed. "Baby," Brittany kissed Santana's furrowed brow and caressed her naked back, "I promise that after the match tonight I will totally take care of you ok. I will totally make this up to you. I will make sure you get two orgasms...one for all this hard work you just got stolen from you and one for totally kicking our sister's asses tonight."

Santana smiled, dimples on full display. Brittany felt the smile against her skin and sighed, "Butt damn our mothers because I was totally about to get off just watching you get off...on top of me...those magnificent boobies dancing for me..." This statement made Santana smile harder.

Rachel scowled at tonight's nickname, but the Hippity Hobbit did not make a move toward a giggling Santana this time. She took her place next to her girl Quinn. Quinn kissed her girl till that frown turned upside down and they all moved to huddle together before the match.

Santana, one arm around Sugar's shoulders, her other arm around Brittany's waist, stared seriously at each of her teammates. "No matter what we play," she began, "whether it be tag, hide and seek or basketball, we have continuously lost against our big sisters. They have this unspoken confidence and strength because we have always been smaller, younger and in their eyes, weaker. Tonight that all changes. I believe, no I know, we have always held back against them. We don't skate as fast, we don't strike as hard, we hesitate because they are our sisters and we love them. Tonight, right here, right now, we treat them like we treat every other team we compete against. Tonight they are not our sisters, they are our enemies."

Santana looked pointedly at Sugar as she continued, "Sugar, I need your ninja elbows at their sneakiest and sharpest tonight. It is ok to bruise the other team, because they will not hesitate to bruise you. Right?"

Sugar nodded, making a stoic and determind face for her leader.

"Mercedes," Santana continued, "you remember that time you borrowed Ashley's favorite sweater and accidentally shrunk it when you tried to wash it and put it away before she found out?"

Mercedes nodded she remembered.

"Remember how we held your bedroom door shut for over two hours while she tried to break it down to get you back?"

Mercedes nodded again, a smirk on her lips.

"Tonight, that strength returns. We will hold them back, all of them. We will protect Sugar so she can skate fast and our points will be plentiful."

"Yeah!" Brittany growled beside her, "and remember their weaknesses, like how Christina hates having the backs of her knees touched, and how Frannie has that really big bruise on her right thigh from last weeks match."

"Good girl Britt," Santana rewarded her girl with a mini make out session right in the middle of the huddle, till they heard Finn blow the whistle.

"Enough you two!" Tina pulled them apart eliciting a popping sound as Santana's lips detached from Brittany's neck.

"Gross," Tina feigned digust as she skated towards the track giggling.

Sugar pulled the cover over her helmet and tossed the other one right at Brittany's face to break her trance as she watched Santana's barely covered ass skating towards the startline. Sugar giggled as Brittany flinched and pulled a mean face at her while she fit the cover over her helmet and followed her team.

From the first whistle to the last, the little sisters held nothing back. Gone were the hesitations and second guesses, they took Santana's words to heart and treated their older sisters like every other team in the league. When Sugar landed a breathe taking blow, unseen by the officials, to Christina's lower abdomen, she felt the weight of the blow take her breath away and knew the hold over the little sisters loosened and so did the rest of the older sisters. The tables were turned and it threw all the older girls for a loop. They became hesitant and unsure and the score proved it.

The younger girls crowed and whooped in their huddle at the half, up by a significant amount. Santana urged them to stay diligent and to not grow too cocky. "They are unsure now," she insisted, "but they are in their huddle now getting all worked back up. They are going to come back out more prepared so beware. Skate low, skate fast and play rough. Don't be afraid to get caught playing dirty. We are up enough to get a few shots in. We need to keep them second guessing and use your words. Britt Britt, talk sweet but play dirty Sweetheart, just like in the bedroom," She winked at her girl.

"Save it for the bedroom," Quinn groaned.

"Hell no!" Brittany pushed Quinn and giggled.

"Let's go finish this," Rachel growled through clenched teeth much to everyone's surprise. She didn't even have any siblings, let alone a big sister on the other team to ruffle her feathers.

"What's gonna into you midget?" Santana questioned.

Rachel turned to her leader, her scowl still pronounced, her brow scrunched, "Seiger and Stella keep pinching my butt and telling me to go back to Munchkinland!"

Santana's eyes widened and she tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably, she may have just got an idea for Rachel's nickname at next week's match.

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn defended her girl, "C'mon Rach, lets go get 'em!"

The second half was tougher. The older sisters had learned their lesson and were not taking anything for granted. They were playing harder, skating faster and the little sisters were giving it right back. The older sisters gained a few more points but were still behind. Stevie and Symone went after Sugar and had her backed against the side of the track so she threw a not so ninja elbow and landed herself in the penalty box for a few minutes. Brittany took point and skated circles around the older girls until she got surrounded by Symone, Christina and Devon. Knowing she could never fight her way around Devon's strength and Symone's quick reflexes, damn those quick, wiry Lopez genes, she thought, she went for the easy target and skated low towards Christina and brushed her fingers lightly over the backs of her sister's fishnet covered knees. Christina's knees instantly buckled and she grabbed onto Devon, distracting her enough for Brittany to skate between them, no where near Symone and leaving all three girls in her dust.

The whistle blew. Game, set, match, the little sisters aka Satan's Followers had finally kicked their big sisters' asses. The celebrating commmences before they even cleared the track. Sugar sprang from the penalty box and side tackled Santana onto the floor of the slanted track. "We did it!" she crowed. Santana couldn't stop smiling and screaming, "In your face! In your face!"

The big sisters stood watching the younger girls jump and hug and nearly strangle each other with happiness.

"What just happened?" Seiger said out loud.

"I jinxed us," Christina admitted, "Santana got into my head at dinner tonight and I totally got cocky and jinxed us. Shit."

The celebration continued on into the night at What's New Pussycat. The older sisters came too, even though they felt total and utter humiliation at losing to their younger sisters. Drinks were toasted and thrown back to the winners many, many times and at least once for the losers. Christina cornered Santana near the restrooms. They stared each other down till Christina moved forward and threw her arm over Santana's shoulder, pulling her close and whispering in her ear, "Little sis-in-law, you may have psyched me out this time, but don't expect to do it again."

Santana smirked and sweetly kissed Christina's cheek, "Oh your so cute, big-sis-in-law, yes I will." She threw her arm around Christina's neck pulling her in to place and very strong, hair ratting noogie on top of her head before sauntering away, hips swinging. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Christina trying to tame her hair. Santana blew her a kiss and Christina laughed and flipped her off.

Santana felt a hand glide across her waist and if she hadn't recognized who's touch it was, the offending wrist would of been broken along with the asshole's nose, but she new her wife's touch immediately. Brittany tugged Santana against her hot, sweaty body. She had just gotten off stage after doing a number with their burlesque crew. She was still in the very revealing turquoise blue costume and still had the urge to dance but also had the need to have her wife pressed against her. "Dance with me," she whispered into Santana's ear, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin, even drowning in the heat of the other bodies around them. Santana answered with her body, no words needed, her hips synching with Brittany's immediately. They danced close, eyes locked, hips swaying, hands roaming. Brittany turned Santana till her back was pressed against her front, her center working against Santana's perfect ass cheeks, her hands pressed tight against her lover's stomach. Santana bent her body at the waist, forcing Brittany's hands to move from her stomach to her hips as she lowered herself, working her ass in tight circles, down her girl's front and back up again. "Shit," she heard Brittany gasped behind her as she pushed her ass harder into Brittany's center.

Brittany spun Santana back around till they were once again face to face, bodies pressed together. The song changed to something slower and Artie's voice could be heard announcing the last song of the night and last call at the bar. Santana's breath hitched feeling Brittany's hands find the skin at the small of her back and roughly pull her impossibly closer. She swayed their bodies to the beat, slowly, sensuously.

"Baby..." Brittany's lips teased Santana's jaw line, "I want pussy..." Santana's back arched at those words, remembering Brittany's promise of not one but two orgasms tonight. She pressed their chests closer together and felt Brittany's hard nipples through her bra and shirt and simultaniously felt a mini flood in her own panties.

Santana smirked and pulled back from her wife a tiny bit to look into her eyes. "Baby," Brittany whined, a pout appearing on her still puckered lips. Santana leaned forward, kissing away the offending pout, "upstairs now," she ordered. Santana hissed as Brittany's short nails pressed into the skin of her back. Brittany lifted her wife up by the backs of her thighs and Santana instantly wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. They ignored the jeers and hisses, the groans and giggles, the "good night ladies" and the "don't do anything we wouldn't do's" and raced up to their apartment to get their sexy times on. They had a lot to celebrate and promises to keep.


	3. Chapter 3 Period

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 3: Period

Santana Pierce-Lopez liked to think of herself as a bad ass. She worked out like a boss; spinning, yoga, light boxing and even running a few times a week with her wife, kept her toned, muscular and fit. She knew she could hold her own if ever provoked enough to turn to violence, which she tried to reign in and control till she could let loose on the Derby track and also because Brittany preferred every one just got along. Santana loved that Brittany would rather use her words and fully supported Santana when she needed to use her words, even her one hundred percent, completely honest, vicious, vicious words. Santana's verbal attacks were downright infamous, like the time in highschool when Artie had a crush on Brittany and wouldn't take a hint. Brittany tried to let him down easy but he was relentless, constantly asking her to go to dinner or a movie with him. He even went as far as asking her to sit in his lap so he could wheel her to class. Well, Santana had an earful for him that day. After offering to send him to Hell by pushing him down the nearest flight of stairs, Brittany had dragged her away from the scene and into , the janitor's closet for some calming kisses before the cops got called. Brittany isn't exactly innocent herself. Sure she prefers to use her words but when the need arises, she can throw down. A few days after that, Artie wheeled himself to Santana's locker where she was gathering her english book and waiting for Brittany. They stared each other down till Artie opened his mouth and started spewing about how he was better for Brittany and how her relationship with Santana was and would always hold Brittany back. Right when Santana was about to go crazy on his ass, Brittany appeared out of thin air and shoved Artie and his entire wheelchair to the ground. She grabbed a stunned Artie by his That 70's Show butterfly collar and growled through clenched teeth, "Don't you EVER disrespect the love of my life and our relationship! Do you understand me? Nod your head if you fully understand me." Artie had nodded his head stiffly a look of horror and utter shock on his face. "Good," Brittany spat in his face and roughly shoved Artie back onto the hallway floor. Artie layed on the floor like a oppossum playing dead for fear of being attacked again. Brittany grabbed Santana, pushing her back into the lockers and kissed her over and over, repeating things like, "don't you ever listen to him", "we are perfect together and always will be", "we will never hold each other back, whatever that even means, because we love each other and support each other", and "I love you Baby". Santana tried to deepen each and every kiss because damn that was hot but Brittany wouldn't, couldn't stop talking. Artie was wrong, they both knew it and now he did too. Let's just say both girls could definitely hold their own. They were both bad asses.

On certain days of the month, usually about three to be exact, everyone, even her own sisters knew not to mess with Santana. Not because she would fight back or hurt them or verbally attack them but because she was really and truly hurting. When Santana was only eleven years old she got her first period and from that day forward the first three days of each and every period took everything out of her and then some...

Since Brittany and Santana met, a little over a year ago they rarely spend a night apart, choosing, or rather insisting to either stay at Santana's house or Brittany's house and because they lived barely a block from each other, their parents saw no reason to resist. Both girls worked well together and helped each other with their homework. Their parents appreciated that, especially Brittany's since Santana seemed to have such a positive effect on Brittany's school work which had suffered in the past, mostly due to her inability to pay attention in class due to her ADHD. Therefore, as long as the girls communicated to their parents where they were spending the night, all was well.

Eleven year old Santana had been having tummy issues all day. She had hardly eaten anything and had experienced a few bouts of diarrhea. After school she'd curled up on Brittany's bed and slept. Brittany worried and feared that her best friend was sick, especially when she refused dinner and instead changed into pajamas and got right back into bed. Mama Pierce had taken Santana's temperature just to be safe and found that it was normal. She reported back to Mommy Lopez and they both agreed to just let Santana sleep off whatever was making her feel yucky. Both mothers asked Santana if she wanted to go home for the night but when Brittany and Santana both protested and nearly burst into tears, their mothers backed off. Susie promised to let Mari know if Santana got any worse and that was that. Brittany got into her pajamas and snuggled with her bestie under the covers. She rubbed Santana's ailing tummy till they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Santana woke up in severe pain. She curled herself up and felt a wet, almost sticky feeling inside of her underwear, like she'd wet herself. "Britt," she croaked, near tears from her belly pain. Brittany had always been a light sleeper and hearing her best friend cry out to her in obvious pain woke her up immediately. She clicked on the lamp on the bedside table.

"You ok? What's a matter?" Brittany rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to get her eyes to focus in the light.

Santana shook her head no and tried to hold back her tears as she grasped her belly.

Brittany pulled the covers down to get up and go get her mom but stopped when she saw the blood covering Santana's lower half.

"Oh my goodness Santana, look," she tried to keep her voice low but seeing all the blood made her feel scared.

Santana looked down and gasped. She looked up into Brittany's eyes and they both realized what was going on. They both had older sisters and very honest mothers, so they knew all about periods, they just never imagined it would happen to one of them this soon.

"Come with me Sweetie," Brittany helped Santana from the bed very gently and lead her silently into the bathroom across the hall. She started a warm bath, hoping the sound would not carry into her parents' room and wake them up. She kissed Santana's cheek and carefully helped her out of her soiled clothing.

"This will help," she insisted as she helped Santana into the warm bath and placed a kiss on her forehead. Santana whimpered and held tightly to Brittany's hand.

"Do you want me to get my mom?" she asked as she kneeled beside the tub.

Santana shook her head no and sniffled.

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No Britt, I just want you ok? Just you."

"I'm here Baby," Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's cheek again, "I'm going to go change the bedding and grab you some clean pajamas ok? I'll be real quick and come right back. Ok? You soak and try to relax and I'll be right back."

Santana held tighter to her hand, not wanting her to go yet, her eyes locked with Brittany's, pleading. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's lips and the stray tears from her cheeks. Santana sighed and her grip loosened a bit.

"Be right back. Promise."

"Ok," Santana whispered and rested her head against the tub. The warm water really had helped her cramps for the moment. She couldn't believe she had started her period. The twins had started when they turned 13 and Seiger hadn't even started her period yet.

Brittany ran into her bedroom and quietly stripped the bed pulling new sheets and blankets on quickly. She put the soiled bedding and clothing into the hamper to deal with later. She grabbed clean pajamas and panties for Santana and tiptoed back to the bathroom. She smiled at her girl soaking in the tub while setting the new clothes on the counter top and grabbed two Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. She ran some cool water into a cup and knelt beside the tub, "these will help."

Santana swallowed the pills without hesitation handing the cup back to Brittany with a grateful smile. Brittany dug around in the cabinet under the sink till she found a box of maxi pads and set them on the floor near the toilet before starting to strip out of her own clothes.

"Britt, what are you doing?!" Santana's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile at her naked best friend, even though she still felt miserable.

"I want to hold you," Brittany made to get into the tub but Santana stopped her.

"Britt, no you can't," she whispered, her hands against Brittany's thighs, keeping her at bay, "the water is all dirty because of the blood." She avoided Brittany's eyes, slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"It's ok Santana," Brittany pulled her hands away and stepped into the water, "I don't mind. I want to help you feel better, so until the Tylenol kicks in we are going to soak in this warm water and I am going to hold you and rub your tummy."

Without hesitation, Brittany sat behind and pulled Santana against her front, her hands immediately and gently, started slow, deliberate strokes over her girl's offending lower abdomen. Santana relaxed, her initial hesitation and embarrassment gone. This was Brittany, her best friend. She let her back mold to Brittany's front and turned her head slightly to bury her face in her friend's neck, one of her favorite places.

"Besides," Brittany whispered, strengthening her hold on the girl in her arms, "you'd do the same for me."

And Santana would.

Even now, after so many years together, Santana will totally surrender herself to Brittany, especially during this time of the month. At the moment, Santana sat on top of their desk in the back room of the club. She was naked from the waist up but this is by no means a sexual encounter. Her breasts are literally aching, but not with rage this time. It was PMS time, Santana was supposed to start her period any moment and her body knew it. Brittany tenderly but firmly massaged Santana's breasts, careful to avoid the over sensitive nipples. She bent down ever few minutes to place a few kisses on each nipple before continuing her ministrations. The Tylenol she swallowed finally started to kick in, her headache ebbed slightly, Brittany's hands and fingers doing magic on her sore breast tissue.

"Thank you Baby," Santana sighed, "you are so good to me."

"You ok for a bit?" Brittany slowed her massaging and looked into her wife's eyes.

Santana nodded and puckered for a quick kiss. Brittany obliged, kissing Santana's lips, then the tip of her nose, earning a smile from her ailing wife, before helping her clip her bra back in place.

"You gonna be ok for tonight?" Brittany asked as Santana pulled her shirt back over her head.

"I hope so," Santana sighed. Her period usually ruined at least one match a season for her and she hated it. Her father suggested she try birth control pills to help regulate her period symptoms but she had adverse reactions to every single one she tried and finally gave up. Luckily the really bad symptoms only lasted the first few days of her usual seven day cycle, then tapered off, but still no fun nevertheless. Brittany was seriously the only thing that got her through, well, her and Tylenol. She even tried Midol and Pamprin but the Midol made her super jittery and sick to her stomach and the Pamprin made her so tired she could barely function, which was ok at night time but not trying to get through the work day. Tylenol and little breaks in the office for a Britt massage and occasional "other help" are the only things that helped and worked for them. If it got too bad, Brittany would leave Mike and the other's in charge and take Santana upstairs to their apartment for a warm soak, more massages, sometimes "other help", and sleep. They had discovered a long time ago that stimulation to the clit helped ease cramps as well aka "other help". When Santana was younger she often felt embarrassed about needing so much help during her period, but she does the same for Brittany when she needs it. They take care of each other, always. She does not hesitate to ask anymore.

One night when the girls were still in highschool, Santana awoke in her bed with Brittany beside her as usual. Her tampon had leaked all over her pajamas and onto the towel underneath her. They learned long ago that on the worst nights, sleeping on a bath towel saved the sheets. Her cramps were killing her once again and she struggled to sit up so she could go clean up and change. Brittany felt the movement and immediately sat up to help. Santana tried to tell her no and have her go back to sleep, but her girl insisted. Santana burst into tears, the situation was frustrating and messy.

"Britt, it's gross and you shouldn't have to-" Santana began, but Brittany would not let her finish.

She pulled Santana against her body and quieted her with a kiss. "Baby stop," she whispered, "It's not gross, you're not gross. Remember last month when I had the stomach flu? You didn't leave my side and you even helped clean up when I kept missing the toilet. Heck, you even helped me clean up when I was going at both ends and only barely made it into the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. You had to help me clean up because sure I finally hit the toilet with my vomit but the other end of me was not so lucky. Now THAT was gross!"

Santana giggled through her tears at the memory. It wasn't funny then, but it was funny now. "See," Brittany kissed her wet cheeks, "this is what partners and best friends do. Now c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Santana sniffled, took Brittany's hand and followed her into the bathroom. Without words, Brittany grabbed the Tylenol and a glass of water while Santana stripped out of her soiled sleep shorts and panties. She sat on the toilet and removed her overly filled tampon, while Brittany ran a warm bath. Brittany knelt in front of her and placed loving kisses on her exposed knees, she grabbed the baby wipes and gently cleaned the blood from Santana's inner thighs. Santana was utterly in love and amazed at her gentle, sweet girl. She choked up again as she tried to speak. "Britt Britt," she squeaked, her chin trembled slightly, before clearing her throat, "thank you."

"I love you Baby," Brittany shrugged as she rubbed Santana thighs, up and down, over and over. "I'd do anything for you, no matter what." She bent over and pressed her lips to one of Santana's thighs.

Santana bent over encircling her arms around her girl and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too B, so much."

Brittany helped Santana into the tub and then stripped out of her own clothing and got in behind her. She held her friend close and tenderly massaged her abdomen and breasts. Santana was super tense from the pain but tried to relax under Brittany's soft touches. "Still hurts bad?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Try to relax your muscles Baby," Brittany kissed her temple, "Straighten out your legs as much as you can ok? I know you just want to curl up but if you elongate you'll feel better ok?"

Santana tried, she let her legs fall against her lover's and took slower, deeper breathes.

"Can I try something Baby?" Brittany whispered, "I learned something and I want to see if it really works ok? Will you let me? Do you trust me?"

"What is it B? Of course I trust you. Always."

Brittany let her hands roam lower, till she could spread Santana legs wider, hooking them around her own, till Santana's core was open wide.

"B?" Santana gasped and her body tensed up, muscles rigid.

"Baby, trust me ok? I read that stimulating the clit and even having an orgasm can relieve severe cramp pain. I want to try,please. I hate seeing you so uncomfortable. If this helps, we can just add it to our list of things that we know helps. Ok? Will you let me?"

Santana felt Brittany's fingers caress her outer lips and her back arched automatically at her lover's touch. Her belly fluttered with the usual anticipation and excitement whenever her and Brittany were intimate. One of the things they'd always hated about period time was the lack of sexy times. If Brittany was right, if this worked, they could incorporate the two but was it actually ok? Was it sanitary?

"Baby, are you sure it's ok? I thought you weren't supposed to have sexy times during your period?" Santana asked.

"I guess it has been implied because of where the blood comes from Baby but clit stimulation can happen anywhere, anytime, we've already proved that," Santana felt Brittany grin against her naked shoulder, "And here in the tub or even in the shower, why not? We won't make a mess that can't be cleaned up easily and if it helps you Baby, that will be wonderful right?"

Santana could not deny Brittany's words. "B, you are a genius. I'm willing to try and if it really helps AND we can work in a way to have sexy times, I'm down."

Brittany's grin widened and she did a little bath tub happy dance behind Santana, letting her fingers spread her girlfriend's pussy lips open and slowly, purposefully started to circle and massage her hardening clit.

Santana's giggle turned into a moan and her legs widened of their own accord. Her left hand rose to grip the back of Brittany's neck, her right grasped Brittany's wrist, pressing the hand closer. The overwhelming sensation coarsed through Santana's body, replacing her pain with pleasure as Brittany continued her motions.

Santana's hips circled, undulating with the movements of Brittany's fingers. Brittany's slowed her motions and whispered in Santana's ear, "Relax Baby, let me do all the work. Just breath."

Santana did as she was told, she relaxed her muscles. With a deep inhale, she exhaled slowly and stopped the movement of her hips, letting Brittany take full control. This was new to both of them. Sure one or the other often took control in the bedroom, or the shower, or , the janitor's closet, or the girls' locker room, but when the actual sex took place both girls worked together to push each other over the edge. This situation was different, Brittany asked, wanted, needed to make her girl feel better, well more than better. She wanted to do this for Santana and watching Santana fully give herself, give up all control was exhilarating and heart warming at the same time. The trust between the two girls was never more apparent.

Brittany felt Santana's heart rate and breathing increase against her own chest. Her stomach muscles twitched under Brittany's hand as she held her closer. She let her fingers dip lower to Santana's entrance. She could feel the wetness, slippery against her fingertips, even in the bath water. She dipped her fingertips inside.

"Shit B," Santana's body jumped under her actions and Brittany felt her own arousal heighten, but this was not about her, this was only about her lover.

Brittany hooked her left hand under Santana's thigh, lifting her up slightly giving her right hand better access to her girl's entrance. She thrust her fingers in deeper, over and over, letting her palm press against her clit every time she was in knuckle deep.

Santana's moans, turned to whimpers, both her hands now in Brittany's hair, grasping tightly as her girl held her lower half up, pounding into her firmly, purposefully. Her pain forgotten, Santana let herself be carried into pleasure. Her inner walls fluttered around her lover's fingers, she was close. Brittany pressed her fingers in deep, leaving them there to rub and massage her girlfriend's fluttering, squeezing walls.

"Fuck B, yes," Santana hissed, her fingers tightening in Brittany's hair, "feels so good. Don't stop."

Brittany reacted to her girls words, she didn't stop, she began to thrust again, a bit faster and harder. She kissed along Santana's neck, nipping and licking sensually. She ignored her own arousal and whispered naughty things into her girl's ear, to push her closer and closer to the edge. She said, "Shit Baby I will never tire of watching your beautiful titties bounce around while I fuck you so good," and "fuck me, your walls are so tight around my fingers, I can feel all of you."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Santana cried out with each thrust, her dirty, honest words pushing her closer and closer to bliss, "yes, B, shit. Fuck me!"

Brittany felt Santana's pussy strangle her fingers. She left them in deep, circling them in the wonderful, warm, wet tightness. She sucked hard on Santana's neck until she felt the inner walls loosen and flutter softly against her fingers. She moved them again, in and out slowly as she kissed up and down her lover's neck and cheek.

"Wow...Oh God...Shit..." Santana panted, her fingers loosening their death grip in Brittany's hair as her body sunk further and further against Brittany's.

"So it worked, right?" Brittany kissed around Santana's ear, teasingly flicking her ear lob with her tongue.

"Fuck yeah it worked," Santana laughed.

"Awesome."

Santana's period surfaced a little around lunch time and her cramps worsened. She couldn't eat anything and nausea threatened. She sat at the desk in the back room, lights out, head in hands, eyes closed tight. Brittany finished dance practice and wiped the sweat from her brow on the bottom of her off the shoulder grey t-shirt. She guzzled some water and sat on the floor to stretch for a bit.

"Hey B," Tina poked her head into the room.

Brittany continued to stretch her overworked muscles. "Sup T."

"Ummm, S is in the office. I don't think she's doing too good."

Brittany was up and out of the room before Tina could finish her words.

Brittany slowed before she quietly entered their office. Her heart clenched seeing her baby in obvious pain.

"Honey," she whispered, her hand smoothing over Santana's back, "time to go upstairs. C'mon."

"I really should finish-" Santana started.

"Baby," Brittany interrupted, "whatever needs to be done, can be done tomorrow or I can have Mike or Tina take care of it. C'mon, head upstairs and I will be up in a few minutes. C'mere."

Brittany helped Santana stand and brought her into a hug. Santana immediately buried her face in Brittany's neck, her arms tight around her waist. She nodded, she knew Brittany was right, she was always right, the work would still be there tomorrow and she really, really felt awful.

"What's hurting Baby?"

"Cramps mostly, but this headache hasn't gone all the way away all day," she mumbled against Brittany's skin, "and I feel a bit nauseous too."

"No me gusta," Brittany kissed Santana's forehead, "head up to the apartment Boo. Let me take care of things down here and I will be up in a few minutes ok? Take some of the Pamprin, that way you can sleep through most of this. I'll make sure you feel better soon, I promise."

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes, "But B, what about the match tonight, I can't sleep through that. The team needs me."

"S," Brittany kisses her nose, "the team will be fine. I'll call in the troops and they will take care of everything tonight while I take care of you. We've done it before and we'll do it again. It's ok. Everyone will be fine. They understand."

"I just feel bad, like I'm abandoning them," Santana nestled her face in Brittany's chest, "I hate this."

"And I hate seeing you in pain," Brittany kissed the top of her head, "go up, I'll be up soon."

"Beeeee," Santana whined and pressed closer to her girl's body, "I want you."

"I know Baby, let me get things in order down here and call the girls about tonight. I'll be up in about 10 minutes ok?" Brittany soothed, "get in a warm bath to help the cramps. I'll be up before you know it."

"Ok," Santana pouted, all bad assery gone, "Kiss?"

Brittany kissed her wife's pouty, plump lips three times, the last kiss she held longer, taking her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking gently. "Go Baby, see you in a few minutes and I'll have more kisses for you."

"Ok B, I love you."

Brittany grabbed her cell phone, dialing Mercedes as she rushed into the front of the club looking for Mike and Tina. Mercedes answered just as she waved Mike and Tina over to a table. "Code P," she told Mercedes, "let everyone know and get Sugar and Quinn to call their friends to find two alternates to replace us tonight k?"

"Sure B, I'm on it," Mercedes said, "Tell S, not to worry, we've got it under control."

"Thanks Cedes, and I'll call Stevie too, she offered to help out if we can't find alternates, so let her know if Q and Sugar's friends can't help out tonight."

"Sure thing."

Mike and Tina joined her at the table and she explained to them that is was a Code P night. Mike got up to call Sam, he'd have to miss the match to come into work at the club with Mike, while Tina went to the match. Tina hurried to let the dancers know that they'd have to do the routines without Brittany tonight. Then, they both worked to make sure the bar was fully stocked for the night.

Brittany called Stevie and let her know that Cedes may be calling her for help tonight and she was totally on board. She was planning on being at The Track tonight anyway to cheer on her baby sisters, even though the big sisters didn't have a match tonight.

"Tell S to feel better ok?" Stevie told her sister.

"I will, thanks Sissy."

Everything was set and Brittany headed upstairs to their apartment. She tossed her pants into the hamper by the door and kicked off her flip flops before walking into the bathroom. She smiled at her baby, fast asleep in the tub. She must have taken a Pamprin before getting into the tub. She left her there and quietly got the bed ready. She placed down a black bath towel on Santana's side of the bed and grabbed a pair of black, Santana approved period panties.

She knelt beside the tub and smoothed Santana's hair back from her forehead. "Babe, Honey, wake up Sweetie."

Santana stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. "B," she whispered groggily, "I want you."

"I'm here Honey. C'mere, let's get you up and out ok?"

She pulled the drain to let the water escape and grabbed a bath towel. Santana grasped the sides of the tub for support as she stood up and let Brittany wrap her up in the soft black towel. Santana's body felt heavy and she swayed slightly as Brittany attempted to dry her body. She slumped forward, resting her forehead against Brittany's shoulder.

"Sleepy," she mumbled.

"Pamprin?" Brittany giggled.

Santana nodded as Brittany finished drying her body.

"Honey, you need to put in a tampon and then we can go lay down." Brittany directed Santana towards the toilet as she scooped up the towels and tossed them into the hamper.

"Everything ok downstairs?" Santana asked as she slipped in a tampon.

"Yes, and I talked to Cedes and Stevie too. Everything will be fine at The Track tonight too. It's just you and me Baby."

Brittany helped Santana into her black panties, kissing her tummy a few times before she stood up again. "C'mon, let me take care of you."

"I want you B," Santana held her arms out and Brittany walked into them, holding her girl close. Santana was extra needy when she was not feeling well and Brittany did not mind one bit.

"I got you Baby," Brittany scooped a still half naked Santana into her arms bridal-style and carried her towards the bedroom. Santana held tightly around Brittany's neck, resting her head against her shoulder.

Brittany gently layed Santana onto the bed and made to crawl in next to her.

"Off B," Santana pulled at Brittany's shirt and shorts, "take 'em off. I want to feel you."

Brittany obliged, stripping out of her clothes and bra before climbing into bed. Santana was curled up in a tight ball on the towel. Brittany spooned up against her wife's backside and pulled her closer. Her hand rubbed her ailing tummy, urging her to relax.

"Straighten out a bit Honey, rest against my body," Brittany insisted.

Santana forced her legs to slide back till she felt her wife's skin against the back of her legs. The headache had finally subsided and the overwhelming sleepiness took over thanks to the Pamprin. Her cramps were still there but less strong and lessening with every stroke of Brittany's caressing hands. She straightened her back, feeling the softness of her wife's bare breasts and the slight hardness of her nipples. She felt better already. She needed her wife and like usual, she was there, just for her, always.

"I love you Santana, I love you more than I have ever or will ever love anyone else in this world. Rest Baby, you'll feel better soon and I will be right here."

Santana closed her eyes, she felt Brittany's lips press kiss after kiss to her neck and shoulder. "You're so perfect Britt Britt. I love you, so, so much." The only thing she remembered before falling to sleep was Brittany humming quietly, while still leaving everlasting kisses against her skin.


	4. Chapter 4 Woo Woo vs Abuela

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

P.S. This chapter got a little heavy in places. I wanted to keep this fic super fun and playful but this one got away from me a little bit. Totally not sorry though because Abuela chaps my hide. Little FYI, Woo Woo is a real person, my granddad. He's awesome and most of everything about him in this story is truth. Just wanted to put a little shout out to my hero in my story. I love my Woo Woo.

Chapter 4: Woo Woo vs. Abuela

"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, catcha-"

"Fuck that!" Santana hollered and pushed Seiger's hands out of her face, "We are not eeny, meeny, miney moe-ing this shit! Fuck no!"

"Santana!" Symone stood from the couch and pounced on her baby sister, pushing her shoulders back against the chair she was sitting in. She pressed her face closer to Santana's and looked her in the eye, giving her some serious stink eye. "We. Have. To. Decide. Who. Picks. Up. Abuela. At. The. Airport. Right. Now. She gets in tomorrow and we have been arguing about this for almost two hours!"

"Not. Me." Santana huffed and tried to push her sister away, "Ugh, get off, and where is Stella anyways? How come she's not here? Let's just make her do it cuz she didn't even show up for this organized argument."

"Because," Symone trust fell on top of Santana's body, causing the smaller girl to gasp out all of her breath and groan. "Stella and Gabe took one for the team last time The Beast visitied, remember? They picked her up, gave her a behind the scenes tour of the zoo, thanks to Gabe, and took her to lunch and shit. They both earned major brownie points last time Abuela was here. That woman actually liked Gabe and you know that she doesn't like anyone. Hence, Stella is out this time, it's either you, me or Seiger."

"I'm not doing it, now get off me," Santana whined, struggling to push Symone off her, but the older girl just grinned and went limp so all her dead weight crushed the younger girl.

"I'd have to get off work," Seiger sighed, "and that may not be too easy with absolutely no notice. It's only fair we just do eeny, meeny, miney-"

"No!" Symone and Santana yelled in unison.

"Santana, you and Britt have the most flexible schedules of all of us, c'mon, please," Symone tried to reason with her little sister, turning sideways in Santana's lap and started peppering kisses all over her face as she continued, "you have Mike, Sam & Tina to take care of things at the club and then next time Abuela visits it will have to be me or Seiger's turn. C'mon Sanny Bear, pleeeeease."

"Stop," Santana growled, still trying to get out from under her sister, "No way, you know that woman hates me and Britt and everything about us. She can't stand that I'm gay, she hates that we own this club, she doesn't believe two girls can really be in love, she's said so herself many, many, many times and I can't promise I won't kill her this time, especially if I'm left alone with that woman."

"She doesn't hate you and Britt," Symone's voice softened and she cupped her baby sister's cheeks forcing her to look into her eyes. Santana fought against the hold and tried to avoid the eye contact at all costs, but Symone was persistant and stronger.

"Santana, look at me," she insisted, "Abuela is old fashioned, set in her ways, judgemental and OLD but she does not hate you and Britt. She just doesn't understand anything beyond her Bible and won't let herself even try. Do you understand me?"

Santana nodded, letting her sister kiss her forehead without a fight. Once a year, Alma Lopez ventured from her California home to visit her son and his family and inadvertantly the Pierce's as well. She was a crabby old lady with lots of opinions that she was not afraid to voice, even when closeminded and hurtful. In truth, she and Santana were a lot alike, minus the closemindedness, but neither of them saw that, neither of them saw beyond their differences. Alma or Abuela, as she insisted being called, was stoic and regimented, her visits were forced on her own part, believing she was doing what the world expected a good mother and grandmother to do. Like a martyr she bore the burden and emerged herself into the chaotic Lopez-Pierce family whirlwind for one week a year, never more, never less.

"Symone get off my wife!" Brittany hollered from the doorway as she kicked off her flip flops and tossed her recently removed jean shorts into the hamper. She had no qualms about Seiger or Symone seeing her in her undies, they'd seen her in less.

"I'm just giving her loves," Symone wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and dramatically left a wet smooch on her cheek.

Brittany side eyed Symone as she leaned over to give Seiger a quick peck on the lips hello before grabbing a hold of Symone's arm and trying to yank her off her wife's lap. "Mooooove," she whined, "I want my Baby."

Symone giggled and just pulled Brittany on top of her and Santana. Santana groaned at the extra weight while Brittany joined in Symone's giggling.

"Ummmm, guys," Seiger voiced, "I think Santana's head is gonna explode, not sure she can breath."

Brittany and Symone looked at Santana's tomato red face and Brittany stood up immediately and pulled Symone onto the floor in one swift, hercules-like motion.

"Shit Britt!" Symone laughed from the floor, "my ass!"

"Serves you right trying to squish my Baby," Brittany scowled.

"You ok?" she leaned down and kissed Santana's forehead. Santana nodded, pulling Brittany down so they were sitting real close together on the chair.

"How's your ass," Brittany smirked as Symone used their legs to pull herself up from the floor.

"It fucking hurts," Symone pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make Brittany feel bad.

"Sorry," Brittany frowned, "you need a hug?"

"Nope," Symone's lips twitched into that famous Lopez smirk, "but you can kiss it better!" She turned and cheekily shook her hiney in Brittany and Santana's direction, pun totally intended.

"Shut up!" Santana slapped her sister's butt, "you're such an ass!"

"But you love me," Symone continued to smirk rubbing her now burning ass.

"Maybe," Santana side-eyed her big sister, but had trouble fighting off the grin on her lips, she really did love the big lug.

"Love you too," Symone bent down and puckered her lips, stealing kisses from Santana and Brittany before sitting on the sofa beside Seiger.

"Hey Baby," Santana nestled her face in Brittany's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"Hi," Brittany kissed her wife's forehead, "lips Baby," she insisted.

Santana obliged and pressed her lips against her girls'. They didn't deepen the kiss, they just enjoyed the feel and taste of each other's lips for a moment.

"Soooo," Brittany began, "I think I have a solution to the Abuela problem."

"You do?" Santana furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side cutely, like a little puppy dog.

"Yep, Aunt Jane just called and she needs me to take Grandpa Woo Woo to his doctor appointment tomorrow. She refuses to take him ever again because of what he said last time. Jane was mortified. It was hilarious."

"What did he say?" Seiger asked, "how come I've never heard this story?"

"Me too," Symone agreed, "I love Woo Woo stories. Do tell."

Grandpa Woo Woo was Brittany's dad's dad. He was born in a tiny town in Missouri on the family farm, literally. His mother was a little bitty woman, barely five feet tall and had some trouble while giving birth to her son. Baby Woo Woo's arm started to come out first, wedged between his head and the birth canal. The midwife had no way to stop it or remedy the problem. Woo Woo came into this world at a whopping 14 pounds and because of his enormous size and the position of his arm during birth, "the arm was a dud", his words exactly. During his childhood that bum arm kept getting in his way so he learned to tuck it into the back pocket of his dungarees so he could continue on with his play and work on the farm. To this day his bum arm has a slight curve to it from spending so much time tucked in his back pocket. Woo Woo's real name was Hubert but when Brittany's dad Adam, was a little boy, all Hubert's grandkids started calling him Woo Woo because, whenever he got goodbye hugs and kisses from his little ones he would make a big show of how happy he was and would shout, "Woo Woo Baby, Grandpa loves you!" He still does it to this day and his grandchildren, great grandchildren and even a few great, great grandchildren love it.

Woo Woo grew up in the age where if it ain't broke don't fix it. When he got a cut as a kid he would just rub some dirt in it to stop the bleeding and keep on working. Needless to say, he did not enjoy doctors because he did not want to "go looking for trouble", his words exactly. Woo Woo was going on 92. He had smoked from the age of 12 till he quit cold turkey over 50 years later. He was not the picture perfect specimen of health but he was old, his body was breaking down, he knew it, he did not need a doctor to tell him that.

"Well," Brittany grinned, "he doesn't exactly like going to the doctor as we all know. He likes his regular doctor, just fine but he has to see a specialist now because of his emphysema and he is convinced she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Santana giggled, "Last time he went in with Jane, the doctor tried to ask Woo Woo about his wishes, like if he couldn't breath on his own would he want to be put on life support and he told her to just take him out back and shoot him!"

"Shit!" Seiger giggled from the sofa, "I love that man. I mean he's almost 92 what do they want from him. I think he's doing great. Sure he's got issues but his mind is sharp as ever, that's what I'm most happy about. I love hearing all his stories about when he was growing up. He still has such an amazing memory."

"Me too," Brittany agreed, "and I get why he needs to go to these check ups but at this point I think he just wants to be left alone to enjoy his family, working in his shop building his grandkids awesome wooden stuff and let nature take it's course. I mean, I don't ever want him to be uncomfortable, so I'm glad they are asking him what he wants, but it just seems so morbid."

"Better him make the decisions now than having to argue over it with the entire family if something ever were to happen, you know?" Santana pecked Brittany's cheek.

Brittany nodded, snuggling closer to Santana, her hand found it's way up her wife's shirt in search of the soft skin between her breasts. "Needless to say," Brittany continued, "Aunt Jane was embarrassed and doesn't want to take him to that doctor again. Daddio has work at the hospital, Mama is running the craft show at the middle school tomorrow, Grammy and Grampy Pierce are still in Arizona and Uncle Bill has to work too, so I'm gonna take him. And I was thinking, after...wecouldpickupAbuelafromthe irportandtakethemoutforlunchtogether?" she said the last part super fast in hopes Santana wouldn't freak out.

"That's perfect!" Seiger agreed quickly and grinned before Santana could register what Brittany proposed .

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Santana shook her head and tried to get up out of the chair she shared with Brittany, "no way, we can take Woo Woo, but one of you has to do Abuela," she pointed at her sisters.

"Santana," Brittany held tightly to her girl, "listen to me please."

The room remained silent while Santana slowly stopped struggling only enough to cross her arms over her chest, inadvertantly trapping Brittany's hand tightly between her breasts, a deep, threatening pout across her tense features. Seiger and Symone knew if anyone could convince Santana, it was Brittany, so they just watched from the couch with their mouths shut.

Once Santana had calmed enough, Brittany continued, "Will you please listen first? You know I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with. Ok? If you don't agree with me, I will take Woo Woo to the doctor myself AND pick up Abuela myself too. Ok?"

Symone and Seiger's eyes widened at Brittany's brave words, but remained quiet.

Santana nodded briefly but kept her eyes forward, avoiding her wife's.

"Thank you Baby. I just think that maybe, just maybe, it would lessen the blow of Abuela all on her own. Maybe with Woo Woo there too, she won't be as...harsh." Brittany tried to find words that would not disrespect the awful woman and her views, but it was difficult. "I think that her strict politeness would finally come in handy and she will try to be pleasant while with Woo Woo. We can do a lunch date with them and then we can even drop her off at your parents' house before we take Woo Woo home, so we won't have to be alone with her at all. C'mon Baby, it's kinda perfect, right?"

Symone and Seiger nodded from the sofa, but knew to remain quiet. Both eager for Santana to agree, not only to relieve them of the awful task but also because this really did seem like the perfect plan. Their sister was right, Brittany was a genius.

"Woo Woo hates going out to eat," Santana countered, still not quite ready to acquiesce.

"But he likes Kentucky Fried Chicken," Brittany slowly leaned closer, so as not to spook her girl, and brushed her nose along Santana's soft cheek, "we can get some to go and take them on a picnic. We can go to the park in our old neighborhood, close to your parent's house and drop Abuela off right after."

Santana didn't have a comeback to that, Woo Woo really did love KFC and he loved being outdoors. Abuela on the other hand would probaby hate KFC and eating outside, but would think it too impolite to complain in front of their guest. Sounded like a win win, but she still held off.

Brittany sighed, her breath tickled Santana's cheek as she kissed her way to Santana's ear. "And after we drop her off," more kisses, "and after we drop Woo Woo off," she whispered between her kisses, "we can come home and I will show you the lap dance I choreographed in my head last night after I fucked you into a coma."

Santana felt her panties moisten at Brittany's words, damn her girl was sexy and pretty much a fucking genuis. "Yes, ok, I-I-I-I'll do it," she stammered.

"So we have an agreement?" Brittany smirked, before running her nose along Santana's jawline.

Santana's breath hitched as Brittany squeezed one of her breasts under her shirt. She'd forgotten that was in there. "Yes," Santana gasped when Brittany squeezed again, harder.

"Yay!" Symone and Seiger cheered from the couch and then quickly left so as not to see anything they didn't want to see, like their baby sister and sister-in-law having living room chair sex.

Santana heard the alarm clock blaring but kept her eyes shut tight. She was not convinced that this day would go off as well as Brittany seemed to believe, so she tried to stay in her sleepy bliss for a few extra minutes. The alarm stopped and Santana felt Brittany's hand slide across her abdomen then down, down, down. Brittany's fingers gently caressed Santana's smooth outer lips, both girls liked zero pubic hair and made frequent trips to get waxed at the salon Mercedes and her sisters owned.

"Baby," Brittany started pressing kisses against her bare shoulder, "I got morning wood."

Santana burst out laughing. "Britt!"

"C'mon Baby, let's get it on. What better way to start this day then with a little lady lovin'?" Brittany's fingers lowered, circling Santana's wet entrance slowly, teasingly, "can I?"

Santana nodded her head and Brittany pressed the tips of two fingers into her wife's pussy. She rested on an elbow above Santana so she could find her eyes. Brittany's blonde hair was a mess and her freckle spattered cheeks were still rosy from her warm, restful slumber. "You're so beautiful Britt," Santana sighed as she ran the back of her hand over Brittany's chest, to rest against the soft skin there.

Brittany's cheeks flushed a bit more. She smiled at her gorgeous girl and leaned forward to connect their lips as she pressed her fingers into her awaiting wife. She moaned at the simultaneous and nearly overwhelming sentation of her fingers being engulfed by her lover's warm, wet pussy walls and their velvety tongues brushing against each other's.

Santana's legs spread wider as Brittany's thrusts became deeper, faster. Santana's hips rose up as Brittany pushed into her over and over. "Yessss," she hissed as Brittany broke eye contact to engulfed one of her hard nipples in her mouth. She sucked hard, biting down firmly, yet gently, encouraged by her lover's gasps, her fuck's and her hisses of pleasurable pain.

"Baby...up...you...me...inside..." Santana panted, unable to get an entire coherent sentence out. It was a good thing Brittany understood Santana-near-orgasm speak. She lifted herself onto her free hand and her knees, straddling Santana's leg, hovering above her without breaking stride.

"Yes...so wet," Santana moaned as the fingers on her left hand instantly penetrated her wife's entrance, her right hand squeezing and feeling up her bouncing breasts.

Brittany moaned and moved her hips against Santana's hand, riding her fingers, her own fingers never faltering inside her wife. They made eye contact again, panting into each other's parted lips. Brittany bent forward licking over Santana's upper lip, taking it into her mouth and letting her tongue explored the slick, wet warmth on the inside of her lip and gums. Brittany's thumb found it's way to Santana's hard clit, rubbing tight circles and curling her fingers deep inside her pussy.

"Oh God!" Santana's back arched against the mattress as her orgasm suddenly shook her body. Brittany continued to fuck her wife watching that beautiful body tremble and eventually still beneath her.

Santana's fingers had stilled but stayed buried deep inside Brittany. Brittany let Santana recover, peppering her face and parted, unresponsive lips with soft kisses. She slowly started to move her hips against Santana's hand again.

"Go Baby," Santana husked, finally returning her lover's kisses, "faster..."

Brittany obeyed, her hips moving faster. Santana matched her movements and felt Brittany's inner walls flutter against her fingers. She angled her hand so on the next thrusts, her palm slapped against Brittany's clit just right. Brittany grunted and rode her wife's fingers impossibly faster.

"Fuck," she growled as her body began to stiffen in bliss, "Baby!" she cried out as her orgasm took over her body. Santana thrust as deep as she could and curled her fingers, while letting her thumb circle Brittany's throbbing clit, sending her wife into a second orgasm before her first ebbed.

Brittany flopped on top of her wife, panting heavily, her dead weight trapped Santana's hand between their bodies, her fingers still deep inside.

"I...we...that..." Brittany tried to speak.

"...was amazing." Santana finished and giggled as she felt Brittany's head nod against her naked chest.

They layed together in complete bliss and confortable silence. Every few minutes Brittany would brush her lips against Santana's soft skin, while Santana's free hand combed throught her girl's long, silky hair.

"Hey B," Santana broke the easy silence.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm...I would love to lay here and hold you all day but," she wiggled her digits that were still buried in Brittany's pussy, "I'm starting to lose feeling in my hand."

Brittany giggled and slowly rolled off her wife and onto her side. She sighed and pouted, as Santana's fingers slipped out of her. "If there was a way, I'd keep you inside me all day." She snuggled against Santana's side, her had cupping one of her breasts, her fingers smoothing over and over again against the softest skin imaginable, between and under her breasts.

"No pouting B," Santana kissed her forehead, "I'd love to stay inside you all day too."

"That would be totally awesome, but also totally awkward," Brittany giggled, "I just imagined us walking around, trying to work and me trying to dance with you by my side with your hand down my pants all day. And I'm pretty sure your Abuela would have a heart attack!"

Santana laughed at the mental picture Brittany created and agreed. She hugged her girl closer , her laughter dying, silence taking over. She sighed heavily, they had to get up soon, they had to see The Beast today.

"It's going to be ok Honey," Brittany assured still locked in Santana's embrace.

"I know B, it just..." she hesitated. She sighed again, her hand absentmindedly running up and down Britany's naked back. "I just hate how Abuela..."

"...constantly dismisses our life and love for each other, even though we're super happy and soul mates and best friends." B finished.

"Yeah," Santana whispered, "and how she..."

"...is still butt hurt about how your parents married against her wishes, even though they are super happy and successful." Brittany again finished her wife's thought.

"Yeah."

"It's only once a year," Brittany encouraged, kissing the part of Santana's chest that her cheek had been pressed against. She rested on her bent elbow and looked deep into her lover's warm brown eyes, "I love you and that's all that matters ok. In one ear and out the other right?"

"Agreed," Santana smiled.

In one ear and out the other, that was the motto of the entire Lopez and Pierce families during Abuela week. No matter what The Beast said, they all would just grin and bear it for Papa's sake. It was torture.

Brittany reluctantly got out of bed and held her pinkie out to her beloved. She winked as Santana hooked her pinkie around her own and climbed out of bed. "Together," Brittany stared into Santana's eyes again, making sure she really was ok and ready for their day with Abuela and Woo Woo.

"Proudly so," Santana kissed Brittany's lips and they headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then off to Woo Woo's.

Brittany pulled the mini van into the driveway of Woo Woo's sunny yellow house. Yes, they had a mini van. It was not their first choice but after buying it cheap from a family friend, they fell in love with it. The thing was huge and being bar owners, it came in handy picking up supplies, moving equipment and transporting large groups of people to and from anywhere and everywhere. This precious van helped family and friends move, they used it for camping and it was perfect for taking Grandpa Woo Woo anywhere he needed to go because it was really convenient for him to get in and out of. Also, the van was painted wicked awesome. Puck and Finn repainted it for them when they bought it years ago. It was shiny black and the boys had even made a special stencil and painted the club's logo on the side. Can you say tax ride off?

"You remember when you first met Woo Woo?" Brittany smiled at her wife, squeezing her knee playfully. Santana absentmindedly smiled up at Woo Woo's house, she really loved this place and the man inside.

Many years ago, when Brittany and Santana were in the fifth grade and were still fairly new friends, Brittany experienced a really frustrating day. Santana's mother arrived early to pick her up from school because she had a dentist appointment.

"I'll see you right after school ok?" Santana told Brittany, "bring me the work I missed and we'll do homework together. Alright?"

Brittany nodded and tried not to frown too hard. She missed Santana already and she could feel the coil of anxiety taking over her body. She's gotten so used to having Santana by her side at school, helping to keep her calm and on task, so she could sit still and listen. The seat beside her felt cold, so did her teacher's angry looks. She fidgeted, her chair squeaked deafeningly. By the end of the day, Brittany had been in the corner twice, over 30 minutes each time, and was sadly making her way to the detention room for another 30 minute punishment, overseen by the school's principal.

Sugar, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina told the older sisters what happened and they all rushed home to tell Mama Pierce. "What about B?" Sugar sniffled, near tears.

Christina put her arm around her baby sister, "We need to get home Sug, she'll be ok to walk home by herself, don't worry. She's done it before."

"But she was so sad," Sugar's bottom lip trembled as she was lead home by the other girls.

Brittany burst into tears as she finally stepped out of the school doors and into the fresh air. She felt sweaty and claustrophobic from being confined in the throws of punishment for so long. She started to run, her heavy homework filled backpack swayed uncomfortably against her back. After a few blocks, she slowed to a walk and furiously rubbed her fists in her burning eyes, willing her tears to stop. She saw the familiar chain link fence surrounding the front yard of her great grandad's house and she decided to stop in to see him. She knew she should go home, but she wasn't ready to face her parents just yet. Had the principal already called them? Had her teacher called them? Shame filled her heart and she really missed Santana. She knew if she went home she could see her, but again, she just wasn't ready to face Mama and Daddio.

Woo Woo was working in his wood shed at the very top of the driveway. He saw Brittany and immediately hollered out to her and waved her over. Brittany couldn't help but smile at her Grandpa Woo Woo, clad in his signature red polo shirt and Dickie overalls, covered in sawdust from his wood working. He held a can of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer in the hand of his crooked arm which he quickly set down and engulfed Brittany in a one armed bear hug.

"Woo Woo Baby," he patted her backpack, "you look sad B, what's a matter?"

She stood back, looking down at the ground and shuffled the toe of her black Converse against the pavement.

"How about you go inside and grab a Popcicle so we can talk?" he urged.

"Ok," Brittany whispered and did as she was told.

Santana paced the living room floor, looking out the window every few seconds, impatiently waiting for everyone to get home from school. After her dental appointment, her mommy dropped her off with Mama Pierce because she had to show a house for the realtor she worked for. The minute the older girls and Sugar walked through the front door minus Brittany, Santana knew something was wrong.

"Where's B?" she asked, as Mama Pierce hollered from the kitchen for the girls to come get a snack if they wanted.

Sugar burst into tears and rushed into the kitchen to tell her mama all about what happened with Brittany at school. Quinn was in their class too and she helped explain to Mama Pierce what went down. Susie picked little Sugar up and cuddled her while listening to Quinn describe how the teacher had been so awful to Brittany.

"She was just wiggly," Quinn defended, "she wasn't talking or bugging any of the other students, honest. She was just super fidgety after Santana left and her chair was squeaky. She was so upset Mama P. Then, Mrs. Patsy sent her to do 30 minutes of detention after school, like that would do any good. Poor Britt, she's probably going crazy in there." Quinn pouted.

Before any other words were spoken, Santana shouted at them all that she was never leaving school early again and ran from the house in the direction of the school. She needed to get to Brittany.

"Should we stop her?" Seiger asked Susie.

"No," Susie shook her head and smiled, "I'm sure B needs her best friend right about now and I have some phone calls to make." She kissed Sugar's forehead sweetly and asked the older girls to keep an eye on her and each other while she called the school.

Santana hated to run, but she couldn't get to Brittany faster any other way. She made it a few blocks from the school before she had to slow down in fear her lungs would explode. She hunched over breathing heavily and tried to continue walking as fast as she could. She started to pass the chain link fence of a sunny yellow house when she heard the unmistakable voice of her best friend.

Brittany sat in the driveway, Woo Woo at her side, melting red Popcicle in her hand. She told Woo Woo all about her terrible day; how her new best friend had to leave early, how she just couldn't sit still today and got in trouble with her teacher several times, and how she had to stay after school for detention. She cried again as she told him how she felt so stupid because she was the only one in her class that ever seemed to get into trouble and it was all because of something she couldn't control. She explained how she now had a ton of homework because she kept getting sent into the corner and wasn't able to complete her school work in class. She wiped her eyes and told him all about her new best friend Santana and how she had been a big help with keeping her on task and distracted during all the boring parts of school that she had the most trouble with and how she felt like today, she disappointed her parents, her teacher, her principal and her best friend.

Santana's heart actually hurt inside her chest hearing Brittany's words. Never had she felt more rage directed at a teacher.

Brittany sniffled and sucked on her melting cherry Popcicle, wiping her nose and cherry red mouth on her shirt sleeve.

Woo Woo apologized for her teacher's actions, wrapping his strong arm around her hunched shoulders. "Did you know I never got to finish school?"

Brittany looked into her grandfather's pale blue eyes, her own eyes wide as she shook her head no.

"When I was about 15 years old," Woo Woo continued, "my pa passed away. My three older brothers were away serving in the Army and my Ma still had me and my two little sisters to take care of. She couldn't take care of our farm and the animals on her own, I needed to be there. I had to run the farm. I had to quit school."

"Woo Woo, that was really brave of you."

"I did what I had to do Britt Britt, family is everything. I still regret that I had to quit school though and that I never went back and finished my education when I had the chance. By the time it even crossed my mind, I was raising four kids on my own because that harlot of a wife I married up and left us."

Brittany knew all about Woo Woo's first wife Lola, or Trolla as most of the family referred to her as. The woman cheated on Woo Woo and treated him and their children horribly before she ran off with some man she met at a bar. Good riddance, Brittany thought.

"Stick with it ok B," Woo Woo reassured, "you are by no means stupid, you just have to work extra hard at it and that's nothing to be ashamed of. You hear me?"

Brittany nodded and rested her head against her grandpa's side. "I will Woo Woo, I promise. This was just a really bad day but I'm sure tomorrow will be better, plus Santana will be at school again. She always helps me. It's much better when she's there. I don't know what I ever did without her. I got in a lot more trouble that's for sure."

"When do I get to meet this new friend of your's?" Woo Woo asked.

Brittany wished Santana was there right now and just as she was about to tell Woo Woo that, Santana appeared, as if by magic, walking up the driveway towards them.

"Look Woo Woo," she pointed excitedly at her best friend, "you can meet her right now!"

Brittany rushed to Santana and engulfed her into a bone crunching hug. "I missed you!" she gushed.

"I missed you too B," Santana's body molded against her best friend's and she hugged just as hard right back.

Brittany pulled back and held up the last few bites of her melting Popcicle for Santana. Santana blushed, accepting the treat as Brittany excitedly introduced her to her granddad.

"I kinda had a rough day after you left," Brittany explained and looked down, still a bit embarrassed, "and I saw Woo Woo and decided to stop by to talk to him."

"I heard all about it," Santana scowled, " is an animal! She needs to be put in a cage and poked with a stick! I think she needs to be forced into retirement and I for one plan on staging a homework strike until the principal does something about her. She has no idea how smart you are and instead of helping and encouraging you, she just gets angry and punishes you for things you can't help!"

"S..." Brittany tried to interrupt her rant, but Santana could not be stopped just yet.

"No B, listen to me!" Santana paced back and forth in the driveway, Woo Woo and Brittany's heads followed her back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. "I've been to a lot of schools and a lot of classrooms and had a lot of teachers and she is just the worst! And what if I am gone again, which I don't plan on, I am going to forbid my mother from scheduling me any appointments during school time every again, or what if one day we don't have a class together B? I just-"

"Ok, come here," Woo Woo belly laughed at his granddaughter's best friend and put his hand out, halting Santana's movements and thus her rant, "sit here beside me and Britt. How about we come up with some solutions together, just in case ok?"

Santana nodded and obeyed.

"I'm not convinced a homework strike is the best way to go," Woo Woo began, "but I think you and maybe some of the other students in your class could talk to the principal about what happens in class. That would be a good start."

"Maybe and Mama and Daddio can have a talk with the principal about my ADHD, maybe she just doesn't know. Maybe if she knows more, she can understand better and not get so angry at me cuz that just makes me more anxious which just makes my symptoms worse."

"Good idea Britt," Woo Woo encouraged.

"And maybe if we know I'll be gone again, we can have a plan in place of ways you can distract yourself B," Santana added, "maybe we can get you some small toys, like those stress balls or something, that you can keep in your desk."

"You girls are amazing!" Woo Woo cheered, "let's celebrate with some cookies! B can you run inside and get a few cookies for us?"

Brittany happily skipped inside to do as she was asked.

Woo Woo turned to Santana and smiled. "She was really sad when she first got here, but the minute she started talking about you her eyes lit up, like a Christmas tree, you know that?"

Santana blushed and smiled so hard her cheeks hurt, dimples on full display.

"I can see why," Woo Woo continued, "you are a good friend to her. You may not have known each other long, but you really see who she is. You help her and she needs that because of her challenges. I believe you two met at the perfect time for all the right reasons."

Santana looked up into Woo Woo's eyes and nodded, "I think so too. We moved around a lot cuz my papa was in the Army and I've never had many friends. I was really excited to move here because Papa retired from the Army and he said we would be here for a long time. I guess I need her too you know."

"You need each other," Woo Woo agreed, "partners in crime."

Brittany bounced down the steps, nearly tripping over herself, her hands full of cookies. Santana giggled and readily accepted the lap full of cookies. The three stuffed themselves with cookies and enjoyed each other's company till the sky began to darken, dusk approaching. The girls didn't want to leave, they wanted to stay and listen to more of Woo Woo's stories about when he was little, but they knew they needed to get home. They still needed to talk to Brittany's parents and do their homework. Woo Woo shooed them off with multiple hugs and kisses and "Woo Woo Baby's". Santana held out her hand for her best friend and they started off into the sunset, literally.

Santana remembered that day like it was yesterday. That was the day Woo Woo became Santana's granddad too. The Lopez family had never really had their grandparents in their daily lives. Her mom's mom had only visited them a handful of times in the past that she remembered. Her dad's dad had passed away about a year after Mari and Cruz had married, long before her and her sisters were born. Abuela's week long annual visits were torture. Woo Woo was the closest thing to a loving grandparent she'd ever known.

The doctor visit went by without too many issues. Santana and Brittany entertained Woo Woo while they waited for the doctor to arrive by telling him all about Abuela and the plan for the day. Then, Brittany blew up a purple rubber glove and they all played a rousing game of keep-it-from-touching-the-floor. Dr. Armstrong was a good sport and made sure the girls left with all the notes from Woo Woo's visit to give to Aunt Jane and Uncle Tony.

Brittany grasped Santana's hand on the way back to the car. She could tell Santana was getting nervous about their next stop, picking up Abuela from the airport. She squeezed her girl's hand till she found her eyes.

"Hi," Brittany mouthed.

"Hey," Santana mouthed back.

"Together," Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and off they went.

They had agreed the night before that Brittany would drop Santana at the airport to help Abuela gather her luggage. Brittany and Woo Woo would just loop the airport to avoid parking fees and so Woo Woo wouldn't have to get out of the van and tire himself out. Santana stood at the end of the gate, nervously bouncing from foot to foot, watching for that dark bun that was ever present atop her tiny grandmother's head. She missed Brittany's presence so bad right now, she needed to hold her hand. There she was, dressed in her usual black calf length dress and sensible going-to-church heels, hair pulled into a tight bun. Abuela greeted her granddaughter with a polite, "Hello Santana," and a nod of her head. Santana hesitated, should she hug her? Kiss her cheek?

She settled with, "did you have a nice flight?"

"It was satisfactory," Abuela smiled through pursed lips.

"Good, that's good," Santana clasped her hands together, she wanted Brittany, "Shall we get your luggage?"

Abuela nodded and followed Santana to baggage claim. Luckily, Alma Lopez traveled light. They retrieved her one black rolling bag easily. Santana was grateful for the noisey airport offering itself as a buffer against having to make awkward, forced small talk with her grandmother.

She called Brittany once they were outside and soon enough they were loading Abuela and her bag into the van. Santana helped Abuela into the passenger seat and then happily sat in the back next to Woo Woo. Brittany greeted Abuela and reintroduced her to Woo Woo. They'd met a few times in the past but usually only at packed family gatherings. Abuela startled as Woo Woo's boisterous voice welcomed her to Portland and both girls fought back giggles.

Brittany looked in the rear view mirror at her wife. She watched as Woo Woo threw his good arm around Santana's shoulders and squeezed her tight. She watched her wife instantly soften, her tense body relaxing just a bit. Santana's eyes soon found her's and Brittany mouthed "I love you". Santana grinned and mouthed back, "love you too" as Brittany pulled away from the curb and they were off again.

They drove thru at KFC and soon pulled into the parking lot in front of their favorite park that just happened to be kiddie-corner from their old highschool and right across the street from Brittany's old dance studio. They carried the food to the nearest picnic table in the shade and set to work setting up their grandparent picnic. Santana set up a yard chair she'd grabbed from the back of the van at one end of the table for Woo Woo and helped Abuela sit at the wooden table. Brittany set out the red and white checkered table cloth over the table to cover up the wanky carvings and graffiti. Santana grinned at the stricken look on Abuela's face and was happy for her silence. Brittany was totally right, Abuela was too polite to argue in front of their guest.

Santana set out the paper plates and plastic utensils they'd brought and set to work filling a plate for Abuela while Brittany did the same for Woo Woo.

"I want the biggest breast you can find in there Britt," Woo Woo told her, "and a leg too!"

"I like breasts and legs too Woo Woo," Brittany smiled cheekily, "especially my wife's!" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down causing Santana and Woo Woo to burst into easy laughter. The interaction was so fun and easy, Santana almost forget Abuela was even there.

"Wanky, just wanky Britt," Santana kissed her cheek and then set Abuela's plate in front of her.

Abuela cleared her throat and scowled up at her granddaughter, not happy with the entire situation or the conversation going on. Santana's heart sank and she quickly looked away from Abuela's dark, angry eyes.

Santana wasn't hungry but tried her best to eat her meal. Her and Brittany sat across from Abuela and Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh and kept it there. Santana leaned into her as much as she could, just to be closer, to feel her.

Brittany tried to start up an easy conversation with Abuela, asking her simple questions about her life in California but could not get passed Abuela's short, one word answers, so she turned to Woo Woo instead. Woo Woo knew all about Alma Lopez. He knew that everyone just tried to get through her visits with the least amount of conflict. Woo Woo was a man in every sense of the word. He loved fiercly and evenly, without favorites. He was always just as excited to see Santana as he was to see Brittany or any of his other grandchildren and honorary grandchildren. For everything Abuela wasn't, Woo Woo was. He easily bantered back and forth with Brittany and smoothly brought Santana into the conversation while leaving it open to Abuela if she wanted to join or simply listen. He told some stories about his days on the farm and how much he'd loved and respected his precious mother. It was sweet and Santana noticed Abuela paying close attention and even asked Woo Woo a few questions. Brittany squeezed Santana's thigh at the small victory and the rest of lunch went by rather smoothly.

After they cleaned up, Brittany asked Woo Woo and Abuela if they would mind if she pushed her beautiful girl on the swings for a few minutes. After Woo Woo told the girls to go have fun, Abuela nodded too. Santana knew Abuela minded, she could see it in the lines around her forced, tight lipped smile and the creases between her eyebrows but she really didn't care, she wanted to swing with Brittany.

Hand in hand, Brittany lead Santana to the swings. Once situated, she grabbed hold of Santana's waist and pulled her back, whispering in her ear, "Almost done Baby," before giving her a huge underdog and hoisting herself into the swing right next to her. They both swung as high as they could, giggling like school girls, with Santana playfully complaining that Brittany always went higher because her legs were longer. They watched Woo Woo and Abuela from a distance, noticing them talking back and forth, Abuela even smiled here and there.

"You really are a genius Babe," Santana smiled, relaxing her legs and just floated to and fro.

"I just didn't want this to be too much for you, you know?" Brittany told her, "and anyways I'm pretty sure Woo Woo is a magician, see him pulling all those smiles out of that woman, like a duck out of a hat."

"I think you mean a rabbit Britt, pulling a rabbit out of a hat."

"No, I like ducks better."

Santana giggled, oh how she loved that girl of her's.

They headed to the Lopez residence soon after to drop off Abuela. Mari and Santana waited by the van with Woo Woo while Brittany helped Abuela and her bag up to the guestroom.

"You ok Sweetie?" Mari hugged her baby girl close after greeting Woo Woo with a hug and a smooch as he waited in the van, "thank you so much for doing this. Your Papa and I appreciate you girls for agreeing to pick her up."

"It went ok Mommy," Santana shrugged, "she hasn't changed much, but she seemed to really like Woo Woo."

"Well who wouldn't, the man's a charmer," Mari winked at Woo Woo and blew him another kiss.

The round tops of her breast bounced, her hips circled seductively as she prowled around the chair Santana sat in. Santana was allowed to touch, but only softly, never grabbing or pulling. She knew the rules. This wasn't her first lap dance and certainly not her last, thank God.

They were still downstairs in the club. They'd locked up a few minutes ago and Brittany pulled a chair into the middle of the empty stage. She placed Santana there and disappeared. She was about to get that lap dance Brittany promised. Picking up Abuela was totally worth it and Santana smiled thinking about how she wouldn't have to do it again for another three years at least. The lights on stage were dim, just a few soft yellows and reds glowed, the rest of the club was dark. Brittany appreared a few seconds later, soft music playing over the speakers. Her hips swayed side to side as she danced toward her girl.

Santana's breath caught as Brittany's hands slid around her from behind, lightly touching her collarbone, sliding down her chest slowly. Brittany's body lowered, breath ghosting against the back of Santana's neck, following the movement of her hands down Santana chest and over her clothed breasts and back up again. She spun smoothly as she moved to the front and danced a few feet in front of the chair, close enough for her wife to see but not close enough to touch.

Santana couldn't blink, she might miss something. Brittany still wore the costume she'd worn in the final burlesque number of the evening, a black lace bustier, criss cross tied together in the back, pulled tight so that her smaller sized breasts nearly spilled out the top. She watched her wife lick her lips unconsciously as she spun around, her back to Santana, looking seductively over her shoulder as she bent at the waist giving a full view of her ass barely covered by the small pleather shorts and black lace fish nets. She watched Santana's eyes move from her shapely ass down her long legs to her knee high, six inch heeled boots and right back up again to her ass.

She spun back around and inched closer to her wife, her dance moves never faltering, each move exactly what she'd imagined two nights ago. She circled her hips, her arms above her head, spinning one more time before bending at the knees and slowing standing while running her hands up her lover's smooth bare legs. Santana twitched at the feeling and caught Brittany's ice blue eyes before slowly lowering them to the creamy skin of her incredible cleavage.

Brittany's hands paid extra attention to the backs of Santana's knees and her upper thighs, as she leaned against them rolling her body making her titties shake. She felt a shiver run through Santana's body and smirked playfully. Her hands spread Santana's knees as she danced between them for a few minutes, lost in the music, hair wild. She felt Santana's hands against her sides, soft, just touching the exposed skin.

"So beautiful," Santana whispered, in awe of her wife.

Brittany moved back letting Santana's legs close again and straddled them backwards, rolling her hips and dipping down into her wife's lap but never fully sitting. She leaned backwards till her back rested against Santana's heaving chest, letting her wife lick and nip at her neck and shoulder before standing and spinning around. She straddled her girl again making sure to let her barely clothed chest brush against Santana's lips and chin with every movement of her body.

"Baby..."Santana's hands grasped Brittany's undulating hips, running them up and down her sides. Her hands roamed higher and higher till she was cupping and massaging Brittany's breasts with her movements.

"I need you..." Santana cried out as Brittany's clothed center pressed against her lap, then her stomach, then her lap, her stomach...

"Let's go upstairs," Brittany panted, "you want to get wet Baby?"

"God yes!" Santana breathed out and caught Brittany's lips in a heated kiss, "I already am, soooo wet."

Brittany grinned, "mission accomplished."

They rushed upstairs, unbuttoning, unzipping, and untying clothing as they ran. Clothing dropped to the floor as they hurried into the bathroom. Santana heated the water while Brittany finished kicking off the sweaty fish nets. She grinned and barreled towards her wife successfully pinning her to the bathroom wall for a long, heated kiss. Santana added her tongue into the mix and nearly came when Brittany pressed her thigh against her very wet pussy.

"Shit...oh baby," she cried out as Brittany's hands guided her hips to rock against her muscular thigh.

"So wet for me," Brittany husked, looking down, watching Santana hump her thigh leaving a wet trail on every thrust.

"I want fingers Baby," Santana whined, feeling herself get closer and closer to an orgasm already.

Brittany nodded and lead the way into the shower. Santana hungrily found her wife's mouth again, sucking and biting on her already kiss swollen lips. Brittany fingered Santana's clit, rubbing, circling, pressing till Santana mewled against her lips. She lowered her fingers and pushed into her wife's entrance. Santana's hands grasped onto Brittany's upper arms for balance. With her free hand, Brittany lifted one of Santana's legs up until her foot rested on the lip of the tub, spreading her legs wider and giving her better access to pound into her and press against her clit at the same time. Santana moaned, her back coming to rest against the shower wall as her knees weakened at her lover's touch.

"Faster Baby," Santana's hips moved against Brittany's hard working hand, her long fingers touching all the right places inside of her.

Brittany kissed down Santana's neck, sucking hard just below her ear before moving lower. Santana groaned and closed her eyes in ecstasy. Brittany's lips closed around her nipple, sucking then biting down while flicking her tongue over it repeatedly. Santana gripped the back of her lover's head, fingers lost in a mess of blonde. Brittany repeated her actions on the other breast before kissing even lower.

"Oh shit, me! Oh God! Fuck!" Santana screamed as Brittany's mouth enclosed around her pulsating clit, her fingers still pounding inside of her. She looked down at her wife between her spread legs and her body shuddered.

Brittany looked up into warm brown eyes, her own pussy throbbing. She pulled back, never breaking eye contact with her lover as she kissed her clit softly. She nipped playfully at Santana's outer lips, watching as she gasped and squirmed. She ran her tongue through her folds before sucking her clit into her mouth again. She felt Santana's inner walls nearly strangling her fingers. She thrust harder rather than faster, hindered by the tight walls and bit down on her clit, while flicking her tongue back and forth quickly.

"Britt Britt!" Santana screamed out, her knees bucked as she orgasmed hard, her fingers digging into Brittany's scalp, pulling her hair tight.

Brittany kissed all around Santana's throbbing pussy, bringing her down gently before removing her fingers and kissing back up her body and holding her close. She rocked back and forth in the warm shower spray.

"So good Britt Britt," Santana panted, her face pressed against Brittany's collarbone and neck.

Brittany giggled, "thank you, but I think you pulled out a bunch of my hair."

Santana laughed with her, "I think you're right, sorry Baby."

"It's all good, I plan on leaving scratch marks on your back while you pound me with our strap on after this shower, I am so freaking horny right now!"

"Shit Britt," Santana lifted her head from her wife's chest and looked up into her eyes, "fuck, let's go."

After quickly soaping their bodies, Brittany and Santana hurried to dry off and quickly brush their teeth, giggling all the way. Santana raced her into the bedroom hopping across the bed to get to the toy drawer pulling out their strap on and the lube.

"No need for that," Brittany husked from the bed, legs spread as she explored her wet folds with her own fingers. She circled her clit, letting her hips create a slow rhythm for Santana's wandering eyes.

"Fuck me, you're so naughty Britt Britt." Santana never took her eyes off her wife playing with herself on their bed as she clumsily tried to fit the harness onto her body.

Brittany had no intention of getting herself off she just knew how to push all Santana's buttons and loved giving her a good show. Santana clipped the dildo in place and crawled towards her wife. She forcefully removed Brittany's hand from her clit with a whispered, "mine" before lowering her head to suck on the throbbing pink bud. She pushed her hands under Brittany's butt cheeks lifting so her pussy opened wider, pressing her mouth harder against the flesh.

Brittany cried out and grasped at the sheets, succumbing to the overwhelming sensation of a possessive Santana and her warm mouth. Santana licked around her already wet entrance, reveling in the fact that no, they would not need any artificial lube tonight.

"So wet," Santana mumbled against Brittany's flesh, letting her tongue tease at her entrance before thrusting inside repeatedly, swirling and curling against her inner walls, more liquid gathering and coating her chin and lips.

"Getting you off is so sexy Baby," Brittany mewled, "makes me so wet. Want you. Please."

Santana sat up, kissing around Brittany's cute little belly button as she slowly eased the dildo through her pussy, coating it in her juices. Brittany moaned and grunted each time it touched or pressed against her hard clit, her hips jerking out of her control.

"Baby..." she panted.

Santana pushed the dildo inside Brittany's pussy, going slow, inch by inch against the immense tightness, till their hips touched. She licked up Brittany's neck, sucking and nipping, while her now free hands grasped and kneaded her titties. Brittany's hands splayed across Santana's naked back, keeping their lower bodies flush together. Santana pulled almost all the way out slowly, also pulling her mouth away from Brittany's. She grasped behind one of Brittany's knees till it bent upwards, her thigh resting against her own chest and the back of her knee hooked around Santana's arm, the other leg remained against the mattress, spreading her legs wide open. They kept eye contact as Santana planted both her hands against the mattress and began to thrust the dildo in and out of her wife's pussy, slowly at first but quickly picking up a steady pace.

"Oh shit, fuck, Santana," Brittany cried, "this angle is so fucking good! Oh fuck! So good Baby! Keep going. Don't stop. Don't stop." Brittany's hips met each of Santana's thrusts, her blunt nails digging into the flesh of Santana's back.

Santana slowed her hips purposely as she bent down taking one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth. She thrust the phallus inside her wife and held it there circling and grinding her hips and biting down on her hard, rosy nipple.

"Oh fuck," Brittany dug her nails into Santana's back, her other hand grasped her wife's ass, holding her deep inside her pussy, "feels so good. I'm gonna explode. Shit!"

Santana kissed across her chest to her other nipple biting down, then sucking, then flicking it with her tongue over and over again. Brittany's hips jerked and suddenly Santana pulled all the way out only to thrust forward again and again and again, hard, pounding Brittany's pussy. She felt Brittany's thigh trembling against her arm and the tightening of her inner walls started to slow her thrusts, she knew her wife was close.

"After you cum, I'm going to pull this dildo out of you and clean up the mess I'm making down there," she whispered into Brittany's ear, her hips working at a frantic pace, "I can hear how wet you are for me...listen Baby..."

The room was filled with the sound of wet slapping flesh and Brittany's moans and "fuck yeah's". Santana pulled back and brought her hand to the back of Brittany's bent leg, pushing it harder against her body as she got up onto her knees to get a better angle to pound into her wife. She thrust her hips steadily feeling Brittany get tighter and tighter until she screamed Santana's name and her entire body stiffened, back arching off the bed.

"Oh fuck...oh shit..." she repeated. Santana slowly removed the dildo from her lover, leaving a few soft kisses to her chest and arms before standing to remove the harness and crawling back onto the bed. She kissed over Brittany's thigh to her still pulsing pussy, kissing her outer lips and clit softly.

"Soft Baby," Brittany begged from above, her eyes watching Santana between her legs.

Santana licked up her slit, savoring the tangy taste of the girl's wetness. "All for me," she whispered as she continued devouring her pussy gently. Her tongue cirlced her entrance, finding even more wetness and pushed inside. She continued to lick at her inner walls, circling and curling her tongue deeper and deeper, her nose bumping her still pulsing clit.

"Baby," Brittany cooed, "so good...so good."

Santana hadn't purposely meant to arouse her wife again, she'd simply wanted to clean up the mess she made, but this was an added bonus. She continued her motions, quickly sending Brittany into a second orgasm, her inner walls fluttering around her trapped tongue as she came in her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, happily cleaning up this mess too.

Brittany's hands ran through her hair lovingly. "Come up here Baby," she begged, "I need you."

Santana obeyed and kissed her way up Brittany's body till they were face to face. She leaned forward connecting their lips. She knew Brittany could taste herself on her lips and tongue and it damn near made her wet all over again.

Brittany hummed against her mouth and pulled away with a wet smack. "My legs feel like Jello," she giggled.

"That," Santana pecked Brittany's lips again, "was totally worth picking up The Beast from the airport today."

They curled up together, mentally and physically spent. Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck, a hand moving up to cup one of her wife's small breasts. She ran her hand over the hard pink nipple so it tickled her palm.

Brittany sighed and settled in to sleep, her hand smoothing over her lover's lower back. Her hand suddenly stopped and her whole body tensed.

"Whats wrong Britt Britt?" Santana asked sleepily.

"I think I really did leave scratch marks on you," Brittany whispered, "I'm so sorry Baby. Does it hurt?"

Santana grinned against Brittany's skin. She felt the stinging scratches as soon as the sex adrenaline had died down but she didn't mind. It wasn't the first time and she hoped it wasn't the last. "Totally worth it Baby, I actually find it super sexy."

"Yeah?" Brittany questioned.

"Totally. My love scratches." Santana assured, kissing Brittany's side boob that her face was currently pressed against, "I kinda like 'em."

"I'll totally kiss 'em better in the morning. Will you let me?"

"I'd love that." Santana yawned and wrapped her leg around Brittany's, moving her body impossibly closer.

"And I love you," Brittany said through a yawn.

"Love you too, night Baby." Santana replied, her breath evened out as sleep took over.

The week that Abuela visited, Papa Lopez usually planned some fun family outings. One thing his mother enjoyed was seeing different parts of the beautiful states of Oregon and Washington while she was here. Both states were filled with lush greenery, endless forests and amazing state parks. Last visit, they'd taken her to Multnomah Falls and slowly but surely made it to the top with all the other hikers of all ages. The hike wasn't too long or too hard, most of it was even paved and the scenery was just gorgeous. This year amongst a few family dinners, a BBQ at Adam and Susie's, Cruz also planned a trip to Portland's Japanese Gardens that also included a traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony. Needless to say this was right up Abuela's alley and she had a wonderful time. The entire Lopez clan, the Pierce's and even Mercedes and Sam came along. They all thoroughly enjoyed themselves and there was so many of them that no one had to endure too much of Abuela alone. Plus, Abuela seemed to be so enthralled in the cultural activity she didn't have time to insult anyone.

On the way home the large group split into smaller groups and hopped into cars for the ride home. Somehow Abuela ended up in Santana and Brittany's minivan, along with Gabe, Stella, Sam and Mercedes. Santana drove and Brittany sat in the passenger seat following the caravan en route to their next destination, dinner at a local hot spot on Hawthorne near the girl's club called McMenamins. Stella and Santana were playfully arguing over who's wedding had been the best. Stella and Gabe had their wedding at a local winery just over a year ago. Abuela had been there and agreed that it had been classic and beautiful. The guests had mingled before the ceremony on the lush grounds encouraged to play yard games like croquette and horseshoes while enjoying the many varieties of wine and hors d'oeuvres offered. They even had a place by an old willow tree for guest to participate in a photo booth. They hung large distressed looking picture frames from the branches, painted in their wedding colors, baby blue and mint green, along with boxes filled with old costume jewelry, hats, scarves, glasses, etc, for guests to dress up in and take photos. Brittany and Santana agreed it was fun and pretty and all but, "boring," Santana said.

"It was not boring!" Stella reached over Santana's car seat and smacked the back of her head.

"Hey!" Santana laughed and rubbed at her head.

"Stella..." Brittany growled, "don't make me come back there." She menacingly pointed her finger in Stella's direction.

"Ok maybe boring isn't the right word..." Santana said, "Help me out here Britt..."

"Mmmm...Snobbish..." Brittany suggested.

"Closer," Santana encouraged.

"High-societly-like, country clubbish?"

"Sorta..."

"Snooty?"

"Yes!" Santana hollered, "exactly! Snooty!"

"Shut up you two!" Mercedes laughed from the very back row where she was wedged in between Abuela and Sam, "Gabe and Stella's wedding was fun and beautiful, we all had a good time and you know it."

"But our's was totally better," Brittany sing songed from the front seat, "we had the ocean as our backdrop and no one even had to wear shoes...it was magical..."

Santana and Brittany always knew they'd get married someday, they felt it was inevitable, the next step. They'd practically lived together since they were ten years old and knew they wanted to always be together but neither knew how to propose or who should be the one to do the proposing.

A few years after they'd opened the club, the girls decided to go on a much needed vacation. They decided on Maui and agreed to have Mike and Sam, with extra help from Finn, Kurt and Puck, if needed, take care of the club in their absence. Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel already jumped on the band wagon and invited themselves on the trip and soon all the Pierce's and the Lopez's decided to come too. The girls didn't mind but also wanted to make sure they had some alone time so they secretly set up a second week of vacation in a resort on another island, just the two of them.

"You know what Britt Britt," Santana said one night a few days before the trip, the couple layed in bed in the dark ready to go to sleep, "since pretty much everyone is already going to be there, maybe we should get married in Maui..."

Brittany smiled, "Santana Lopez did you just propose to me?"

"I think I did," Santana's hand found Brittany's between the sheets and entertwined their fingers together, "so? Will you? Will you marry me in Maui Baby?" The last question came out as a whisper as she ghosted her lips over Brittany's knuckles.

"I'd love to," Brittany's voice shook as tears threatened, "I want to be your wife more than anything."

"Me too," Santana moved forward and kissed her fiance's lips softly.

"Do you think we can plan a wedding, get rings and everything in just a few days?" Brittany asked, her hands pulling her fiance closer to her body in their bed.

"Well..." Santana sat up and switched on the lamp on the bedside table.

Brittany blinked rapidly trying to get used to the sudden light. "Babe what are you doing?"

Santana bent over, bare ass in the air as she rummaged around for something under the bed. She pulled out an old shoe box and set it on her lap. She looked over at Brittany, grinning like a cheshire cat, dimples on full display.

"Whatcha got there?" Brittany grinned back at her. The old shoe box held a ton of sentimental value. It was an old converse box, size 7.5, but it was the box from Santana's first pair of converse. When they first met that is all Brittany would wear and Santana borrowed a pair one day and fell in love with them too. So, a few months later on Santana's eleventh birthday, the first birthday they celebrated together, Brittany got Santana her very own pair of converse. This precious box held all kinds of memories and precious mementos, like the tickets from the first movie they'd gone to together and the ride bracelets they'd gotten at the first fair they'd attended together and many, many others.

Santana opened the shoe box and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Brittany gasped, "Baby!"

"So, a few months ago," Santana quickly set the shoe box onto the floor and scooted closer to Brittany on the bed, "when I went with Papa to get Mommy her anniversary gift, I came across this ring." She smiled sheepishly at her girl, nervously running her fingers over the soft velvet box clasped in her hands.

"And right when I saw it, I just knew," Santana looked down, tears filling her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She cleared her throat and swallowed, cocking her head to the side and looking into Brittany's baby blues. Her lower lip trembled and the tears she was trying to keep in started to stream down her face. She smiled at her beautiful girl and her beautiful girl smiled right back, her eyes glistening with tears as well. She didn't need to hide anything from Brittany, certainly not happy tears.

"I love you Britt, you complete my thoughts, you fill this rotten, stinking world with joy, and you even, most times, complete my sentences," she held out the box and Brittany took it willingly.

Brittany sniffled, her own tears wetting her pink cheeks as she looked down at the little black box.

"Open it Baby," Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded and slowly lifted the lid. "Santana," she gasped looking down at the two matching, simple white gold rings, each twisted to form a sort of pretzel-like heart outlined in tiny, shining diamonds, "oh my goodness Baby, they're beautiful. Just perfect."

"I thought that we should have matching ones, I thought they were so pretty and so simple and I wanted us to match. Is that ok? Do you like them?" Santana searched her lover's eyes.

"Baby, they're perfect," Brittany's eyes filled with fresh tears, "I love everything about this. This whole spontaneous proposal and wedding planning and the fact that you had these...Baby c'mere...I need you in my arms!" Santana sprang forward into Brittany's arms, kissing at her wet cheeks and Brittany kissing at her's till they were crying, giggling messes.

"We're gonna get married." Santana stated, her forehead pressed against her Brittany's.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed.

Santana sat back just enough to grab the ring box again. She slowly took out Brittany's ring and looked into her fiance's eyes. Brittany held out her shaky hand as Santana slipped it onto her finger, breathng a sigh of relief as it fit perfectly.

"My turn," Brittany insisted taking the ring box from Santana. She held her hand out. Brittany kissed her finger before slipping the ring on, her smile huge, pearly white teeth on full display.

Santana looked down at their hands, her heart beating fast, full of love and excitement. "My original plan was to ask you in Hawaii."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, also staring at their hands.

"But this is going to be _so much_ better."

They agreed to keep everything a secret until the very day of the wedding. Taking the rings off and putting them back in the box was torture but they both wanted to plan and execute their wedding just how they wanted, with no outside help or suggestions. They feared their mothers and sisters would take command and their wishes would get lost in the shuffle. The next day Brittany called the resort and got the ball rolling. They wanted a simple wedding on the beach, bare feet in the sand and flowers in their hair, surrounded by the people they loved, that's all.

The day of the wedding the girls planned a snorkeling trip for all their friends and family. They all met in the lobby of the resort early in the morning and spent a wonderful three hour adventure together. Afterwards Santana and Brittany told everyone they had two hours to get gussied up and meet them back down in the lobby for another surprise. The girls rushed upstairs, giggling at their secret and helped each other get ready for their own wedding. Sure it was untraditional, but not much about their lives and relationship was traditional and that's how they preferred it. Prior to leaving for the trip the couple went dress shopping together, again completely untraditional, but again they trusted the other's opinion above anyone else's. They both agreed they wanted to wear white, each choosing a dress that best fit their likes and personalities. Brittany's dress was long and white, fitted at the top, free flowing at the waist and stopped just a little above her ankles. The halter bodice had dainty bead work around the tops of her breasts and around the piece that fit behind her neck.

Santana fastened the back for her, kissing her neck and whispering, "you look like an Angel."

Brittany blushed, biting her bottom lip as they looked straight ahead into the mirror in front of them. "Thanks Baby."

Santana turned so Brittany could zip her dress, holding her dark hair up and out of the way. Santana's dress was shorter, falling a bit above her knees and flowed a little longer in the back forming a train of sorts, but did not hang all the way to the ground by any means. The top of the dress hooked only over one shoulder and showed just the right amount of her amazing cleavage, enough to tease but not cause Brittany to melt into a horny puddle of goo at the sight. A sunny yellow sash tied around her waist finishing in a small bow at her back flowed down against the train of the dress.

They helped each other do their hair, sharing loving kisses and giggles, talking about how everyone was going to either be totally mad at them or crying messes in a few short moments when they gathered downstairs. Brittany's hair was up in a high bun, her bangs straight and framing her face. Santana carefully added sprigs of babies breath around the bun and carefully tucked a yellow and white daisy in the front off the the side a bit, to match the sash of her own dress. They had decided to add a touch of yellow to their day in honor of Woo Woo. He couldn't travel all the way to Maui to be there so they added the same yellow as the paint of his happy home to this special occasion. Santana's hair was parted to the side and down, hanging in soft curls. Brittany gently clipped one side behind her cute, little ear and then bobby pinned a yellow and white daisy just above the same ear. She held her fiance at arms length, looking her up and down, "dear Lord your beautiful," she breathed, "I can't wait to officially call you my wife."

It was Santana's turn to blush, a burst of emotion causing a lump in her throat at Brittany's words. She felt the same but could not voice it at the moment. She didn't have to, Brittany knew. She pulled Santana close and placed a soft kiss to her mouth, careful not to mess up the light makeup they'd already applied.

Santana grasped the ring box in one hand tightly, Brittany's hand in the other as they made their way to the lobby. They made sure to be a few minutes late, they definitely wanted to make an entrance. The first person Santana saw was her mother. Mari Lopez turned as she heard the ding of the elevator, fully prepared to chew out her daughter and Brittany for being late, probably having sex, again, and making them all wait. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her, her beautiful baby girl walking hand in hand with the love of her life, both dressed in wedding white with flowers in their hair, feet bare. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

Santana could not look away from her mom, watching every emotion as it played across her features. She felt tears well in her eyes, praying no one would be angry with them for keeping this secret. She looked at Brittany who had a wide grin on her face as her eyes looked from one stunned person to the other.

They heard Tina's voice, "Holy shit!"

Quinn crossed her arms and scowled, "Bitches."

Rachel repeated, "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..."

Seiger was the first to approach them both, she grinned at them, eyes shining with pure joy and grabbed them both into a group hug. "You sneaky assholes!" As if on cue, everyone else erupted into chaotic rampages; tears, questions, anger, joy, more anger, more questions, happiness, and some still in stunned silence, followed. Brittany whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

After the girls explained how this all came to be, everyone seemed to accept it and followed them outside to the beach. The local photographer stood by as the officiator set everyone up for the ceremony. Brittany and Santana stood away from group with their father's on either side of them.

"I can't believe you two," Cruz smiled, "always surprising us."

"I remember how worried we were when you started highschool and we thought you'd grow apart," Adam added, "boy were we wrong." Her looked at his girls and his lower lip trembled, his emotions getting the best of him.

"I told you then and I'll tell you now Daddio," Santana swallowed thickly and hugged Adam around the middle, "now don't make me cry already," she chastized, "why the Hell would I need to explore when I am already perfectly happy and in love."

"I know, I know," Adam hugged her back, kissing her temple, "I apologize now for ever doubting."

The officiator staggered the group into two lines forming a v shape of bodies, making a wide path for the fathers to lead their daughters in a small wedding march, the gorgeous Pacific Ocean as the backdrop. There was no specific side to stand on, at the girls' request, they just wanted each side as equal as possible, lenght wise. Susie and Mari held hands standing together next to the officiator watching as their husbands lead there babies down the path, both mothers had tears flowing down their faces already. Santana and Brittany were the first of their daughters to get married and while both mom's were a bit shocked by the secret, neither were surprised. These two had practically acted like a married couple from the first day they'd met, this made sense for their girls.

Both fathers kissed their daughters and handed their girls over to each other and took their places beside their wives. The officiator introduced himself and began the ceremony, the photographer clicked pictures furiously, not only of the happy couple but also of all the guests, again at Brittany and Santana's request. Brittany held tightly to her girl's hand, barely listening to the officiator as her eyes wandered all over her angelic bride. She squeezed Santana's sweaty hand to get her attention.

Santana looked nervous as she met Brittany's eyes. Brittany cocked her head to the side and mouthed, "Hey."

Santana instantly grinned, butterflies fluttering furiously in her tummy. "Hi," she mouthed back. She wasn't nervous to marry Brittany, she was nervous about saying her vows in front of everyone. There was a significant difference pouring her heart out to Brittany when it was just the two of them but baring her soul in front of the world was a totally different story.

The officiator asked for the rings and with a shaky hand Santana placed the box onto his upturned palm. He handed each girl the other's ring and told them the rest was up to them, as he stepped back to give them the floor. They'd originally argued about who would say their vows first, both wanting to go first fearing whoever went first would make the other cry, thus making it more difficult for whoever went second. Brittany suggested they play rock, paper, scissors. Santana agreed after giggling out a, "wanky", because, well, scissors reminded her of scissoring. Santana won choosing scissors all three times, while Brittany's did paper, all three times. Santana had celebrated with several "yes's", fist pumping, followed by a butt wiggling happy dance. Thinking back on it now, Santana is positive Brittany let her win. Brittany hadn't protested at all, she'd just smiled at her silly fiance enjoying the celebratory butt wiggling.

Santana cocked her head to the side and looked deep into Brittany's eyes. "You let me when didn't you?" Santana asked out loud.

Brittany knew exactly what she was talking about. She just grinned bigger and shrugged her shoulder's, "Maybe..."

Santana shook her head at her conniving best friend. The crowd had no idea what the two were talking about and looked around at one another questioningly. They weren't fazed though, they often had no idea what Brittany and Santana were talking about.

Santana smirked and reached into her cleavage, pulling out a small folded piece of paper, winking sneakily. Brittany's eyes widened and she suddenly hooked her finger in the front of Santana's dress taking a peek into her boobs to see if anything else was in there. The crowd of family and friends erupted into a giggles, some clearing their throats awkwardly to keep from laughing.

"Just checking," Brittany winked back at her girl.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully as she unfolded the piece of paper and cleared her throat, "I didn't want to forget anything," she told Brittany, indicating the paper in her shaky hands. "To say you complete me, while extremely sweet and cheesy, is also 100% true. Where I am hard, you are soft. When I feel sad, you cheer me up and when you are sad, I cheer you up. We're partners in crime, always. When I forget something, you are there to remind me."

"A long time ago, when we were just starting highschool our parents sat us down for a talk. They were worried that we would grow apart as we got older. They told us we'd get new interests and meet new people and that was ok, it was natural. They encouraged us to explore and live, even if that meant that our relationship would change. I had never hated them more than in that moment."

Brittany giggled, nodding her head, she remembered it all, especially how angry Santana had been that day, and how angry she herself had been that day.

Santana continued, "I yelled at our parents, 'what do you mean, see what's out there? Why the Hell would I need to explore when I am perfectly happy and in love'. Truthfully they had opened up a huge can of doubt in my mind and soul, and I was nervous. Would we make it? Would someone else suit you better? I couldn't even think about it without feeling sick to my stomach. Do you remember what you said Britt?" she brought Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Brittany's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she nodded and spoke through her emotions, "I grabbed your hand and told them, 'most people look their whole lives for their person and Santana and I were lucky enough to find each other really young. Why would we want to give that up?'." Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's wet cheek, "And I meant every word."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, holding her close, her tears free flowing now. "Me too Britt. I love you so much." She pulled back and continued, "We did learn quite a bit in highschool, right Britt? " She winked and wiped carefully under her wet eyes.

"We learned that Mr. Kidney, the janitor, never locked his supply closet, which gave us the perfect place to get our mack on away from prying eyes."

Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and many others groaned at the memory.

"We learned that having P.E. as the last class of the day was awesome, especially when everyone left and we had the whole locker room to shower together and fool around in," Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Brittany threw her head back and laughed at the amazing memories.

"We learned that lockers 13 and 14 were the best in the hallway and super close to Mr. Kidney's closet. But to me the most important lesson I learned was trust. See, even though I knew you were my one and only, I still, deep down in my hormonal teenage soul, sometimes feared I wasn't enough for you. When fucking Artie started to be such a pest, following you around and asking you out like every single day, even though he knew, Hell the whole school knew, we were together, I got really angry and insecure. You were always so sweet and nice to him and it made me so confused and angry, but only because I was jealous and unsure. We argued about the situation and I accused you of leading him on and I will never forget the hurt look on your face. I couldn't believe that I caused that look and," Santana choked out a sob, "I felt so ashamed." She paused sniffling and choking back another sob at the awful memory.

"You calmly wiped the tears from under your eyes as you told me that you felt bad for Artie, not just because he was in a wheel chair, but because he most likely always heard the word no. You told me you were just trying to let him down easy without totally crushing him. Your heart is so pure Baby and you see and respond to everything and everyone with such care. I fell in love with you even more that night and you know why? Because we didn't walk away angry and hurt. We sat together and talked everything through. We told each other how we felt and came up with a way to make things right again. I didn't think it was even possible to love you more, but I did and I do, every day. I vowed to never, ever doubt you again. I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul Baby. I am yours."

She lifted Brittany's hand, slowing placing the ring onto her finger. "I promise to always be the ying to your yang and the peanut butter to your jelly. I'll always try to talk to you before I react and if I forget I promise to apologize once I cool down and realize how wrong I was. I will always cover you up when you fall asleep on the sofa and leave you notes when I have to run an errand while you are at dance practice. I could go on and on but I won't, I'll let you fill in the rest ok? Basically I will always be there, no matter what, proudly so." She leaned forward pressing her lips to Brittany's despite the protests from the crowd that it was not time for that yet. Santana didn't care, neither did Brittany, she kissed back eagerly.

Brittany pulled back, looking deep into Santana's eyes. She pecked her red lips one more time before pulling back all together. "I guess it's my turn," she grinned, nervously swinging their clasped hands back and forth between them, "I didn't write anything down so I'm probably going to ramble. If I'd known I could store notes in your boobs I totally would've though." She snuck another peek at Santana's cleavage.

The crowd snickered and Santana giggled.

"The day we met, you gave me your hand to keep me from fidgeting and making our awful teacher angry. You didn't know me. You didn't know about my ADHD, but you still tried to protect me. That meant so much to me and I never wanted to let go of your hand, ever. It was more like you gave me your heart that day because I'm pretty sure we've been together ever since," Brittany grinned at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I've never wanted anyone else Baby. I never will, just you," her lower lip quivered as another rush of emotions hit her, "There is not much in our relationship that I regret or would like to go back and change except for that incident in highschool. I'm not talking about me knocking Artie and his wheelchair to the floor after her cornered you in the hall, nope, I'd totally do that again..."

More snickers from the crowd.

"...I'm talking about the fact that I let myself be more worried about his feelings over your's. Sure, he got told no a lot but he needed to be told no a lot and I should have put him in his place from the start. I should've protected your heart and feelings first and I will always regret that."

"Baby..." Santana whispered, but Brittany silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you Santana, I love you more than I have ever loved anything in this entire world," Brittany told her, "I love your hands and your cute little ears. I love your dimples and your awesome, soft, comfy boobs."

More giggles from the crowd and a blush from her love.

"I love how your armpits smell after you work out and I love how the heels of your feet get a bit dry and scratchy in the summertime when you wear flip flops all the time. And I really, really love..." Brittany stopped and looked around at their friends and family. She grinned evily then bent over and whispered into Santana's ear, so no one else could hear..."And I really, really love when we lay in bed naked, feeling your skin against mine, and I find that really soft spot in your pussy, just above your clit and just feel it with my fingers. And I love when you tickle your palm over my nipples when we talk in bed. And I love how much you trust me during sex and I love when you take me however you want me, so sexy..." Brittany's hands found Santana's waist as she continued to ramble whisper seductively in her soon-to-be-wife's ear... "I love how your legs tremble when I slowly kiss your inner thighs and I love the taste of you right after you cum around my tongue, in my mouth..." Brittany's hands moved higher till she could run her thumbs against Santana's underboobs.

"Shit Britt," Santana whispered, eyes closed as she felt Brittany's breath on her skin and her sinful words in her ear, her arousal peaking, almost forgetting they weren't alone. She was in awe how one second Brittany had her in tears and the next she has her ruining her panties.

"Someone stop them," Sugar whispered, "they'll totally have sex right here, I swear to God, someone better stop them."

Mercedes giggled. Quinn groaned. Rachel gasped, hand covering her gawking mouth.

"Girls," Cruz stage whispered, "Brittany!"

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Symone finally yelled.

Brittany pulled back and winked teasingly at their guests. "Sorry not sorry. So, where was I? Oh yeah, so Baby, I love your bark and your bite." She wiggled her eyebrows at her very stunned, very aroused fiance, "to be continued."

Santana fanned herself and scowled at her teasing lover.

Brittany reached for Santana's hands again, kissing them sweetly and holding them against her chest. "I can't get enough of you, totally apparent I know and I am proud of it. I want you forever. I want us forever. I promise to always rub your tummy when it hurts. I promise to tell you all my secret and big ideas. I promise to be your partner in crime and lover, your best friend and protector. Your heart is mine and my heart is yours. I am so excited to be your wife." Her voice broke as she said the word wife, she bit her bottom lip as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She took Santana's ring and carefully slipped it onto her finger, kissing it softly.

Santana surged forward and connected their lips. Brittany hugged her closer and deepened it. After a few minutes, the officiator cleared his throat behind them.

They reluctantly pulled away, sharing a few extra pecks first before turning their attention to their officiator.

"Congratulations," he offered, "you're connected for life. Go forth and conquer! You may now kiss your brides again!"

And they did.

After the ceremony they treated their guests to a Luau. There was great food, drinks, hula dancing and even fire dancing, which was Brittany's favorite part. She talked endlessly about it and even wanted to find a way to incorporate it into their burlesque nights. Santana said she'd look into it but they couldn't afford the insurance for it.

The luau led to a backwards bachelorette party. Their friends, sisters and mothers complained so much about them depriving them of all the traditional pre-wedding fun, that they finally gave in and pulled an all nighter, trying to fit as much in as possible. They hit up the hotel bar for some drinks and dancing before heading out to the beach. Everyone was tipsy and made both girls agree to do the traditional garder removal and toss, as well as the boquet toss. They argued that they didn't have garders or boquets, so Quinn and Rachel quickly and drunkenly made them boquets out of some sea weed, and stolen hotel flowers pulled right out of the ground. Stella and Christina ran around trying to find garders, even knocking on the hotel's wedding suites to borrow one until one of the hotel guests called the front desk. The girls ran out of the hotel and back to the beach, giggling all the way. Sugar decided they should just remove each other's panties, since they were going to later anyway. Brittany and Santana liked that idea and happily did as they were told, with their teeth.

Once the panties were off and thrown and caught, well, landed on Mercedes' head, the rest of the clothing followed and they ran into the ocean waves. Mercedes fell onto the sand, she was laughing so hard. Quinn and Rachel stripped off next and joined the happy couple, followed by Sugar, Tina, Symone, Seiger, Stella, Christina and Stevie. Mari, Susie and Mercedes sat in the sand laughing their asses off at the naked jay birds in the waves. Cruz and Adam had left them all to it hours ago. Suddenly, very wet and very naked ladies were standing right beside them, grinning evily. Stevie, Christina and Santana decided everyone needed to be naked and in the water.

"No way Jose," Mari started backing away on her hiney.

"I-I-I-I," Susie stammered for a minute, then stopped. "The Hell with it!" she stood and started stripping.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"My wedding day, my rules," Santana announced as they all pounced on Mari and Mercedes ripping them from their clothes and chasing them into the water with everyone else.

The impromtu sunset skinning dipping session halted when an elderly couple on an early morning walk caught them. The girls ran screaming and giggling from the waves hands trying to cover their unclothed naughty bits, grabbing their discarded clothes from the sand and rushing up to Santana and Brittany's room. Out of breath and mostly still nude, the ladies collapsed on any surface available in the girls' room. Brittany and Santana cuddled together, sandwiched between their mommies on the bed, while Sugar spooned behind Mama Pierce. Quinn, Rachel, Seiger and Stevie snuggled on the sofa. Stella laid sideways on the chair, feet dangling. Mercedes, Tina, Symone, and Christina grabbed pillows and blankets and sprawled across the plush carpeting.

"I can't believe you too," Mari smoothed her baby girls hair and kissed her temple, "but I am so happy."

"Me too Mommy." Santana turned her head and puckered her lips. Mari leaned forward, smooching her daughter. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Mommy."

Everyone napped for a few hours unti Cruz and Adam knocked loudly on the door, insisting all the heathens join them for breakfast before their flights home. Santana and Brittany didn't have a traditional wedding night sex-a-thon, but that was ok. They spent their wedding night with the people they loved most being crazy, it was perfect. They shared a nice breakfast before saying their goodbyes. With hardley any sleep, they boarded the flight to their next island adventure and week long honeymoon sex-a-thon, hand in hand as wives.

"Fire dancers! Did you have fire dancers?" Brittany asked Gabe and Stella.

"And skinny dipping Britt, don't forget the skinny dipping!" Santana giggled.

Everyone was in stitches, reminiscing about the two weddings. The banter remained playful and all in good fun, until Abuela had to open her mouth and put in her two cents.

"At least Gabe and Stella's wedding was real," she said.

The car went silent.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, "our wedding was real too, we're legally married."

"Not in God's eyes," Abuela insisted, "the church does not condone same-sex marriage and you know it."

Santana was ready to blow her top. She gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles bone white and willed her mouth to remain closed.

"Abuela-" Stella began, but Brittany beat her to it.

"We may not be married in the eyes of your God, but we are in the eyes of the God I believe in," Brittany began, her voice soft, yet strong, "God, Jesus, Allah, Odom, Mother Earth, Buddah, Father Time, whatever or whoever is out there, I like to think they're like my Grandpa Woo Woo; strong, caring, loving and welcoming. The kind of soul that would never turn away another in need, but would just as quickly grab you by the collar and let you know when you're doing something wrong. A soul that would lead and guide you as much as possible before letting you go, trusting you'll find your way. I'm a lot like my grandpa, proud of it, and I'm going to be honest with you right now Abuela. You may disagree with how my wife and I choose to live our lives, but I am from now on forbidding you to disrespect and belittle our love. I love Santana with all my heart and I always will. Nothing you can do or say will ever change how I feel. So please, from now on, I want you to keep your simple minded views and unkind words to yourself or this will be the last visit you will see us. Do I make myself clear?" Brittany shakily wiped the tears from under her eyes and leaned over pressing a kiss to Santana's equally wet cheek. "I love you Baby, so much, and don't you ever take any of what she says to heart."

"I love you too B," Santana wiped her cheeks on her shirt sleeve, "you're my hero, you know that."

Brittany smiled and leaned across the center console again and kissed her wife's cheek. Abuela cleared her throat and simply remained quiet for the rest of the drive to the restaurant.

Gabe and Sam took one for the team and lead Abuela into the restaurant for dinner while the girls stayed by the van. "I'm not hungry. I want to go home Baby," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, "I don't want to be near that awful woman anymore today, please." The couple had embraced each other the minute they exited the minivan.

"Me neither B," Santana nodded, smoothing the back of Brittany's head, holding her close.

Santana turned to Stella and Mercedes, keeping Brittany pressed against her. "We're gonna head home ok. Can you let everyone know for us? Just tell them we weren't hungry or something."

Stella nodded, embracing Brittany and Santana, kissing their lips and foreheads. "I love you both. She'll be gone soon ok. And B, you are awesome, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Brittany shrugged, "Well she already pretty much hates me so I figured why not. I just couldn't keep quiet anymore you know? Plus, I could see that Santana was about to explode and she was driving and I didn't want us all to crash and die. I just hope Papa won't be disappointed in me. I'm sure he'll get the brunt of it from her."

"Papa will be fine and if not he can go to Hell too," Santana said, "I'm tired of pretending, keeping quiet and being forced to be around that awful woman. I'm not doing it anymore. Brittz and I are out."

"Santana-" Stella started, but Santana interrupted her.

"No Stella," Santana insisted, " .Done."

Stella nodded, "Ok, I get it, I really do. I don't like it either."

Mercedes side hugged Brittany and Santana placing kisses to their temples before her and Stella turned to go inside.

"Hey guys," Santana stopped them, "take the van," she handed the keys to her sister, "make sure everyone gets home ok. Britt and I will walk home."

"Sure thing," Mercedes took the keys, squeezing Santana's hand lovingly, "I'll drop it off tomorrow morning on my way to work ok. I'll catch a ride home after work with one of my sisters. See you tomorrow."

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Santana waved.

"Night," Brittany called, grasping her wife's hand and leading her towards home.

"Movie night?" Santana pulled Brittany closer till she could wrap her arm around her waist, "the boys can take care of the club tonight without us, they were going to anyways."

"Pizza and cuddles?" Brittany offered.

"Perfect." Santana sighed happily.

Santana tried to ignore her father's calls all day, her mother's too, and Mama and Daddio Pierce's as well. She still felt angry at Abuela and the whole situation that happened in the van and didn't want to deal with the aftermath from the parents. Brittany hugged around her waist from behind, peeking over her shoulder at the vibrating phone. She kissed her wife's neck and calmly took the phone from her hand and answered it.

Santana tried to walk away but Brittany held her tighter. "Hey Papa, it's Britt, can you hold on for just a sec?"

She held the phone against Santana's chest, so Cruz couldn't hear them. "Babe, I know you don't want to talk to him right now and you don't have to ok. I'm the one that told Abuela off, I'll deal with whatever he wants to say ok."

"Britt," Santana tried to protest, but Brittany quickly kissed her lips and quieted her.

"Shhhh, I got this." She put the phone back to her ear, with her arms still tight around her girl.

Santana leaned back against her and listened. She could hear her dad's voice calming talking to Brittany but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

Brittany listened till it was her turn to talk. "Listen Papa, what she said was not ok and I had to step in. She can't treat us like that and if she continues to then while she is here we will make sure to stay away. Maybe we can start planning get aways, just me and Santana, when she comes to visit. It would probably be fine with her too."

Santana reached up and held onto the arm Brittany had across her waist. She brushed her fingers against the soft skin and fine, nearly invisible arm hairs, soft like peach fuzz.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Papa," Brittany said, "I'll ask her, hold on." She held the phone at her side and placed a few kisses against Santana's cheek. "They want us to come over for dinner still. He said it's her last night here and he wants his family together. He said family dinner is tradition and he expects us to respect that and be there."

Santana huffed. "I don't know B. I know she's leaving and this is the last time we'll have to be around her but I don't know what I'll do if she says anything. I'll snap."

"Then snap Honey," Brittany kissed her cheek again, "and I'll be there to back you up and then we'll leave. We'll go and be respectful as long as she is respectful to us ok. We are adults and so is she."

"Ok B, tell him we'll be there, but this better not mess up my mood before tonight's match. I'm still pissed off about the loss we suffered when we were out because of my stupid period!"

"If anything, dinner with Abuela will just make you more fiesty Boo. And I like you fiesty!" she slapped Santana's bum as she scurried away to get ready for dinner, quickly telling Cruz they were on their way.

They changed quickly, grabbed their Derby gear and headed over to Casa de Lopez.

Abuela smiled watching as Gabe pressed a quick kiss to Stella's awaiting lips as he got up from the dinner table, politely excusing himself to head into work for his night shift at the zoo. They had a pregnant elephant ready to pop and tonight was his turn to keep the night watch over her. Everyone wished Gabe goodnight's and goodbye's loudly as usual and he stopped to kiss Mama Pierce's and Mommy Lopez's cheeks on his way to the door. Abuela beamed at him and told Stella how lucky she was and how proud she was that she'd found such a wonderful husband to take care of her. Stella smiled a polite, tight lipped smile at her grandmother's words, muttering a "thank you", though she really wanted to tell her that she didn't need anyone to take care of her, that her and Gabe loved each other and took care of each other, but she held her tongue. Stevie reached for Stella's hand under the table and squeezed gently, letter her know everyone knew she was holding back and appreciated it.

A few minutes later, Santana stood to get herself some more lemonade from the kitchen. She kissed the top of Brittany's head sweetly asking if she wanted more too. Abuela scowled. Brittany smiled up at Santana and told her, "no thanks, I'm good" and puckered for a kiss. Santana obliged and pecked her wife's lips before turning towards the kitchen.

"I would really appreciate it if you did not force me to watch your sinfulness, especially at the dinner table. I have now lost my appetite," The Beast growled and placed her napkin over her half eaten plate of food. Santana turned and stared at the older woman, red faced, her hand gripped the empty glass of lemonade so hard she wondered if it would break. She felt Brittany place her hand against her arm gently and whisper, "don't listen to her Baby, just go get your drink." Santana huffed but turned around again and entered the kitchen. She placed her glass on the counter top, hands shaking with rage, tears stinging her eyes, oh how she hated that woman. She was never going to change.

"Mother," Santana heard her father's voice, "Santana and Brittany are married, just as Gabe and Stella are. My children may kiss and hug their spouses, each other and their parents any time and anywhere they choose. I'm sorry you lost your appetite because this dinner is delicious and you will be missing out. If you are finished I will gladly escort you upstairs to your room for the evening."

Santana felt a new kind of tears fill her eyes, tears of love for her father and his beliefs and for him standing up for what he has taught his children even in the face of further angering The Beast.

Abuela stood, her chair scraping harshly against the wood floor. "I did not raise you to talk to me like this, to be like this, to raise your children like this. It's disgusting and sinful!"

"No you did not raise me like this,but I wish you had," Cruz stood facing his mother, "but thank God I learned to stand up for myself and what's right! My family, my children, everyone you see at this table are my world. We all love and respect each other no matter what! I'm just sorry I've made them suffer by being in your presence. None of us are really ourselves and comfortable when you're here and I apologize for not saying something sooner, for year after year of making them all put their lives on hold to be here with you. I'd just hoped..."his voice broke, he cleared his throat to continue, "...I'd hoped that maybe someday your heart would soften and your mind would open and you'd just love us for who we are. Mom, truth is I lost you a long time ago. I wanted you back, but not like this. You still cannot accept me for me and I will not change, and obviously neither will you. I can see that now. I'd really like for this to be your last visit. Good night Mother."

"I can see myself to my room," Abuela turned for the stairs, her sensible heels clicked across the floor.

"As you wish, sleep well," Cruz sat back down and held his head in his hands.

Santana returned to the dining room and took her seat beside Brittany. "Papa," she whispered.

Cruz looked up and into her baby girl's dark brown eyes, so much like his own.

"Thank you Papa," she let out a sob and immediately turned to Brittany, who already had her arms open for her.

Cruz got up from the table and picked Santana and Brittany up into a crushing bear hug. "Don't you listen to a word she ever says and just forget everything you've already had to suffer through. The only reason I let her come here was in hopes that she would see how happy we all are and be happy for us, if not with us. I really wanted my kids to have a loving grandparent but she wasn't even a loving mother, I messed up letting her come here. I'm so sorry. I wish I had stopped all this sooner."

"We do have a loving grandparent Papa," Santana assured him, "we have Woo Woo. He loves all of us."

"That he does," Cruz agreed and let the girls sit as he returned to his seat. Mari instantly hugged him close and kissed his wet cheeks, whispering sweet words in his ear. The silence at the table was deafening and unheard of at the Lopez-Pierce family dinners, not even the sound of silverware on plates could be heard. No one spoke or ate.

Brittany broke the silence, "I really hoped her heart would open too Papa. I never looked forward to her visits but I always tried to believe that this time she'd be better. I'd hoped we'd rub off on her, not just for mine and Santana's sake but for you Papa. I wanted you to have a mother again." Her chin quivered and tears squeezed from her closed eyes.

"Hey," Cruz cooed from across the table, "B, look at me."

She opened her eyes and sniffled. Santana gently used a napkin to wipe the tears from her wifes cheeks.

"Britt," Cruz smiled, "honestly, I'd love to have a mother again, but the truth is, she's always been this way. She was never warm or affectionate. I like what I have, here and now. I don't need a mother like that. Right?"

Brittany nodded and smiled in understanding.

"So no more Abuela visits? For real?" Seiger asked still sceptical.

Cruz shook his head, "No, I will make sure she knows I was serious. This will be the last time she is welcome in our home."

"Is it terrible that I totally want to do a happy dance right now?" Seiger grinned, throwing her arms around Sugar and Mama Pierce sitting beside her.

Cruz laughed out loud, oh how he loved his family. Everyone joined the laughter and slowly began to eat again, talking quietly amongst themselved, the tension broken or at least lessened for the time being.

Christina leaned over and kissed Santana's shoulder to get her attention. Once Santana turned to look at her sister-in-law, Christina pulled her in for a smooch on the lips and a quick hug before they both picked up their utensils to finish their meal.

Santana had kept her cool at dinner, she was proud of herself, she was proud of Brittany, but tonight she was especially proud of her Papa. They said good night, with lots of extra hugs and kisses, then headed to The Track.

Word spread like wild fire through the team about the incident in the minivan. Mercedes called Quinn right away after she'd gotten home that night, who had to tell her girlfriend Rachel. Rachel and Quinn just happened to be out with Tina and Artie, so of course they were told and Sugar, Symone, Christina, Seiger, and Stevie had cornered Stella and Mercedes after dinner to get the scoop. It all came full circle, like always. Needless to say the team waited on pins and needles in the locker room. Brittany and Santana would be there any minute and they had no idea what kind of moods the two would to be in. They knew Santana was still really upset about her and Brittany missing the last match because of her period, which they'd lost, and to top it all off it was Abuela week, and supposedly the worst one yet.

They certainly did not expect to see a smiling Santana, hand in hand with Brittany, followed by a giggling Sugar. "Hi everyone," Brittany greeted with a beaming smile and sat next to Tina to pull on her knee pads and skates. Santana tossed their bags into a locker, closing it and taking a seat next to Mercedes to gear up as well.

The rest of the team watched them suspiciously. Finally Quinn couldn't hold back any longer. "So?"

"So what?" Brittany looked up innocently.

"It was Abuela week, spill it."

Santana smirked and stood on her skates facing her team. "I'm sure you've all heard about the minivan debacle, thanks to the lovely Mercedes, am I right?"

Murmurs of, "yes's", "yeah's" and "uh huh's" followed.

"I heard B totally told The Beast where to go," Tina smiled patting Brittany on the back proudly.

Brittany blushed, "I just couldn't sit there and listen to her disrespect me and my wife anymore."

"It was awesome guys!" Santana gushed, "Britt is totally my hero! Well, she always was but ..." she skated over and sat in her girl's lap, "she totally told Abuela that she wasn't allowed to open her mouth in our presense unless it was something nice. So The Beast didn't say a word the rest of the drive." Santana pecked Brittany's lips and her pink, blushing cheeks.

"We weren't going to go to family dinner," Brittany started, her hands smoothing up Santana's thigh and patting her bum as she held her on her lap. The room gasped because Pierce Lopez family dinners were law, you didn't just not go.

"But Papa called and basically made us, so we decided that if Abuela said one derogatory thing to or about us," Santana said, looking around the room at their friends, "that we would leave."

"No more in one ear and out the other," Brittany smiled at her wife.

Santana shook her head, eyes looking into Brittany's. "Nope."

"Well you seemed awfully happy walking in here, so I take it dinner went ok?" Rachel asked.

"Ha!" Sugar cried, "Not even! That woman, she-she-she-"

"She spouted off," Brittany finished softly, not wanting to repeat horrible Abuela's words, "I was two seconds away from grabbing Santana and leaving, but hesitated to get myself calm."

"I'd left the dining room to get more lemonade from the kitchen and to cool down a bit when I heard Papa's voice." Santana rubbed her nose with Brittany's for a sweet Eskimo kiss, making her smile.

"It was awesome," Sugar smiled, "Papa L totally told The Beast that he loved us all just the way we are and if Abuela didn't like it she could fuck off!"

'What!?" Mercedes exclaimed.

Santana and Brittany laughed. "Not exactly in those words," Brittany corrected, "but that was the jist, he told her if she couldn't love us all for who we were she couldn't visit anymore."

"Really?" Tina asked, "So no more Abuela week?"

"Right," Santana nodded. She stood from Brittany's lap and shouted, "We're free at last! Thank God almighty, we're free at last!"

"Praise!" Mercedes raised her hands to the Heavens.

Brittany and Sugar started up a rousing song of "Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead" dancing around in their skates, while Quinn jumped up to high five Santana.

"You know Santana, it's all about who you surround yourself with," Rachel stated matter of factly, "having a grandmother in your life that treats you horribly is not as important as having people in your life that love and accept you for who you are. Otherwise-"

"Quiet Berry picker," Santana put her hand over the smaller girl's mouth to stop her rambling, "I get what your saying, let's leave it at that."

After the small, impromptu celebration Santana called everyone to order. "Ok ok, settle down, time to get serious."

The team quieted, some took seats on benches, others stood by fully decked out in their gear. Santana continued, "I'm still really pissed you guys lost while Brittz and I were gone, but I know it's hard to replace our awesome asses, subs just don't cut it."

A few in the room scoffed, some snickered, others agreed.

Santana continued, "That game is behind us, we're still in this. NO. MORE. LOSSES. NONE. No excuses. Let's get out there and take down the Jolly Green Pirates or whatever their recycling asses are called! This one's for Papa finally standing up to The Beast! And my hero Britt Britt for getting it all started in our minivan..."

"I'm pretty sure you get a lot of things started in that minivan," Tina teased.

Santana started to skate over to her wife, first smacking Tina in the back of the head playfully, "Just wanky," she winked at Tina.

Brittany leaned against a locker, looking all kinds of cute, "...you ready to kick some ass Baby?" Santana's hands found Brittany's waist, smoothing up her sides pulling her close.

"Oh yeah," Brittany smiled, leaning forward and catching Santana's lips with her own for a brief kiss, "I'm ready to kick some ass, then I wanna get some ass when we get home. K?" Her hands grabbed Santana's ass, playfully squeezing her round cheeks.

"Hellz yeah," Santana pulled Brittany into another, more heated, longer kiss, with tongue.

"Get a room!" Sugar yelled.

"Save it!" Tina slapped at Brittany's hands, still fondling Santana's bum.

Both ladies laughed and pulled away from one another. "Lez bo kick some ass!" Santana yelled, leading her team out of the locker room.

The Jolly Green Rodents or whatever the heck their name was, certainly gave Satan's Followers a run for their money. Most of the opposing team were tall, gangly, strong former basketball players, but tiny Sugar skated circles around them while the other's did their best to block and distract the other team. The tallness of the opposing team deemed hazardous for the shorties of Satan's Followers, well one shorty in particular. The girl from the other team hadn't even meant to do it, but when Rachel skated up from the rear, the other girl swung an elbow back to gain momentum and popped Rachel right in the beak, blood everywhere!

Needless to say, Rachel screamed and the high pitched, ear piercing sound startled the other girl causing her to lose her balance and trip. The girl grabbed onto her teammate as she toppled over, who already had a hold of Tina. The three girls slid into a heap on the track, tripping two other girls from the opposing team, and Brittany and Mercedes. Sugar skated, dodged and jumped over the mess of bodies like a stunt woman to score all the winning points. The crowd cheered, whooped and hollered.

"Is it bad?" Rachel asked Quinn, blood still streaming from both nostrils. Her nose was already bruising and swollen, faint purple marks begun to sprout under each eye.

"Shit!" Quinn covered her mouth trying not to giggle.

"Quinnnnnnn!" Rachel whined, "this is serious! I have to teach school like this on Monday! The principal doesn't know I play Derby! What am I going to tell everyone?"

"You might wanna call in a few day Hippity Hobbit," Santana laughed, looking all over Rachel's messed up face, "you wouldn't want to scare the poor kiddos, well not any more than you do on a daily basis."

"Not helping Satan!" Quinn yelled slugging Santana in the arm.

Brittany growled threateningly from behind Quinn and Quinn winced, she had not seen her walking up behind them.

Brittany pointed a finger at Quinn, "No!" she stated before kissing Santana's arm where Quinn had hit her. Santana smirked and stuck her tongue out at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Quinnieeeee!" Rachel whined again, regaining everyone's attention.

"C'mon Honey," Quinn gently grasped Rachel's hand, "let's head to the emergency room and have you looked at just in case. Ok?"

"Here Rach," Tina walked up to them with a baggie of ice, handing it to Rachel as her and Quinn left.

"Shit!" Brittany giggled, "Poor Rachel but damn she looks awful! Suggie!" she squealed as her baby sister joined them, "our MVP!"

"That was some serious stunt work Sis," Santana put her arm around Sugar's shoulder, "I'm impressed!"

"I've been practicing at the skate park with Puck, Sam and my new friend Joe," she told Santana wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the mention of Joe.

"Joe?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows.

Sugar nodded, blushing slightly, "He's been helping me with my jumps."

"Jumps huh?" Santana smirked, "Just jumps? Any other activities he's been helping you with?" Santana asked suggestively.

"S!" Sugar whined, "Don't start with me..."

Santana laughed and smooched Sugar on her red flushed cheek, "You rock Sug! And Joe better rock too and treat you right or he'll have to answer to me."

"And me!" Brittany chimed in, "when do we get to meet him? What does he look like? Is he cute? How-"

"Stooooooppppp!" Sugar whined, trying to wiggle out from under Santana's arm.

"Sug!" the older sisters suddenly swarmed them, singing Sugar's praises and saving her from anymore embarrassing questions from Brittany and Santana for the time being.

"That was outrageous!" Stevie beamed, "you like jumped and flew over that dog pile!"

"Hey where's Quinn and Rachel?" Frannie asked.

"Hospital!" Brittany and Santana answered in unison as they started laughing again.

The older girls didn't have a match that night so they all headed over to What's New Pussycat to continued the celebration.

And when they got home, after a bit more celebrating with their team, and a bunch more of teasing Sugar about Joe, Brittany and Santana both totally got some ass. Lucky girls.


	5. Chapter 5 Tiny Tots

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 5: Tiny Tots

It was family dinner time again. Cruz and Adam decided a BBQ was in order due to the sunshine and warm weather. Everyone, including Kurt tonight, was sitting around the backyard patio table talking, eating, the usual. Santana took a huge bite of her amazing cheeseburger just as Brittany started talking.

"So the other day," Brittany began, "Santana and I were watching porn..."

Que to Santana as she choked, coughed, sputtered and spit her burger all over the table. Brittany turned to Santana surprised, "You ok Sweetie?" She started rubbing and patting Santana's back as her wife continued to make choking noises.

"Anyways," Brittany restarted talking, one hand still rubbing Santana, the other handing Santana her drink, "take a sip Hon. So, right when one of the girls was about to go down on the other girl, she totally hocked a huge loogie onto the other girl's pussy and started rubbing it all over the place. I mean why would you do that? I was totally turned off and Santana had this look on her face like she was gonna barf so I turned it off, but I'm still confused, cuz that was just gross. Why would you do that?"

The room was silent except for Santana's weazes, coughs and sputters. Most of the food was suspended in mid-air, en route to gaping mouths.

Brittany continued, "I mean I know my mouth starts to water whenever I even think about going down on Santana, but I've never just full on spit on her before. It was so NOT sexy at all, but then again I guess some people get turned on for different reasons. Like how Santana gets all hot and bothered when I clean the apartment because I wear next to nothing, because it makes me super hot and sweaty, and how we don't have a mop, so when I clean the floors I get down on my hands and knees and..."

"B..." Santana weakly tried to get Brittany's attention, but she could still barely speak.

Kurt started to snicker uncontrollably and Sugar had her hands over her ears.

"Ummm...Britt," Cruz cleared his throat as her tried to intervene and help, "sometimes saliva can be used as a lubricant Sweetie."

Santana's eyes watered as she continued to try to clear her air passages. She tried willing the conversation to stop using only her mind but it didn't work, it only made her go cross eyed.

Brittany stopped to think and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I guess I just thought the more you stimulate the area, along with other foreplay like kissing and some titty action, would make the girl wetter, I mean that's what we do and we only really ever use lube when we use our strap-on. Well, when we first use it because whoever gets it first usually lubes it up pretty good for the next round, if you know what I mea-"

Santana slapped her hand over Brittany's mouth and hid her bright red face into her girl's shoulder. "B," she wheezed, still trying to recuperate from her choking episode, "too much info Babe. No more. Please."

By this time the entire table was in hysterics. Seiger leaned over into Stevie, both clutching their stomachs. Adam held his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with silent giggles.

Britany realized what she'd just shared, thank you ADHD, and laughed at herself. She whispered a quiet apology to Santana. "Oh gosh," she giggled, "got a bit carried away again huh?"

"Don't worry Britt Britt," Mari giggled from across the table, "blame all of us parental units, we encouraged you all to ask questions and be as open as you wanted about sex. Just maybe not at the dinner table..."

"Yeah B, save it for the locker room," Kurt teased and smirked.

Brittany's cheeks pinked and she turned to kiss Santana on the head, hiding her own face in the process. Leo and Gabe, the only other men at the table besides Cruz, Adam and Kurt, slowly but surely went back to their normal coloring and started to eat their dinners again. Even though they'd been around for a while now, they still weren't quite used to the Lopez Pierce clan's more than frank discussions.

Santana finally regained her breath and sat up. "You ok Sweetie?" Brittany whispered near her ear.

Santana nodded and looked into Brittany's eyes, "I'm ok." Her voice was still scratchy and weak.

Brittany grabbed her glass again and pressed it to Santana's lips, "Take a few more sips Baby."

Santana did as she was told and her throat started to feel better.

"Sorry my mind and mouth got away from me again," Brittany apologized and pecked Santana on her slightly pinked cheek.

"S'ok Baby," Santana smiled, "it's not like everyone at this table are strangers to our healthy sex lives right? They've been walking in on us or hearing us sex it up since the beginning of time."

"True," Brittany puckered her lips and leaned into her wife.

Santana met her halfway and smooched Brittany's pink rosebud lips. All was forgiven, well nothing really to forgive.

After dinner, Commander Lopez took control, handing out cleaning details while he, Adam, Mari and Susan enjoyed the remnants of the wonderfully, warm evening. Brittany, Santana and Kurt got dish duty, all three stood hip to hip at the sink. Christina turned on the radio and of course it was on the Oldies station, their parents' favorite. They'd all grown up with this station blasting, the songs familiar, comforting and awesome. Sure all the kids at one time or another complained about the ancient music, but as they got older, the songs, the lyrics and the memories surrounding this music seeped into their souls. They listened to modern music too, but this music reminded them of home, of hot summer nights splashing in kiddie pools in the backyard, endless BBQ's with the neighbors and lazy Sunday morning pancake breakfasts. Brittany and Kurt rinsed the dirty dishes and handed them off to Santana, who then placed them into the dishwasher. Brittany and Kurt bumped hips to the beat, humming along to the tunes while Santana swayed her hips beside them.

Brittany absentmindedly kept turning her head to stare at Santana movements, her swaying hips, her cute little butt wiggles. Santana's short jean shorts hugged her curves perfectly giving Brittany full view of her amazingly smooth, muscular, tan legs and small sneak peeks at little slivers of her round butt cheeks. Brittany was going to need to touch...soon.

"Britt!" Kurt squealed as Brittany dropped a heavy pan back into the soapy sink, splashing water all over his midsection and onto the floor. Unfortunately for him, Brittany was completely lost in her Santana hiney watching daze, practically drooling as Santana bent at the waist, still swaying her hips to the beat of the current song.

"Britt-ny!" he tried again, swatting her with a wet wooden spoon.

Brittany giggled and brushed him off, pushing passed him as she snuggled up behind her wife, their movements instantly syncing, swaying their hips, back pressed to front. Santana instantly sunk into Brittany's body, following her lead perfectly. Brittany held Santana by the hips, rocking their bodies in a sensual dance.

"Sorry Kurt," she smirked, "I just couldn't help myself. Have you seen my wife? So sexy," Brittany nibbled on Santana's ear, "I needed to dance with her right now, so I did."

"Woooohoooooo!" Stevie hollered, watching her baby sister grind on her wife, "so hot! Now, we dance!" She grabbed Symone, dipping her dramatically before starting up a modern tango, topped off with a fork in her mouth in lue of the missing rose. Soon enough everyone, with a random partner or alone, were dancing around the kitchen. Kurt plopped a dollop of dishsoap bubbles on top of Brittany's head playfully before using his wooden spoon as a microphone as he sung along with the radio, dancing, well, shimmying in true Kurt Hummel fashion. Somehow, amidst the party in the kitchen, the chores still got done, just in a super fun way.

After the dishes were done, dishwasher running and sopping floor mopped and dried, everyone headed upstairs to Mommy and Papa Lopez's bedroom to get changed for tonight's match. Brittany had to jump into the shower to rinse out her hair, thanks to Kurt and his dirty dishsoap bubbles.

"No!" Christina blocked Santana's way to the bathroom, "No way! You are NOT showering with Britt. Turn your pretty little ass right around Santana! We are all in here and you two will totally have sex. Nope. Out. We heard enough about your sex life at dinner. No more tonight."

Brittany giggled from the shower. "Christina you're so mean, but can you like read minds or something, cuz you're totally right," she peeked out of the shower curtain at her sister and wife, "we totally would have sex in here." She winked at Santana and flashed her a look at her boobs before closing the curtain again. "I'll be out in a jiff Boo," she called to Santana, "and please don't pout Baby, we can have sex tonight when we get home."

Christina groaned. Santana smirked at her, then made a peace sign with her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and crudely wiggling her tongue between her spread fingers.

"You're fowl," Christina laughed at her and pushed her out of the bathroom.

"Awww..." Kurt cooed from the bed where he was snuggled up with Sugar, "look at all of us," he gushed over a framed photo he found on the bedside table.

Santana, in just her bra and panties, followed by Seiger, in just her bra, panties and fishnets, flopped onto the bed to see the picture. "Awww, prom," Seiger smiled, "that was a fun night."

"Yeah for you guys," Sugar pouted, "I didn't get to go."

"Shush you," Santana poked Sugar in the side till she smiled, "you had fun helping us get ready and we totally spoiled you rotten when you got to go to prom!"

"True," Sugar giggled pushing Santana's hand away from her side and looking back at the photo, "Santana look at your butt, it's like so perfect."

"Still is," Brittany sauntered out of the bathroom in only a towel and plopped herself onto Santana's back who was sprawled on the mattress on her stomach. She pushed Santana's hair to the side and kissed her neck before looking at the picture herself.

"And it totally looks the same," Brittany insisted, running her hands up and down her wife's side.

Stevie sat next to Kurt and looked at the photo. "This was after we all left in the limo huh? We had so much trouble tying that damn bowtie." She chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Good thing your dad knew how. Papa and Daddio didn't even know how to do it."

The picture was of Kurt in a pair of boxers and his white button-down shirt. Mari stood in front of him, her hands on the untied bowtie around his neck. Santana stood to one side of her mother, in just her bra and panties, perfect ass on full display. Brittany stood behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder, trying to help with that damn tie. Sugar sat on the floor, polishing Kurt's shoes, looking up at the people above her. The background of the picture consisted of Rachel in her dress with Quinn behind her zipping it up and Tina behind Quinn, zipping her dress, while Mercedes bent in front of the vanity applying her lipstick. It was all them, complete organized chaos, amplifying the beauty in the simplicity of life. Susan Pierce loved to take pictures, only she called them memories and she was talented, but she insisted this talent only be used on the people she loved, otherwise they wouldn't be memories, they'd just be pictures, her words exactly.

Kurt Hummel lost his mother,Alecia, to cancer when he was eight years old. When Alecia was first diagnosed, the Pierce family really stepped up to help the Hummel's. Adam visited and even helped care for Alecia while she was frequently in Hospital and Susan often took care of Kurt when Burt was at work and busy taking care of Alecia. Kurt and Brittany met in 1st grade when the Hummel's first moved to Portland, OR from just across the river in Vancouver,WA. Kurt was small and shy and was immediately a target for some of the bigger kids and bullies. Brittany stepped in to help and they've been friends ever since. Even before his mother passed away, Susan really stepped up and loved, truly loved, Kurt. She let him into her heart, she held him when he cried and in many ways they grew closer then Brittany or any of his other friends. They often snuck off for Mama Pierce and Kurt days, going for coffee just to talk or getting mani pedi's together, sometimes splurging for massages. Susan was the first person Kurt came out to and she encouraged him to talk to his dad. When the Lopez family moved into the neighborhood a few years later, Mari joined in helping to fill the mom gap in Kurt's life. Kurt missed his mom Alecia, but he never missed out on anything, and as an only child he thoroughly enjoyed all of his honorary sisters.

Years earlier on prom night, they congregated in Mommy Lopez's bedroom suite with it's big open bathroom and vanity area. The girls' dresses were displayed on the bed, a mesh of magenta, mint green, red, yellow, baby blue and purple silks and taffetas. The girls sat on any surface available, in their underwear, curling and pinning up, braiding, straightening, and spraying each other's hair, followed by pain stakingly applied make up sessions. Mama Pierce snapped memories on her beloved Canon, while Mommy Lopez helped Kurt try to figure out his damn bow tie.

Brittany sat on the closed toilet lid in her baby blue lace bra and panty set, that matched her dress perfectly, picked out by none other than her girlfriend, Santana Lopez. She felt happy, excited and kind of sad all at the same time and her mind and body did not know how to process it all. Christina stood beside her finishing her little sister's hair, curling her high ponytail into tiny ringlets, then pinning them into place on her head. Brittany wiggled and bounced her knees subconsciously. "B, hold still," Christina chastized, "I don't want to accidentally burn you."

"Sorry," Brittany whispered, stilling her body for a few seconds before her mind wandered and her knees started bobbing up and down again. The toilet seat shifted under her frantic movements causing Brittany to jostle abruptly and Christina nearly dropped the hot curling iron onto her sister's exposed shoulder.

"Britt!" she screeched in panic.

Santana appeared quickly as if out of thin air, clad in her matching lavendar lace panties and push up bra, eyes wild, thinking Brittany had been hurt. "What's going on?" She crossed her arms and scowled at Christina.

Christina sighed heavily and rather dramatically. "Britt is so wiggly and I almost dropped the curling iron on her.

"I'm sorry," Brittany looked down at her hands tightly clasped in her lap, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Santana's heart clenched, this scene reminded her of the first time they'd met so many years before. "Let me," she held out her hand for the curling iron, "I'll finish B's hair."

"Have at it," Christina huffed and hurried off to help someone else.

"Hi Baby," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," Brittany whispered and continued to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

Santana knew something was bothering her girlfriend but didn't want to pry it out of her. She curled a few strands of blonde hair, moving with her girl as she fidgeted, careful to grasp the curling iron tightly so as not to drop it. Santana had lots of practice helping her girl get ready while she was super excited and wiggly, but this was different, Brittany wasn't bouncing with excitement, she was nervous or anxious, almost sad, for some reason. Santana felt stumped.

"You excited about tonight?" Santana tried to make small talk.

"Mhmmmm..." Brittany hummed, still distracted. She hadn't even gawked at Santana in her sexy lingerie or tried to cop a feel, totally unlike her.

"I think I decided to just wear this tonight," Santana rambled, "my dress will be way too hot with all the dancing we're gonna be doing, just my panties and bra will be much cooler. Don't you think?"

"Sure..." Brittany replied, her knees bouncing rapidly.

"I bet Puck will like it," Santana continued trying to get a rise out of her girl and blast her out of this daze she was in. "He is constantly trying to get into my pants, maybe this will curb his curiousity. You think? Maybe I'll even give him the thrill of his life and dance with him like this." She stepped right in front of Brittany, her awesome boobs right in Brittany's line of sight.

"What?" Brittany stammered, "did you say Puck? Huh? No you can't dance with him, just me Baby. Wow." Brittany stared as Santana lowered the cups of her bra to give her girl a sneaky peek. Brittany licked her lips. "What were you saying?"

"B," Santana giggled, putting her boobs away, "what's up with you Baby?"

Brittany pulled Santana by her smooth thighs till she stood in between her legs and she could bury her face in her girlfriend's pushed up boobs. "Take 'em out again S, please..."

"B..." Santana kissed the top of her girl's head, "tell me what's up, what's a matter?"

"Boobies first," Brittany mumbled against Santana's chest.

Santana chuckled and shook her head, she could not resist giving her girlfriend whatever she wanted. She cupped Brittany's cheeks pulling her away from her chest for a quick kiss. "Alright Baby." She lowered her bra cups again for her lover and Brittany immediately sucked one of the nipples into her mouth, her hand coming up to cup the other. She suckled while Santana ran the tips of her fingers over Brittany's face; outlining her eyebrows, smoothing the backs of her fingers over her soft pink cheeks and tracing the outline of her ear and squeezing her plush ear lobe with her fingertips. Brittany instantly calmed, her knees stilled, her free hand ran up and down the back of Santana's thigh and over her lace covered bum, keeping her close.

Brittany pulled away slightly, her lips still near Santana's nipple. "I'm so happy about tonight, but I'm also sad and I don't know how to fix it," she sighed heavily, suckling Santana's nipple again.

"Tell me why you're sad Baby? I'll try to help." Santana spoke softly, happy Brittany was finally opening up.

Brittany pulled back and rested her chin on Santana's boob, looking up into her eyes. "We all have dates..." her eyes misted with unshed tears, "except Kurt."

Santana ran her fingers along Brittany's hairline, her tender hearted girl never ceased to amaze her. "You're such a good friend B," she whispered, "I know going dateless to prom is not ideal, but Kurt is definitely not alone, he has all of us. Right?"

Brittany nodded. "I know, I just really want him to have a good time and I'd just really love for him to find someone. You know?"

"We all want that for him Baby," Santana agreed, "I think it's harder for boys to come out in highschool. Teenage boys can be ruthless, heartless even, all in the name of masculinity and impressing their peers. We see it all the time with Puck, Finn, and most of the other jocks. Kurt is brave but he's had it rough and that alone could keep other's in the closet too. He may have to just let it be till he's older and can find someone just as brave as he is."

"He is brave," Brittany smiled up at her girlfriend, "so are you."

"We," Santana corrected, "are brave, and luckily we have awesome families and friends to back us up. So does Kurt."

"Yeah," Brittany brushed her lips across Santana's naked breast, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

"And maybe we can help him branch out and find more brave people in Portland..."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I bet there are clubs or gatherings for LGBT teens around here, maybe we can all check them out. Together. Then, maybe Kurt can meet other boys like him."

"You are a freaking genius Baby," Brittany smiled wider than she had all evening.

Santana smiled right back. "And who knows, maybe next year, at our Senior prom, Mr. Fancypants Hummel will have himself a hot, young, hunky date."

Brittany giggled. "That would be the best."

"What are you-Oh God!" Kurt had given up on the bowtie tying for a bit to do his hair and walked right in on Santana with her boobs out, Brittany's face pressed into them. He covered his eyes and groaned. "I need the mirror, can you please, put those things away."

Brittany and Santana cracked up but complied. They still needed to finish getting ready too.

"Fine Kurtie," Santana kissed his cheek, putting her boobs back in her bra and going back to work on Brittany's hair.

Brittany pouted dramatically. "Thanks a lot Kurt."

"That pout does not work on me," Kurt smirked at her through the mirror, "you get her boobs all the time and you know it."

"Truth!" she exclaimed.

About an hour after Seiger, Stevie, all the other older sisters and their dates left in their rented limo, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes put the finishing touches on each other and themselves. Brittany still in only her underwear, ran around looking frantically for her lost silver heel. Santana, in only her undies as well, joined the search as did everyone else.

Santana was looking under her mom's bed, ass in the air. Brittany stood behind her, hands on that awesome ass. "See it?"

From across the hall they heard Sugar shout. "Found it!"

They rushed into Santana's room. "Woot!" Santana exclaimed, belly flopping onto her bed tackling the smaller girl in the process.

"Yes!" Brittany followed Santana into the room, fist pumping in the air.

Santana tossed the no longer missing shoe towards Brittany and tickle attached Sugar. "Sugar Booger is awesome!" she sing-songed between tickles and blowing raspberries on Sugar's neck. "Sugar saved the night! Super Sugar to the rescue!"

"Help! Britt! Help me!" Sugar gasped between squeals and giggles, "can't breath!"

"Alright then," Brittany giggled, "enough." She tackled Santana and pinned her down to stop the attack on Sugar.

"Britt my hair!" Santana squeaked.

"You look beautiful," Brittany grinned above her, "and while I'd love for you to go to prom in your sexy panties and bra, I would totally have to make everyone wear blindfolds cuz you are too hot to share, so how about we go put on our awesome dresses. Plus you are all mine." She bent forward and bit playfully on Santana's plump bottom lip.

"Britt Britt!" Santana moaned.

"Nope! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No sexy times in my presence!" Sugar smacked Brittany on her barely clothed backside, "you know the rules! Don't make me call Mama!"

Brittany conceded and helped Santana up, rolling her eyes at her little sister, "Whatever. You know we've had sex in like every room of this house...and our house...including your room!"

"Britt!" Sugar squealed, "gross!"

"Our sexy times are HOT not gross Sugar Booger, "Santana teased.

Sugar crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"C'mon Sug," Brittany lifted her baby sister and piggy backed her all the way back to Mommy Lopez's chaotic room. Santana followed behind pinching Sugar's butt every few feet, making the girl squeal and squirm.

Downstairs Kurt's dad, Burt and step-mom Carol arrived, camera in hand, bringing Finn, Rachel's date and Puck, Quinn's date, all fancied up in their stylish black and white tuxedos. Sam, Mercedes' date arrived a few minutes later with Artie, Tina's date. After the incident between Santana, Brittany and Artie, Tina had been the first person at the scene to help Artie back into his wheelchair, then she slapped him across the face telling him to fuck off and leave her friends alone. Most of Santana and Brittany's friends avoided and ignored Artie for a few weeks until he legitimately apologized and admitted he was an ass. The girls accepted his apology but were slow to warm back up to being friends with him. Right before last summer vacation, Artie and Tina were paired up for a school project and the rest is history. He tuned down his cocky bravado and started to be just nerdy, kinda sweet Artie. He admitted he's always felt like he had to be a jerk in order to be respected due to his circumstance of being wheelchair bound. Tina really liked this Artie and he started to grow on the others as well.

Kurt stood in front of his dad. No one had been able to tie that damn bowtie, so Burt stepped in and happily put the finishing touches on his handsome son. Carol snapped a picture.

"You look so handsome Honey," she cooed.

Santana searched the crowded living room for her father. She'd asked him to keep track of Brittany's corsage till it was time to leave. Cruz caught her eye and beckoned her over, handing her the pale pink box. She opened the lid. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Cruz pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Go get your girl."

Brittany staggered down the stairs a few minutes after everyone else because she had to pee. She spied her dad easily above the crowd, holding tightly to the small box she'd trusted him with earlier. She eagerly pulled him aside, bouncing excitedly on her toes. "You got it?"

Adam grinned, opening the baby blue box and passed it to his daughter.

"Daddio, it's perfect," she gushed and kissed his cheek, "Have you seen Santana?"

"There," Daddio pointed. Santana and Cruz stood together in the living room and it looked like Santana was looking for Brittany, her eyes scanned the crowd around her. Their eyes connected, like magnets, lips curled into soft smiles as they made their way to each other.

Brittany held her box behind her back, Santana did the same. They started to talk at the same time and laughed, cheeks pinking, both suddenly feeling nervous and shy, which was unlike them. Santana shook her head at their silliness. "You first B."

Neither girl noticed the audience gathering around them, Mama Pierce's camera at the ready.

Brittany smiled, the tips of her ears pinking, matching her cheeks. "I got you something Baby." Her eyes scanned over the beautiful girl in front of her. Santana's dress was red silk, strapless and fitted in the bodice ending in an empire waist flowing nearly to the floor, hiding her matching red heels. Mercedes' sister Ashley used her make up magic, creating smokey eyes and bright red lips on her gorgeous girlfriend. Her hair was down, straightened with large curls at the ends hanging just passed her shoulders. She looked so glamorous, like a young Hollywood starlet primped to perfection for a red carpet event.

"You look so pretty," Brittany said almost breathless.

Santana giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear, peeking up through her long lashes at her girl. "Thanks B."

Brittany brought the pale blue box from behind her back and opened it. Santana gasped. "Baby, it's beautiful," she whispered.

Brittany gently pulled the corsage from the box. The gorgeous white lily was surrounded by a stand of green leaves and a simple white ribbon. Brittany slid it onto Santana's wrist. "YOU"RE beautiful," she whispered.

Santana blushed. "I got you one too Babe." She opened the pale pink box and pulled out the flowers. The corsage was three small yellow rose buds, tied together with a pale blue ribbon that matched Brittany's dress perfectly.

"Honey," Brittany breathe, "it's perfect. Oh I love it!" She held out her hand for Santana to slide it onto her wrist. She leaned forward, pulling Santana closer and pressed a soft kiss to her ruby red lips. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Santana smiled and pecked Brittany's lips again. She stepped back, looking her girl up and down appreciatively. "Wow Britt Britt."

"You saw me upstairs," Brittany giggled, blushing lightly.

"That was different," Santana insisted, "spin for me Baby."

Brittany giggled again and turned in a circle. Her baby blue dress brought out the intense blue of her eyes. her dress was a simple ballerina style prom dress with thin spaghetti straps over each shoulder. The bodice was tight to the waist where it flared out like a tutu to just below her knees. Her strappy silver heels finished the look perfectly. Her make up was light; pink cheeks, pink tinted glossy lips, eyes thinly lined, and lashes mascaraed, subtle and just enough. Her blonde hair was pinned and curled up into a fancy fairlytale bun, a thin layer of fringe framing her oval face.

"You look like Cinderella," Sugar sighed from a few feet away.

"It's true Honey," Mama Pierce interjected, "and Sanny Bear looks like Jasmine, when Jafar captured her as his slave and made her wear that sexy red number..."

"Mama!" Brittany laughed and so did everyone else within ear shot.

Mama Pierce announced it was picture time and the large group spent the next half hour taking memories of every variety possible; just the girls, just the boys, all the couples, individual couples...on and on and on...till they had to run out the door, blowing kisses and thank you's as they raced off in order to not be late for the ball.

It was the last dance, a slow song played in the dimly lit school gymnasium. Brittany had long since removed her shoes, Santana too. They were tired and so, so happy. Brittany snuggled close to her girl, arms around her waist, swaying to the music. Santana's arms hung loosely around Brittany's neck, her face buried in her girlfriend's slightly sweaty neck.

"I'm so sleepy Baby," Santana mumbled against Brittany's skin, "I don't even want to go home, I just want to lay down right here on the floor and sleep for ten hours. K?"

Brittany giggled but agreed, "I'm exhausted too but I really want to sleep on a bed, are we staying at the Lopez mansion or the Pierce palace tonight?"

Santana smiled, eyes closed, sinking further into her girl's embrace, "Don't care."

The older girls left a few minutes ago. The parents let the older girls get a hotel room nearby to continue their celebrations, being seniors and all.

"Ready ladies?" Kurt interrupted, "my dad's outside."

"C'mon Sweetie," Brittany pulled Santana by the hand.

Burt dropped Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Tina off at the Lopez house. Since Seiger was at the hotel, Quinn and Tina stayed in her room for the night.

Brittany helped Santana out of her dress and then took off her own. Santana went to lay down on the bed but Brittany stopped her. "I really want to shower Hon, I need this make up off and my hair is so stiff."

"To tired Britt Britt," Santana whined.

"Ok Baby," Brittany kissed her girlfriend's lips and helped her onto the bed. "I'll shower quick and be right back."

"Nooooooo," Santana whined again, "I want you. I won't be able to sleep without you in bed."

"Then you'll have to shower with me Boo," Brittany kissed her forehead, causing her eyes to flutter closed, "if you want." She got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom, leaving the bedroom door open.

Santana sighed. She tried to lay there and force herself to sleep. She really tried, but Brittany was gone. The bed felt empty. She got up and followed her lover.

Brittany washed her hair and smiled when she heard Santana shut the bathroom door behind her. The shower curtain parted and Santana stepped inside.

"Baby," she pouted, "the bed is so empty without you."

"Awwww...Honey, c'mere," Brittany held her arms open and Santana fell into them without hesitation, "I didn't want to leave you alone in there Boo, but I really felt yucky and sweaty."

"I know B," Santana rubbed her face against Brittany's naked chest, hugging her closer.

"Let me wash your hair Baby," Brittany turned Santana and washed her hair gently and lovingly, taking great care to massage her scalp, temples and the back of her neck.

They took turns washing each other's faces and bodies before Brittany turned off the water and pulled Santana into a soft kiss. "Thank you for showering with me Baby."

Santana smiled and pecked Brittany's lips again before climbing out of the shower. They toweled off and made their way back to Santana's bedroom.

"Aw shit!" Tina ran into the naked girls in the hallway, "did you guys just have sex in there?" Tina covered her eyes, trying to use just her hands to find her way into the bathroom.

"Not this time," Brittany giggled, night T." She surprise smooched Tina's cheek and pulled Santana with her into the bedroom.

They didn't bother with pajamas, they didn't usually wear anything to bed anyways.

"B," Santana whispered into the dark room, "want to lay on you." An overly tired Santana meant a baby, caveman, finicky, whiney, sometimes grumpy Santana. Brittany didn't mind because tired Santana also meant super clingy Santana and she loved to cuddle and hold her girl.

"C'mere Baby," Brittany pulled Santana to lay on top of her, her face instantly smushing into Brittany's neck.

"Love you," she mumbled.

Brittany rubbed Santana's bare back, letting her fingers roam and dip into her cute lower back dimples. "Love you too," she kissed Santana's forehead. Brittany was tired too but her mind was still very much awake, reliving their night. They danced and sang and goofed around with their friends and sisters, laughing till their sides ached.

Santana wiggled, moving to the other side of Brittany's neck before settling down again. Brittany's hands stroked over Santana's naked butt cheeks, lingering around the soft skin where cheek met thigh. Santana fidgeted, one of her legs curling up around Brittany's hip, her center opening, pressing against Brittany's pelvis. Brittany moved her hand across Santana's thigh, pressing their bodies closer.

Santana rolled her hips. "B," she whimpered, "want you."

"Now?" Brittany teased, "I thought you were too sleepy Boo." Her hands helped Santana's hips move, rubbing against her own exposed skin, she felt Santana's wetness.

"Ugh!" Santana moaned as Brittany's fingers curled around her butt, pressing harder, fingertips teasing her entrance from behind. "Need you," she pleaded, her lips sucking Brittany's skin into her awaiting mouth, hard enough to leave a mark and caused Brittany to cry out in pure pleasure.

Brittany felt her own wetness drip onto the sheets. "Fuck Baby," Brittany husked, "need to feel you." She flipped them over and brought her pussy against Santana's, rubbing their clits together, picking up a slow rhythm.

"Yes Baby, right there, oh God, feels so good," Santana cried, her hips meeting Brittany's movements.

Brittany sat back slightly lifting her leg above Santana's, getting closer contact and starting a faster rhythm. "So good Baby, your so wet," Brittany moaned feeling her wetness mix freely with her lover's. She rolled her hips, grinding their pussies together, panting and moaning.

"Fuck B!" Santana mewled, reaching her hands up to cup Brittany's bouncing breasts, pinching her nipples, causing her hips to buck.

Brittany rocked harder, loving how Santana's breasts seemed to dance with their movements. "So close Baby," she panted.

"Right there! Right there! Right there! Brittany!" Santana's back arched as her orgasm shook her body.

Brittany felt the added wetness seeping from her lover and the trembling of her aftershocks sent her spiraling into an orgasm of her own till she hunched forward onto her girl. "Fuck Babe," Brittany grinned peppering kisses to Santana's heaving chest, "where the Hell did that come from?"

"Needed you B," Santana told her, eyes fluttering closed, "just needed you."

"Me too Baby, I always need you," Brittany assured, kissing her lover's lips.

Santana sucked on Brittany's bottom lip, then kissed her sloppily. If she was tired before, she was seriously exhausted now.

Brittany turned them onto their sides, facing each other. Santana snuggled closer, rubbing her nose against Brittany's nipple before enclosing her mouth around it and suckling.

"Night Baby," Brittany hugged her close as they drifted off to sleep.

"That was a really fun night," Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, "we danced so much Baby."

"Yeah," Santana hummed.

"It was," Kurt smiled, "but we are totally going to be late if you people don't get dressed!"

"S," Brittany called from the bathroom, "will you help me with this?"

"Be right there," Santana finished pulling her short shirt into place before joining Brittany.

Brittany stood in front of the mirror, naked from the waist up, cupping both her breasts in her hands, her black backless bustier on the countertop beside her. She tilted her head side to side, seriously studying her reflection. Santana had a major case of deja vu...

14 year old Brittany Pierce stood, naked, studying her reflection in the partially steamed mirror after a joint shower with her girlfriend. She frowned and fondled her newly forming breasts. They were small with pointy pink nipples. Santana was toweling off behind her, bent at the waist drying her legs. Brittany watched her through the mirror, admiring the way her round breasts hung and swung with her movements.

"S?" Brittany asked, "why are your boobs so much bigger than mine already?" She pouted, "your's are like cup cakes and mine are like...like..." she tugged on her tiny rosy nipples, "...like tater tots."

"B," Santana sighed, hanging her wet towel before coming to stand behind her girl, kissing her shoulder softly and smiled at her in the glass.

Brittany still pouted, pale pink lips protruding cutely and snuggled back against Santana's warm chest.

"Beeeee," Santana kissed her shoulder again, hugging her around the waist, "you know how everything works. We can't plan how or when our bodies change. I certainly didn't expect to start my period at eleven. We're only 14, we're still growing, you just barely starting having your period last year, everything else will catch up soon enough," she assured. "Besides, I like your tiny tots," she brought her hands up, cupped Brittany's small breasts, her nipples hardening under her touch.

"But they're so small and kinda pointy. I want them to be more like yours, yours are round and bouncy and soft and fun. I love to hold them and squeeze them and play with them," Brittany turned in Santana's arms and brought her hands to her girlfriend's chest. She playfully ran her thumbs over the hard nipples, making Santana's body jump at the touch. "I just want you to have fun with mine too."

"I do have fun with your titties Baby," Santana leaned forward and kissed both of Brittany's nipples. "Look B," she cupped each budding breast, fitting them in the palms of her hands, "they fit perfectly and you know what they say?"

"What?" Brittany smiled.

"Anything more than a handful or a mouthful is a waste," Santana smirked.

Brittany giggled. "And who exactly told you that? Even thought I think I already know," she rolled eyes playfully.

"Puck," Santana laughed, "who else?"

"I totally knew that!" Brittany laughed.

"I like your tiny tots Baby," Santana kissed the tops of her breasts before moving closer, nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck, resting her head against her collarbone.

"I said tater tots Santana," Brittany giggled.

"Tiny tots is better," Santana tickled Brittany's sides till she conceded.

Back to reality, Santana smiled and asked, "Hey whatcha doing with my tiny tots Baby?"

"They are soooo yours," Brittany turned to Santana, a smirk curled her thin pink lips. She was still cupping her own breasts and wiggled them playfully at her wife.

"All mine..." Santana rushed forward grabbing onto Brittany's hips and burying her face between her breasts.

"Can you help me tie up my bustier?" Brittany asked, letting Santana enjoy her boobs.

"Sure Baby," Santana lifted her head, lips puckered. Brittany pecked her lips before grabbing the bustier and placing it against her front. Santana moved behind her and started lacing it up across her back.

"I was just remembering that day we started calling your titties tiny tots, you remember?" Santana placed a kiss to her shoulder and continued lacing. The bustier required lacing from bottom to top, it was quite time consuming, like lacing up those mid calf converse tennis shoes.

Brittany nodded, holding her hair up on top of her head and out of the way. "I remember I called them tater tops," she chuckled, "and I was so disappointed mine were so much smaller than yours back then, I mean mine are still smaller then yours but I'm just really happy they're not so pointy anymore."

"I liked 'em then and I like 'em now," Santana peeked over Brittany's shoulder and smiled at her through their reflection. They stared into each other's eyes, Santana's darkened as she looked down at Brittany's breasts. They were being squeezed upwards by the half tied bustier, but not fully covered, her nipples tight and hard. "I like them a lot," she husked and turned Brittany to face her.

Santana lifted Brittany onto the bathroom counter, successfully lowering the bustier to reveal all of her perfect breasts and tightly peaked nipples. She kissed around each peak slowly, savoring the familiar taste. Brittany's breathing grew faster, fingers ran through Santana's hair pulling her closer. Santana licked over each nipple, loving how incredibly hard they became at her action. She took one into her mouth and sucked hard. She opened her mouth wider sucking the entire areola and nipple into her warm wet mouth.

Brittany moaned and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist, fingers tangled in her hair. Santana bite down lightly, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nipple. Brittany's hips bucked uncontrollably, bumping her center against Santana's tight stomach causing them both to gasp at the contact. Santana kissed over to Brittany's other nipple, her hand came up to cup and knead the one left behind, so as not to neglect. The bathroom door was ajar, everyone was just on the other side getting ready, but neither girl cared, it made it more exciting. Everyone should know better than to leave them alone for too long without them being all over each other anyway.

"Baby...I-I-I..."Brittany stuttered with the movements of Santana's lips, tongue and hands, her hips synced with the rhythm of the sucking, licking, over and over again, brushing her center against Santana's stomach.

Santana knew what her girl needed, she also realized they were on a time limit, not much time for teasing. She pushed aside Brittany's panties, her finger immediately enveloped in wet heat. She explored Brittany's pussy, gathering the wetness to tease over her clit.

Brittany tilted her pelvis higher to give Santana easier access. "S," she mewled, her hips moving in sensual circles, "inside Baby, I need you in me."

Santana pecked and nipped at Brittany's slightly open mouth, kissing slowly, teasingly, sloppily, smiling as Brittany whined and pouted for her fingers.

"Baby," Brittany pouted, but continued to kiss her wife back, she whined between lip bites and her licking tongue, "inside," she insisted, her hands moved from Santana's hair, down her arms trying to pull or push Santana's fingers inside of her.

Santana smirked and kissed down Brittany's neck, over her collarbone and to her breasts again, sucking a nipple into her mouth and pressing two fingers deep into Brittany's pussy.

"Yesssssss," Brittany hissed, burying her face into Santana's neck, hands gripped her wife's forearms as they thrust into her. "Oh God! Fuck me!" Brittany's hips met each of Santana's thrusts. She leaned back onto the countertop, her arms behind her, holding her up as she circled her hips.

"Fuck B, you look so hot," Santana whispered watching her wife leaned back, riding her fingers, legs spread wide. Santana wished she'd taken that damn bustier all the way off because it was blocking her view of Brittany's flexing abs and slightly hindered the serious titty bouncing that should be in plain sight. She thumbed Brittany's clit, feeling her pussy walls flutter and tighten.

"Fuck so good," Brittany cooed.

Santana cupped one of Brittany's butt cheeks, pushing her harder into each thrust of her fingers. She curled her fingers upward each time they bottomed out, her thumb pressed and circled Brittany's throbbing clit.

Brittany's walls clenched and her body stiffened. "Gawhhhhh," she moaned. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist to support her lover, her fingers and palm soaked, her thumb gently but steadily caressed Brittany's swollen clit. Brittany slumped forward, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, their foreheads pressed together. Brittany panted while Santana pressed kisses to her parted lips till she calmed.

"Inside," Brittany breathed heavily, still unable to speak in full sentences, "stay."

"Ok," Santana whispered, keeping her fingers inside her wife. She wasn't sure she could remove them yet, Brittany's walls still clenched her tightly, like she never wanted to let her go. "I love you B," she whispered, "I love everything about you...I love your pink ears and your sweaty knee pits."

Brittany giggled, her lips found Santana's neck, kissing lightly over and over, up her jaw, back to her awaiting lips. They both smiled into the kiss, feeling overwhelmingly in love and totally naughty for totally having sex in Mommy and Daddio Lopez's bathroom with most of their sisters and Kurt right outside the slightly open door. But, it wasn't the first time and it most certainly won't be the last.

"You guys ready-aw fuck!" Sugar walked into the bathroom.

Stevie followed a second later. "Guys c'mon, we're gonna be late-shit!"

Both girls turned and high tailed it out of the bathroom while Santana and Brittany laughed. "Your shoulda knocked!" Santana shouted after them, laughing harder.

"The door was fucking open S!" Stevie yelled back.

"Not our problem!" Brittany answered, still in hysterics.

"Just c'mon you two," Stevie whined.

"And wash your hands Santana!" Sugar added.

The Track was jam packed tonight, everyone eagerly waiting this final match of the night. The little sister's team, Satan's Followers, prepared themselves, pumping each other up, tightening skate laces and adjusting chin straps. This match would decide if Satan's Followers were done for the season or if they would be in the final match next week against their older sister's team, Elm Street Walkers. Usually Satan's Followers were a shoe in, but this season they'd lost one too many matches to secure their place, thanks to Santana's stupid period and the match her and Brittany missed.

Of course, this match had to be against Lauren's team again, The Bustie Bitches. The giant ladies stood menacingly across the way, staring down Satan's Followers. Santana pulled her team into a huddle. "Listen up," she started, arm winding around Brittany's waist, she needed to feel her girl close, her nerves on edge. The Bustie Bitches were huge and this really could potentially end any hopes she had of crushing the older sisters this season. "Those giant bitches are gonna try to slaughter us," she whisper shouted, staring at the faces of her teammates, "they are going to try to hurt us and tire us out. We cannot let that happen! We need to remember their weaknesses."

"Dinnertime?" Brittany joked, trying to ease the tension.

"All-you-can-eat buffets?" Sugar added with a giggle following Brittany's lead.

The rest of the team couldn't help but laugh, even Santana. The tension eased a bit as Santana continued, shaking her head at her wife and little sister in law. "Yes food is definitely their weakness, obviously, but we need to remember their weaknesses on the TRACK," she emphasized, "they are big and slow, especially around the corners, take them out there. Sugar you are wirey and quick, you can maneuver the curves perfectly, I am counting on you and your invisible elbows tonight. We need points, lots of them and as fast as you can make them."

Sugar nodded, "I'm on it."

"Skate low and fast," Santana continued, "distract whenever you can, use words and actions. Britt you are awesome at distracting me, use that to do your magic on them."

"You want me to flash them my tiny tots?" Brittany asked, perplexed, brow furrowed.

"No B, don't you dare!" Santana laughed, "just toss out random comments at them, get in front of them, then skate slow, things like that."

"Gotcha," Brittany grinned and winked at her wife, she totally knew what Santana meant, she just tried to ease the seriousness again, and it worked.

Santana couldn't stop smiling now, she felt pumped and ready. "Quinn, Tina and Mercedes," Santana looked pointedly at them all, "let's try to whip Sugar anytime we can. Rachel, Britt and I will try to slow the bitches down and block so we can impliment that move whenever possible. It'll give Sugar momentum to get around the track and pass those bitches while we keep them occupied."

Everyone nodded. "Hands in!" Santana shouted, "we do this, we get to crush our sisters next week. Let's do this!"

"On three!" Brittany hollered, "One...two...three..."

"We don't care if we're going to Hell. Hell is hot, but we're hotter!" Satan's Followers screamed in unison.

"Let the games begin," Santana smirked and pulled Brittany in for their pre-game mini make out session, all tongues and teeth and ass groping.

"Get a room!" Kurt yelled into the microphone as he started introductions. The crowd roared with laughter and wolf whistles.

The first half went by rather quickly. Satan's Followers held their own and scored well. Unfortunately, so did The Bustie Bitches, who were ahead by one point. Santana paced back and forth. She had an idea, but was unsure about it. Her and Kurt had talked about it at last practice, but she wondered if this was the time to impliment it. She wanted to ask his opinion but she didn't have time to go over to where he stood at the microphone. She turned to her team.

Quinn held a bag of ice to her cheek after getting an elbow on their last run. The rest littered the bench, tightening skates and gulping drinks of water. "Remember our last practice?" she questioned.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's try play 69."

"Really?" Mercedes questioned a bit skeptically, "we've only practiced it like one time and I'm still not even quite sure what it was all about."

"I'm sure," Santana argued, "we need to confuse those bitches. They may be tired but they are still really, really strong. If we don't get past them, we won't win. We. Must. Win."

"We're on it," Brittany smiled, standing beside her wife, "this is awesome, I've wanted to do this play since you thought it up Baby!"

That was all the incentive Santana needed. "It's on, it is soooo on!"

The first run of the second half, Sugar went down, twisting her knee and getting benched. Brittany was usually her replacement but tonight, as Play 69 required, Santana put on the helmet cover, she was taking point as jammer.

Lauren smirked and whispered something to her fellow teammates, who laughed and cracked their knuckles, eyeing Santana up and down like she was dinner. Santana gulped. Shit, she thought, this is gonna hurt. She was not a seasoned jammer, but if they wanted Play 69 to work, she would have to sacrifice herself. The next few runs were brutal. The other team concentrated only on Santana, they let her pass but would send low blows to her shoulders, upper arms, chest, even her neck. Brittany grew angrier and angrier, face red, those bitches were hurting her girl. Play 69 was a go. Next run, Brittany went all fuck-the-police, blocking Santana like a titanium shield as she tossed every bitch from the opposing team to the ground. Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were in awe as they backed Brittany up. Santana raced around, scoring like a boss. Sugar cheered from the bench, making sure to stay seated. She knew she couldn't let the other team know she wasn't really injured. Thus, Play 69 was a success.

Satan's Followers won 25 to 18, they were offically in the final match.

Sugar pretended to ice her perfectly fine knee even during the celebration dog pile on Brittany. Santana and Kurt knew the minute Santana put that helmet cover on she would be the opposing teams main target and that Brittany would not be ok with that.

Artie rolled over, congratulations pouring from his mouth. "Happy to NOT be on the receiving end of that," he teased Brittany.

She winked at him and pulled Santana into her arms. She held her at arms length, looking her up and down, checking for injuries. "You sure you're ok?" She kissed the few red marks she could see on Santana's neck and exposed shoulders.

"More than ok," Santana yanked on Brittany's arms, slamming their mouths together in a fierce kiss. "That. Was. Awesome." she praised between kisses.

The celebration continued at What's New Pussycat, as usual. Sugar miraculously recovered and spent most of the night boogying with her boyfriend Joe. Lauren, on Puck's arm, side-eyed Santana. "You bitch. But that was totally genius."

"Alls fair in love and war." Santana smirked.

Stella pulled Santana onto her lap. "That was awesome," she complimented, "your wife is a beast."

"That she is," Santana's eyes found Brittany on the dance floor, bouncing around with Sugar, Joe and Seiger.

"So I have this idea," Stella continued, "you know the sister tattoos we've always talked about but never done?"

Santana nodded and smirked, "You really wanna do it this time? You're not gonna chicken out again?"

"Shut up," Stella pinched her sister's side, till she yelped.

"Ok, Ok," Santana giggled, "you know Britt and I are in, we've been wanting to do this for a while now. I'm pretty sure you're the only one without a tattoo."

"I know," Stella rested her head on her baby sister's arm, "it's time now. I'm ready," her voice grew softer and she pressed further into Santana still in her lap.

"You ok? You're acting weird right now?" Santana kissed the top of Stella's head, nudging her, urging Stella to look her in the eyes.

Stella looked up, her eyes a bit misty. "I'm ok, just feeling a bit sentimental tonight, that's all."

Santana furrowed her brow. "You're not trying to butter me up to go easy on you guys next week are you?"

Stella laughed and squeezed Santana around the waist. "No way. You better bring it!"

"Oh it's on!" Santana laughed, "we're gonna kick your asses this time!"

"Well you can certainly try," Stella teased, "but seriously, you guys were great tonight and I love you bunches."

"Love you too," Santana kissed her big sister on the lips and forehead, looking her deep in her brown eyes, so much like her own. She felt her sister had more to say, but now was not the time and a loud, busy, crowded club was not the place. She stood and held out her hand, "c'mon, let's go dance."


	6. Chapter 6 Sisters Times Infinity

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 6: Sisters Times Infinity

"Last call!" Santana shouted over the loud music from her position on top of the bar. She jumped down into Brittany's awaiting arms and giggled when Brittany spun them in circles, burying her face in Santana's ample bosom. They made their way back to the dance floor hand in hand, nodding and waving at a few patrons making their way out of the club.

Brittany pulled Santana into her arms, front pressed to front, and kissed her lips. "You taste like tequila," Brittany giggled.

"You taste like cinnamon," Santana grinned dopily and leaned forward for more. They may be the owners of a club but they rarely drank anything harder than the occasional glass of wine. Tonight was different, after dancing for a little while, Stella suggested shots to celebrate and everyone readily agreed. Tina rounded up everyone's shot choices and brought them to the table. Glasses clinked and everyone tossed back their drink of choice, some made faces, some smiled, some choked, some grabbed a chaser. Santana sucked her lime, then grabbed her wife around the waist for a smooch and pulled her back to the dance floor.

The second, then third round of shots were taken between rowdy bouts of table smack talk and cheeky, teasing dance floor moves that left Santana and Brittany more and more confident, aroused and nearly diminished of what little discretion they had. Brittany couldn't keep her hands off of Santana's amazing ass and Santana's lips roamed freely over Brittany's pushed up cleavage.

"I want this off you," Santana ran her hands over the laces of Brittany's bustier at her back, kissing up her neck, their bodies lost in the music and buzzing with alcohol and intense arousal.

"As much as I'd love you to take it off me right here and now, I think we better go upstairs first." Brittany let go of Santana's lower cheeks and grabbed her upper cheeks bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. "Let's say good night to everyone, Sam can lock up."

"Done," Santana pulled back and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her over to their table. "Night all!" she waved quickly to Puck, Lauren, Quinn, Rachel, Stevie, Mercedes and Seiger, everyone else had left a little while ago. "Sam lock up k?" she shouted over to the bar, before turning on her heel pulling Brittany behind her up the stairs, grinning at the whoops, hollers and wolf whistles from their table. Everyone knew exactly what they were about to do and like always, neither girl cared or tried to hide it. They loved each other, they had an awesome sex life and were proud of it.

Santana headed for their bedroom but Brittany had other plans. She quickly shut the bedroom door and pushed Santana up against it, licking over her lips before delving her tongue into her wife's awaiting mouth.

"Why'd you close the door B?" Santana panted as Brittany kissed down her neck. She tilted her head back, resting it on the closed door, giving Brittany all the access she wanted to her neck and throat.

"Wanna try something," Brittany husked, kissing lower, lips dancing over Santana's heaving chest. "C'mere," she pulled Santana by the waist and walked them backwards towards the cushy chair in the living room.

"Chair sex B?" Santana smirked, "we've totally done it in that chair, numerous times."

"Not like this," Brittany grinned, never breaking eye contact, popping the button on Santana's jean shorts, pushing them and her panties to the floor.

"I'm intrigued," Santana reached around and began to untie Brittany's bustier. After the match Santana changed back into her pre-game clothing of jean shorts and white tank top, while Brittany chose to keep on the bustier, only removing her sweaty fish nets and skirt to throw on a pair of black shorts. Santana kissed over the tops of Brittany's breast, deliciously squeezed upwards by that bustier. "As much as I love how this looks on you, it takes far to long to get off!" She struggled, trying to undo the laces as quickly as possible.

Brittany snickered, pushing Santana back so her hands fell from her body. She rapidly removed Santana's white tank, slowly running her fingertips down her wife's chest, between her breasts and flicking the bra open with ease. She bent forward placing open mouth kisses to each hardened nipple. Santana moaned in delight, until Brittany pulled her mouth away. Santana whimpered. Brittany winked and turned, holding her hair up for Santana to continue the removal of her bustier so they could get down to business. "Hurry Baby, I need to taste you."

"Fuck me," Santana groaned, her fingers quickly working on those damn bustier laces.

"I most certainly will, if you hurry up," Brittany teased.

"Too many clothes," Santana protested, growling, "this takes too long, take off your shorts. Help me B." Her fingers worked at a frantic pace, she could feel the wetness on her thighs, she needed to see all of her wife. Now.

Brittany unbottoned her shorts and let them fall to the floor, just as Santana tossed the bustier and laces down. Brittany stepped out of the shorts and turned to face her girl as she slid her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

"Me," Santana insisted, replacing her hands with Brittany's and sliding the panties down her beautiful, long legs till she knelt in front of her wife. Santana licked her lips staring at Brittany's naked pussy right in front of her face.

"S," Brittany breathed, overwhelmed by the feeling of Santana's breath ghosting over her newly exposed skin.

Santana leaned forward placing kisses over Brittany's smooth outer lips and letting her tongue play with her clit. She ran her hands up Brittany's thighs, using her thumbs to pull Brittany's outer lips apart and sucking her hardening clit into her mouth, sucking hard.

"Fuck..." Brittany gasped, already feeling close to an orgasm from all the teasing on the dance floor. She tried to pull away, she wanted to try something with Santana on the chair, but that mouth felt so good on her pussy. Besides, Santana was not letting go anytime soon.

Santana slid her tongue down to Brittany's entrance. She moaned at the immense wetness and the overwhelming taste that was all Brittany.

Brittany whimpered feeling the vibration of Santana's moan against her sensitive skin and her tongue teasing circles around her awaiting entrance. "Baby...feels go good..."

"Taste so good B..." Santana pushed her tongue into Brittany pussy; licking, reaching, tasting everything.

Brittany cried out and grasped Santana's shoulders, bending her knees slightly, spreading her legs wider. Santana took advantage of this new angle, tongue fucking Brittany faster, making sure her nose brushed and rubbed over her clit. She knew her wife was already close, her thighs trembled and her walls fluttered and clenched around her relentless tongue.

"Fuck Baby, right there...so good...shit!" Brittany mewled, her hips pressing forward meeting every thrust she received.

Santana removed her tongue, taking Brittany's clit into her mouth giving it a hard suck and several flicks with her tongue. Brittany's hips bucked with every flick against her sensitive nub. "Cum on my tongue Baby," Santana urged, "I want you to cum in my mouth. All for me Baby. Give it to me." She shoved her tongue back into Brittany's pussy, thrusting and licking against her inner walls.

"OhGodohGodohGodohGod! Fuck!" Brittany's body stiffened and her thighs closed around Santana's head, her fingers sinking deeper into the flesh of her lover's shoulders.

Warm wetness seeped around Santana's tongue, into her open mouth and down her chin. She licked upwards to Brittany's clit and softly sucked her throbbing clit into her warm mouth, bringing her girl down slowly.

"Shit," Brittany giggled, "I was going to attack you first S. But how was I supposed to say no to your mouth."

Santana kissed up Brittany's body paying a little extra attention to each of her boobs first, before pressing a wet kiss against her lips.

"You don't taste like tequila anymore," Brittany smirked, pulled her closer till their tits were squished together and kissed her again, deeply, tonguing over her wife's lips, gums, teeth, and the roof of her mouth.

Santana pulled away panting into Brittany's mouth, foreheads pressed together. Brittany's arm was tight around her lower back, nearly lifting her off the ground, just her tip toes on the wood floor. "Well, you better get on with it cuz I am so horny now I may just have to fuck myself if you don't beat me to it."

Brittany growled, backing them up to the chair. She sat down, pulling Santana to stand between her legs. She kissed around her lover's bellybutton, letting her tongue brush against her soft, heated skin, before dipping her tongue inside teasingly.

"Baby please," Santana moaned from above, watching intently.

"Up Baby," Brittany lifted Santana's leg till her foot rested on the arm of the chair, opening up her pussy right in front of Brittany's face. Brittany pressed open mouth kisses slowly against Santana's thigh all the way to her center, licking, nipping and sucking all around her wide spread outer lips.

Santana gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy. She grabbed her raised knee with one hand to steady herself, while her other held back the hair from Brittany's face so she could watch as she pleasured her, heightening her arousal, she could feel her pussy dripping watching Brittany's actions. "More B...more...need you..."

Brittany licked up Santana's dripping slit and took her clit into her mouth, sucking hard.

"Yes! Yes!"

Brittany used one hand to grip Santana's ass, holding her closer, her other hand reached higher, alternating between massaging a lucious breast and tweeking her extremely hard, sensitive nipple. Her tongue pushed inside, over and over. She licked at Santana's fluttering, seeping walls, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh B...ugh, ugh, ugh...fuck! So close...so close...God I love your tongue!"

Brittany nuzzled her nose into Santana's clit, flicking it with every thrust and lick of her tongue.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Santana hummed, her grip tightened in Brittany's hair, her knees buckled, "again...again..."

Brittany pulled her closer, gripping her butt cheek till her fingers dipped into her ass crack, pushing her tongue deeper into her wife's wet pussy. She used one finger to circle Santana's ass hole, teasing, pushing her closer to ecstasy. Her other hand cupped Santana's breast and thumbed her sensitive nipple.

"I can't...I want...so, oh God...fuck...I think...something..." Santana rambled until her body suddenly stiffened. Brittany's mouth, tongue, nose, hands and fingers were producing so much simultaneous pleasurable sensations throughout Santana's body, she could barely handle it. She came hard, squirting liquid against Brittany's lips, running down her chin. She had never squirted before, only Brittany, they didn't think she could. This was amazing. Santana's eyes shut tight and white flashes of light lit up behind her eyelids. She was sure she had never cum this hard before.

Brittany held tightly around Santana's back as her knees completely gave out. She pulled her wife onto her lap and cradled her against her body, pressing kisses to her cheeks, forehead, chin and parted lips. "Wow S," she cooed, "you came so hard Baby. You even squirted, that was so awesome!"

Santana opened her eyes to brilliant blue and smiling pink lips. She smiled dopely, she sincerely felt high. "Your tongue B...your fingers...your everything..." Santana whispered, her fingertips tracing over Brittany's eyebrow, down the slope of her nose and tracing her pink, rosebud lips. "My body was going crazy, it felt so amazing. Thank you."

"Awwww, Baby," Brittany leaned forward connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss, "I'm glad you liked it. Good position huh?"

"Definitely B, for sure, but I think you broke me," Santana's eyes fluttered closed, "I'm so sleepy now and there is no way I can stand let alone walk to our bed...gonna have to sleep here..."

Brittany giggled, standing with ease, cradling her girl bridal style. "I can help with that."

Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck, almost asleep already.

Brittany gently laid Santana onto the mattress and tried to stand up, but Santana held tight to her neck. "Beeeeeee," she whined, "lay down tooooooo."

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana's mouth. "I am Baby, but I need to grab the covers, I'm cold."

"Oh ok," Santana giggled and loosened her grip. She forced her eyes to remain open until Brittany was laying beside her, immediately pulling hers into her side, sighing in content, closing her tired eyes.

Brittany snuggled close, her nose against Santana's cheek. "I love you Santana," she whispered, "more than anyone and anything in the whole wide world."

Santana grinned. "Love you too B, to the moon and back."

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's chest, her thumb rubbing against the soft skin between her breasts, falling into a peaceful slumber.

A few mornings later, one of their phones started ringing and vibrating madly against the wooden bedside table. Brittany growled loudly and tried to bury her head under what she assumed was a pillow, but was actually her wife's squishy side boob. Santana shifted slighty onto her side, allowing Brittany's head to burrow underneath her body.

"Nooooo Beeeee, make it stop," she whined, "Beeeeeee."

Brittany shook her head no vehemently under Santana's body, thoroughly jostling both their bodies. "You," she mumbled, "boobies."

"I'll take em away B, I swear it, no boobies for you all day," Santana pulled out all the stops, " .Phone."

Brittany gasped and resurfaced from her boob cave, hair everywhere, cheeks red and eyes blinking rapidly against the bright day light. "You wouldn't dare!" she glared at her wife.

"Try me." Santana rolled onto her back and covered her breasts with her arms, brown eyes challenging blue.

"Bitch!" Brittany growled, quickly grabbed the phone, which happened to be her's. "Yeah," she grumped into the phone, pout firmly on her lips.

Santana giggled, cupping both her breats and shamelessly wiggling them for her girl.

"Well good morning to you too Grumpy Pants, Santana is that you? I thought I called my adorable, always happy, sunshiney pants baby sister, Brittany's phone?" Stevie joked into the phone.

"Shut up you!" Brittany grumbled, trying to fight the grin threatening to erupt on her face and glared at her wife. "What's up Stevie? We were still sleeping."

"Seriously Britt, it's like nine in the morning," Stevie chuckled, "get moving already."

"We own a club," Brittany argued, "we're always up late."

"Ok, ok, dang," Stevie backed down, "just wanted to tell you that we're all meeting at Yummi Cafe at noon to eat lunch together before out tattoo appointments ok."

"Ok," Brittany's voice softened, "thanks Stevie, we'll see you then."

"Bye B."

"Later." Brittany set the phone back onto the nightstand and jumped across the bed tackling Santana. "If you ever," she leaned forward till they were nose to nose, "do that again...I'll, I'll...tickle you!"

Santana screeched and wiggled, trying to get away, breathless with laughter. "Beeee! No! Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Eeeeeeeeee!"

"You are suck a stinker in the mornings sometimes!" Brittany was relentless, fingertips pressing into all of Santana's most ticklish places; her sides, her hips and even the back of her knees. "I don't know how I put up with you sometimes!" she teased.

"I know! I know!" Santana could barely breath, let alone talk, "you're right, you're always right B! Please! Stop! I can't take anymore! Gonna peeeee!"

"And these," Brittany eased her tickling, still straddling her girls body, hands coming up to cup her naked breasts, "these are mine. Always mine." she squeezed for emphasis.

Santana nodded, still breathing heavily. "All your's B."

"Damn straight," Brittany smirked and smooched Santana's mouth, "now c'mon we gotta get up. Everyone's meeting up at noon for lunch before our tattoos."

Brittany tried to get up but Santana held onto her thighs, holding her in place. "Wait B," she rubbed her hands against Brittany's smooth skin.

Brittany looked down expectantly at her beautiful girl. "Yeah Baby?"

"I really am sorry B," Santana made eye contact, "I really didn't mean it."

"I know," Brittany smiled and made to get up again.

Santana held her firmly. "I'm still sorry and I'll never say anything like that again."

Brittany nodded down at her sweet girl. "I forgive you Honey, really, I knew you were kidding. Plus I remember your wedding vows," she paused deep in thought, "you said that even when you reacted before thinking properly, that you'd always apologize once you realized how wrong you were."

Santana laughed and let Brittany help her out of bed.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have lunch first," Stella asked, "what if I totally puke?"

"You're not gonna puke!" Seiger laughed.

"I might..." Stella protested, dramatically pushing away the menu, "I'm so nervous I think I totally will."

"Then don't eat ya big weiner," Santana laughed at her older sister, "are you sure you're the BIG sister, ya big ol' baby!"

"Shut up," Stella pouted.

"Don't fret my pet," Brittany kissed Stella's cheek, "you're just psyching yourself out, it's not that bad. Plus the design we picked is pretty simple, it won't take long at all. You'll be fine."

"Promise?" Stella side-eyed Brittany.

"Ummmm..." Brittany stalled, "probably." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks a lot," Stella chuckled. In all honesty she was more nervous about a certain big secret her and the older girls were going to reveal today, than the pain of an impending tattoo. She decided on soup for lunch, less chunky in case she did vomit.

After their junior prom, Santana kept her promise to Brittany. They and all their friends, gay and straight, joined a local LGBT club and met all kinds of really great people. It was especially helpful to Kurt, just as they'd originally hoped. One of the people they met was a great big football player named David Karofski. He was outed during his sophmore year by his fellow football players, after a drunken night together. The alcohol had lowered Dave's inhibitions and he was caught making out with a guy from another school. The aftermath and the extreme bullying that followed forced Dave to change highschools, twice. He admitted that he's been really angry, mostly at himself when he first started to realize he was gay and lashed out at a lot of innocent people, including being a bully himself. It got harder and harder to hide and when he was outed all Hell broke loose and he even tried to hang himself. His father found him and saved his life. He changed schools after that, only to be hit with even more ignorance at his new school. After the second school switch, he met a nice kid named Blaine that introduced him to the LGBT community. Dave finally felt less alone and in turn blossomed.

Dave now owned and operated a tattoo and body art studio in downtown Portland, which Kurt worked at part time. Thanks to the LGBT club activities and his friendship with Dave, Kurt discovered he had a real talent for drawing and Dave taught him how to use that gift for tattooing.

All the girls entered the tattoo studio in a mess of noise and flopped themselves around the waiting area on any available surface. There was a lot of them and not a lot of chairs, so needless to say side tables were fair game, as were any empty laps, while they awaiting their turn to get inked. To avoid any arguments, they all agreed to go oldest to youngest. The joint sister tattoos were a unanimous decision and everyone surprisingly agreed on the same design, a simple black infinity symbol completed with the word sisters. Each individual group of sisters would dot their i with the number of sisters in that family, like the Lopez girls would dot their i with the number four, same with the Pierce girls, etc. Even Rachel was getting one, though she was an only child, but really they were all sisters, so it totally counted.

Dave and Kurt worked side-by-side, each doing a sister so that two could be going at the same time. All the sisters crowded into the back room, again sitting on anything or anyone available, waiting for their turns.

"Hey Santana, Britt," Dave called, hunched over working on Ashley's tattoo, "how exactly did you two come out? I've never heard that story. It just seems like you've always been OUT."

"Oh believe me, they've always been out, they were not subtle EVER," Symone teased, "I knew the very first day they met and walked home together hand in hand."

"It wasn't hand in hand," Brittany corrected from her position on the floor, leaning against the wall with Santana between her legs, front to back, her arms around her girls waist resting on her tummy, "it was pinkie in pinkie."

"Same difference," Symone argued, "the thing is you two were never subtle."

"Truth!" Mercedes hollered.

"Shut up!" Santana smirked, "so Dave, you really wanna know the story?"

"Oh God no!" Sugar groaned.

"Please," Dave urged.

"Ok," Santana smirked...

"Soooooo," Santana kissed Brittany's neck to her jaw. The girls had just finished their homework and were making out on Santana's bed before Mommy Lopez called them down for dinner. Santana straddled Brittany, sitting in her lap, while Brittany sat propped up on the pillows against the headboard, her hands massaged Santana's ass over the panties. After school was no pants o'clock for Brittany and Santana soon formed the habit too. "You know how almost every time we try something new, "Santana continued, her hands under Brittany's shirt fondling her boobs, "it's been you suggesting it and trying it on me first?"

Brittany nodded, tilting her head at Santana and grinning, "Yeah, cuz I'm totally a top and your a bottom." She booped her nose, smug smirk firmly on her lips.

Santana squeezed Brittany's breasts extra hard till she squealed. "You need to stop listening to fucking Puck! I'm being serious here B!"

"Sorry! Ok sorry!" Brittany laughed, "go on."

"Wellll..." Santana leaned forward pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips, "I wanna try something new this time and I wanna do it to you first." She grinned wickedly, roughly thumbing over Brittany's already hard nipples.

"Yeah..." Brittany whispered, "and what would that be?"

Mutual masterbation and rubbing each other off had eventually lead to them going down on each other, and since they started eating each other out, that's all they wanted to do, in any position they could think of. Their favorite so far being; sitting on each other's faces, holding onto the headboard, bouncing on each other's tongues, titties shaking uncontrollably much to the other's visual enjoyment. They avoided finger fucking simply because they heard that penetration hurts the first time and neither were keen on inflicting pain on the other.

Santana did a little research and found that with enough lubrication it shouldn't hurt at all, especially if the girl could already use tampons, which both of them could. Quinn even told Santana about when she let Puck do it to her. She said he only used one finger and it didn't hurt a bit, and felt good once she got off, only complaining that his hands were kind of rough and he needed to lotion those puppies up, her words exactly. Santana then jokingly told Quinn that girls' hands were much softer and maybe she should give that a try, to which Quinn insisted she was 100% straight. Santana decided that maybe, just maybe her and Brittany should give it a try.

Santana lifted her hands from Brittany's chest and wiggled her fingers in the air. "I think it's about time we use these."

Brittany swallowed hard, staring at Santana's fingers, she wanted to try, but she was worried. "What if...I don't want to hurt you S."

"I did some research B," Santana assured, "and I think we'll be just fine. We'll talk to each other through it, like we always do, and if it's too much, we'll stop. Ok?"

Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes, searching for any fear or insecurity, she found nothing but love, hopefulness and trust. A grin spread across Brittany's lips, and like a virus Santana caught the bug and smiled back.

Santana leaned forward connecting their mouths, her tongue slipped between Brittany's slightly parted lips, sliding against her wet tongue and over her teeth before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "So is that a yes," she husked. She kissed down Brittany's neck to the super sensitive spot below her ear. Her hands brushed lightly over her girlfriend's breasts before pinching both her nipples simultaniously. Brittany's hips jolted, bouncing Santana in her lap. Santana giggled at the involuntary movement. "Well?"

"Fuck yes!" Brittany grabbed the back of her neck and pressed their mouths together. Just as things were about to get interesting, as in Santana was blantanly dry humping Brittany's stomach while Brittany used Santana's butt cheeks as leverage to ram Santana against her harder, Mommy L's voice hollered about dinner.

"Fuck! No!" Santana panted, her panties completely wet, her hips still circling, searching for friction against Brittany's tummy.

"Baby," Brittany rubbed Santana's bottom and slowed their kisses, "we have to head downstairs...shit! Don't want to...but we gotta."

Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck. "Nooooo," she whined, "shit, I'm so wet."

"Fuck! Me too," Brittany giggled. She gave Santana's butt a final squeeze, then urged her up and off. "C'mon, the sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we can come back upstairs and have dessert," she taunted, slowly pulling down her soiled underwear.

Santana stared at Brittany's naked sex before looking down at the significant wet spot visible on the discarded pair of panties on the floor. "Fuck B," she whined, "I want you so bad right now."

"C'mere," Brittany beckoned her girl closer with a crook of her finger. Santana obeyed, stepping closer to her girlfriend. Brittany swiped one finger through her own wet pussy and brought it to Santana's lips. Santana opened her mouth and took the offered prize, humming at the familiar taste of her girl's essense. "To hold you over," Brittany smirked before pecking Santana's lips.

"So dirty B, I love it." Santana went in for another kiss before stripping off her own soiled panties. They both pulled on a pair of sweats and rushed downstairs for a quick, hopefully really quick dinner.

At the table both girls tried to eat quickly, avoid any long conversations and most certainly avoided eye contact with each other. "You feeling ok Britt," Mommy L pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead, "your cheeks are all flushed, hope you're not coming down with something."

Santana's older sister's snickered from their chairs around the table. "I'm sure she's fine Mommy," Symone stared at Santana, grinning evily, "they were probably just doing jumping jacks upstairs or something. Right Santana?"

Santana feigned innocence, avoiding all her sisters eyes and comments.

"I feel fine, promise," Brittany shrugged, "it's ummm, just a bit hot in here."

"She's fine Mommy," Santana insisted, "aren't you B?" Brittany sat to Santana's right, leaving Santana's right hand free to roam and tease under the table, away from watchful, suspicious eyes. Santana's hand landed on Brittany's thigh and squeezed, rubbing up and down soothingly. Brittany visibly relaxed at the touch and her cheeks slowly went back to their normal coloring, that is until Santana's hand moved higher. Brittany jumped when Santana's pinkie brushed against her center, knocking her elbow against the table. Everyone turned their direction and Brittany's cheeks instantly turned a tomato red. Santana didn't stop.

"You ok? Santana looked into Brittany's eyes as her wicked hand cupped her girlfriends crotch and squeezed.

"Fine," Brittany wheezed, "just thirsty." She continued to lie, "I tried to grab my glass but my elbow hit the table first, wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"You sure you're ok Sweetie?" Mommy L asked again, "your face is really red."

"I'm fine, promise," her hand grabbed Santana's wrist and forefully pulled it from her throbbing sex, "but I think I'm done. Got homework to finish. Thanks for the awesome dinner." Brittany stood abruptly, pulling Santana with her.

"But you've barely finished your food...girls!" Mommy L tried to protest but Brittany had already pulled Santana from the dining room and up the stairs.

"Bad Santana," Brittany chastized once the bedroom door closed, "you little brat!" She stalked towards Santana who was laughing hysterically. "No fair," she grasped both of Santana's arms holding them at their sides and pressed their noses together, "you got me all hot and bothered before AND during dinner! You are so naughty! What if someone saw?"

"Oh whatever," Santana laughed, "last week you kept putting your hand down the back of my sweats at the dinner table playing with my butt crack, don't call me naughty!"

"Ok, ok we're both naughty," Brittany moved closer, pout replaced with a seductive grin. "And now I want to be really naughty aaaannnnndddddd nekkid!" She slowly lifted Santana's sweatshirt over her head, enjoyed the naked view. She cupped Santana breasts, thumbing the nipples into hard peaks. "I want you inside me," Brittany whispered.

"Fuck..." Santana hissed. She pushed Brittany backwards towards the bed, successfully pulling her girl's shirt off her body along the way, while also pushing her sweats to her ankles. She let her fingers trail lightly over Brittany's naked breasts and down her quivering abs to her to her naked pussy. She brushed her fingertips over Brittany's clit and down lower, teasing, circling her very wet entrance, never breaking eye contact. "So wet B," she whispered, "this is going to be amazing. I can't wait to feel all of you."

"Santana," Brittany breathed, "please." Her hands grasped the waistband of Santana's sweats. "Off too," she insisted, "I want to see all of you."

Santana took a step back, slowly removing her sweats. She made sure to lean all the way to the floor to step out of them, giving her girl an awesome view of her dangling breasts. She knew Brittany loved watching her titties dance for her.

"Need you," Brittany mewled.

Santana grabbed Brittany around the waist, pressing kisses acrossed her chest and the tops of her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and looking up at Brittany's face through her lashes.

"Fuck!" Brittany hissed, her hands tangling in dark locks, pulling closer, always closer. God she loved this girl.

Santana pulled her mouth away letting Brittany's nipple go placing a soft kiss to it before kissing her lips. "I'm going to lay on my back," she kissed across Brittany's cheek to her ear, "and I want you above me, on all fours. I want to see all of you while I finger fuck you."

"Oh God, please!" Brittany whined and clasped her thighs together to ease some of the pressure.

Santana crawled onto the bed and layed on her back, crooking her finger at her girlfriend. "C'mere Baby."

Brittany obey without any hesitation, hovering over her girl as asked.

"I love you," Santana smiled.

"Love you too," Brittany answered.

Santana's hands reached up and grasped Brittany's hanging tits, kneading lightly and playing with her nipples. "If anything hurts too much you tell me. Ok?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm so wet S, please, let's try."

Santana trailed her left hand over Brittany's stomach, down to her dripping sex. She nudged her clit, circling it in a slow rhythm to get her girl ready. She let her fingers dip lower, testing the feel of Brittany's entrance and paying close attention to Brittany's face above her. "Kiss me Britt," Santana insisted and Brittany immediately bent down connecting their lips. Santana poked one finger into Brittay's tight hole, while their tongues swirled around each others. Santana pressed in further and Brittany gasped at the intrusion.

"You ok?" Santana asked, stopping her movements immediately.

"Yeah," Brittany panted, "just feels...different. Not bad, just...different."

"Do you want to stop?" Santana questioned.

"God no!" Brittany insisted, "go in deeper."

"Ok," Santana whispered. Her right hand rested against Brittany's hip while her left finger pressed in deeper. "So tight B," she whispered.

"Fuck," Brittany panted, "more."

Santana pressed until she was all the way inside her girlfriend. "Ok?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "keep going."

Santana started slow, staying deep inside and feeling Brittany's silken walls enclosed around her finger. "I can't believe I'm this deep inside you," Santana voiced in wonderment, eyes never leaving Brittany's face watching every twitch and expression.

"Feels good Baby," Brittany agreed, "I'm ready."

Santana pulled her finger out, only to press back inside, reaching deep, feeling everything. Brittany's wetness easing every movement, still tight but slipping in and out easily. Brittany's hips started to meet each of Santana's thrusts, her chest heaving, titties dancing.

"Wow, wow, wow," Brittany chanted, "so good...fuck...ohmygod so good."

Santana was enthralled and amazed, she didn't know where to look, at Brittany's delicious face, her lucious swinging titties or her own fingers pounding in and out of Brittany's pussy.

"Fuck, we sooo should have done this sooner," Brittany spoke between thrusts, "ugh, ugh, ugh...fuck...ohohohoh!"

Santana could literally feel Brittany's insides squeeze around her finger making it harder and harder to move, but she pushed through, thrusting, albeit a bit slower, going as deep as possible and curling her fingers upward when she bottomed out.

"My...ohGod...fuck..gah!" Brittany's body seized up, her arms gave out and her upper half crashed down on top of Santana. Her panting mouth so close to Santana's neck, her breath tickling her girl's ear.

Santana stayed inside Brittany, cupping her pussy with the rest of her hand. She leaned forward kissing her girl's sweaty forehead and nose till she calmed.

Brittany lifted her head, catching Santana's eyes. "Hi," she grinned.

"Hey," Santana smiled back.

"Wow," Brittany praised, "that may be my new favorite thing."

"Yeah?" Santana smiled bashfully, "it didn't hurt, right?"

Brittany shook her head. "It felt weird at first, but to have you inside me like that..." Brittany looked down at Santana's lips, then back up to her eyes, "I felt so close to you. Still do..." She squeezed her thighs against Santana's arm, reminding her she was still buried inside her and they both giggled. "But seriously Santana, it was really special. I like having you inside me like this." She leaned forward kissing Santana's lips. "Keep them in for a bit. K?" Brittany asked between kisses.

"Ok," Santana whispered, "I love being inside of you Baby."

"Girls?" Mommy Lopez burst into Santana's bedroom, "I'm off to bed and-" She stopped mid sentence, her mind going blank as she stared at the two naked 15 year old girls tangled together on the bed, one of them her daughter. The Pierce parents and herself and Cruz suspected that these two might be more than friends for a while now, but the theory never fully proven till right this very minute.

Mari knew this was a crucial moment. She knew how she reacted would effect these girls for the rest of their lives. She promised herself she would try to make this moment as smooth and easy for both of them, heck for all three of them. If they were truly gay, life would be rough at times for them at best. She was determined to make this moment, right here, right now, as easy as possible and full of the love her girls deserved. She felt the giant responsibility in the trembling of her hands and the thumping of her rapid heartbeat. Both girl's eyes were huge as saucers as they clung to each other, Brittany using her own naked body to shield Santana's, holding her close, not jumping apart in fear or shame.

Truthfully, they'd all witnessed the signs ever since the girls were very young, there was no denying the hand holding that never stopped even after elementary and middle school, when most girls became overly cautious and self conscious. They'd evolved from bathing together, playing with rubber duckies and mermaids, to showering together as if it was the next natural step and for them is was. Kisses were common in both families but these two kissed different, longer, sweeter, unashamed and frequently. Lingering cheek kisses lead to pecks on the mouth with blushing cheeks and eye contact or a shy bow of the head, so sweet, innocent even. The girls were often found intertwined together, faces buried in necks, fast asleep on the sofa, movie playing long forgotten. Mari remembered every moment and every thought that ran through her mind, the cuteness tinged with slight fear that one felt more for the other and would inevitably lead to heartache or that one was simply a close friend and the other head-over-heels in love and would someday be crushed when the other found someone else. Those fears were still present, but in the here and now, they were tangled together, naked, scared and possibly confused.

Mommy L was up to bat, to make things less scary, less confusing, and it weighed heavy but not everwhelming. These were her girls, she knew them inside and out. She loved them more than life itself. She smiled at them and stepped closer. She did not turn and run out the door. She did not remove herself from the embarrassing situation and ignore it. This was what both sets of parents taught their children from the very beginning, to be open, honest, to talk about anything, to ask questions. "Looks like we need to have a talk." Mari stepped closer, slowly, not wanting to spook the girls or make them even more uncomfortable.

Their nakedness was not an issue for any of them, but the compromising position was. "You look cold, how about you two get under the covers?" Mari suggested with a smile.

Brittany nodded and pulled the sheets and comforter up, then immediately snuggled against Santana again, just as close as they were before.

Mari sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure you have questions, just as I do, but we can do that at another time. I just want you both to know how much I love you..." Her eyes sparkled with tears. "...and that will never, ever change," she assured. "How about we talk tomorrow?" she asked, "I'll set it up with Mama P, Papa, and Daddio. We'll go somewhere private and talk. Ok?"

Both girls nodded. A single tear slid from Santana's eye and Brittany quickly kissed it away, sniffling, trying to hold back tears of her own.

"Baby Girl," Mari whispered, "c'mere." She held out her arms and Santana quickly sat up, her state of undress a none-issue.

Held close to Mari's chest, Santana's tears fell freely. "I love you Mommy, so much," she cried, "and Brittany and I love each other more than anything."

"Oh I know," Mari cooed, rocking her baby back and forth slowly. "I know Baby, I have eyes," Mari grinned at Brittany and winked.

Brittany smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Santana sat up and smiled at her mother.

"I love you Baby Girl, always will." Mari told her, holding firm eye contact. "You and Brittany talk, then we'll all talk tomorrow."

Santana nodded, laying back against the pillows. Brittany made to snuggle back into her girl, but Mari held her arms open for her too. Brittany leaned into her hold, burying her face in Mari's neck.

Mari felt Brittany's wet cheeks against her skin. "No need for tears Sweetie," she insisted, "this will be fine. I promise."

Brittany nodded and snuggled back into Santana, kissing her cheek with lingering lips.

Mommy L stood and bent down, kissing each of them good night before leaving them alone for the night. "Get some sleep my sweet girls. I love you."

Both girls murmured their own good nights and I love yous before turning to each other.

"What a way to come out," Brittany joked with a forced smile which turned back to serious quickly. "S, you ok?"

"We've never talked about this part B," Santana whispered her eyes locked on her girl, "telling other people. Are you ok?"

Brittany smiled a real smile, topped off with glistening eyes. "I want to shout it from the roof tops. I love you and I want everyone to know."

Santana grinned through trembling lips, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.

"No more tears Baby," Brittany tried to kiss them all away.

Santana giggled. "Happy tears B, totally ok."

"Happy tears," Brittany repeated, "so we're telling people? Coming out?"

Santana nodded. "Together."

"Always." Brittany smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "By the way," she peppered kisses on Santana's lips and over her still wet cheeks, "before we were interrupted...That. Was. Aweome."

Santana grinned. "It totally was," she agreed, "I can't wait till my turn." She winked and pulled Brittany in for another kiss.

Santana and Brittany finished their story, grinning dopely at everyone in the room.

"And..." Dave urged.

"And what?" Santana's brow furrowed in his direction.

"Well, so your mom walked in on your two, at 15 I might add, and she just told you she loved you, you'd talk tomorrow and left? She just left you two, alone, in bed together, naked?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "we always slept together, pretty much since we were little. Well, I mean we didn't have sex when we were little, well, I used to masterbate like crazy, but yeah, we always slept over, either at her's or mine."

Dave smiled, shaking his head. "Kudos to your parents. Talk about accepting and open minded. That's all kinds of awesome."

"There was seriously no stopping these two," Christina added, "when one of them got sick, our parents tried to seperate them and you'd think the world was going to end with all the crying and screaming."

"Seriously," Seiger attested, "they even refused to sleep apart on Christmas Eve to wake up with their own families at their own houses!"

"Pipe down ya'll," Santana scowled, "me and Brittz are close, not gonna change."

"Truth!" Quinn, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes hollered.

"Ok, but what about the official coming out. Talking to ALL your parents. And what about telling your sisters and friends?" Dave asked.

"Our parents took us to Breadstix the next day," Brittany began...

Brittany and Santana sat side-by-side in the quiet resturaunt facing all four of their parental units. They held hands under the table, squeezing each other's in reassurance every few seconds and ignoring each other's sweaty palms. Mari had filled Cruz, Susie and Adam in on the previous evening's events and honestly none of them had been all that surprised. In fact, Susie shared that she actually caught an eyefull one evening a few weeks ago. The girls had just finished a shower, together as usual. The bathroom door was open just a crack and the light was on. Susie assumed the girls had returned to Brittany's room, forgetting to turn the bathroom light off because it was so quiet in there but the minute she turned to shut the light off, she saw Santana with just a towel loosely wrapped around her lower half sitting on the counter with an equally scantily clad Brittany standing between her legs, seriously making out. Susie told the other's she didn't tell them because she didn't want to assume anything till the girls told them, but agreed that knowing they were actually having sex, definitely deserved a discussion. Thus, here they all sat, staring at one another.

"We're not just experimenting," Brittany broke the silence, "I love her and she loves me."

"We know Sweetie," Susie insisted, "we just have a few concerns and questions."

"And we want to know if you have any questions for us?" Cruz added.

"Ok, well, what would you like to know from us?" Santana questioned.

"When did your relationship turn physical?" Adam asked sincerely.

Brittany looked to Santana. Santana nodded and Brittany began. "Well, when we were about eleven."

Cruz had just taken a sip of his water and inhaled a bit too deeply at Brittany's admission. He choked a bit, coughing and sputtering into a napkin. "Eleven!" he wheezed, eyes wide.

Both girls held strong, hands clasped under the table. They nodded and Brittany explained. "Well, Santana was really curious about masterbation because I did it so often. So she asked me to help her, so I did. I was just going to explain to her what to do and where to touch herself but once I started touching her she asked me to keep going, so I did."

All the parents sat wide eyes and wide mouthed, trying to take it all in.

Brittany continued. "It wasn't all the time and back then, it kinda was just experimenting, but we really didn't have sex drives at that age. We did it for fun a few times but it didn't become more until later."

"When we turned 13 it was like a flip switched and suddenly all our friends were all about boys and wanting to talk about then, hang out with them and hope to be kissed by one. I for one was seriously conflicted because I didn't feel the same. I stayed quiet during most of our friends' rants about boys unless it was to add a random fact here and there, like how I saw Finn pick his nose and eat it in gym class, etc. I noticed that Santana was quiet too and she'd ususally sit close to me and hold my hand. So one night, when we were taking a bath together, I asked her some questions."

"She was really super cute and shy about it too," Santana smiled at her girl, who blushed under her gaze. "She asked me if I liked any of the boys everyone was always talking about and she looked super sad, her little cheeks were hot pink and she wouldn't even look at me. I remember I started laughing and she got even more uncomfortable." Santana chuckled at the memory.

Brittany nudged her with her elbow. "That was mean S," she frowned.

"Sorry Baby, but you were so cute and nervous and I really didn't understand how you didn't already know...it was you, always you, not some stupid boy."

Brittany's cheeks turned red and her ears flamed. She leaned over and smooched Santana's temple. The parents looked on in awe, wondering if these girls were only 15.

Brittany continued the story. "After she stopped laughing, she told me the only person she ever wanted to kiss was me and I was pretty sure that if I didn't get out of the hot bath or kiss her right then and there I would faint. So I tackled her, splashing water all over the floor, and kissed her, like really kissed her."

Santana beamed. "It was awesome. She told me she felt the same and well, the rest is history. From there we really started making out a lot. All of our friends became obsessed with kissing and all the different kinds. Every time we were introduced to different ways to kiss, we gave it a try. And we are awesome kissers."

"Yeah we are." Brittany agreed with a huge smile.

"Ummm..." Mari interrupted, "what I walked in on the other night though...how long has that been going on?"

"Ok well," Brittany tilted her head in thought, trying to figure out how to answer this, "that was the first night we'd ever used fingers on each other..."

"Ok," Cruz nodded, "so just recently you've been using penetration during sexual act-"

"No Papa," Santana interrupted, "that was just the first night we used fingers for penetration. We started doing oral sex using our tongues a while ago."

Cruz face blanched a little but he tried to stay strong, this is what he's taught his kids, open, honest communication. He was just trying to wrap his head around the fact that his youngest baby girl had been so very sexually active for so long, right under his nose. "Ok," he nodded, finding Mari's hand under the table, he needed a little support.

"Yeah," Brittany continued, really finding her groove, she liked talking to their parents about all this. It was never really a secret per se, they just hadn't really had any questions or anything and no one had asked them any questions either. " Since we started making out a ton, I think our sex drives totally started to kick in and well...things started to get really awesome. We still loved just being together, holding hands, doing homework, hanging with our friends, but this was different, we felt so close. Really close and comfortable and natural, like this was just supposed to happen. I think we were about 14 and it just happened one night..."

After a heavy make out session in the bathroom after a joint shower, the girls returned to Brittany's room, towels wrapped around their damp, naked bodies, hair wet, loose and wild. Sexual activity was becoming a constant for them. They've rubbed each other to get off for a long time now, even scissoring sometimes. They constantly kissed and worshipped each other's bodies, especially their still forming breasts. They often snuck off at school to get it on in , the janitor's supply closet, engaging in some heavy groping, sometimes even rubbing one out or dry humping each other's thighs for a quickie during school.

Santana sat propped up against the pillows on Brittany's bed, Brittany in her lap. "Can I take this off?" Brittany asked amidst kisses and heavy breathing.

"God yes!" Santana didn't even hesitate to answer, grabbing Brittany's towel and ripping it off her body as well.

Brittany unwrapped Santana's towel leaving it under her. She slowly kissed down her body to worship her boobs.

Santana arched into each kiss, lick and nip. "Oh Beeee," she mewled, "I love when you suck my tits Babe, more."

Brittany obliged. "I love your titties Boo." She continued her ministrations on Santana's chest for a few more minutes, possibly even leaving a few marks, she had a weakness for nipping and sucking on Santana's underboobs. She kissed lower, kissing around and tonguing her bellybutton.

"Fuck B," Santana whined, hips bucked of their own accord.

Brittany rubbed her nose over Santana's tight stomach, gripping tightly to her hips, thumbs rubbed the protruding bones. "I want more S," she whispered, "I wanna taste you. Can I?"

Santana gasped and raised up onto her elbows to look down into Brittany's blue, blue eyes. "B..." she breathed.

"Please Baby, let's try it," Brittany pleaded.

They stared into each other's eyes, all love and lust and most importantly trust. Santana nodded. "Yeah, ok B, I want to."

"I've wanted to for so long Baby," Brittany grinned mischievously pressing her lips to the top of Santana's pelvic bone. They'd been close numerous times but both hesistated making the first big move, they're tummy's fluttered with too many nerves to ask. Would they do it wrong? Would it feel good? What would it taste like?

Brittany kissed around Santana's smooth outer lips, grinning proudly at Santana's reactions; hips bucked, thighs trembled, the smell of her arousal strong and beckoned Brittany along.

Santana watched from above, still supported by her elbows, she was positive she had never been more turned on, there was something about watching Brittany between her legs, she was practically dripping onto the towel below her. Brittany placed a soft kiss directly onto her clit and her whole body jolted. "Fuck B!"

"Tell me how it feels. Ok? Tell me everything," Brittany whispered, looking directly into Santana's almost black eyes, her pupils completely blown.

Santana nodded and gulped, she was so fucking turned on right now, and Brittany's words and the feel of her breath against her exposed center was so much and not enough all at once.

Brittany smiled. "Relax Baby," she rubbed up and down Santana tensed thighs, till the muscles loosened and they spread wider for her, "I've got you. I'm going to make you feel really good now."

"Wow!" Brittany looked down at Santana's exposed slit, pinked and extremely wet. "All mine!" She grinned before diving in. She started with a slow lick from Santana's dripping opening up to her hard clit and sucked it into her warm mouth.

Santana's head lolled back on her neck, eyes scrunched tight, mouth gaped in a long drawn out moan of pleasure at that initial contact. Her thighs tightened around Brittany's ears, holding her in place.

Brittany took that as a good thing and continued her motions, sucking and flicking her tongue against Santana's clit, like she would do with her fingers as they'd done so many times before, but she wanted more than this, she wanted to taste her insides, her love juice, just for her. She wanted to know what if felt like to really be inside her lover. She almost forcefully pressed Santana's legs open, holding them down and lowered her mouth to Santana's entrance.

"OhGodohGodohGod!" Santana chanted above her, "shit B! That seriously feels soooo good! I'm gonna explode. Oh fuck me!"

Brittany knew trying this new position, Santana probably wouldn't last very long, especially from how worked up she was to begin with. Brittany slowly, forcefully pressed her tongue into Santana's pussy.

"Yesssss..." Santana hissed at the welcomed intrusion.

Brittany pressed in deeper, mesmerized by the wetness coating her lips and chin and the feeling of Santana's soft inner walls against her own smooth tongue.

"BabyBabyBabyBabyBaby!" Santana cried out, one hand reached down, threading her fingers through blonde locks, hips tilted to give her lover more access. "So good Baby...Shit!"

Brittany grinned into Santana's flesh, doing a mental fist pump, this was awesome, they were so doing this like every day from now on. Brittany pumped her tongue in and out at a faster pace, licking, reaching as deep as she could, her lips and nose smashed against Santana's pink flesh.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! So goooood...fuck! Shit! Oh!" Santana's body shuddered, back arched, eyes rolled back in utter pleasure.

A surprising amount of wetness seeped down Brittany's tongue and into her open mouth. "Mmmmmmmm..." Brittany hummed, tongue stuck inside Santana's clenched pussy. When Santana's body started to relax, Brittany removed her tongue gently and licked up to her super sensitive clit, sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh Beee," Santana moaned, "careful...soft."

Brittany nodded, looking up into Santana's chocolate eyes, still suckling softly on her clit. Suddenly Santana's hips jerked against her mouth and she cried out again as she succombed to another amazing, though less intense orgasm. Brittany's eyes widened and she let Santana's clit go with a wet pop, surprised by what just occurred. Neither of them had ever had two orgasms in a row and she worried she'd hurt Santana. "Baby," she rushed upwards and took her lover into her arms, "Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Did you...again...two times?"

Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck, her body and mind exhausted but so, so happy. "Wow B," she mumbled, "you...that...I...just wow."

Brittany sighed in relief. "So you liked it? I did good? I didn't break you?

Santana chuckled, her naked body rocked against Brittany's naked body. "You are amazing." She leaned back and looked Brittany in the eyes. "I loved everything about that." She smiled and her cheeks heated up in a blush. "You inside me B, that was everything. I loved it." She hid her face back into Brittany's neck.

Brittany grinned dopely and did another mental fist pump. She hugged Santana tighter, breathing in her scent; her dove soap and after sex smell. They'd always been very open when talking about sex and trying new things, ever since that day Brittany helped Santana masterbate years ago. They were confident enough to tell each other if something didn't feel right or if they really liked something. "I'm really glad we tried this," Brittany smiled, "thank you for trusting me."

Santana looked up at Brittany again, a goofy smile on her face. "I trust you with all of me B, always. And I can't wait to do it to you." She brushed her nose over Brittany's soft cheek. "I want to taste you too," she whispered seductively into her lover's ear.

Brittany shivered and goosebumps erupted along her naked skin. "Santana..." she whispered, "wanna try now? Cuz I got totally horny eating you out."

Santana kissed across Brittany's cheek to her lips, devouring them in a heated kiss, moaning at the taste of herself in Brittany's mouth. "God yes," she moaned and pushed Brittany against the pillows, kissing down her body...

"So Santana totally made me cum really hard and we totally love eating each other out now," Brittany grinned at the memory she just shared, "and we like trying new things, so that's why we tried finger fucking last night. At first we were kind of scared because everyone told us that it hurts the first time, but Santana did some research and made sure I was super wet first and-"

Santana's hand pressed against Brittany's lips. "A little TOO much details B," she whispered, catching the looks on their parent's blanched, shocked, faces, some surrounding tables full of unassuming, also shocked patrons and their waitress, who had just returned with their dinners.

Brittany blushed and squeezed Santana's hand under the table.

After passing out everyone's plates the waitress made herself scarce rather quickly. No one reached for their utensils yet, still silent over Brittany's extremely informative explanation.

Santana broke the silence this time. "Sooooo, do you have anymore questions? Concerns?"

Adam cleared his throat and looked at both the beautiful girls before him. "I just have one concern," he started, "Life is touch in general, but being gay makes it more. I as a parent worry, but only because I don't ever want anyone to ever make you feel bad for being yourselves. I love you no matter what, we all do, and will forever. I just want to make sure you know the reality. Not everyone in the world is as accepting as we are, are you prepared for that? And I am also concerned with your futures. I would hate to see this end badly if something happens. You two are best friends, can you survive if someday you move on from one another?"

"What do you mean by that?" Santana stared angrily at Daddio across the table. Brittany gripped her hand tighter as if she'd disappear at any moment.

"I just mean that this world is big, with a lot of people in it Honey. As you get older, you'll meet new people, make more friends and maybe find other interests. Sometimes people grow apart. Sometimes relationships change, sometimes relationships end and there's nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with exploring what or who else is out there."

"What do you mean what's out there?" Santana yelled, "Why the Hell would I need to explore when I am perfectly happy and in love!"

"Hold on Santana," Daddio tried to smooth out the situation, "I'm just trying to prepare you for-"

"No! Daddio, stop right here," Brittany growled, she moved Santana's and her own clasped hands from under the table to right smack dab on top of the table for all to see. "Most people look their whole lives for their person and Santana and I were lucky enough to find each other really young. Why would we want to give that up?"

Adam looked deep into his daughter's eyes, hoping beyond hope that this would never end badly. "I apologize girls. I'm sorry."

Santana leaned closer into Brittany's side, still glaring at Adam, her anger still strong.

Brittany calmed and brought her arm around Santana's waist holding her close. "Thank you Daddio. And guys, with all due respect, I'm not very hungry anymore and I'd really like to head home."

Adam nodded and apologized again before calling the waitress over to bag up their untouched dinners. The ride home was somber and quiet. Once they arrived to drop off Mari and Cruz, Brittany and Santana made to get out of the van also but Adam asked them to wait. He turned in the driver's seat and again apologized.

"Girls," he started, "this is all just kind of new territory. I was just sharing my fears and concerns with you and I hope and pray that none of them ever come true ok. Please forgive me and prove me wrong. Ok?"

Brittany looked to Santana. Santana leaned forward and hugged Daddio tight. "We're totally gonna prove you wrong. You'll be eating your words at our wedding someday." She grinned and kissed Daddio's lips uttering a good night before getting out of the vehicle.

Brittany grinned at her father and leaned for ward for a kiss too. "Night Daddio. Love you." Brittany stepped out of the car and then turned back around to look into her father's eyes. "She's right you know. We're totally gonna prove you wrong."

"Good." Daddio grinned.

Dave couldn't stop laughing, he even had to put down the tattoo gun to wipe his eyes. "You're parents are seriously awesome!"

"They really are." The entire room agreed, laughing along with Dave.

"Ok but what about telling these yahoos," Dave motioned to Brittany and Santana's friends and sisters.

"Oh my gosh!" Christina laughed, "they didn't even need to tell us we all knew."

"Seriously," Seiger agreed, "My room is right next to Santana's, plus I have eyes."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "we tried to tell them at dinner one night, after the big talk with our parents, we even had all our friends there too and everyone was like, yeah, so? and we already knew that? Totally anticlimactic."

"What'd you expect? A parade? Shocked gasps? Fainting?" Sugar teased, "I'd already walked in on so many of your make out slash homework sessions, too many to count."

"Like I said Sugar Booger, knock once in a while." Santana said matter of factly.

"I always knock!" Sugar growled.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok so I have a question?" Dave blushed slightly. "I have no idea why but I am really curious about tampons...like how do they work and is it really that difficult to learn how to use?"

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, "remember the day you all taught the younger girls to use tampons? You all and Mommy L and Mama P. Oh God! I'm still scarred."

Stevie snort laughed. "Oh that was a great day! So funny!"

Santana groaned, "Nooooo guys!"

"Elaborate?" Dave asked.

Christina elaborated, "Ok so Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were about 13. Santana had been suffering from really awful periods and Britt and the other girls had just started having their's. They all begged and pleaded with our mothers to let them use tampons so they finally relented. They'd just been worried about S being so young when she started that they insisted she use pads for a while, but at 13 they were a bit more responsible and prepared. So we were all in Mama Pierce's bathroom..."

Kurt and Sugar sat on Mama and Daddio Pierce's bed munching on popcorn, watching some Sponge Bob. The bathroom door was open and bodies spilled out standing around watching and some offering help and guidance.

Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel sat in a row on the edge of the spacious garden tub, paying close attention while Brittany and Santana sat on the countertop doing the same. Mama P held up a clean unwrapped tampon, trying to explain how to insert them into the body. "The rounded tip makes it pretty simple to insert," she told the girls, "you just place it at the entrance and insert it, then press the bottom part till the cotton is inside you, then slowly pull out the applicator."

"But Mama," Brittany frowned, "how far up do you put it, what if I put it so far in there it never comes out."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "Maybe I'll just stick with pads," she cringed, "I don't want that to happen."

"No, no, no girls," Mari assured, "basically what goes up, must come down ok. It won't get stuck because this little string," she pointed to the tampon string still in Susie's hand, "will allow you to pull it our quite easily."

"I've never got one stuck," Stella told Brittany, "and I was super nervous about that too at first."

"I have a question," Santana spoke, a slight blush coating her cheeks, "ummm...what about if we can't put one in? Isn't there something about virgins and the hymen? What if we can't? And have all of you had sex already and that's why you can use them? I'm confused."

The older girls' eyes widened. Sputtered "No's!" and "I haven't had sex's!" and "Santana's!" erupted in the bathroom.

"Hey I was wondering that too," Quinn voiced, "we all had health class and learned all about that."

Mari and Susie smiled, fighting back laughter. Susie spoke first, clearing her throat, "No you don't have to have sex first in order to use a tampon. See this," she held up the short little tampon for everyone to see, "it's really not that long or wide, most all girls are able to insert a tampon, virgin or not ok. Promise."

"Would anyone like to try?" Mari asked, "we can help instruct you or we can all wait outside and help you through the door to give you some privacy? Up to you."

"I want to try," Brittany volunteered, "I am sick of these gross pads and how messy they are. Christina said tampons are so much better and I for one want to use them. Plus, I think it will really help you S." Brittany turned to Santana and held her hand. Santana's periods were awful and anything that could help ease her suffering was worth a try to Brittany.

"I'll try too." Santana nodded.

"Me too," Rachel and Quinn added.

"I'll try at home." Mercedes said, "but thanks for the instruction Mama P and Mommy S."

"Okie doke," Mama P smiled, "who first and how do you want to do this?"

Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel stood together in Mama P's bathroom, facing two of the older girls; Stella and Christina, with the door closed. Brittany was the only one still on her period at the moment, Santana's had thankfully ended two days ago and Rachel and Quinn were still a few days away from theirs for the month.

"If you have any questions, just holler ok?" Mari spoke to the girls through the closed door, her and Susie perched outside ready to help at a moments notice. The other older girls, Mercedes and Tina piled on the bed with Kurt and Sugar, pretending to watch cartoons and listening intently.

Inside the bathroom Brittany initiated the intimate lesson by dropping her pants, sitting on the toilet and carefully and swiftly disposing of her used pad. "Ok," she held her hand out, "gimme one, I'm ready." The other's looked on intently.

Christina unwrapped the tampon and handed it to her little sister. "Ok," she instructed, "just like Mama said, line it up with your opening and press it in firmly."

Brittany spread her legs and bent over, trying to get a better look. Tongue stuck out in concentration, she blindly slid the head of the tampon through her vagina feeling for the correct hole.

"A little lower B," Stella advised. Brittany obeyed and stopped when she found what she was looking for. Stella smiled and nodded. "Now just slid it in till your fingers touch against your skin and then push the end up till the tampon is inside. Ok?"

Brittany nodded, determined, she pressed up, eyes widened as the tampon slid inside. Santana stood staring, eyes wide, biting her lip. "You ok B?" she worried, "does is hurt?"

Brittany shook her head. "No it's ok, just kinda strange."

"Ok, now press it all the way in and pull out the applicator." Christina told the younger girl.

Seconds later, Brittany pulled the applicator out and held it above her head in triumph. Every one cheers and clapped. "Good job B!" Stella praised, "and when your ready for a new one, remember, just pull the string and out it will come."

Brittany nodded, wiping herself up, flushing and pulling her pants up. She washed her hands then received hugs from everyone.

"How does it feel?" Quinn asked, "Can you like...feel it in there?"

"Not really," Brittany answered, "it already feels 100 times better than those gross pads. Ick!"

"Ok who's next?" Christina asked.

"Why don't we have all three go at the same time?" Stella suggested, "neither of them are on their periods at the moment so they don't really need to be on the toilet."

"What do you guys think?" Christina asked the final three girls.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright." They agreed and they all dropped trou and got to work. Stella sat on the edge of the tub instructing Quinn and Rachel, while Christina, sat on the closed toilet lid, and Brittany kneeling on the floor, helped Santana.

"Lower S," Brittany watched Santana, hunched over, trying to find the right angle. Santana obeyed, moving her shaky hand lower. None of the girls were having much luck standing up, it was just too hard to see where their hands needed to be.

"Here try this," Stella suggested. She instructed Quinn and Rachel to put one foot up on the edge of the tub thus widening their legs and tilting their peliv's forward a tad. Both girls found that position much easier and were able to insert their tampons and remove them with no further problems.

Christina helped Santana lift her foot onto the closed toilet for the same effect. Santana bent forward, starting again and successfully finding her entrance. "Here?" she whispered, looking at Brittany for additional help. Brittany kneeled in front of her best friend and carefully steadied her shaky hand with her own. She nodded and help Santana press the tampon into her vagina. She removed her hand, but kept it hovering nearby, just in case Santana needed her help again. "Good S, now press it all the way in and pull out the applicator."

Santana pressed up and slowly pulled out the applicator. She smiled proudly and tossed the applicator in the garbage. "Woo hooooo!" Brittany cheered. "Now pull it out cuz you don't need one right now."

Santana nodded and grabbed the short, white string, giving it a light tug, but the tampon didn't budge. She pulled harder, nothing happened. She looked down into Brittany's encouraging blue eyes and tugged again. "It's not coming out B." She swallowed thickly and pulled again.

The older girls noticed the issue and calmly tried to help. "Don't worry Sanny Bear," Stella offered, "sometimes they get a little stuck if they're dry. Give it a minute and pull again ok. Do you want me to get Mommy?"

Santana shook her head and pulled again, harder, she could feel sweat forming on her forehead. She started to get worried and pulled frantically. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"Mommy," Stella called, "we may have an issue."

Mommy L and Mama P immediately opened the bathroom door and rushed inside. "What's up?"

Mommy L noticed Santana first, foot up on the toilet, sweat glistening across her skin and eyes glistening with worried tears. "What's wrong Honey?"

"It won't come out?" Santana pulled on the sting again and a single tear slid from her eye.

"Get it out of her!" Brittany cried, her own eyes wet with unshed tears.

Quinn and Rachel watched on in horror and most of the occupants that had previously been watching cartoons on the bed, now crowded in the bathroom doorway, eyes wide in fear.

"Ok Honey, it's ok," Mari cooed, "sometimes they get a bit dry and it takes a little extra strength to pull them free. Ok? No big deal, we'll get it out. Don't worry."

Susie pulled Brittany from the floor and into her lap as she sat on the toilet, holding onto Santana's leg and kissing her knee affectionately. "Don't fret my pet," she smiled, "it'll be ok."

Santana's breath was getting heavy and she felt so hot and sweaty, almost claustrophobic. "Beeee," she whined, holding out her hand for her best friend.

"I'm here S," Brittany took her hand and kissed it, "relax ok, breath."

Santana listened, watching as Brittany dramatically sucked in air and blew it out.

Mari knelt down in front of Santana and placed one hand on her trembling leg on the floor. "I want you to do this ok Sweetie," Mari urged, "you need to do this yourself so you'll know what to do if it happens again. Ok?"

"I can't Mommy," Santana started to sob, "I don't think I want to use these ever again."

"Baby Girl," Mari kept her voice calm, "you can do this, I just need you to relax. Feel my hand here, your legs are clenched like crazy, which probably means that your vagina muscles are clenched too, keeping that tampon inside of you. You need to relax, like B said, breath, unclench and then, pull. Ok?"

Brittany reached forward and rubbed her hand up and down Santana's clenching thigh muscles. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. "Relax S," she urged, "you can do this. There you go." She smiled feeling Santana's muscles loosen at her touch. "Ok now try again."

Santana reached between her legs and pulled again, hard, while letting out a big breath of air. Slowly but surely the tampon came loose and fell to the floor. Mari quickly tossed it into the garbage. "There we go," she cooed, pulling Santana down onto her lap. Santana sunk into her mother's arms and buried her face in her neck for a much needed cuddle. Mari patted her naked rear end, rocking slowly. "Good job Sanny Bear."

Brittany knelt beside Mari and Santana and embraced the two. "Oh S, are you ok? Does it still hurt? I'm so sorry."

Santana turned to look at Brittany. "I'm ok now B, don't worry, I'm ok."

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes, checking, and slowly smiled finding nothing more to worry about. "Ok."

"I am sooooo happy I'm a boy," Kurt exclaimed from the doorway, thoroughly breaking the tension and causing everyone to erupt into giggles and laughter.

"Holy shit! Tramatic much!" Dave exclaimed, "so S, did you every use a tampon again."

"Fuck you Christina!" Santana growled, "TMI for fuck sakes!"

"Oh Baby," Brittany cooed and kissed Santana's temple, "that was a rough day, but yes Dave, she uses tampons just fine now."

"Beeeee," Santana whined.

"Sorry Boo," Brittany whispered, kissing Santana's pouty lips till she smiled.

"Ok so the Pierce and Lopez parents are like the coolest ever," Dave announced, "seriously."

"They really are," Stella agreed, "too bad it took some of us a bit too long to figure that out." She chuckled, looking around at the nodding heads in the room.

"Yeah, like that one time we all had our hearts set on going to that concert in Seattle but were all too scared to ask our parents," Ashley started, "so we came up with this elaborate plan full of lies, lies and more lies."

"Oh God," Frannie groaned from the tattoo chair, "we all got in so much trouble! Thanks to Quinn!"

"Hey!" Quinn argued, "I didn't mean to break my arm!"

"What?" Dave questioned.

"Well," Frannie continued, "we all snuck out and drove up to Seatlle, leaving our younger siblings and parents at home fast asleep, non the wiser. That is until my sweet baby sis rolled off the top bunk in her sleep and broke her arm. My parents came into my room to let me know what was going on and tell me they were taking Q to the hospital, only I wasn't in my bed. They immediately called Ashley and Devon's parents to see if I was over there, which made them discover Ashley and D were gone too. It just snowballed from there. All the parents found out and we were all royally fucked."

"I blame Q." Seiger pointed at Quinn, receiving a voiced and sign languaged, fuck you from Quinn.

"I'm sorry," Quinn laughed, "I said I was sorry like a million times! I didn't mean to fall out of bed, shit!"

"Ashley and I were grounded for a week," Devon shook her head, "no phone, no friends, no tv, no radio, it was Hell."

"I had to write formal apologies to not only my own parents, but to every parent of every person that I was with that night, "Frannie remembered.

"I had to turn over my cell phone and no tv for a week," Christina grumbled, "and not even because I snuck out, but because I lied."

"Seiger, Stella and I had to work in the hospital patient kitchen washing dishes after school for a month, for lying too, and the worst thing was, our parents and the Pierce's told us, if we'd just asked, they'd have let us go in the first place!" Symone chuckled.

"What about you Stevie?" Dave asked, "what punishment did you receive because of that night?"

Stevie's face turned a deep shade of red and the room erupted in; spill it Stevie's, tell him's and jeers from all around. "I didn't go," she shut her eyes and leaned back in her chair, face toward the ceiling.

"And why is that?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer and happy this embarrassing story was not about herself.

"Fuck!" Stevie groaned, "because I was losing my virginity in the backseat of my then boyfriend's mom's car!"

Everyone started laughing again, especially Dave. "Do tell..." he urged.

"Grrrrr," Stevie growled, "...ok so...I was dating this guy named Shane Ross and instead of going to the concert, we went on a date, which I did not lie to my parents about, they totally knew what I was up to...well most of what I was up too."

Everyone chuckled. "Go on..." Brittany told her, "alls fair in secrets and family humiliation."

Stevie stuck out her tongue at her little sister but continued anyway. "So it had to be the worst first time for anyone ever. We went to a movie then we parked in the Target parking lot in Sunnyside by the Clackamas mall. We were making out and things started to go further. He pulled out a condom and I decided what the Hell, let's do it. We jumped into the backseat and from there it was awful. He was sloppy and had no idea what he was doing. It hurt like Hell and didn't last long enough for me to feel anything other than discomfort. He could barely control his humping and right when he was about to blow, he pulled out, threw the condom on the floor of the car and jizzed all over my stomach, thinking it would be totally hot and sexy, but it was soooo not! It got all over my bra and it was just gross. We had nothing to clean it up with so I had to use my shirt because there was no way I was going to keep it on my skin till I got home. I totally got him back though, because when he pulled out so fast, her totally ripped me up and I bled everywhere, all over his mom's car seat. Totally gross, I know, but somehow I felt vindicated."

Everyone was in hysterics. "So gross!" Dave exclaimed, "he just seriously jizzed on you? Didn't even ask? Ewwww!"

"I know!" Stevie joined in the laughter, "and by God I thought he broke me for realzzz, I bled so much. I actually got really scared cuz I was still bleeding the next moring. I barged into my parents room sobbing, waking them up and spilled my guts to them all about what happened."

"How did your parents react?" Dave asked.

"They're both nurses, so my mom took me into my room and literally gave me an exam," Stevie shrugged, "then we sat down with Daddio and had a long talk. I asked a bunch of questions and right then and there, realized my parents were awesome. All our lives they told us to come to them for anything, ask them anything, but you know, being teenagers, we all second guess that, assuming we'll get in trouble. But for real, our parents practiced exactly what they preached."

"Amen!" Seiger praised.

"Exactly," Santana reiterated, "I'm sure our parents weren't too thrilled to learn B and I had been experimenting with sex and each other since we were 11, I mean what parents would, but they were totally open with us, even letting us know they were a bit shocked, but made sure we knew we could talk to them and always ask questions. And in turn it made us feel ok for them to ask us questions and to answer them honestly. I mean our lives could be so different right now if they'd been upset or simply ignored everything. They made us feel ok about being who we were."

Brittany nodded, her hand finding it's way under Santana's shirt to feel the warm skin of her tummy, needing to feel her, to feel close. Skin to skin contact had always been important to the couple and had alway been comforting to Brittany especially.

"Can they adopt me?" Dave smiled, "seriously, like right now?"

"Consider it a done deal," Sugar smiled at Dave, "the more the merrier."

Stella did remarkably well, even though Santana teased her mercilessly till she was in the tattoo chair. Kurt put her at ease and it was really quick, if not painless. She didn't puke, so that was a win. Santana and Brittany got their tattoos on their right sides across their ribs, each symbol about six inches long. Stella opted for her's on the inside of her left wrist, while Stevie got her's on her left shoulder blade. The numbers started to dwindle, Sugar and Tina were the last two in the chairs and Sugar was just telling Dave about her very first Derby match and how she'd gained so much momentum on a whip move that the other girls projected her clear off the track and head first into the score table, where she'd taken Finn out and broken his nose.

After the laughter died down, Mercedes sister Ashley stood up and walked over near Stella. She whispered in her ear, receiving a nod from the other girl, she stood and gathered everyone's attention. "Soooo, all of us older girls have another reason we asked all of you here today," Ashley confessed, "Stella, you ready?"

Brittany felt Santana's whole body stiffen and Santana felt around for Brittany's hand, eyes firmly on Stella.

Stella's cheeks were flushed and she fiddled with the small bandage covering the new tattoo on her wrist. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, we just wanted to tell you all how much we love you and totally plan on kicking your butts this Saturday...again...and to let you know that this is going to be our last season of Derby."

The younger girls gasped, some uttering, why's and what is going on's.

Santana and Brittany remained silent, waiting for a response.

Stella cleared her throat again, glancing up at Ashley, then back to all the eyes on her around the room. "Gabe and I want to have a baby," she grinned, "I tossed my birth control pills and we're going to start trying right away."

"Ohmygoodness!" Kurt squealed, the first to jump from his seat and tackle hug Stella. Ashley grinned knowingly as did all the other older sisters.

Frannie stood. "Craig and I are too," she smiled, making sure to make eye contact with her baby sister Quinn, "we're telling mom and dad Friday night Q, will you and Rachel be there? Please?"

"Of course," Quinn stood and hugged her sister. "Wow!"

Stella eyed Santana, waiting. Symone and Seiger, being on her team, already knew, all the older girls had discussed all their options at a meeting a few weeks ago. They all agreed, that with Frannie and Stella ready to have kids, and Ashley's upcoming wedding they just couldn't keep the team together. None of them wanted to find new teammates and relying on subs was just a bad idea, so they decided, as a group, to disband, putting their Derby days behind them.

"Sanny Bear?" Stella moved closer sitting on the floor beside Brittany and Santana.

"I'm not sure what to say," Santana stared at her and Brittany's clasped hands, "I'm excited for you and Gabe, but I guess I'm just a bit shocked. I'm going to miss playing against you guys." She pouted a bit.

"I know sis, we really love it too, but I certainly cannot play while preggo," Stella tried to joke, wanting nothing more than to pull a smile from her pouting sister. "But I will certainly come watch, cuz damn, I'm going to miss playing."

"Just think of the awesome stories you'll be able to tell your kid Stella," Brittany smiled, "how bad ass their mama was on the track!"

"Yeah!" Stella high fived Brittany, "C'mon Sanny Bear, can I get a smile? A hug maybe?"

Santana smiled and nodded. She hugged her big sister tightly. "You know I just hate change right? I'm not mad or anything. This is just...really big...and it feels kinda sudden." She sat back against her wife, still looking at Stella.

Stella nodded her agreement. "I know S, but think about it, I'm no spring chicken anymore," she grinned, "I'm ready for this. I really want a baby." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Brittany followed suit, grinning happily, eyes glistening. "I'm so excited for you," she encouraged, "Frannie too. You're gonna make awesome mommies. And these babies are gonna have sooooo many aunties! Talk about spoiled rotten!"

Everyone said their goodbyes, kisses and hugs all around, and lots of cash tossed to Dave and Kurt for their amazing work. Kurt assured everyone that he already had a few new teams lined up that wanted to join their league so saying good bye to The Elm Street Walkers would be sad but would not harm the league in any way.

Brittany and Santana grabbed a few pizzas to share with their crew at What's New Pussycat for dinner and then got down to business once the club opened. Brittany performed in a few of the group numbers and then wowed the audience with her brand new solo, which consisted of giving a lap dance to an imaginary person, which Santana had gotten an eyeful of a while ago. Brittany just changed a few things and of course the dance did not end in sexy times for the invisible person as it had for Brittany and Santana.

The girls locked up around one a.m. and headed up to their apartment. "I'm so tired but I totally need a shower," Santana collapsed onto the sofa, arm flung over her closed eyes.

Brittany sat beside her, smooching her shoulder. "How about we take a bath together," she suggested, "totally relaxing and we'll get clean at the same time."

"What if I fall asleep in the tub B?" Santana grinned.

Brittany's lips pulled into a smile and Santana felt it against her skin. "Welllll..." Brittany paused, "I'll either carry you to bed all wet and slippery or we'll just have to sleep in the tub and get all cold and wrinkly as prunes."

Santana chuckled and removed her arm from her eyes to look at her girl. "I sooooo love you." She puckered her lips for a kiss and Brittany readily accepted.

Brittany let Santana relax while she ran the tub and lit a few scented candles. She made sure to straighten the sheets and comforter on the bed so they could just fall right into bed after their bath. She grabbed two clean towels and placed them on the counter before calling to her wife. "C'mon Baby, tubs all ready."

"Coming," she heard Santana reply and a few seconds later a very sleepy and already naked Santana appeared beside her.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time." Brittany chuckled.

Santana shrugged. "I got naked right after you left to get the water ready."

Brittany giggled, pulled Santana close to kiss her cheek then patted her naked bum. "Hop in, I'll be right back, gonna get a bottle of water, I'm thirsty."

"M'kay." Santana climbed into the warm tub and sank back, letting the water envelope her tired body. She rested her head against the tub and closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt Brittany step in between her legs. "Want me in back?" she asked.

"No," Santana held her arms up, "want to hold you."

"Oh boy, caveman Santana," Brittany giggled, lowering her body into the water and sunk back against her wife, "you must be super sleepy."

"Mhmmm," Santana hummed, wrapping her arms around her lover.

They soaked in silence, enjoying each other, the warm water and the calm.

Brittany sipped her water and set it aside. "How does your tattoo feel Baby?" she asked.

"It's ok B, stings a bit, pretty normal. How about your's?"

"Same." Brittany answered. "I pulled the Aquafore out, we need to put that on before bed. K?'

"M'kay," Santana mumbled.

"Baby? You ok with everything else? All the big baby news?" Brittany whispered.

"I guess," Santana sighed, "I mean, it's cool that they want babies, I guess I just thought we'd have a few more years before that started happening. I don't know. I just...like...I love Derby, and my favorite part was when we got to go against them. That's what I'm gonna miss the most. They always gave us a run for our money, made us really work. You know? And we still can't beat them. All these years and we still haven't beaten them. Not once. And well...I kinda feel like it's now or never now, no more, we'll get 'em next year. There won't be a next year. This Saturday, this is it B. And I really wanna win."

"Then let's win." Brittany squeezed at Santana's thigh under the water.

"Ok, lets." Santana grinned and kissed her girls neck.

They washed up, brushed their teeth, smeared Aquafore on each other's new tattoos and flopped into bed. Santana half star fished on her stomach covering half the bed while Brittany scooted behind her as close as possible. Brittany rested her hand against Santana's lower back, nose pressed against the back of her neck. Brittany was just about asleep when Santana sat up suddenly and grabbed her phone, texting something madly.

"Babyyyyyy..." Brittany whined, "what are you doing?"

"We are soooo gonna win B, you just wait and see," she placed her phone back down and snuggled face to face with Brittany. "Practice every day for the rest of the week, I just text Kurt and Quinn to let everyone know. I just thought of a killer play and we need to practice, a lot. We are sooo gonna kick their asses this time B, I can feel it."

Brittany grinned at Santana's excitement. "Hellz yeah we are! But can we please sleep now." Brittany yawned.

Santana snuggled closer placing several kisses to Brittany's lips before laying back down. "Night Baby, I love you."

"Love you too Boo." Brittany scooched forward pulling Santana onto her back and snuggling into her side. She rested her hand on Santana's inner thigh so that her thumb could feel the soft skin of her pussy lips and they drifted off into dreamland together.

TBC 3

A/N : Just one more chapter of this part of the story, but don't fret, if you liked it, I do plan on writing more about these characters just with a bit of a time jump...think Truck : ) However; I have a project that I have to start and unfortunately it will impede on my writing time for a bit, but I promise that it won't be long and then, I actually have a bunch more ideas coming, as in, another short story (should be about 5 or so chapters), a couple of one-shots already written (just need to finish up, proof and upload), and even a longer, more intense story that I've been working on for a very long time and am finally ready to share (more about that later). Thanks for reading!

P.S. Chapter 7 of this story will be written and posted before I start the project I wrote about above, it's partially written already and I hope to have it up within a few days time (full time job permitting).


	7. Chapter 7 Let the Games Begin

Title: What's New Pussycat

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mentions of Quinn/Rachel, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/Sam, amongst others...maybe...

Rating: M (language & sexual content-this will be very wanky, just fair warning, so if you don't like that, don't read). Humor/romance/family. Some may find it boring, but all of my stories will have our girls together as they should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Glee or any Glee characters, I simply try to give certain characters (Brittany and Santana) good story opportunities. My imagination is all mine and yours to enjoy if you want.

Author's note: All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Also, I am not an expert in Roller Derby but I thoroughly enjoy watching it. I have read up on it as best as I could but if there are any inconsistencies I apologize in advance. This is an AU story so the league and teams and their schedules in this story are all from my imagination and not a part of any actual leagues that compete in real life.

Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin

Santana sat in her office facing Mike, Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Tina. "So we're all on the same page, right?" Santana asked them, hands folded on top of her desk.

"Got it Boss," Mike saluted and everyone nodded.

"She is gonna love this S," Tina grinned.

"Now remember, this is top secret," Santana pointedly met each person's eyes with a serious death stare, "anyone blabs and Brittany finds out anything about this, you will answer to Snix and you all know what that means."

"Shit," Finn gulped, "got it, last time I pissed off Snix I got poison oak all over my fucking feet cuz she put it in my shoes, I couldn't play football for almost a month." Most of Santana's friends and family, especially Finn, who often pissed Santana off, referred to Snix as her own entity.

"Exactly. Just be glad B stopped me from putting it in your jock strap." Finn's eyes widened and he unconsciously covered his junk, as did almost all the other males in the room. Santana continued, "This information does not leave this room," Santana emphasized, "not a word to your girlfriends, your boyfriends, NO ONE ELSE IS TO KNOW."

Everyone nodded, again.

"Ok good," Santana handed some papers and the van keys to Puck, "you all know what to do. Go."

Santana sat back at her desk as everyone dispersed. She grinned happily to herself. She had a little surprise up her sleeve for Brittany and it was probably the best surprise ever, including the amazing gift that kept on giving, she'd gotten for Brittany on her sixteenth birthday...

Gift giving can be tricky sometimes. Getting the right present, at the right time, for the right person was difficult, sometimes it felt like too much. When Santana and Brittany were younger it was easy to distinguish what the other wanted as kids are always pretty vocal about what they want or think they need. They both paid close attention to when the other said the words, I wish, or, I want, important key words, followed by THE needed thing or THE wanted item.

Right after they met, back when Brittany wore Converse tennis shoes and only Converse tennis shoes, all day every day, Santana told Brittany she wished she had a pair so they could be twins. Of course Brittany let Santana borrow her Converse whenever she wanted, but she remembered what Santana wished and that was the first gift Brittany ever gave to Santana, her very own pair of Converse.

As they got older, gift giving got harder and harder. Things were just things and the older a person gets the easier it is to just get the things wanted or needed yourself, so the girls started to get creative. Birthday gifts became secret nights out doing fun surprises and going on fun surprises, like the year they turned 13 and Santana, with her Mommy and Papa's and Mama and Daddio Pierce's help, planned a whole trip to Seattle for Brittany. They rode the train and got their very own hotel room, that joined with the room occupied by their chaperones, Mommy L and Mama P. The real surprise though were the tickets to the P!nk concert that Santana knew Brittany was dying to go to.

For Santana's sixteenth birthday, Brittany gave her an awesome gift, one that only her girl would think up and it was completely perfect. Brittany gave Santana complete control over her underwear and bra choices, every day, for the rest of her life. Santana was so happy she tackled Brittany and showed her just how happy that gift made her. It was the gift that Santana still cherished after all these years, and she still loved to choose all the couples lingerie and what sets they wore each day.

A few months before their sixteenth birthday's, Santana's being at the end of January and Brittany's being in the beginning of February, Brittany brought up the idea of using toys during their sexy times; like a strap on or a vibrator. They sat at Brittany's desk doing homework and Santana became instantly defensive. "Are you unsatisfied Britt? Bored?" Santana stared at her hands playing with her pen nervously, unable to meet Brittany's eyes.

"Baby," Brittany moved her chair closer to Santana's, "Hey...look at me please..." She touched Santana's fidgety hands, stilling them.

Santana looked up at her girl, a worried look on her face, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Brittany met Santana's eyes, locking them with her own. "I am anything BUT unsatisfied. I love our sexy times," she grinned, "I love everything and every position we've tried, I just think it'll be fun is all."

"So it's not because...well...you're not curious about it like, being like a...ummm..." Santana stuttered over her words and the fear behind them, "...Won't it be like having sex with a boy?"

"Baby, no!" Brittany shook her head furiously, "Not at all S! Oh my goodness! Baby, never, only you. I only ever want you. C'mere." She pulled Santana into her lap so she straddled Brittany on the desk chair. Her hands fell to Santana's ass holding her in place while Santana's fingers nervously tugged at the hem of Brittany's white t shirt.

"You know I only want you, right? I don't want a boy or a penis S, just you, only you, always you." Brittany emphasized every 'you' with a tender squeeze to Santana's bum.

A small smiled played at Santana's lips. "Ok B. I guess it just makes me nervous, I mean what if it hurts? You've heard all the stories from our sisters about losing their virginities and how it totally hurt, they bled and none of them even had an orgasm the first time. They said the only way most of them even have an orgasm at all is if the boy fingers them or eats them out and we do that already. I just, I don't know...I was worried enough about hurting you when we used fingers for the first time. A dildo or a vibrator are a lot bigger B."

"I get that S." Brittany nodded and pulled Santana a little closer, smoothing her hands over her lower back and butt cheeks. "But remember how awesome it was when we DID finger each other? We were super nervous then and it turned out to be one of our favorite things."

Santana nodded and sighed, her hands pressed against Brittany's stomach, under her shirt.

Brittany continued. "Boo, I will never ever make you do anything you're not comfortable with. I just think it would be fun to try, a new edition to our sexy times, new ways to explore each other's bodies, make each other feel good...we can go real slow and use lube, lots of girls are able to take bigger things inside of them with practice. Picture this..." Brittany leaned forward, softly brushing her lips over Santana's. "Close your eyes Baby."

Santana obeyed.

"Pictures this," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "...me with a strap on around my hips, deep inside you..." she nipped lightly against Santana's neck, just below her ear causing her to shiver, "...being able to use both my hands freely, to do other things with, like worship your awesome boobs..." she playfully rubbed her nose against Santana's nipple through the shirt, feeling it harden, "...or allowing me to thrust harder by grabbing both your hips, being able to massage your gorgeous butt cheeks while pleasuring you..."

"Shit Britt!" Santana gasped.

"Or..." Brittany kissed up Santana's neck, "I can just get a vibrator and use it on myself, and you can watch..." she nipped Santana's bottom lip, pulling her closer to kiss her deeper.

Santana growled into the kiss. "Fuck Britt!" Her hips rolled, thrusting her center against Brittany's lower stomach. "Baby," she panted, "I think I'm gonna need you to do me, like right now!"

Brittany didn't hesitate pushing Santana's panties aside and fingering her right then and there, in the desk chair, homework momentarily forgotten.

Santana decided, that night, what she wanted to get Brittany for her upcoming birthday. She decided to keep it a surprise so she held off on agreeing to try out any toys and Brittany didn't push the issue. Santana asked, well ordered really, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel to accompany her to a local sex shop to pick out Brittany's gifts. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, Brittany was at a five hour dance convention thingy, the perfect time to slip away to get her gifts. Mercedes and Tina couldn't stop giggling and blushed furiously the second they all stepped foot into the sex store named Lovers. Rachel's eyes widened as she scanned the items on shelves, the displays on the walls and the racks of barely there lingerie. Quinn shifted on her feet, continuously adjusting her pale yellow cardigan over and over, her eyes avoiding everything and everyone. Santana felt overwhelmed, what in the Hell should she get for Brittany, there were so many options, as far as the eye could see.

A gorgeous, large, scantily clad sales woman introduced herself to the awkward group. "Good afternoon ladies, my name is Cassidy, but you can call me Cass, everyone does. You look like first timers, am I correct?"

Santana took point, this was her rodeo anyway, but couldn't quite find her voice yet, so she nodded.

"Awesome," Cass smiled warmly, trying to ease the obvious nervousness eminating from the group of girls before her. "Ok, I'm here to help. Soooo...just remember, I'm not your mom, you can tell me and ask me anything ok. Nothing is off limits and I will answer as honestly as I can, within the realm of legality. Ok?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Tina giggled, "Santana here can ask her mom, dad, and her girlfriend's mom and dad anything. Believe me, I've been to dinner at their houses, no holds barred, anything goes."

Mercedes laughed. "Truth!"

"Well good," Cass grinned, "I like that, the world needs more parents like that."

"Our parents are totally awesome," Santana nodded and smiled at Cass, feeling a little less nervous all of a sudden.

"So Santana," Cass stepped closer, "I'm assuming, from what your friends say, that it's you and your girlfriend that need my help."

Santana nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

"So which lucky girl is this one's girlfriend?" Cass asked looking around at the rest of the group.

Quinn shook her head furiously, Tina and Mercedes giggled uncontrollably and Rachel's mouth dropped open, her cheeks beet red. "None of those yahoos," Santana thumbed over her shoulder, "as if." She rolled her eyes. "My Brittz is way hotter and sexier then any of those punks."

A chorus of; 'heys!' and 'shut ups' and even a 'fuck you!' from Quinn, followed.

Cass laughed with them, the tension completely gone. "Ok, ok, so hot and sexy Brittz is not here, so is this a surprise for her?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled dopily, "her birthday is coming up and..." her voice trailed off.

"And...you need?" Cass asked.

Santana's cheeks pinked but she continued. "We've been talking about adding some toys to our sexy times," her voice barely above a whisper, still feeling a bit shy.

"Ok great," Cass encouraged, "do you have any idea what you're looking for? Have you two every used any type of toy before, a vibrator for instance? Is it ok if I ask you a few questions about that?"

"Sure," Santana nodded, "ummmm, we've never used anything except our fingers and ummm, tongues on each other, but Britt really wants to maybe try a strap on."

"Alright, come with me ladies," Cass instructed, walking towards the back wall, near the fitting rooms. "I'll show you a few things and hopefully we can help you out today. Ok?"

Santana smiled greatfully and followed, her friends followed behind in a row, like ducklings.

For the next hour, Cass showed the girls several options and again Santana started to feel overwhelmed. Cass sensed that and decided on a slightly different approach. "Ok, Santana, I can see you're a bit stumped, am I right?"

Santana nodded her head furiously.

"Ok so I'm gonna ask you a few personal questions ok?

Santana nodded again, looking around at her friends. They all nodded encouragingly.

"So you and hot Britt have never had any kind of sex other than lady sex, fingers and mouths correct?" Cass asked.

"Yeah," Santana answered.

"Ok so that will make the first selection easy," Cass encouraged, "we don't want anything too large then, so I would suggest this." She pulled down a simple retangular box consisting of a simple purple dildo. "This one is a good starter, it's not too long, only about six inches and not too wide, so it should be an easy fit. Ok?"

"Ok yeah." Santana let out a breath of air, one decision made.

"Then," Cass continued, "your next choice will be for a harness." She grabbed another box, showing it to all the girls. "This one is super simple and effective, the straps are really easy to adjust and it comes in only black or white, so which color?"

"Black," Santana answered easliy.

"Awesome," Cass smiled, "now..." she started to open the box, "this may be a bit odd to you but I really want you to try this on..."

Santana gulped and looked wide eyed at her friends for help, but all of them just stared right back at her with the same saucer eyed expressions on their faces.

"Just over your jeans," Cass assured, "I just want to show you how to properly adjust the straps, so when you use it you'll know what to do, so it won't disrupt the mood, if you know what I mean?" she grinned and winked.

"Ok sure," Santana took the offered mess of straps and buckles, suddenly overwhelmed again.

"Like this," Cass instructed, showing Santana where to put her legs. After the harness was in place and adjusted properly, Cass smiled and clapped.

Santana blushed furiously, looking down at the contraption on her lower half.

"I need a picture of this," Mercedes giggled and started to pull out her phone from her purse.

"Do and die!" Santana growled.

"C'mon S," Quinn teased, "we can blow it up and give it to B for her birthday, she'll love it!"

"Put the dildo on it too!" Tina added with a squeal, "that'll be like the icing on the sex cake. Happy sweet and sexy sixteenth Britt Britt!"

Cass laughed at their antics but no one took the teased about picture, they knew better.

Santana started to take the harness off so she could tackle and maim her so called friends but Cass stopped her. "Hold up Rocky," she joked as Santana tried to reach out to punch Tina in the arm, "I do want to show you how to snap the dildo in place, again, better know all the steps pre-sexy times."

"Fine," Santana sighed, still shooking daggers and menacing scowls at her tormentors.

While Cass worked on opening the box holding the dildo, Rachel picked up another nearby box. "Hey my dads..." she started, then, her voice trailed off and she quickly set the box back down, her face blanched.

"What?" Tina asked picking up the discarded box. She started laughing hysterically once she read the box.

Mercedes grabbed the box from Tina, reading, her eyes widened and she started to giggle till she was breathless.

"Shut up both of you!" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Guys?" Santana and Quinn asked curiously.

Mercedes held up the box, it was an assortment of penis rings for his pleasure. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey," Rachel whined, "my dads have sex too! Just like all your parents! So shut up!"

"You're absolutely right," Cass assured, "even parents like to get down and dirty." She winked at them all and as they all thought and imagined their parents getting down and dirty, their laughter instantly died down.

"Ew." Quinn frowned.

"Ok here we go," Cass segued, holding the dildo out for Santana.

Santana examined the phallus, still a tiny bit unsure she wanted this inside of her, but she loved and trusted Brittany, so she looked up at Cass for the next instructions.

"Just snap the end piece into the harness."

Santana looked down and easily snapped the dildo into place. She scowled and bit her bottom lip, looking down at the odd new appendage. She turned to the nearby mirror, looking at her image, nose scrunched. Her friends remained silent.

"It's...ummmm..." Santana voiced, eyes still on her image, "strange."

Cass stood behind her, sensing her apprehension. "As a fellow lesbian," she said, "don't think of this as anything other than another way to please your woman. Ok? This in no way diminishes your femininity. It's a hands free approach at invoking pleasure. And it also will be pleasing to the harness wearer."

"Huh?" Santana questioned, looking at Cass through the mirror image.

Cass nodded. "The back of the dildo will be exactly over the wearer's clitoris," she explained, "every time you penetrate your girl, it will rub against you too, trust me." She winked.

"So you've...ummm...used these before?"

Cass nodded. "Me and my girl love it. We also like these." She grabbed another box from a nearby shelf, showing Santana a pink vibrator. "This one has nine settings, you have to use your hands to use it on your girl, because it doesn't clip into a harness. Or you can use it on yourself. Sometimes," Cass leaned closer to Santana's ear and whispered, her cheeks pinking a little, "I like to watch my lady pleasure herself with it or vice versa, it's a total turn on."

Santana gulped. "I'll take one of those too please."

"Done." Cass winked and added it to the to-buy pile. Next they looked at different lubes and massage oils, even testing some out at Cass' insistance. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, each felt a lot more comfortable thanks to Cass and easily put in their two cents about which lubes and oils Santana should purchase. Quinn suggested Santana buy both the banana and strawberry flavored lube, to use seperately or together, because yum. Mercedes added a cinnamon, tingly lube to the pile because cinnamon it Britt's favorite. Cass gave that one a thumbs up, telling the girls her and her girlfriend loved it. All in all, even though it started out feeling super awkward, all the girls left really happy with the whole shopping experience and Santana felt giddy, fluttery tummy tingles just thinking about how happy her girl was sure to be on her birthday.

Brittany blew out her candles and grinned through the floating cloud of smoke dissapating above the sixteen pink birthday candles on her bright, sunshine yellow cake. "Woo woo Baby!" Grandpa Woo Woo shouted from the head of the table waving his good arm right at Brittany. Her smile widened, showing her pretty white teeth and her cheeks flushed from all the extra attention.

Santana leaned over and pressed a kiss to her warm cheek. "Happy birthday Baby," she whispered.

After cake and ice cream Quinn insisted Brittany dig into the pile of gifts. Santana shook her head frantically till Quinn whispered that her real gift from Santana was waiting for them in Brittany's bedroom. "Duh S," Quinn smirked, "like I'd let her open THAT stuff in front of Woo Woo and all your fucking parents."

Santana let out the breath she held and punched Quinn on the arm. "Fuck Q! You scared the crap out of me!"

Quinn just giggled and passed out gifts to Brittany. She happily grinned and oooo-ed and awwww-ed over her presents, bouncing excitedly and shouting out a dozen thank you's. She received some new clothes, some cute earrings, a camera from her parents and all the camera assessories, like a camera bag, a kick ass zoom lens, and a tripod from Santana's family. Woo Woo made her a precious wooden jewely box, which she treasured. It brought tears to her eyes as she gushed over the beautiful hand made gift, insisting her new earrings be put in it right away. "I'll treasure it always Woo Woo. Thank you," she whispered in his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Woo woo Baby," he whispered into her hair, holding her just at tight.

"Love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." He smiled.

Brittany made sure to thank everyone again once all the gifts were open and carefully packed away up to take home later. She looked around for Santana, beckoning her closer. Santana knew exactly what Brittany wanted. She grinned and walked towards her girl, hips swaying. "Hi birthday girl," she grinned.

"Santanaaaaaa," Brittany whined, "I haven't opened your gift yet."

"Sure you did B," Santana tried to keep a straight face, "all that cool camera stuff."

"S," B whined again pulling Santana closer and burying her face in her neck, "nuh uh...S...c'mon..."

"Welllll..." Santana wrapped her arms around the birthday girl, "...maybe there is one more surprise...just from me."

She felt Brittany grin against her neck skin, her hands tightening against Santana's waist. She pulled back and started to bounce on her toes. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Uh uh, no Baby, this surprise is at home..." Santana leaned forward, lips ghosting over Brittany pink tipped ear, "...in your room."

Brittany sucked in a deep breath. "If it's what I think it is...what I hope it is...I think it's time to go cuz..." she leaned closer again, lips against Santana's ear, "...I really, really wanna fuck your brains out."

Santana felt her cheeks heat up, she closed her eyes, nuzzling her nose against Brittany's cheek before burrowing into her neck. "Beeeee..." she chuckled, "...you can't say stuff like that." She kissed Brittany's neck twice before pulling back to look into her pretty blue eyes. "Soon," she promised, her fingers running down Brittany's arm, linking their pinkies and squeezing. "I'm gonna go help clean up. K? Then, we can leave sooner."

"Fuuuu-" Brittany started, but Santana placed a finger against Brittany's lips halting her foul mouth.

Santana raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "I will F you later, I promise...Get your gifts together, clean up all the paper...Visit with everyone...and we'll go soon." She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing her girl once, twice, before turning and heading into the kitchen, swaying her hips exaggeratedly for her horny girl.

Brittany stared, open mouthed, in a daze till Tina grabbed her hand and pulled her away for some more birthday fun. Finally after everything was cleaned up, more thank you's and good bye's were said, and kisses and hugs exchanged, everyone headed home.

A neat stack of gifts sat on Brittany's bed. There were two long, rectangular boxes, one bright pink, the other yellow, and a small, square black box, tied with a white ribbon, balanced on top of the other two. A green and red polka dotted medium sized gift bag tied with a bright blue ribbon sat beside the small pile of boxes. "What do we have here?" Brittany grinned, shutting the door behind her and hugging Santana from behind as she placed kiss after kiss to her neck. "I wonder why I couldn't open these in front of everyone else?" Brittany feigned innocence, running her hands up and down Santana's sides. "Is there something wanky in those?" She gobbled at Santana's neck, invoking giggles and squirms. "Can I open them now Baby?" she asked, wrapping her arms tight around Santana's waist, hands under her shirt against her warm belly skin.

"Sure B, c'mon." Santana stepped forward, and Brittany shuffled along behind her not letting go.

They climbed onto the bed and sat facing each other, the pile of gifts between them. Brittany grinned like a fool and Santana grinned right back at her. "These two first," Santana handed Brittany the pink and yellow boxes, "they kinda go together." The boxes had no incriminating markings, no words, they were just bright pink and yellow.

Brittany lifted the lids, one after the other and laughed rather loudly.

Santana didn't know whether to be happy or offended, but she didn't have to wonder long because Brittany jumped across the bed and attacked her with hugs and millions of kisses. "You are so funny Baby," Brittany giggled, "you had me fooled, I wasn't sure, even with all my begging and pleading, that you would ever want to give this a try. I absolutely love this and I'm totally happy I did not have to open these at my party, cuz...well...yeah...this is just for us."

Santana giggled and snuggled closer to her girl. "I'm still kinda nervous," she told Brittany honestly, "but I'd do anything for you, and with you B."

"Awwww...Baby," Brittany cooed, "thank you." She kissed Santana's plump lips and quickly sat back up. "Which one next?"

Santana laughed and handed Brittany the black box. Brittany still grinning, lifted the lid and her eyes widened. "Fuck yeah," she hissed. "I am soooooooo excited!" she squealed, holding the simple black harness above her head in victory.

"You are such a dork," Santana snorted.

"You are what you eat," Brittany replied.

"Huh?" Santana tilted her head in confusion for a split second, before realizing Brittany had just called her a dork too, as in, Brittany eats her out all the time, thus if Brittany is a dork and eats Santana, then Santana is a dork too, you are what you eat. "Wanky," Santana smirked.

Brittany smiled because Santana always gets her. "Now this one?" Brittany pointed to the gift bag.

Santana nodded. This gift Santana was really excited for, her and the girls picked out some really awesome lubes and she couldn't wait to try them out. They never used any type of lube before.

Brittany tossed the tissue paper to the floor, eagerly pulling out the first two bottles of lube right on top, and reading them out loud. "Lube plus massage oil, tastes like strawberry...and banana...shit!" Brittany smiled. "I can't wait to try these!"

Santana grinned, feeling her body getting warmer and warmer.

Brittany pulled out the third bottle. It was the plain lube. "Just in case the other's are irritating or something," Santana explained and Brittany nodded, setting it aside with the others.

"I'm really excited to try this last one," Santana grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as Brittany pulled out the final bottle.

"Cinnamon tingles!" Brittany read excitedly, "leaves behind warm tingles to heighten your pleasure and mmm, mmm good. Me likey!" Brittany shimmied her shoulders, wiggling her eyebrows.

They eyed the new goods laid between them on the bed, then at each other. Brittany giggled. Santana blushed. Neither knew what to do first. Santana was still a bit nervous and Brittany was unsure who should make the first move. Suddenly they both started to talk at the same time, ending in laughter.

"You first B," Santana insisted, "it is your birthday."

"Soooooo..." Brittany started, "first of all thank you, I love everything and I especially love what all of this means.

Santana furrowed her brow a bit confused and waited for Brittany to continue.

"It means you trust me," Brittany smiled lovingly at the girl in front of her, "you really trust me, not just with your body, but with your fears and with your heart. It means everything to me Baby. And I think that I'd really like it if you would wear the harness first. Ok?" Brittany asked. "Then, we can talk through it together. Ok? And we'll learn together. Plus, I'm the one that wanted to introduce toys into our sex lives, so if it's gonna hurt a bit, I'll go first and tell you how it feels so you can decide if you want to try. Ok?"

"Britt," Santana shyly looked down at her lap, then right back up into her girl's eyes. "That's fine with me and you're right, I do trust you, with all my heart, but it's your birthday, so if you want to wear the harness first, that's ok too."

"Naw," Brittany assured, "I want you to do me first."

"Ok," Santana beamed.

They quickly cleared the bed, cleaning up all the packaging. "Hey where are we gonna store all this stuff S?" Brittany questioned, "and what if we like it so much but like, leave it here, and then we're at your house one night and don't have 'em?

Santana shook her head, her girls mind totally enthralled her. "Britt, if we like it that much, we'll just have to get a set for my house too, so we'll have one here and one at mine. K?"

Brittany nodded eagerly. "You're awesome."

"And we can keep them in here." Santana indicated the two drawer bedside table near the far wall. "I already cleared out the bottom drawer." Santana winked.

"And again I say, you're awesome." Brittany beamed at her girl.

"So the lady at the store," Santana explained to Brittany, "said that the first few times it would probably be best to use the plain lube and to get the recipient really, really turned on and wet because it would loosen the vaginal walls and hopefully lessen any pain." Santana's voice grew quieter as the sentence ended. "B, I'm really nervous. I don't want to hurt you."

Brittany reached out and pulled Santana close connecting their bodies and kissed her lips, successfully calming her down. Santana sighed and pressed in closer, nuzzling into Brittany's neck and breathing deeply.

"We'll try S and if we need to stop we can totally stop. Ok?" Brittany whispered, "and just remember, people do this all the time, our bodies are made to do this whether it's fingers or tongues or whatever. As long as it's you on one end and me on the other, we'll be just fine, more than fine.

Santana grinned into Brittany's skin and teasingly bit down into the soft flesh at her disposal.

"Fuck!" Brittany squealed in surprise.

Santana giggled and replaced her teeth with her tongue, soothing the skin, before kissing up and over her jaw. Their lips met in a rush of excitement. Tongues brushed, lips sucked and teeth nipped till moans escaped both girl's mouths, lips slightly swollen and significantly redder in color.

"Bed," Santana whispered and nudged Brittany towards the bed. "And strip bitch," Santana smirked.

"Santana!" Brittany laughed, pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it and her bra to the floor with haste.

Santana removed her pants and panties, hoping she remembered how to put this damn harness on. She easily pulled the harness onto her lower half and adjusted it like she was taught and smiled to herself, mentally thanking store lady, even though it had been uber embarrassing then, but totally helpful now. Santana turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Brittany knelt on the bed, butt naked, staring at Santana wearing said harness. Her eyes were so dark blue they appeared black. She licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Santana's lower body. "Brittany..." Santana gasped watching as Brittany brought her own hand to her pussy, pinching and rubbing her clit.

"Put the dildo on," Brittany insisted.

Santana did as she was told snapping the piece in place with ease. She walked over towards the bed, pausing when the dildo started bobbing up and down awkwardly with her steps, suddenly feeling self conscious.

As if reading her mind, Brittany started speaking. "Shirt off," she insisted, "bra too. I want to see your titties bounce as you walk towards me."

Santana obeyed, tossing her shirt and bra to the floor, feeling more feminine and in control of her emotions.

"Fuck Santana, you look so sexy right now," Brittany husked. Once Santana was close enough, Brittany reached out grabbing her around the waist and pressed a needy kiss to her lips. "I want you, and only you," Brittany told her. "This," she indicated the appendage squished between them, "is you Baby, not a boy, not a penis, this is just another extension of you going into me, just you."

Santana smiled, feeling a million and one times better and confident. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"I love you," Brittany mouthed back.

Santana pecked her lips, reaching for the plain lube.

"Let me," Brittany held out her hand. She rubbed the clear liquid in her palms and slowly spread it over the phallus, making sure to rock it against Santana's clit on the other end. Santana gasped each time the back of the dildo hit against her sensitive nub, her eyes staring into Brittany's.

Brittany stopped and looked down at her sticky hands. She frowned. "Now what do I do with all this?"

Santana glanced around the room and grabbed a discarded shirt from the floor and helped wipe off Brittany's hands. "No one ever tells you about this part," Brittany giggled, "when your hands are all gross from spreading the lube, sexy mood totally interrupted."

"So true," Santana giggled.

"Soooooo, where do you want me?" Brittany asked.

"Lay on your back," Santana instructed, "I'll be on top." Santana looked down at her new appendage, just an extension of us, she told herself, just like with fingers, only I'll have both hands free to make my girl feel awesome. She leaned over and kissed Brittany's lips. The dildo slapped down and hit Brittany's naked stomach, causing her to gasp.

"That was odd," Brittany giggled.

Santana giggled too. "This is so weird!" She tucked her head under Brittany's chin, still giggling. "I just keep trying to NOT think of it as a penis, but it's so hard."

"That's what she said," Brittany chuckled, causing Santana to laugh harder, her body collapsing on top of Brittany's. Santana lifted her head, chin resting on Brittany's chest, bodies rocking with laughter.

Brittany looked down and their eyes locked. "It's just you and me," Brittany insisted, laughter suddenly forgotten.

Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's chest, feeling her strong heartbeat against her lips. "You and me," she repeated, kissing up Brittany's chest to her lips.

They kissed slowly, exploring each other's mouths, hands caressing familiar skin. Santana kissed down to Brittany's chest again, paying special attention to each of her girl's breasts till she mewled above her. She sucked and licked each nipple into firm peaks then blew a cool breath against each, hardening them further. Brittany's hips bucked upwards and Santana's hands moved lower. She ran her fingers through Brittany's pussy, finding hot, wet heat and a pulsing clit. She pinched Brittany's clit between her fingers and playfully bit down on a sensitive nipple. Brittany cried out, her hips thrust frantically against Santana's body.

"Baby!" Brittany cried.

Santana grasped the dildo and pressed the head against Brittany's sex, moving it up and down, gathering moisture and making sure to graze over her swollen clit on each stroke.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..."Brittany whined.

"You ready Baby?" Santana kissed up to her neck, sucking skin into her mouth, hard, her other hand squeezed Brittany's breast tightly, squishing the hard nipple into the palm of her hand.

"Please...yes Baby, I need you." Brittany whined and squirmed under her.

"Ok Baby, ok here is comes." Santana lifted herself up, looking down at the dildo in her hand. She pressed the rounded tip gently into Brittany's moist entrance, stopping at the initial feel of resistance. She looked up into Brittany's face for reassurance.

"Keep going," Brittany told her, "I'm ok. More."

Santana pressed harder and Brittany spread her legs open wider, instantly taking in more of the phallus. She pushed in with more confidence and pressure. "So tight Baby." She licked up Brittany's chin as she pressed in deeper still.

Brittany gasped and Santana instantly stilled her movements, finding Brittany's eyes.

"I'm ok S." Brittany spoke holding in a gasp of air. "Just give me a minute."

Santana gave Brittany time to adjust and used her free hand to rub tight, slow circles on her lover's clit, kissing her cheeks, nose and lips. "Breathe Baby," she whispered, "breathe."

Brittany blew out a large breath, gasping more into her lungs immediately, then took several fast breaths to catch up.

"Slow down B," Santana urged and kissed over her neck and heaving chest, "in and out, in and out Baby." Santana took in a breath and slowly blew it out over Brittany's overheated chest and breasts. "Follow me," she insisted, continuing to breathe slowly, blowing out her breath against Brittany's skin, causing goosebumps.

Brittany's body relaxed, her breathing slowed and the dildo sunk deeper without any coaxing. "Oh!" Brittany's eyes widened at the feeling.

Santana took her cue and pressed down more, continuing her ministrations on Brittany's clit simultaneously. "How do you feel?" Santana questioned, lips ghosting against her jaw and cheeks.

"Feels full," Brittany rasped, "kinda strange, but not bad, kind of like when we first did fingers, only a little bigger. Kiss Baby." Brittany's hands pulled Santana into an intense kiss and Santana started to slowly rock her hips, pulling out barely an inch and pressing back in, over and over.

"Oh!" Brittany's mouth opened in pleasure. Santana sped up her movements, pulling out more, pressing in harder, finding an even, steady rhythm. "Shit! Oh yes," Brittany cooed, "Oh Santanaaa..."

"You like that Baby?" Santana asked, sweat forming on her skin, slipping against Brittany's.

"Sooooo gooood..." Brittany mewled, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Brittany hips started to meet each of Santana's movements, putting extra pressure on the dildo, pushing firmly against Santana's clit, causing her unexpected pleasure.

The store lady told her it would feel good for the harness wearer too, but Santana was skeptical till now. "Oh God!" Santana moaned, "Beeee! Oh fuck Brittany!"

Brittany's hands reached down, grasping Santana's hips, pulling her in harder on each thrust. Her right leg wrapped around Santana's ass, while her left leg stiffened against the bed, opening her wider, the dildo stroking her insides perfectly. "S, S, S, S, S...shit!" Brittany panted, "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! So good, so good...Shit!" Her body stiffened, back arching off the mattress as she cried out Santana's name.

Santana continued to thrust, jerking her hips upward on each downward stroke, till her own body shuddered in pleasure. They continued to rock together, in each other's arms, riding out their new found pleasure.

Santana kissed across the bridge of Brittany's nose. "So beautiful," she cooed, "my girl."

"I love you so much." Brittany ran her hands up and over Santana's ass, then up her back. She held under Santana's armpits, lifting her torso slightly so that just her bare nipples brushed against Brittany's skin. "Tickles," she insisted.

Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's lips before taking over, she knew what her girl wanted. She pressed up on one elbow, her free hand grasped one of her own breasts and slowly tickled her nipple over Brittany's skin, over her chest and around each breast in a spiral motion ending with circling Brittany's nipple and rubbing their nipples together.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana pleased her, her breathing slowed, her heartbeat decreased. "S, that was really amazing," Brittany gushed, "thank you so much for trying this with me."

Santana slowly sat up, gently pulling the dildo from Brittany's pussy till she could remove the harness and cuddle back against Brittany's naked body. "My pleasure," she grinned, kissing Brittany's shoulder, pressing her face into her slightly sweaty neck, "seriously. The store lady told me that the harness wearer could get off too, but honestly I didn't believe her, but just watching you under me, touching you and feeling the base hit right on my clit, it really did feel good for me too. But honestly..." Santana lifted her head to look into Brittany's eyes, "I didn't care about that in the slightest, I just wanted it to feel good for you and to be everything you wanted it to be. Was it?"

Brittany grinned, thinking a second before replying. "Honestly yes. It felt really good, odd at first, but ended in a really great orgasm, but S, anytime we have sex it feels really good, because it's us. I don't care how we do it or where we do it, as long as it's with you Baby. "

"Awwww, ya big sap," Santana teased, "What, so it wasn't mind blowing? She pouted dramatically, bottom lip on full display.

Brittany laughed and quickly flipped them over, hovering over her girlfriend. "You tell me." She reached for the harness, never taking her eyes from Santana's. "Wanna?"

Santana nodded, but Brittany didn't miss the nervous gulp. "We'll go super slow S." She stared into brown eyes. "I'll be so, so careful. Ok? Will you let me?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered.

"Will you help me put the harness on?" Brittany asked.

Santana held the harness as Brittany stepped into it and pulled it into place, showing her how to adjust the straps, making sure the back of the dildo was directly on top of her clit. Brittany reached for the bottle of lube, but Santana beat her to it. "Let me," she insisted and stroked the phallus, spreading the lube generously, making sure to hit repeatedly against Brittany's still swollen clit.

"My turn," Brittany grabbed Santana's hands, stilling them and wiping the excess lube from her hands with the same soiled shirt from earlier. Brittany leaned over, capturing Santana's lips, kissing slowly, purposely, to work each other back up again with daring swipes of tongues, light nips and strong sucks. "What if we try you on top S?" Brittany suggested, kissing down her girl's throat. "Then, you can set the pace." She pulled back looking into Santana's eyes again, trying to judge her reaction to the suggestion.

"No," Santana whispered, "I want you on top. I trust you B, I want you to take me."

It was Brittany's turn to gulp. "Ok, lay back Baby," Brittany urged. She crawled between Santana's legs, spreading them further as she kissed across each of her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the puckered areola, then sucking gently. Her fingers trailed down Santana's twitching body, exploring her pussy, spreading the wetness generously and teasing her hole with her fingertips.

Santana bucked and mewled, squirming beneath her girl. "Beeee," she whined, "fuck me...please."

"Happily." Brittany latched on to Santana's neck, sucking firmly while slowly guiding the dildo into her entrance. She thumbed a nipple and pushed deeper.

Santana sucked in a breath and held it.

Brittany hesitated only long enough to kiss around Santana's lips. "Breathe my love," she insisted. She blew cool air against Santana's parted lips and Santana followed her lead, letting out her breath slowly, allowing her body to relax and the phallus sunk deeper into her. "Good girl," Brittany smiled, two fingers circling Santana's clit, her hips pressed down more, little by little. "Tell me," Brittany insisted, "tell me Baby."

"Full," Santana whispered, "hurts a tiny bit, but not bad. Feels good when you rub me."

"Spread your legs wider, relax your thighs," Brittany suggested.

"I don't know if I can," Santana stiffened, feeling the dildo penetrate deeper.

Brittany stopped, but continued to rub her lover's clit, continuing her kisses, over Santana's lips and down her throat, giving her time to adjust.

Santana breathed and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Brittany's soft lips against every inch of her skin. Brittany lifted one of Santana's legs up and around her waist, easily spreading her wider, sinking the rest of the way inside. Santana gasped, but adjusted to the feeling under Brittany's careful touch. Brittany spent a few minutes suckling and fondling Santana's breasts till her hips started to buck of their own accord and Brittany met each movement with her own, till they rocked against each other creating a steady pace.

Santana let out soft moans and grunts, the discomfort turning to pleasure. "Faster B," she urged and Brittany obliged, pulling the dildo out and pushing back in with purposeful, faster, harder thrusts. Santana matched her movements, hands grasped Brittany's lower back, urging her on. "Make me cum B," she begged, "Shit! I need to cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Brittany thrusted deeper, rutting her pelvis upwards, even grinding on each downward spike, causing Santana to cry out. "Brittany! Yes! Fuck! Oh that...right there...don't stop!" The dildo grinded against Santana's walls, the friction and pounding on her special spot was glorius. "Ohshit,ohshit,ohshit,ohshit! So good!" she panted.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Brittany pressed harder, thoroughly enjoying the friction against her own sex and the added bonus of hearing and watching Santana's obvious enjoyment of their new toy.

"B! Oh B! B, B, B, B!" Santana's nails sunk into Brittany's back. "Oh Baby, oh Baby, oh Baby, oh Baby! Fuck!" she cried out, her inner walls fluttering and clenching violently. Brittany could barely move the dildo anymore so she pushed all the way in and grinded her hips in tight circles, prolonging Santana's pleasure.

Brittany cried out as the movement and watching her girl come undone pushed her over the edge. She held herself above Santana as they both recovered. "So beautiful," she whispered, watching as Santana's face relaxed and her eye lids fluttered, struggling to stay open.

"Hi." Santana grinned up at her lover.

"Hey." Brittany returned the smile.

"I think I left marks." Santana wiggled her fingers where they were still pressed into Brittany's back.

"Don't even care." Brittany bend down, kissing her girlfriend. "That was awesome." She pulled back and rested her forehead against Santana's, their noses lightly brushing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too B." Santana grinned. "Happy birthday my love."

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Brittany beamed.

Yeah, present day Santana smiled as she slowly sat up and took her hand out of her pants, that was an awesome surprise, but this time, this upcoming surprise, she may have outdone herself.

After another busy morning and afternoon, Santana and Brittany found a couple hours to lounge on the sofa, catching up on a few tv shows they recorded, before heading to Mama and Daddio Pierce's for dinner before their final match of the Derby season. Since Stella's announcement, Brittany kept a watchful eye on her wife, looking for any sadness or anxiety but surprisingly found none. Santana kept herself extra busy, doing extra projects around the club and especially up on the roof, explaining to Brittany that she was just catching up on a bunch of stuff she had been putting off. Brittany happily let her be, knowing she was most likely staying busy to work through any anxiousness she felt over the upcoming changes and the final match between sisters. She made sure to offer her help and support and plenty of kisses and hugs when she could and all seemed well and good, more than well and good, Santana while busy, had been extra lovey dovey, touchy feeling and calm. Brittany even caught her wife masturbating in their office one day, which usually, it was the other way around, Santana catching her. Brittany just finished up dance practice and she couldn't resist watching through the crack in the door till Santana called out her name, coming with a jerk and a shudder. Brittany immediately opened the door and made sure her girl had another amazing orgasm from her mouth. Brittany loved eating Santana out after she had an orgasm, she tasted so good.

At that thought Brittany inched down Santana's body as they snuggled on the couch. She crouched between Santana's spread legs and pulled her panties down, over her knees and untangled them from her bare feet. Santana glanced at her wife, smiling at the look of concentration on her face, studying her newly exposed pussy. Santana grinned and shook her head, eyes trained back on the tv.

Brittany bent over and kissed Santana's pussy lips. She alternated between kissing horizontally, then tilting her head and kissing again, vertically, over and over, spending a few seconds in each position, holding her lips in place, brow slightly scrunched as if deep in thought.

Santana giggled because it tickled a little. "B what are you doing?"

"I'm trying something." Brittany grinned. "I'm pondering." She continued her actions for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Because these," she used her fingers to slightly squeeze Santana's pussy lips, "are called lips, but they are vertical. I wanted to see what it was like to kiss them like your mouth lips." Brittany held her lips against Santana's pussy again, head tilted and slowly stuck her tongue out, awkwardly trying to tongue Santana's clit. Then, she turned her head horizontally and swiped her tongue easily through Santana's folds.

"B!" Santana's body jerked.

Brittany smirked evily and slowly crawled up Santana's body, getting closer and closer to her face. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against Santana's mouth vertically, poking her tongue out but not finding easy purchase into her girl's mouth even though her lips parted. "Hmmmmm," Brittany hummed, then turned her head horizontally and kissed her girl again, the usual way, poking her tongue into Santana's waiting mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, tv long forgotten.

"So what did you learn from your little experiment?" Santana asked between sweet pecks to her girl's mouth, enjoying the hint of herself on those lips.

Brittany smiled. "I learned that I love kissing both sets of lips."

Santana laughed. "We already knew that!"

Brittany shrugged and leaned in for more kisses.

"We have to get ready to go soon B..." Santana tilted her head back as Brittany's kisses moved down her neck.

"Uh uh," Brittany mumbled, kissing across Santana's collarbone to the other side of her throat and sucking hard on the skin above her fast beating pulse. Santana was already half naked, she could feel herself growing wetter and wetter with every stroke of Brittany's tongue and tickle of her lips. Her hips bucked upwards feeling her lover's teeth scratch at her skin. "I need you," Brittany breathed, "I want to make you cum so hard you squirt again Baby." She pulled back only to capture Santana's entire mouth in a fierce kiss before she could even respond, tongues circling, teeth nipping and pulling. Her hands pushed Santana's shirt up over her chest, pulling back for a split second to completely remove the shirt before roughly pulling her bra cups down and attaching her lips to a hard, dark nipple.

"Fuck me!" Santana hands flew to the arm of the sofa above her head, grasping tightly and thrusting her hips upwards, searching, needing more. "Baby, Baby, Baby," she panted.

Suddenly Brittany stood up and lifted Santana into her strong arms. She placed Santana in the extremely comfy armchair nearby, positioning her so that her legs hung over each arm of the chair, legs spread so wide her butt was suspended in the air, not reaching the seat of the chair. "Britt?" Santana whined watching Brittany stare at her open pussy, "What-"

"Shhhh," Brittany leaned forward kissing her into silence, "Stay just like this." Her eyes bore into Santana's. "I'll be right back. Gonna fuck you hard Baby. Don't. Move." She cupped her hand spanking her palm firmly against Santana's clit repeatedly, smirking at the wet sound echoing throughout the room. Santana jerked and moaned with every pussy slap, feeling herself literally drip as her ass hung in the air, her legs straining and shaking barely holding herself up on the chair arms.

"I want boom boom," Brittany kissed Santana's flushed cheeks, "be right back." She bent over running her tongue through Santana's dripping folds and sucking her clit into her mouth, sucking hard, watching her wife writhe and groan, before stepping away and running into their bedroom. She returned less than a minute later, harness around her hips and snapped the dildo into place.

"Baby I don't know how much longer I can hold myself up like this." Santana cried out her whole body shaking.

"I got you Boo." Brittany bent forward and wrapped her arms underneath Santana's ass holding up her weight, her mouth devouring Santana's wide open pussy.

"Beeee!" she shrieked, her fingers tangled in blonde hair.

Brittany's tongue found Santana's entrance easily slipping in, licking at her slick, fluttering walls, humming at the taste and the new gush of wetness coating her lips and chin. She slowly kissed higher, sucking on her swollen clit, two fingers replacing her tongue in Santana's hole. She worked her over, feeling, stretching, massaging her inner walls, opening her wider in preparation for some boom boom. She had no intention of making her wife cum with her mouth or her fingers.

"Fuck me B...please B...Oh God Baby..." Santana rambled.

Brittany stood and positioned the dildo against Santana's pussy. She rested her hands on top of Santana's knees draped over the chair arms, holding her open and sinking her hips forward, slowly pushing in.

"Beeeeeee..." Santana hissed. They both watched in awe as the phallus disappeared into Santana.

Brittany held still, letting Santana adjust as her lips brushed over her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Baby please," Santana whined, "Kiss Baby...need you."

Brittany enclosed her lips around Santana's plump bottom lips and sucked it into her mouth. Santana moaned, her tongue, brushing, searching until finding it's way into Brittany's mouth. They kissed sloppily and Brittany's hips began to dance; thrusting, circling, grinding into a steady rhythm. They both pulled back needing air. Santana flung her head against the back of the chair as Brittany thrust faster. Brittany's hands grasped Santana's bouncing breasts to stroke over the nipples, twisting and pinching. Santana cried out, grabbing onto Brittany's upper arms to help steady herself against the rough, glorious pounding.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh,ohmygosh...I-I-I-I-I...Oh! Fuck! I can't..." Santana 's head thrashed back and forth.

Brittany squeezed one of Santana's breasts, her other hand slipped lower, pinching tightly at her wife's extremely swollen and red clit.

"BRITTANY!" Santana screamed as she came, squirting a large amount of wetness all over the chair below her and splashing across the dildo, harness and Brittany.

Brittany's eyes widened and her body shuddered as her hips jerked wildly into an orgasm. "Wowie. Wowie. Wowie." Brittany looked down at what they'd done. She giggled between breaths. "I think we're going to have to throw this chair away."

"Hell no!" Santana protested between heavy breaths, "this is the second time I've squirted...I think it's my lucky chair...just probably should warn people not to sit here anymore..." she chuckled.

Brittany laughed and bent forward kissing Santana's chest and collarbone. "Seriously though, just wow."

"Shit B, that was so fucking hot." Santana whole body still trembled and shook. "Can you pull out Babe, I'm about to collapse but you're kinda holding me up with that still in me. My legs can't take this position much longer."

"Shit sorry Honey." Brittany gently pulled the dildo from Santana's pussy and helped move her legs off the chair arms, her bum coming to rest on the chair seat finally.

Santana sighed in relief, her body still thrumming from their activities. "Need you Baby, c'mere."

Brittany quickly stepped out of the harness and snuggled in the chair with her wife. "We are going to be so late," she giggled, kissing Santana's neck and cheek.

"Don't care," Santana mumbled pressing her face into Brittany's chest, "I'm gonna need a nap."

"No time my sweet," Brittany tickled Santana's sides till she squirmed.

"Shit B! You always tire me out!" She laughed.

"Need a power bar and a coke again?" Brittany teased.

"Ass." Santana growled.

Brittany promised to stop at Starbucks en route to dinner to get Santana a soy hazelnut latte just to get her out of the chair to get ready for dinner. They were late, like 30 minutes late this time, and the pretty purple hickey on Santana's neck totally gave them away. The teasing began the minute the front door opened and they rushed inside taking their seats at the table.

"Ha ha ha," Santana rolled her eyes, "yes, we are late, blah, blah, blah." She sipped her coffee before filling her plate. Stella glared at her little sister because them being late had postponed her and Gabe's big announcement. "Sorry," Santana mouthed, waving her sister off.

"Yep late," Brittany grinned, "and totally worth it. Just a quick FYI, everyone should avoid sitting in the chair in our living room from now on."

Santana laughed and elbowed Brittany in the side. "Baby..."

Sugar groaned across the table. "Gross."

"Thanks for the warning." Quinn winked at Brittany.

The dinner before the final was usually a fairly big occasion, full of smack talk between the teams and laughter from the spectators. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt joined them tonight, but the atmosphere was subdued, almost tense and nervous, everyone anticipating the big news. Stella held tight to Gabe's hand under the table, pushing the food around on her plate with her fork, too nervous to eat. Seiger kept looking at Stella wondering when she'd finally spit it out already. Symone whispered to Stevie about tonight's match, hoping everyone's head was in the game and not too distracted.

"Well now that everyone is here," Stella shot another glare at Brittany and Santana, "Gabe and I would like to make an announcement."

All eyes turned to the couple. Stella smiled at Gabe and he squeezed her hand, nodding encouragingly. "Ummm..." Stella cleared her throat, "Gabe and I have made the decision to start trying to have a baby."

The table erupted into utter chaos. Mari and Susie jumped up and hugged each other, before tackling Gabe and Stella, screaming and peppering them with kisses anywhere and everywhere their lips could reach. Cruz and Adam smiled widely, standing to take turns hugging the young couple. "This is so exciting!" Mari squeeled, tears glistened in her dark brown eyes.

A discussion began about this and that and everyone joined in. What would the baby call all their grandparents?

It wasn't even a question as to whether this child would believe that Adam and Susie were grandparents too, it was just a given. Mari thought it would be cute to be called Mimi and Susie said she always wanted to be a nana, like she called her grandmother way back when. Cruz wanted to be called Poppy and Adam thought Grand-daddio would be awesome. Everyone giggled at that. "I can't wait to try to teach a kid how to say that one?" Symone laughed and leaned closer to Daddio, who kissed her temple.

Natural child birth or epidural? Stella said they were leaving that decision open for discussion. She said she'd love to do it on her own, but would not completely rule out intervention if need be. She looked to her mother and Susie for guidance. "That is totally up to you Honey," Mari smiled, "I've done every way imaginable. With you and Symone I had to have a c-section because you both tried to beat each other out of my womb!"

"Not a pretty picture," Santana winced.

"With Seiger, the labor was so long," Mari continued, "the doctor strongly reccommended an epidural to give me some relief so I could try to rest. And with Santana, well she came out so fast there wasn't even time for any type of intervention. I thought she was going to be born in the car on the way to hospital. So did Papa, poor thing."

Cruz nodded. "Even being a doctor couldn't stop me from being nervous. It's so much different when it's your own wife and child. Plus, we were new to the area, had no one to watch the older girls, so they were all in the car with us too!"

"I remember Papa waking us up in the middle of the night," Stella spoke, "we were all so confused and tired. I don't remember much, but I remember Mommy panting like a dog and I thought it was kind of funny and tried not to laugh cuz Papa seemed so worried."

"We barely got through the hospital doors and Santana literally was born in the wheelchair in the lobby!" Mari cringed, "it was a bit messy."

"I didn't know you were born in a wheelchair Baby..." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

"She was in quite a hurry," Mari winked.

Will Stella continue to work? Stella and Gabe told everyone they were still discussing this decision. Stella loved her job at the dental office but wasn't sure if she could leave the baby. They decided, for now, to have her take at least six months off and go from there. Everyone at the table respected that.

Susie smiled around the table fondly at her girls. "I really thought I would end up going back to work, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to miss one single minute of their lives. I even planned to go back to work after they started school but couldn't even make myself do that!" she laughed. "I still wanted to be involved. I was always at the school doing this or that in their classrooms, they probably got sick and tired of me."

"No we did not," Christina insisted, shaking her head. "You were actually really cool at school, you were always a favorite with our teachers and friends, and you were always extra cautious not wanted to embarrass us. Plus, I think it takes a lot to embarrass any of us." she grinned at her crazy family seated around the table.

"So true," Mercedes exclaimed, "I don't think Santana or Britt even know what that means."

"Shut up you!" Santana playfully glared at her friend.

Breastfeeding or breastfeeding? This was not even up for discussion as far as Mari and Susie were concerned. "This is so important," Mari stressed to Stella, "not just for the baby, but for you too Sweetheart. I would never give up that special bond I have with every single one of you and I know it started with our nursing relationships when you were infants."

"For sure," Susie added, "Just the image of having to get up in the middle of the night with a howling baby, trekking all the way into the kitchen, heating up water, measuring out that awful smelling powder with one hand, all the while the poor baby getting hungrier and crying louder and louder, when you could just pick up your fussy little one and hold them against your breast, never even leaving the bed. Sooooo much better. I even kept diapers and wipes right by the bed too. I very rarely had to touch my feet to the cold floor in the middle of the night while any of my girls were babies. And Daddio would snuggle right up next to us and kiss over their little bald heads..."

"That was one of my favorite things," Daddio smiled, "I loved when their tiny little fingers would wrap around my finger...and that baby head smell...delicious..."

"Awww Daddio," Brittany cooed.

"And when Miss Sugar Booger joined the group, she would come and crawl right in between us, trying to be so quiet and not wake us up." Daddio smiled across the table at his youngest. "She was always worried we'd get mad, but we never did. I would just pull her closer and make sure she was covered up, nice and toasty warm."

"And safe Daddio," Sugar added with happy tears in her eyes, "you always made sure I was safe."

He nodded at her, tears prickling his own eyes.

"I really enjoyed the bonding," Mari smiled, "I'm still really happy I decided to let all my girls self wean. When I got pregnant with Seiger so soon after the twins I feared I would have to wean them right then, but my doctor was really great and encouraged me to keep nursing. She told me I didn't have to wean unless it became a problem with the pregnancy. I never had any issues and enjoyed long nursing relationships with all my girls. Especially this one here." Mari gestured to Santana in the chair beside her.

"Noooo mommieeeee," Santana whined, "please don't."

"Santana Jennifer Lopez-Pierce," Mari stated, "you were a total boob girl right from the start. Out of all my girls I couldn't get you off the boob or ninny as you liked to call it."

Santana's face turned red and she buried her face in Brittany's shoulder with a groan. "Why do we have to talk about this right now?" she mumbled.

"See Mercedes, Santana knows what embarrassing means," Brittany giggled wrapping her arm around her wife's waist. Santana just buried her face deeper.

"So," Mari continued, patting Santana's back lovingly, "Santana here, was super excited about her first day of Kindergarden, wanting to be a big girl like her sisters and go to school, it was adorable. At the time we lived in North Carolina and all the girls attended an elementary school just a few blocks from our apartment. We enrolled S in the morning Kindergarden class, five days a week, from nine to twelve. The night before she was such a little love, she was so nervous, I could tell, but she tried to be tough in front of her Papa and sisters. She picked at her food, but honestly she wasn't a real good eater till she was nearly in highschool. Immediately after dinner she was in my lap, lifting my shirt for ninny."

Santana groaned again as the table of people snickered.

"I swear to God she nursed all night long!" Mari giggled, "I could barely convince her to get in the tub for her bath! She was back on my tit right after bathtime, all through storytime and when I tried to tuck her in she whined for more ninny. I was such a sucker for my baby girl, I totally gave in. I may have been a bit reluctant and upset about my baby growing up and going to school. The next morning started off great. The girls were super excited for the first day of school and they all fawned over Santana in her brand new school dress, telling her how cute she was and how much fun she was going to have at school. I took the annual first day of school picture and off to school we went. S grabbed my hand and didn't let go all the way to school. We dropped off the bigger girls to their classrooms first and when we started for Santana's class she started to bawl, serious sobbing with tears and snot and everything. I took her into the nearest bathroom and let her have ninny for about ten minutes to get her to calm down. We had a talk and cleaned up her face. I told her other kids were nervous too and that in Kindergarden all the kids were new. She finally said she felt brave and off we went. She did real good, met her teacher, met some of the other kids, even hugged and kissed me good bye with hardly any lingering nerves. I left feeling confident and promised to be back at the end of class. I got home and started some chores and laundry, enjoying the new peace and quiet. It must have been intuition or something because I swear to God, all of a sudden my boobs started to ache! One even started leaking and it hadn't done that in ages! Then, the phone rang, it was the secretary at the school and I could hear my baby girl in the background screaming for ninny! Swear to God!"

The table was in hysterics, even Brittany's body shook with giggles. Santana frowned at everyone and buried her face back into Brittany.

"I remember that!" Stella piped up, "the school nurse came and got Symone and I from class to try to calm her down until Mommy got there. She was hysterical, her little face was beet red, kinda like it is now, " she teased, "and she had tears and snot everywhere!"

"Yeah, when we walked in," Symone added, "she ran over to us and woudn't let go, mumbling about wanting mommy and needing ninny! The nurse kept asking us who Ninny was, remember?"

Stella giggled. "Yeah, and we didn't hesitate and told her what ninny was, not who. She looked a bit taken aback but didn't say anything else."

"I ran all the way to the school," Mari laughed, "my poor baby was a mess. She ran over and clawed her way up my body and into my arms, burying her boogery face into my neck and sobbing. Nearly broke my heart. Supposedly one of the kids in her class had offered her a carton of milk at snack time and she freaked out, told him she only liked ninny. The poor little boy had no idea what ninny was so she got mad at him...they had words...he called her a poo poo face and all Hell broke loose, she kicked him and ran out of the classroom."

"He was a little ass hole," Santana sneered from her position tucked into Brittany's side, "he had it coming."

"Of course he did Baby," Brittany appeased and kissed Santana's head.

Everyone laughed harder.

"Needless to say," Mari wrapped up the story, "she came home early with me that day and had A LOT of ninny, we talked and the next day was a bit better."

"Exactly how long did she have ninny?" Susie asked, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, "cuz I wanna know if you have this one beat." She pointed at Brittany.

Brittany giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ummm..." Mari paused to think, "just through Kindergarden, so about 5 or 6 I think, the more independent she got at school the less she asked for ninny and they dried up, it was kinda sad, cuz one evening, the summer after she finished Kindergarden, we were all sitting outside in the finally cool evening, North Carolina is Hell in summer, she crawled into my lap and lifted my shirt. It had been a while since she even tried nursing, I don't even remember why she wanted to that night, but anyway, she latched on a sucked for a while, then stopped. She latched on again, then stopped. She must have tried about four times before she finally looked up at me and said there was nothing coming out. Poor thing, she was so confused. I had to tell her once little ones stop nursing everyday that the milk goes away on its own. Her little lip started to quiver, but I quickly reminded her what a big, awesome girl she was, and got to eat big people food like her big sisters and she calmed a bit. She still laid there with her little head against my breast, her tiny fingers exploring all the soft skin she was so familiar with, thinking hard. She thought so long and hard she fell asleep right in my arms and after that she didn't try to nurse again, but sometimes she still asked me to hold her like that and she'd sneak her hand under my shirt and find her favorite softest places."

"Awwww..." Brittany sighed, "she still does that to me all the time."

Everyone giggled.

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany's cheek. "Alright, alright, we all know I like boobs can we move on now?"

"Hold on," Quinn said, "I still want to know how long B had the boob."

"She never stopped," Santana wiggled her eyebrows at Quinn and shimmied her chest.

"Shut up," Quinn flipper her off, "I was talking to Susie."

Santana rolled her eyes.

Susie started to giggle. "Well B wasn't as vocal about needing the boob as Miss Santana was, she was a bit more subtle...I can't tell you how many times in Kindergarden the school would call me in a panic because Brittany was missing! Most of the time, I'd still be on the phone with the school and she'd saunter in the front door like no big deal and ask for moo moo."

The table erupted into giggles again.

"I love the nicknames," Mari smiled, "ninny and moo moo! Sounds like a pair of cartoon characters!"

"Cute! The adventures of Ninny and Moo Moo!" Kurt exclaimed, "I should totally write a children's book about that!"

Brittany nodded at him excitedly. "Do it, that would be adorable!"

"So how long though?" Quinn questioned, "how old was she when she finally stopped nursing?"

Susie looked over at Brittany questioningly. Brittany shrugged and spilled it, "I was about eight right Mama?"

"Eight!" Quinn exclaimed, "holy shit!"

"Hey!" Brittany feigned a pout though her giggling gave her away, she really didn't care, the teasing didn't faze her. "It was one of the only things that calmed me down until the whole masturbation therapy started!"

"It's true," Susie agreed, "we put her in dance and gymnastics but sometimes my boobs were all that could get her to sit still. We were about to give in and try medication till my psycologist friend suggested masturbation. Once she was busy with school, dance, gymnastics, etc, she asked for moo moo less and less and like Mari, I dried up too. A few times she would still ask for moo moo. I knew there was no milk in there but she seemed to need a snuggle, so I let her and soon enough she realized there would be no more milk but we could still snuggle anytime she wanted." Susie smiled at Brittany. "Right my little Britt Britt?"

Brittany nodded happily. "I love the memories I have of nursing, most people don't remember it because they were too little when they stopped, but I remember it and I'm glad."

"That's sweet," Quinn smiled. "But didn't people get all weirded out by it?" she addressed Mari and Susie.

They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure there were some people that gave disapproving looks or back handed comments," Susie shrugged, "but I didn't care. They were my kids and I was going to do what was best for them and our family, no matter what."

"I felt the same," Mari agreed, "I found that most often than not people were just curious. I remember one time I was at a grocery store. Seiger was just an infant, Stella and Symone were not quite two yet and I had to stop shopping because Seiger started screaming. I found a quiet corner in the produce section and started to nurse her standing up right then and there, while trying to entertain the other two in the cart until Seiger finished eating. Stella saw my boob and made it known she needed milk too, so I literally stood there with her standing in the cart, attached to one boob and Seiger in my other arm on my other boob. I was silently praying that Symone wouldn't start up because I didn't have a third boob! Luckily she was busy playing with the oranges I had just set in the cart and wasn't paying attention to much else. This lady and her young daughter walked by, they smiled politely, the lady kept right on shopping but the little girl kept staring. I didn't care. Soon she inched her way closer and I swear I had a five minute conversation with the adorable little monkey. She asked all kinds of questions about what I was doing and all my little babies. Her mom tried to pull her away, telling her not to bother me, but I insisted it was fine and actually ended up talking to both of them for another twenty minutes. She told me all about her own mother and her twin brothers growing up and how her mother often did exactly what I was doing at the moment! It was really nice and encouraging. Sure there were always those ignorant people out there, but I've forgotten all of them. I choose only to remember the good people out there." Mari winked at Quinn.

"I commend you Mari," Susie said, "nursing twin toddlers AND an infant, wow, just wow."

"You should have seen my boobs back then!" Mari smirked, holding her hands out to emphasize, "huge!"

Cruz nodded eagerly from the other end of the table. "Truth!" he hollered ala Mercedes Jones and everyone laughed, especially Mercedes.

After dinner, Commander Lopez handed out chores as usual and the cleaning hustle and bustle ensued. "Hey ladies," Symone addressed the room, elbow deep in sudsy dishwater, side-by-side with Christina. "Since pretty much your whole team is here, ummmm, some of us still want to play Derby but we don't really want to go through the hassle of recruiting and training new teammates, soooo what would you guys think about some of us defecting to your team?"

"Yeah," Christina added, "I mean there would be a lot of us but, that could be really aweome, there'd be so many subs. We could have fresh skaters every run if we wanted, or like, if someone was sick and couldn't be there or like, when Sanny Bear has to miss a match because of her offensive ovaries."

"Yeah and then you're team won't lose!" Seiger smirked.

After glaring at Seiger, Santana looked around the room at her teammates. Quinn looked skeptical. Rachel looked confused. Mercedes had her hands on her hips, brows raised. Tina had her mouth wide open. Sugar crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaned back and squinted her eyes. Brittany, well Brittany bounced up and down with the biggest smile on her face, like a freaking ray of sunshine or a kid in a candy store with money to burn. Santana couldn't hold back her grin and not just at Brittany this time. This new endeavor kind of solved all her worries, fixed all her problems and filled all her holes...just wanky. Change didn't seem so big anymore and it fit even better, like the last missing piece of a puzzle, completing the surprise she planned for her Britt Britt the very next day.

"I think we can work something out," Santana grinned, "but I have a few conditions..."

"Oh boy..." Seiger groaned, "here we go..."

"Fuck you," Santana scowled and snapped Seiger in the butt with the wet dish rag in her hands. "I just want you all to know that I'm still captain and you'll be playing under me."

"Wanky..." Santana heard Brittany whisper and her, Tina and Sugar giggled.

"Fine." Symone crossed her arms over her chest and stared into Santana's eyes, "but I have a counter offer to propose."

"What is that?" Santana mirrored her sister's position.

"When we win tonight..." Symone started.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, but let her sister continue.

"As I was saying, WHEN we win tonight, you have to agree to one thing..." Symone stepped closer to Santana till they were just inches apart.

"Elaborate."

"We'll gladly play for you, listen to you, follow your lead," Symone countered, "but majority rules. If enough people on the team ever disagree with you, we vote and majority rules."

Santana tossed her head back and laughed, any tension broken, gone, eliminated.

"What's so funny?" Christina asked, watching the other members of Satan's Followers erupt into laughter as well.

"We already do that!" Mercedes giggled.

"You do?" Symone looked around the room for confirmation.

Quinn and all the other girls nodded, even Rachel, and Symone knew at least Rachel would have something to say if Santana was playing with them. "Huh, who woulda thunk it."

"What do you take me for?" Santana giggled, "some iron fisted tyrant?"

"Yeah," Brittany defended as she circled her arms around Santana's waist from behind, "we don't do anything with fists." Brittany made a sour lemon eating face to emphasize. "We saw that in a porn once and no, just no."

The room erupted in laughter. Symone's face reddened and she started to explain to Brittany what Santana had meant about an iron fist, but Santana interrupted. "She's just messing with you Symone, she knows what I meant."

Brittany winked at Symone and chuckled.

Symone shook her head at Brittany. "Ok so our teams unite? We'll be new members of Satan's Followers? Everyone agreed?"

"It's gonna be so fun!" Brittany squealed, "we'll have to have a renaming ceremony and initiations!"

"What?!" Seiger screeched, "initiations?!"

"Yes!" Brittany ran over to Seiger and started telling her all her ideas.

Symone smiled at Santana and uncrossed her arms. "It's gonna be weird working with you not against you..."

Santana's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Truthfully, I'm really relieved and happy about this. I like Derby but I loved playing with you guys. The competition was exciting and fun. And yeah, it'll be strange at first, but we are going to be unstoppable united. Plus, if we keep a team alive like this, all of us together, maybe those that are going to be taking a break for a while, can maybe come back sometime, if they want..." Santana's eyes found Stella's across the counter and she winked at her big sister.

"So true Sanny Bear," Symone wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

Santana hugged right back and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sissy, but I still plan on kicking your ass tonight."

Symone laughed and squeezed Santana tighter, tickling her sides playfully. "You keep telling yourself that girlie!"

"Hup, two, three, four!" Papa hollered at the kitchen entrance. "Time to go or we're all gonna be late! Lezzzz gooooo!"

The usual pregame smack talk was subdued, most felt sentimental, especially Stella. She kept talking about, "the end of an era" and "things are never going to be the same".

Santana couldn't take it anymore. "You started all this Stella, shut up already!" She was annoyed and her words came out harsher than she planned.

"Fuck you Santana!" Stella growled. "I know ok, but I'm still allowed to feel sad about this ending. This is the last match I'll play, maybe ever, so back off."

Santana crossed her arms. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the locker room to prepare for the match.

Brittany shrugged at Stella and turned to follow her wife.

Santana slammed a locker door and sat on a nearby bench to put her skates on. The other girls bustle around her; tying skates, tightening helmet straps and waiting for their leader to...well lead...or do something. Brittany, well aware of her wife's fowl mood and took point, stepping up to urge the team on and hype them up before the match.

Brittany stood a little in front of Santana. "Gather round ladies," she called and everyone stepped closer, surrounding Brittany and also Santana as she was sitting on the bench closest to Brittany. "I'm not sure exactly what to say, I've never been as articulate as I'd like," Brittany began and fidgeted with the helmet in her hands, "I know this is the weirdest match ever. Usually we are so riled up we're practically moshing in here but times, they are a changing. But honestly, that doesn't mean we can't still go out there and kick ass...right?"

Santana perked up at Brittany's words and it was just the subtle nudge she needed and snapped her back into her leadership role. Santana stood, her little tiff with Stella forgotten. She tangled her fingers with Brittany's giving them a gently squeeze, a thank you, a silent I love you. Brittany smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Well..." Santana looked around at each face in front of her. "My wife asked you all a question...we're still going to go out there and kick ass, right!?"

"Hellz yeah!" Mercedes hollered, followed by several other shouts...a few 'fuck yeah's', a 'wooooo hooooo' and even some growls.

"We're strong," she told them, "but you all know they will not go easy on us, they may even use this whole 'end of an era' crap to get to us, try to make us soft, feel sorry for them even. Do they deserve to win again this year, just because it's the last match they'll be a team?"

No one knew what to answer. Brittany even asked, "Is that a trick question, cuz I still totally wanna to win Baby?"

"That's exactly the answer I was looking for," Santana grinned wickedly, "don't let them get to you...guilt is for the weak! We're gonna fight and we're gonna win!"

The locker room erupted into cheers, hollers and suddenly the pregame mini mosh pit was in full force. The girls put on their game faces, pushing each other around, bumping helmets and growling at each other till Kurt broke them up. He shouted over the chaos, "Game time...ummm...ladies?" he teased, "or should I say animals?"

Brittany put her bull horns up on her helmet aka her pointed fingers and brushed her skated foot over and over again against the cemet floor.

"Stay away Britt." Kurt warned.

Brittany growled and charged, helmet down, finger horns threatening. Kurt squealed and ran from the locker room on his tip toes.

The rest of the team followed in hysterical laughter.

Brittany chased Kurt all the way to the score table where he tried to hide behind his dad Burt. Brittany wasn't fazed and barreled over Burt grabbing Kurt in a fierce bear hug tackle to the ground. Kurt's high pitched screams were certainly making all the neighborhood dogs go nuts as Brittany's horn fingers tickled his sides mercilessly. The crowd at The Track cheered them on enjoying the show immensely.

Party pooper Puck blew the whistle effectively breaking up the craziness. "Thank God! Thank God!" Kurt gasped for breath. Brittany giggled and helped him up. She kissed his red cheek and skated back to her team, waving wildly at the crowd as they whooped and hollered and wolf whistled. Kurt gulped a bottle of water before taking his place at the microphone.

The older sisters seem to be one step ahead of them, continuously matching them point for point. They successfully stopped every play that Satan's Followers put into motion, like they were simply laying in wait, not doing any plays of their own, just holding back their younger sisters. It made Santana angry, really, really angry. The older sisters had no stradegy, none, they were just holding their sisters off and inching their way up the score board. They wouldn't win by much, but they would still win, and Santana felt like a fucking bull, all she saw was red. She started playing harder, rougher, dirtier, taking her aggression out on anyone she could get her hands or elbows on.

Santana took her blocking to a whole new level to get Sugar free to make them points. She was panting and sweating and throwing elbows like rice at a wedding. Brittany noticed Santana was getting nutty. She recognized her clenched jaw, grinding her teeth against her mouth guard, her watery eyes, her extra sweaty skin and desperate acts. Brittany took point skating beside her wife to back her up. Santana noticed Brittany's presence and they made eye contact. "Alone time at the half." Brittany mouthed. Santana nodded.

The whistle blew signaling half. Brittany and Santana left their team on the bench with Quinn in charge and skated to the locker room. Santana paced, well skated back and forth. Brittany waited.

"When did we all grow up?" Santana stopped and looked at Brittany.

"Change is never easy S," Brittany told her, taking her hand and pulling her onto her lap. "Remember how nervous I was to start highschool because of all the different classrooms and every class had a different teacher? I was so scared of being so overwhelmed that my ADHD would go berserk and all the teachers would hate me and be mean to me. Remember?"

Santana nodded, hugging around Brittany's neck tighter.

"And you told me," Brittany said, "that it would be ok because you would be there and you would make sure that I was always comfortable and that no one would be mean to me or they'd have you and Snix to deal with. Right?"

Santana smiled and smooched Brittany's temple. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Ok, soooooo," Brittany continued, "we'll get through this new change together, me and you and our crazy, awesome, sometimes exasperating yet loving families. Right?" Brittany's hands smoothed up and down Santana's sides, instantly soothing her tense body, mind and heart.

Santana nodded again. "I know B, and it's not just these changes...I mean...I'm really glad that some of the older girls are going to be on our team next season and I'm super happy for Stella and Gabe. It's just, this is big. Like, really big. You know? A kid B. And now that the ball is rolling, it's only going to get, well...more...it'll lead to more changes. Family dinners are gonna be packed with highchairs and bibs and baby drool. It'll be Stella and Frannie, then who knows next...maybe Stevie and Leo...or...I don't know."

"It is big," Brittany readily agreed, "really big and really exciting S. Think about it, we'll be cool Auntie B and Auntie S. We'll take the kid out, get 'em doped up on sugar and then, take 'em home to their parents, while we go home and have hot, sweaty lady sex! It'll be awesome!" Brittany figured Santana wasn't quite ready for kids, that was apparent when Stella made her announcement and Santana said she thought they all had a few more years before kids entered the picture. Brittany was a ok with that. They'd discussed kids and they both wanted kids, someday.

Santana laughed at the image of Auntie B and Auntie S, it made her heart beat a bit harder and flutter a little.

"And just think," Brittany added, "Stella and Gabe can bring the kiddo here to The Track and it will totally raise our coolness level from hot, cool aunties to kick ass aunties. That kid will adore us, maybe even worship us. The kid will probably cry when we have to take it home cuz it'll totally want to be in our presence all the time."

"Bad ass aunties," Santana chuckled, "I like that. B...how'd you get so smart?" Santana stared lovingly into Brittany's shining blue eyes. "And how'd I get so lucky to have you forever?"

"Same as me," Brittany smiled, cheeks blushing, "we were in the right place at the right time, right when we needed each other."

"Just like Woo Woo said," Santana whispered.

"Huh?" Brittany tilted her head curiously.

"Remember that day I had my dental appointment, just a little while after we met?"

Brittany nodded, frowning, Hell yes she remembered that awful day.

"When Woo Woo sent you in to get cookies..." Santana's eyes filled with tears at the memory and the flood of feelings that came with it. Grandpa Woo Woo's words meant so much to her, maybe even more now than it did then. "He told me how happy he was that I moved here and met you. He said it was meant to be, that we both needed each other and he was so right. I was so ready to meet you B. I needed a friend."

"I didn't know he said that S, how sweet." Brittany sniffled and swiped her thumbs over her wife's wet cheeks, her lips following with sweet pecks. "I knew that you were mine the minute you gave me your hand S, I knew." her last words whispered against Santana's cheek.

"Me too B, me too."

Their lips met in sweet, soft kisses till the whistle blew.

"Second half, now or never." Brittany kissed Santana's lips one more time, patting her bum and helping her up. "You still wanna win this?"

"Fuck yeah!" Santana smirked.

"OK!" Brittany exclaimed, but grabbed Santana's hands to halt her from skating away just yet. "Just, can you, please, like not try to kill or maim anyone? Ok? You're like one whistle away from being put in a time out by Puck."

Santana chuckled and looked down at the floor a bit embarrassed about her extreme behavior during the first half. "Got a little carried away didn't I?"

"Just a little." Brittany held up her fingers to indicate, her face scrunched cutely.

"Ok, ok I'll be more careful." Santana promised.

"Just at least be less conspicuous..." Brittany offered following Santana back to the track.

The second half started off well on Santana's part. She toned down the violence and concentrated on stradegy, telling her team to pick an opposing team member and block them from doing anything. The focus shifted from intricate plays to simply keeping the older girls away from Sugar so she could zip around making points. It started to work and Satan's Followers pushed ahead on the score board. Brittany took a quick gulp of water between runs, her belly tumbled with excitement. She found Santana's eyes and grinned, they were so going to win. Santana tried to keep her excitement at bay for the moment, but couldn't hide her grin and winked at her girl before getting back into place, game face on. The whistle blew and they were off.

On about the third or fourth rotation around the track, Quinn and Devon strong armed each other a bit too hard. Quinn ended up sprawled, flat on her face on the track, while Devon tried to grab the rail to save herself a fall and twisted her shoulder awkwardly, dislocating it. Devon howled in pain and slipped onto her knees, cradling her arm against her body. Quinn stood quickly, wiped the blood from her lips and rushed to her aid. She helped Devon up and off the track and to a nearby bench. Cruz and Adam raced through the crowd and met them there a few minutes later immediately popping the shoulder back into place. They urged Devon to head to urgent care as a precaution. She left with her boyfriend Max minutes later.

Stella asked for a quick time out so they could regroup now being down a player. Puck agreed and gave them five minutes.

Santana gathered her team in a huddle. "We're soooo gonna win!" she growled. The entire team knew it, the proud grins on their faces undenyable.

"But let's not get too cocky yet," Brittany added, "even a man down, they are relentless and will definitely bring their best."

"So true Baby," Santana's hand wandered down and squeezed Brittany's ass. "Keep focused," she addressed her team, "watch your backs and most importantly, watch Sugar's back, she will undoubtedly be their focus. There is only a few minutes left guys, we are up by two, let's not blow this. You ready?"

The huddle erupted in cries of; 'Hell yeahs!', 'fuck yeahs', and a hysterical 'lemme at 'em' from Sugar, punctuated with several high fives and ass slaps.

"Let the games begin," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, pulling her into a short, deep smooch. She slapped her ass and skated away.

"We're gonna win!" Santana growled to herself, following her team. She chanced a glance at Stella and their eyes met. Stella sneered and Santana sneered right back then blew her a kiss causing Stella to lose her fierce look and laugh. She caught the kiss and blew one right back to her baby sister. Whatever happened it was gonna be fun, tension free and playful.

The whistle blew and they all rounded the first corner. Just as Santana predicted the Elm Street walkers concentrated all their efforts on Sugar, effectively blocking any points from being made, while they scored one. The next few rounds were similar, poor Sugar couldn't get away from the blockers and big sisters scored two more points gaining the lead. The next few rounds, Santana put Quinn and herself on Stella, the other teams jammer and successfully stopped any more scoring, while Sugar got past and scored one more point for Satan's Followers.

Seconds remained, just seconds left of the final match. The last big sister vs. little sister showdown. Brittany felt a bit nostalgic and placed kisses on Christina and Stevie's cheeks while they all lined up for the next jam. Quinn skated past Frannie and bumped her with her hip, they shared a smile and took their places. Mercedes winked at Ashley then made a mock mean faces till they both laughed. Tina slapped Stacia on the rear end causing her to yelp as she skated to her starting point. Rachel shook her head at them all and took her place near Sugar. The whistle blew and everything was a blur.

The Elm Street Walkers split into two groups, one attacking Brittany, the other surrounding Sugar. It all happened so fast the younger girls didn't know what to do. Santana, of course, saw red and skated towards Brittany shouting at Quinn and Mercedes to get Sugar clear. Stella took off at lightning speed and made two points right off the bat. Quinn and Mercedes managed to shove a few of the girls surrounding Sugar away to set her free but they continued to tail her. Brittany just slowed to a near snails pace, doing turns and sashaying her hips, completely confusing the girls surrounding her and effectively settling Santana's nerves. "Go!" she mouthed to her wife and Santana took the hint taking off after Stella.

The older girls around Brittany realized what was happening a second later and took off hot on Santana's tail, Brittany right after them. "Wait guys, watch my next move!" she joked behind them.

Santana neared Stella and hollered at Tina and Rachel to help her. They surrounded Stella and slowed while she fought to push her way around them. A flurry of elbows, shoulders and grunts left Rachel bent over the rail on her belly and Tina on her ass. Santana reached forward barely grasping onto Stella waist being pulled along for the ride. Stella quickly shimmied and turned quickly. Santana couldn't hold on any longer with all the quick movements and fell forward onto her hands and knees. Stella sailed past Quinn and Mercedes to score the winning points. The final whistle blew.

The Elm Street Walkers won...again.

Contrats, high fives, hugs and kisses were given from the subdued members of Satan's Followers, with sincere smiles. It really was just all in good fun and sure, things would be different next season, but they would still get to play and have another chance of taking it to the finals. Most of the older girls, some of the spectators and the parental units headed over to What's New Pussycat to celebrate, while Ashley and Stacia decided to check on Devon at urgent care.

Mari pulled Santana into her lap, snuggling with her baby girl and placing tickly kisses on her neck. "Mommy!" Santana squealed, "Stop! Tickles!"

Mari squeezed her arms again for good measure. "You guys played really well my sweet. It totally coulda gone either way tonight."

Santana nodded with a grin. "I know, but you know, I'm kinda happy they won. One last victory, going out with a bang and all that. And anyway, we all get to play next season while some of them are gonna follow another path, so you know. I'm ok with how this all turned out."

Mari nodded her agreement. "Sure but it still woulda been really awesome to cream 'em huh?"

Santana giggled. "Yeah..."

A couple hours later Stacia, Ashley, Max and Devon, with her arm in a sling, joined the fun at the club. All was well with her shoulder, thanks to Cruz and Adam, who received lots of kisses and thanks from Devon. "And I gotz me some floating brain pain meds," she joked as she passed on an offered beer from Sam.

"Hey Britt Britt," Kurt circled his arms around Brittany's waist from behind, "I have an idea..."

"I'm listening," Brittany smiled.

"Two words," Kurt grinned, "slumber party..."

"Yesssssss!" Brittany hissed, then prodeeded to squeal in delight. She sent Kurt to round up Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar, while she warmed Santana up to the idea. She sat on her beautiful wifey's lap and pressed in for a kiss, deep, with a little bit of tongue action. Then, she breathily whispered in her ear, "You wanna go upstairs with me and slip into something more comfortable?"

Santana shivered and nodded repeatedly. "Eeeeee!" Brittany screeched and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "This is gonna be so fun! Kurt went to round up the girls, c'mon, slumber party time!"

"What? Wait? Huh?" Santana uttered, a little bit turned on from Brittany's previous display and whispered words and now completely confused.

"We're gonna have a slumber party with the team Baby, Kurt too. Ok?" she pressed close again, smooching up Santana's neck, pulling her hair back for more access.

"B-b-b-but, Baby...ummm...I-I-I-I..." she couldn't form a word, let alone a coherent sentence with all the hot kisses and Brittany's hands on her hips...her lower back...under her shirt.

"And once everyone's asleep..." Brittany's fingers traced the notches up Santana's spine, warm fingers toyed with the bra strap mid back, "...and after we put everyone's bras in the freezer...we'll sneak to our room and have dessert..."

"Fuck Baby..." Santana's blunt nails dug into Brittany's lower back as her lips closed around the skin above her fast beating pulse.

"Exactly." Brittany pulled back and pecked Santana's slightly parted lips three times, then slowly backed away, pulling Santana along behind her.

Brittany hollered at Mike to lock up and soon everyone was upstairs in their apartment in various states of undress. The impromtu slumber party meant no one had brought anything with them so Santana and Brittany tossed out various items of clothing for everyone to sleep in. The girls themselves didn't wear anything to bed thus didn't own any official pajamas. Hence, Quinn had on a pair of red yoga shorts and a white tank. Rachel got an oversized Blazer's basketball t shirt and just her panties. Tina stepped into a pair of black stretch pants and a magenta tank. Mercedes opted for an oversized Kiss The Cook t shirt and her undies. Sugar and Kurt volunteered to make a pizza run and came back dressed in their matching plaid Burberry pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers.

They moved the sofa into the dining area and pushed the sex chair against the wall in order to blow up all the air mattresses and arrange them all across the living room floor. Blankets and pillows found and tossed at and to each other lead to a mini pillow fight until Quinn's split lip started bleeding again after a pop in the face by a pillow from Brittany.

"Red or white with pizza?" Tina asked holding up two bottles of wine, "or should we just have soda?"

"All of the above," Mercedes grabbed the cork screw and started to open both bottles of wine and Tina giggled.

Sugar opted for a with a slice of pepperoni and pineapple pizza. Rachel asked if the wine was vegan and Brittany placed a gentle hand against Santana's chest to hold her back and answered Rachel herself. "Berry, why would there be meat and or dairy in wine?"

Rachel shrugged and held out her glass for some red.

Santana snickered. "You just like to hear your own voice all the time don't you Thumbelina?"

Rachel stuck her tongue out and grabbed a slice of the vegan pizza Kurt so thoughtfully remember to get for her.

Everyone gathered in the living room, sprawled across air mattresses or the floor enjoying their food and beverages. "What should we do next?" Tina mumbled through a full mouth.

"Movie?" Kurt suggested.

"Not yet," Brittany disagreed, "we just barely got the party started."

"How about a game of Jenga?" Rachel asked.

Santana grabbed the nearest pillow and successfully hit Rachel square in the face. "Boring..." she smirked, "c'mon guys think!"

"Spin the bottle!" Brittany bounced on her bottom with excitement nearly causing Santana and Mercedes to spill their wine.

"Fuck no!" Quinn vetoed. "I hate playing that with you two..." she pointed to Brittany first, "...you always cheat and stop the bottle on Santana. And you..." she pointed to Santana, "...it's spin the bottle, a kissing game, not kiss, tongue, fondle and dry hump your girlfriend in front of everyone!"

Santana cocked her head to the side with a smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "That's how Brittz and I like to play."

"Exactly." Brittany agreed and leaned in to kiss Santana.

The room erupted into loud protests. "Not already," Sugar groaned.

Both girls snickered and pulled away after one quick peck. "Later." Santana mouthed and Brittany nodded.

"I got it!" Kurt shouted, "Truth or Dare!"

"Woot! Yes! Perfect Kurtie!" Brittany happily praised.

"Ok but we have to play with OUR rules," Quinn demanded. Everyone agreed and Tina reminded everyone of their rules. Basically whoever's turn it was picked a person and was the deciding factor on what Dare that person did. Once the person was decided, all the other players could make suggestions on what the Dare should be. If the person that was It didn't like any of the Dare suggestions and couldn't think up a good one on their own then the person picked had to reveal a lie or secret from the past.

Kurt went first since he picked the game and he picked Brittany. After making Brittany eat some gross concoction that himself, Tina and Quinn made in the kitchen, which almost made Mercedes vomit, Brittany was It. She picked Rachel and after several suggestions, mostly from Santana, she decided that doing Rachel's hair and make up, taking pictures and posting them on instagram without letting Rachel see, would be awesome. Bascially the Hobbit became a whore-clown with three pig tails. The pictures and selfies they all took and posted were priceless and Santana couldn't stop laughing, especially after Rachel got to look in the mirror after the pictures were posted. The look of utter shock, horror and disgust on her face would go down in history.

Finally it was Santana's turn and she chose Quinn. None of the Dare suggestions impressed her so she opted to have Quinnie reveal a deep dark secret.

"Alright..." Quinn started, "so you remember a long time ago, in highschool, when you almost kicked my ass for staring at B's ass while we were changing after gym class? I convinced you that I was 100% straight and had only been watching to make sure B put her shirt on the right way and not backwards like a few days beforehand..."

"Hey," Brittany interrupted, "the only reason my shirt was on backwards that day was because Santana and I almost got caught again having sex in the janitor's closet. It was dark in there and we were in a hurry!"

"Ok, Ok," Quinn laughed, blushing furiously as she continued her confession, "anyway, I actually had been gawking at Britt's ass that day...and I may have also checked out her tiny tots a few times...and your tits too S..."

Brittany, without even looking, caught and stopped Santana just as she was about to pounce, brawl and possibly maim Quinn. "S, Baby," she cradled a kicking, squirming Santana in her arms. "It was a looooong time ago Baby and my tiny tots and bum are all your's, only for you," she cooed.

Quinn cowered behind Rachel and Tina and added. "Yeah, and it was before I finally got my head on right and realized I wasn't jealous of Rachel because of Puck or Finn but because I liked her, not those boys. I got my own hot girlfriend now."

Santana stopped squirming. Her and Brittany looked at each other and burst out laughing at Quinn's words. "Berry hot?!" Santana snorted, "nope!"

Brittany added, through serious giggles, "Maybe if she was wearing her reindeer sweater and knee socks near a blazing bon fire while doing jumping jacks...but then she'd only be hot temperature wise, not hot as in Santana naked and straddling my stomach with my fingers or our dildo buried deep in her pussy while she rides me like a good little cowgirl, bouncing and making her titties dance for me."

Santana smiled goofily at her wife while the room erupted in words like; gross...make them stop...and other groans of protest. Brittany bent over and locked lips with her girl. They started making out, heavily.

"Seriously! Make them stop!" Kurt squealed jumping up and down and flapping his arms.

Sugar hid her eyes, yelling about how their clothes were gonna start coming off next. Mercedes took heed and grabbed a pillow, knocking them both repeatedly in their heads, till the pulled apart, disrupting their make out session. "Let the games begin..." Santana smirked up at Brittany. She got the hint and they both jumped up at the same time and started pounding everyone with any and every pillow within reach.

Around four in the morning, after an epic pillow fight, which included a nose bleed and four broken wine glasses, everyone collapsed in exhaustion. The movie they'd picked out, long forgotten because no one could keep their eyes open for one more minute. Santana layed on her side with Brittany in front of her, on her back. Santana's fingers played over the exposed skin of Brittany's collarbone and upper chest, drawing hearts, swirls and words of love.

"Did you just spell poop?" Brittany giggled softly, not to disturb any of their sleeping friends.

"I thought you were asleep," Santana whispered and kissed Brittany's temple, "and no I did not spell poop," she giggled, "it was boob."

"Nice," Brittany grinned, "not sleeping just resting my eyes. I wanna go to our bed Baby. Can we?"

"Sure B, c'mon." Santana yawned and rolled onto her back before starting to sit up.

Brittany rolled on top of her, pinning her down and kissing her nose. "You sleepy Boo?"

Santana nodded and smiled up at her girl. "A little bit. Kiss Baby." She puckered her lips.

Brittany started the kiss slowly, molding their lips together. She tilted her head and easily sucked Santana's soft, pliable lower lip into her mouth sucking on it gently.

"Beeeee..." Santana moaned, "bed Baby...now. You promised."

Brittany stood and easily lifted her sleepy girl into her arms. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and her arms around her neck. "I wish I could carry you like this sometimes B," Santana hummed, her head resting on Brittany's shoulder.

"Uh uh, no Baby, I love being bigger than you. You're like my very own cute little cuddley baby koala. I love holding you like this." Brittany cooed, holding Santana close, one arm around her lower back, the other supporting her tiny bum, as she made her way into their bedroom. She patted Santana's bottom, letting her fingers stroke across the soft skin, just for her, while she used her foot to kick the bedroom door shut quietly.

"Are you still awake?" Brittany asked, carefully rolling them both onto the mattress, never letting go of her wife.

Instead of a verbal answer Brittany felt Santana's lips on her own, her breath caught in her throat as her girl kissed deep, swiping her tongue over her slightly parted lips, her hands lifted, removing Brittany's tank top in one quick motion, instantly reconnecting their lips. Brittany reached down with her hands, pulling and pushing Santana's underwear down to her bent knees, her hands coming right back up to squeeze her luscious cheeks between her fingers. "Do you understand how much I love your ass Baby?" Brittany panted as Santana kissed down her throat, her teeth scraping across her collarbone.

"About as much as I love your's I ass-ume..." Santana giggled, making Brittany chuckle between gasping breaths. She pushed Brittany's panties down her legs till she could kick them the rest of the way off herself. Santana kicked her undies the rest of the way off quickly and chucked her tank top somewhere into the dark room. "Turn this way," Santana urged, pushing Brittany's shoulder, guiding her onto her side, facing away from her. "I wanna do you like this," Santana's right arm slid under Brittany's neck, her hand resting against Brittany's naked breast and spooning her. She ran her left hand slowly down Brittany's side and over her butt cheek, squeezing and massaging it gently before moving her hand lower, fingers swiped through her lover's pussy from behind. Brittany sighed and moaned at each touch. "Leg up here," Santana lifted Brittany's leg backwards and over the top of her thigh giving her better access. She gathered wetness on her fingertips then rubbed and pinched Brittany's clit, feeling it swell and throb. Brittany's head flew back resting against Santana's forehead as Santana's right hand pinched and pulled at her nipple.

"Inside Baby...please..." Brittany mewled, "I need to feel you inside me."

"As you wish," Santana breathed into her lover's ear and pushed two fingers into her tight hole, instantly picking up a fast, deep pace.

"Oh Baby...feels so good..." Brittany arched her back, pushing her ass closer to her wife.

Santana pushed and pulled faster, her lips kissing and sucking over Brittany's neck, back and shoulder. "So wet for me Baby...I love being inside you...feels like fucking velvet...all for me..." she whispered.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" Brittany moaned, her hand reached behind her latching onto Santana's butt cheek pulling her in, harder. "Ohfuck, fuckme, fuckme...San-San-San-ugh! OhGodohGodohGodohGod!" her thighs quivered and her body shuddered, her orgasm taking over all her senses. "Baby...Baby...Baby..." she panted.

"God B, so wet..." Santana continued to slowly move her fingers, "I love when you cum for me B, just for me..."

"Just for you Baby," Brittany mewled, "so good...fuck..."

Santana slowly removed her fingers and kissed down Brittany's arm and side, rolling her onto her back. "Wanna taste..." she whispered, kissing across her lover's quivering stomach and lower. She kissed against Brittany's outer lips, spreading her legs wider and fitting herself between them. She swiped her tongue gently through Brittany's moist folds and hummed at the taste. "Mine..." she whispered, her tongue teasing around her wife's entrance before plunging inside for more.

"Soft Baby," Brittany gasped, threading her fingers through Santana's long dark locks.

Santana's mouth moved higher, sucking Brittany's clit into her mouth. Brittany's body jolted, "Santana!" she screamed as she plunged into another orgasm, more wetness seeping from her entrance. Santana carefully cleaned up her newest mess, humming and smiling into Brittany's pink flesh. "So good...so good Baby..." Brittany murmured, "c'mere," she urged, "up." She pulled Santana higher and encircled her in a tight embrace. "Lips Baby," she puckered cutely.

Santana giggled and lifted herself onto her elbow to place her lips against her wife's. The kiss was slow and sloppy, yet still very sensual. "Up Baby," Brittany insisted, pulling her lover on top of her body, Santana's lower half nestled between her legs. "Need to feel you, all of you." Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's lips and chin before reconnecting their lips and rolling her hips, she was still very wet and very horny.

"Baby lean up and over me, I want your boobs." Brittany didn't wait for Santana to comply, she grabbed under her arms and lifted. Santana squeaked in surprise but held herself up, her breast hung directly onto Brittany face. Brittany hummed taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling. Santana's arms shook and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Soooo gooood Beeeee," Santana hissed and pressed her hips down harder, searching for friction.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's naked sides, making sure to brush against each side boob on every stroke. She sucked, bit, pulled and licked each nipple as Santana writhed and mewled above her. Her hands drifted lower, pulling Santana's thighs open, till they straddled Brittany's hips. Her left hand held tight to Santana's hip as her right latched onto her lover's clit, pinching and rubbing. Santana shrieked and her whole body shuttered, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter.

"God I'm so wet B," Santana panted, "please fuck me, please Baby, inside. I need your fingers."

Brittany didn't respond verbally, she teased her fingers lower, round and round Santana's dripping entrance. "So wet for me Baby," Brittany whispered, lips still ghosting across her heaving breasts.

"Please-eeeeeee!" Santana squealed as Brittany suddenly flipped them over, hovering over Santana now, a wicked grin on her kiss-red lips.

"I wanna be on top now." She thrusted two fingers into Santana's pussy, pressing their mouths together to muffle her cries of pleasure. Their friends slept right in the next room and she really didn't want to wake them up.

"Mmmmm..." Santana mewled against Brittany's lips, her hands gripped Brittany's ass, pulling her in, in, in, faster, harder. Brittany pressed against the back of her hand, happily meeting every movement and synching with her wife.

Santana reached up, cupping Brittany's face and pushed her down towards her chest. "Suck my titties B, please, I need your mouth on me...Fuuuuuck..." she moaned as Brittany complied, biting down onto an extremely sensitive, hard nipple. Santana's fingers threaded though Brittany's hair, tightening and pulling, feeling each delicious suck and gentle nip of her lover's mouth. "OHMYGOD...B...SHIT...FUCK!" she screamed, her back arching off the bed, pressing nearly flush against Brittany above her.

Brittany felt Santana's inner walls flutter and tighten, but she did not ease up on her thrusting, forcing her fingers through the thickness, deeper, harder and curling them on each stroke. Santana's muscles tightened, her body shook involuntarily almost violently. "BEEEE! FUCK!" she screamed again, succumbing to a second orgasm before the first fully subsided.

"Shhhh..." Brittany cooed softly kissing around each of Santana's nipples. She continued to make shushing noises as she kissed up her chest and neck, feeling the fast drum beats of Santana's heart beneath her lips. She placed butterfly kisses around her wife's parted red lips, then up and over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She kept her fingers buried deep in Santana, but stilled them, letting, helping her lover recover.

"Britt Britt," Santana sighed, slowly kissing her wife back, her body relaxing.

"Mmhmmm, yeah Baby?" Brittany ran her tongue inside Santana's parted lips and against her wine sweetened tongue. Santana opened her mouth wider, kissing back, her hands pulled her wife closer by the back of her neck. They could kiss like this forever, but exhaustion started to take over their bodies. Brittany kissed across Santana's cheek and whispered sweetly into her ear, "I love you so much Santana." She attempted to roll to the side and off her girl but Santana held tight.

"Stay B," she pleaded, "stay."

Brittany knew what Santana wanted or more so, needed. She nodded, making eye contact with her wife. "I'm not going anywhere S," she assured and slid to the side a bit so most of her body was on the mattress but pressed close to her wife's body, her fingers stayed right where they were, inside. She rested her head next to Santana's and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I love you B," Santana whispered, a yawn chasing her words.

"Love you Boo."

"We're at the end of the bed B," Santana stated.

"Don't care," Brittany mumbled, almost asleep.

"I'm kinda cold Baby," Santana pouted.

"I'll grab the blanket, but I'll have to pull out Boo."

"Nooooooo," Santana whined and held Brittany tightly, "I want you."

"Boo," Brittany giggled, "c'mon Baby let's just turn around, we need pillows anyway."

"But, but, but, but, but...I want you inside," clingy, overly tired Santana whined again.

"I'll put them back in Baby," Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder, "promise."

"K," Santana aquiesced.

They moved around and cuddled right back together, pulling the sheet and comforter over their naked bodies. As promised Brittany placed her fingers back into Santana's pussy. "Ok Baby?" she asked.

"Very," Santana sighed, content. "I love feeling you, makes me feel close, like you're a part of me."

"You're so cute." Brittany grinned and nuzzled back into Santana's neck. "Night Baby," she whispered and placed a kiss against soft skin.

"Night B."

Santana was up before everyone, even though her and Brittany had been up much, much later. Her eyes popped open too soon and she was just too anxious and excited to sleep, plus, she had some stuff to do, last minute stuff to finalize for tonight. Her tummy fluttered with partial nerves, but mostly excitement. Brittany was never gonna see this coming. Santana smiled to herself buttoning her jeans and pulling on socks. She watch as Brittany's arms flailed around on the bed, searching, reaching for Santana's warm body, it was supposed to be there. "Baby..." Brittany called softly.

Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead, then her lips, soothing her and calming her, reassuring her she was still there. "Go back to sleep for a bit Sweet Pea," she cooed, "I have some stuff to get done today, but I'll be back soon. Promise."

Brittany mumbled an I love you and puckered for one more sleepy smooch. Santana kissed once, twice, three times, whispering an I love you too and headed out of the bedroom door, carefully securing a cute heart shaped note onto the inside of the bedroom door for Brittany to find when she woke up. She turned back and watched as Brittany rolled over and snuggled into her empty pillow, breathing in deeply, falling back to sleep. Santana grinned as she quietly shut the door, she had a secret, a surprise if you will, for her bestie, her lover, her wife and tonight was the night all would be revealed.

Santana stepped quietly, carefully over bodies and air mattresses littering the living room floor. She grimaced and took out her phone clicking an awkward and blackmail worthy photo of Berry hanging half off the mattress she shared with Quinn, mouth wide open, drool pooling onto the wood floor below her head. "Gross," Santana whispered. She crossed over to the sofa where Sugar slept peacefully. She knelt down and smooched Sugar's forehead. "Sugar Booger," she whispered, "wakey, wakey..."

Sugar scrunched her nose and brow cutely and tried to bat Santana away. Santana giggled and grabbed Sugar's hand. "Sug," she whispered again and kissed her nose and lips.

"Whaaaa?" Sugar mumbled, reaching around Santana and pulling her closer for a snuggle.

"I'm heading out ok," Santana told her pressing sweet kisses against her baby sister-in-law's cheek, "Keep her busy for me, K?"

"I will, promise," Sugar smiled.

"Thank you." Santana smiled and smooched Sugar's lips one more time, "I'll see you later."

"Bye S. Good luck." Sugar grinned

Santana nodded and silently closed the apartment door behind her.

Brittany woke up about a few hours later to a cold bed and a pout on her lips. The bed was too empty and Santana's pillow just wasn't enough anymore. Santana was way warmer, and softer and smelled sweeter. Her eyes blinked open to the bright daylight streaming through the window and she yawned and stretched with a screech and some mumbles. She slowly sat up and squinted as she spied something taped to the door. She instantly jumped up and stumbled her way to the door quickly pulling down the pink heart shaped note. It said: Date night? Pick you up at 8? I have a surprise for you...Love you forever, S.

Brittany's tummy fluttered with excitement, they hadn't been on a real date, just the two of them, in ages. She immediately belly flopped onto the bed and reached for her phone, texting Santana. Good morning Sunshine, she texted, I missed you in bed this a.m. but I just got your note and yes! Yes! Yes! I totally want to go on a date with you! I'm really excited now! What should I wear? What about the club? And do I not get to see you at all till 8, cuz no me gusta Boo?

Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket and grinned, she knew exactly who it was. She opened Brittany's text and quickly typed back. Wear something comfy, cute and warm. Mike, Tina, Sam and Hannah are working tonight as a favor to me and Sunday nights are usually not too crazy anyway. I'll be in and out most of today, but I will definitely come see you whenever I can, promise Baby. But you better not try to find out my surprise ; )

Ok Baby : ) Brittany typed back, did I mention I'm super excited?

Santana laughed as she answered, I'm glad. I'm super excited too! Love you, I'll be home soon.

Brittany bounced excitedly off the bed and grabbed some clothes and the panty and bra set Santana had set out for her. She streaked, as in still butt naked, through the living room and towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Brittany!" Mercedes squealed, "Girl! Get some clothes on that ass!"

"I will as soon as I shower," Brittany waved leisurly and sauntered into the bathroom, poking her head back out real quick, "and I say we need a Starbucks run. I'll take the usual. Byeeee!" She shut the door and hopped in the shower.

Rachel and Mercedes returned from Starbuck with a million drinks and a little something extra, Symone. "Moaneyyyyyyy!" Brittany squealed and tackle hugged her big sister-in-law.

"Morning B!" Symone laughed and bear hugged Brittany right back. Brittany puckered for a kiss then plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island reaching excitedly for her soy peppermint mocha, licking her lips before it even touched her tongue.

"We brought home a stray," Mercedes teased, hip bumping Symone on her way to the sofa with her own coffee treat in hand.

"I was at Starbucks getting coffee too and decided I better come see how the losers were doing this morning," Symone smirked, sipping her coffee.

"Booooo hisssss!" Sugar smacked Symone on the ass on her way out of the bathroom after taking a shower. She, like everyone else, avoided the sex chair and opted to perch on Brittany's lap, eagerly reaching for her hazelnut latte.

They all made small talk together about last night's game, Derby, family, jobs, anything and everything. Symone moved closer to Brittany and Sugar. "Hey B, how has S been since Stella's big announcement? She been ok? She seemed kinda hard core during the first half of the game. Where is she anyway?" she asked.

"She's been ok. She was a bit shocked at first, but so was I." Brittany shrugged.

Symone nodded. "I just know how she can be sometimes when she feels change coming...she used to get so worked up when we were younger and Papa announced another move. OY! Poor thing, she always took it so hard, afraid of leaving something behind, hated leaving friends, teachers, places."

Brittany sipped her coffee. "She seemed pretty happy about all of us playing together next season," Brittany shrugged again, "she's been pretty busy around here this week. Her and the guys have been doing some electical and sound stuff up on the roof, been at it all week, and it's supposed to be really awesome when it's all done. Other than that nothing odd. She'd tell me, you know that."

"That's why I asked you silly," Symone smiled.

"Aaaaaand since she's been so busy she's taking me on a date tonight and she said she has a surprise for me! I'm super excited!" Brittany scrunched up her nose and squeezed Sugar real tight till her baby sister squealed.

"Beeee! Lemme goooo!"

"Awwww!" Symone cooed, "that's sweet. I'm glad she's ok with all this. I'm actually really excited to be an auntie! It's gonna be fun having a little one around. Sooo, when do you think you and S will have a kiddo?"

Sugar and Symone stared waiting for an answer. As did Kurt, Rachel and Quinn moving closer to the kitchen island. "What am I missing out on?" Mercedes stood from the couch, followed by Tina, joining the gather group around Brittany, all eager to hear the answer.

"Welllll," Brittany started, "I'm not sure? When Stella told us about her and Gabe wanting kids, Santana said she thought we had a few more years before that started happening. So I guess maybe in a couple years?" Brittany shrugged, not really concerned and sipped her coffee. "We'll have kids someday, I'm not in any hurry. With the running the club, dancing, choreographing, Derby and family time, we are pretty busy. Plus, can you even have kids living above a bar?"

Mercedes laughed. "It doesn't matter where you live B, I just wouldn't suggest having the kid down there during bar hours."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Brittany shrugged, "I guess I'm not ready for any big changes either. I mean, I want kids anytime S is ready, when we're both ready. And I don't want to move. I love our apartment, I love our club, I love this neighborhood."

"Kids can adapt to almost anything B," Symone assured, "we lived in apartments, mobile homes, hotels and any variation of house you can imagine before we settled here. Army life."

"Army life," Brittany grinned. "And I am so happy you guys ended up here."

"Me too B, me too," Symone smiled at her sister-in-law, "and I totally cannot wait to see little Britt Britt's and mini Sanny Bear's running around this place, causing a ruckus, dancing, singing, fighting, crying and pooping all over the place!"

"Gross!" Brittany cried, "Dancing, singing? Sure. A ruckus? Of course. But hopefully not too much fighting or crying and certainly even less pooping all over the place. Just ewwww!"

"Hearing those stories from your mothers the other night," Quinn added with a giggle, "be prepared for YEARS of breastfeeding!"

Everyone laughed and Brittany just shrugged. "Fine by me, just another excuse to be nekkid! And all the sneaky peaks at S's boobs!" Brittany got a glazed over look in her eyes.

"There she goes!" Tina giggled, "Now all she can think about are S's tits!"

"B!" Sugar snapped her fingers in front of Brittany's face, "no boobies right now! You promised to come with me to The Saturday Market and have lunch with Joe!"

"Ohhhhh, Jooooooooe!" everyone drawled, making Sugar blush and the conversation turned.

A bit later, Santana bursted through the door grinning at all her disheveled looking friends with a bright pink box in her hands. "Voo Doo Donuts!" Sugar squealed. Santana winked handing the box off to Sugar's eager hands and plopped herself down into the sex chair and beckoned her wife over with a crook of her finger. Brittany immediately pounced on Santana's lap and smothered her with kisses.

"S! Thanks!" Rachel exclaimed as Sugar handed her a small white bag with the word vegan written on it, "you remembered to get me a vegan one! That was so thoughtful of you!" she gushed.

"Awwww Baby," Brittany cooed, and placed several more kisses to Santana's face, "you're the sweetest."

Santana shrugged, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just didn't want to hear the dwarf complain if I didn't get her a donut, it is way too early to hear all that," she feigned nonchalance to keep her bad ass image, but no one was fooled, though they knew not to push the subject any further. Brittany winked and grinned at Rachel, then went back to kissing her wife.

"I can't believe you're gross asses are sitting in that chair!" Mercedes groaned.

"Hey," Santana scowled, "this is mine and Britt's sex chair, lotsa good memories...and orgasms...and stuff...and-"

"No, just no." Quinn stuck a maple bar in front of Santana's mouth to halt any more words from coming out. "We heard enough out of you two last night and I swear to God if we have to hear or see anymore today I'm gonna puke. So just eat this and shhhh!"

Brittany and Santana giggled at Quinn's rant. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana took a bite of the donut and held it for Brittany to taste as well.

"Oh my gosh Santana! You two were so loud!" Kurt pointed at the two of them accusingly, "You woke us all up. The screams of fuck and ohmyGod kept scaring the Hell out of me."

"I think Tina is the only one that slept through it all," Mercedes laughed.

Tina shrugged a mouthful of donut in her mouth. "I've always been a heavy sleeper. The other night Artie reached for his phone off the nightstand and knocked over the lamp and broke it. I didn't hear a thing." she grinned.

"You better hope," Symone walked over to the sex chair, running her hands through her baby sister's hair, "that one day, when you and B have kids that they are heavy sleepers. I can just imagine their first words; fuck and ohmyGod or the ever popular wanky!" she joked and smooched the top of Santana's head. "Morning Sanny Bear!"

"I say we take bets," Mercedes teased, "on what S and B's kid's first word is gonna be..."

"Certainly not a simple mama," Quinn offered, "it'll probably be fuck or boobs!" Everyone laughed. Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany stuck out her tongue at Quinn and Mercedes.

"Whatever," Santana laughed, "we'll just have to sound proof our bedroom, won't we B?" Santana pulled Brittany closer and kissed her mapley lips.

Brittany grinned and nodded yes, then stopped and furrowed her brow, forehead wrinkling cutely. "But wait S. What if we want to have sex in the living room...or the kitchen...or the bathroom?"

"Ok, so we'll just have to soundproof the kid's room." Santana shrugged like it was the perfect solution.

"Perfect." Brittany agreed.

"You two are too much," Symone giggled pulling Santana's head back and giving her an upsidedown kiss.

"And we're cute too," Brittany added.

"And sexy," Santana winked.

"Did I mention I missed you this morning?" Brittany pouted at Santana.

"Awww Baby," Santana cooed, "I know, I'm sorry." She ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides. "I didn't want to leave, but I really, really want everything to be perfect for your surprise tonight. This is really special to me and I know you're going to love it." She smooched over Brittany's cheeks and over her poutly lips till she cracked and gave Santana her sunshine smile.

"Seriously too cute," Kurt cooed watching the two of them, "but seriously stop, I think your sweetness is giving me a cavity and when you start to get sappy, next comes touchy feely, leading to loud and nakey, so stop. Hmmmm..." he stopped his rambling and thought, "I bet...the we could make millions...I mean with all the PDA you force us all to witness..."

"And listen to," Sugar added with a serious face and accusing finger point.

Kurt nodded his agreement. "We should just start recording you two going at it and construct a pay to watch porn sight starring Satan and her wife Jezzabelle."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah and I bet our best customer would be...Mr. Kidney the janitor!" Everyone burst out laughing. Santana and Brittany scowled at the long playing joke. After several complaints and trips to the principal's office for over doing the PDA at school, the two lovers discovered that Mr. Kidney did not lock his supply closet. This became their sneaky-get-it-on room throughout highschool. When their friends and sisters discovered this little secret they teased them mercilessly and told them that Mr. Kidney probably knew exactly what they did in his supply closet. They joked her probably set up cameras to secretly video tape their sexcapades and sold them on the internet. Brittany and Santana did not find it amusing then and they do not find it amusing now.

"I totally understand if he did," Brittany said, "I mean we're super hot, but...he didn't did he Santana?" she asked with a hint of insecurity.

"Of course not B," Santana assured, "don't listen to them Baby. Besides, if he had, the videos would've surfaced by now and we'd sue his ass."

A few minutes later Puck, Finn and Artie arrived pulling Santana away to finish their secret mission. Santana told Brittany to have fun with Sugar and Joe and to make sure she was ready by eight for their date. Brittany grinned at the little rhyme and pulled Santana in for a deeper kiss. "Can't wait Baby. See you tonight." she waved as Santana backed out of the apartment door a silly, lovesick grin on her face.

The second the front door closed Brittany sauntered over to Tina. "I know you know." she said.

Tina gulped. "Uh uh, no way B." she shook her head furiously.

"She's really serious about this yeah?" Brittany asked.

Tina nodded and smiled. "She really is B. She threatened us all with Snix if any of us spilled the beans. And honestly, I don't even think we know everything. I think she has more planned than what Puck, Artie, Sam, Mike and I know and have been helping her with..."

Brittany felt butterflies erupt in her belly and her cheeks flushed with excitement. "I'm intrigued," she grinned.

"Well, I'm out of here," Mercedes planted a kiss to Tina and Brittany's foreheads, "call me later B." She winked, "I want to hear every detail...ummmm, well maybe not EVERY detail, just the PG parts. K?"

"Gotcha," Brittany giggled, "I'll keep all the hot lady lovin' details to myself. See ya later."

The other's soon followed Mercedes out and Brittany and Sugar left for their shopping and lunch adventure with Joe.

While out and about Brittany received a text from her wife. It said, Tonight I'm gonna get ready downstairs and you get ready upstairs K? Cuz I want to officially pick you up for our date. It'll me more romantical that way. K Baby?

Brittany immediately replied with, Your making my tummy all fluttery with excitement Boo! I can't wait! See you at 8!

Brittany stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her look for the night. Santana told her comfy and warm attire so she opted for a worn pair of low riding jeans and her new black and white panda sweater she picked up today on her outing with Sugar and Joe. She tied her hair up in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face. She touched up her light make-up and put on Santana's favorite pineapple flavored lip gloss for some yummy smooching action later. She heard a knock on the door and nearly swooned, her knees wiggled and her tummy jumped and rolled. She may have squealed a little to herself as she shut off the bathroom light and rushed to the front door.

She opened the door slowly and there stood Santana in her favorite boot cut jeans, riding low on her hips, with a tight red zipper hoodie, nothing but a black lace push-up bra underneath. Her hair hung loose and wavy around her face and shoulders and she peeked at Brittany behind the swoop of her sexy eye concealing side bangs. She batted her eye lashes. "Hey beautiful," she smiled and held out two long stem roses; one red, the other sunshine yellow.

"Hi Baby," Brittany cooed, "all for me? Thank you." She tugged Santana closer by the hoodie kangaroo pocket and smooshed their lips together. "Mmmmmm," she hummed, "you taste yummy." Brittany pecked Santana's lips again, swiping her tongue over the plump bottom one extra slow. "Lemonade?"

Santana giggled and nodded. "Pineapple?" she questioned, "my fav."

"We just totally invented pineapple lemonade Babe," Brittany grinned, her hands sneaking under Santana's sweatshirt, fingers caressing the soft, warm skin. "We should totally make some for real, to drink. Oooooo! I bet we could make a killer drink for the bar with that!"

"Genius," Santana said, "but let's work on that later, it's date time."

"Soooo, where are we headed Toots?" Brittany joked.

"Somewhere pretty close by," Santana teased and pulled a black handkerchief from her hoodie pocket. "Turn around B."

"What's that?" Brittany pointed to the black cloth.

"Blindfold," Santana smiled, "it's a surprise, I told you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Brittany eagerly turned around allowing Santana to tie the blindfold around her eyes. "OhMyGosh!" she squealed, "Are you gonna take me to a secret sex dungeon, tie me up, keep me blindfolded and have your way with me? Cuz we could totally do that here," she rambled, "you didn't need to rent a sex dungeon, our whole apartment and sometimes even the club, is already our sex dungeon. I've always kinda wanted to try this kinkier stuff though Babe. I actually can't believe we haven't yet? Weird...we should totally try this, we could go visit Cass at Lover's, get some pointers...Oh! And I want to role play again too! We haven't done that in ages! Remember when you got that super hot candy striper outfit? Gahhhhh! That was so sexy! Your boobs looked so delicious, pushed up, plump, nearly toppling right out of the top of that dress...Fuck! Now I'm totally turned on!"

"Woah Britt Britt!" Santana laughed, "Slow down! Date first, then all the sexy times you can handle. And..." she turned Brittany back around and moved in close to her ear, "I am totally down to try anything with you," she whispered, her hot breath ghosted over Brittany's skin. "Plus," she added, pressing a kiss against Brittany's ear lobe, then nipping lightly, "how do you know I didn't change during your speech? Maybe I'm wearing that candy striper outfit right now..."

Brittany growled and her hands searched for Santana's chest, finding it easily even with the blindfold blocking her sight. "Tease," she pouted, giving Santana's tits an extra special tweak and squeeze.

Santana squeaked and giggled, grabbing Brittany's hands and kissing the inside of each wrist. "You ready?" Britany nodded and followed Santana's lead.

Brittany expected to be lead downstairs and out the door to the van, but Santana lead her to the second set of stairs to the roof. "S?" she questioned.

"Just wait B, you'll love this," Santana promised.

The roof was just that, a roof. They had a satellite up there, for the television in their apartment and the several in the bar. The electical boxes and meters were up there, but that was it as far as Brittany knew. That stuff was still there but also, so much more. Santana slowly untied the blindfold and gave her wife a minute to take everything in. There was a newly build covered sitting area with plush patio furniture and an already lit table fire pit. The edges and legs of the covered area were strung with white twinkle lights. To the right was a raised garden box full of recently planted flowers of every color of the rainbow and just beyond that stood a swing set. A swing set? Brittany was speechless, mouth open wide, eyes large and unblinking trying to take everything in. "When? How?" she sputtered trying to get all her questions out at once. Eyes shiny with tears, Brittany turned and tackle hugged her wife, knocking the wind from her lungs and squeezing the rest out with her arms vice gripped around Santana's small frame.

"Seriously though S, how did you get a swing set up here? And all that dirt for a garden box that size? How did I not see all this?"

"Magic," Santana teased.

"S..." Brittany whined, "tell me."

"Ok, ok," Santana smiled, "pretty much all the guys, even Tina...it was a group effort. We carried everything up, piece by piece, bag by bag, and put it all together up here. We made sure you were busy; dance practices, coffee runs, errands. I even had some of the stuff brought up while we were sleeping. Everyone was really helpful and got up super early every morning to make sure you wouldn't find out."

"When S? When did you start all this?" Brittany asked, hands running up and down Santana's arms lovingly.

Santana looked down shyly, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Well, I wanted to do this for you for a while, so I initially started this about a month ago. I wanted it to be ready for you by Christmas, but since our tattoo day and Stella's big announcement, it got me thinking..." She looked up into Brittany's blue eyes and swallowed hard, "...and I want babies too B, with you." The last part came out at a whisper, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and stinging at her throat.

"So the swing set?" Brittany whispered, hands tightening around Santana's forearms.

Santana nodded. "A fairly new addition to the rooftop oasis, I bought it the day after we got our tattoos and I just couldn't wait till Christmas. I wanted to ask you, tell you, I'm ready now B. I want us to have a baby."

Brittany's eyes widen, shocked, and begins to cry. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

Santana misread Brittany's tears and started to have a mini panic attack. "Do you not want a baby yet B? We can totally wait. Oh gosh! I didn't even think...I figured you'd be ready long before me. Oh...I...ummm...we can totally wait Honey. We don't have to. Not right this minute. Please don't cry Baby! I just...I didn't..."

Brittany cut her off with a fierce smooch to the mouth, hands clutching her closer, pulling at the red hoodie. "Shut up S," she breathed, resting their foreheads together, mouths still super close. "I DO want a baby, with you, right now...anytime! I'm just shocked. When Stella and Frannie told us they wanted to start having kids, you said you thought we had a few more years till that started to happen. I just assumed you meant us too, and I was ok with that. But this..." She pulled back and looked around at everything Santana had done for her, for their future kids. Her eyes landed back on her lover. "This is sooooo much better!"

"You caught me off guard Babe," Brittany laughed, tears still trickled down her cheeks. Santana tried to brush them away but Brittany stopped her. "Happy tears S," she insisted and put both hands on Santana's cheeks, making eye contact. "Baby," Brittany's lower lip quivered and her eyes overflowed once again, "I have always wanted this with you. I want everything with you."

Santana searched Brittany's eyes, her face, her lips, each tear. She grinned and pulled her wife closer. "I'm so ready B. We have everything right now, I know how lucky we are, right now." Santana's eyes glistened. "I could be happy forever as we are now, but why stop here right? Let's have jobs we love, amazing family and friends, a great place to live, the loves of our lives...AND a baby."

"You mean it S?" Brittany choked back a sob, she was just so damn happy and excited and overwhelmed.

Santana nodded, blinking rapidly to hold back tears. "Everything with you Britt Britt. Everything for you."

Brittany let her sob explode from her chest and she grasped onto Santana tightly, as if she'd float away at any minute, and buried her face in her wife's neck. Santana let her tears fall and held Brittany tighter.

After the initial shock had calmed, with arms still securely around each other, Santana lead Brittany over to the covered area. There was a three person sofa on one side and a two person loveseat across from the rectangular table firepit that was spread with a yummy looking Thai dinner topped off with two clear wine glasses and an unopened bottle of wine. "Baby," Brittany cooed, "this looks so nice, I love it. Aaaaaand new furniture to have sex on," she teased, squeezing her wife's side.

Santana laughed out loud. "Hellz yeah! Gotta make a baby somehow."

"Speaking of that," Brittany sat on the loveseat and patted the space beside her. Santana sat, with a kiss to Brittany's still pink cheek, thumbing the few remaining tears away. "We've got a lot to discuss about that." Brittany said.

Santana nodded. "That's why I thought we could have our date here, just us, not a busy restaurant and just talk honestly about this. I mean we don't have to decide everything tonight, but I figured we could get the ball rolling."

"Ok," Brittany agreed, "my first question would be which one of us will get pregnant?"

Santana handed Brittany a heaping plateful of dinner and poured them both a glass of wine. "Well," Santana took a bite of food and chewed, "I was thinking that could be up to you because you dance so much and being pregnant would effect you more. I know I want to experience pregnancy and all that, but I don't care when I do it. I'll gladly go first."

Brittany chewed her food, deep in thought. "I want to get pregnant someday too but I think maybe it would be awesome it you went first. I'd still like to keep doing our shows at the club and choreographing. I mean, I know I can still do all that for a while even if I were preggo, and of course I can after, but I don't know, I guess I'm not quite ready to pause that part of my job yet if I don't have to. Plus, I can't wait to see you pregnant Baby. You're gonna look soooooo cute and I'll get to rub your tummy and talk to it and kiss it and sing to it..."

Santana giggled. "You do that already B."

"Yeah but it'll be even better with a baby in there," Brittany reached over and lifted the bottom of Santana's shirt, poking her belly playfully, "and not just your nois, rumbly food babies."

"Beeee..." Santana giggled, trying to wiggle out of Brittany's reach and not spill her food at the same time.

"What do you think S? You wanna have our first baby?"

Santana nodded, looking up from her plate to her wife's eyes. "I really do," she said honestly.

Brittany beamed, smile wide and leaned forward connecting their lips in a salty kiss. "Hmmmm..." Brittany pulled back and frowned, "...one thing I'm bummed about though..."

"What B?" Santana asked concerned.

"Well, what about breast feeding?

"Well of course I'll breast feed B."

"I know," Brittany said, "but I mean, like, what about mama #2? I want to experience that too, ya know, with our baby."

"Well," Santana smiled at her wonderful wife, "I was actually concerned about the same thing and I remembered something I watched a long time ago on The Learning Channel, it was called A Baby Story I think, anyway this episode was about a couple that were adopting a baby and the adoptive mother really wanted to breast feed but didn't think it was possible. Her doctor suggested a certain drug with lactation as a side effect, so the adoptive mother took the drug and started to use a breast pump while the biological mother was still pregnant with the baby. It toally worked and by the time the baby was born the adoptive mother had a full milk supply and even had a small stockpile of breast milk in the freezer. Sooooo I think maybe if we talked to Papa and Daddio, maybe they could help us with that. And B, I remember watching as the adoptive mother got to hold her baby and nurse him for the first time, it was one of the most precious things I had ever seen."

"That's amazing S. I'd really like to try that so I can share in the breast feeding." Brittany smiled. "You seriously thought about everything Baby."

"Well, I know that when you carry I'll want to do the same thing," Santana smiled bashfully, "and with how much both of us enjoyed it when we were little I just figured we could, you know, pay it forward to our kids."

"Our kids are gonna be so chubby!" Brittany giggled, "with four boobs to eat from!"

Santana joined in her wife's laughter. "So true B!"

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both thinking, taking sips of their sweet wine. Brittany pushed the food around on her plate a bit before speaking up again. "Can we raise kids above a club S? Will we have to move? I don't want to move. I love our place and being so close to work."

"The only way I'd move is if you wanted to move B," Santana assured, "we have a bedroom for the baby, the kid can be with us in the club till we open, we'll just have to figure that part out, but that just means that when you're dancing I'll be up here with the kiddo while they sleep and on other days we can switch off or whatever. We'll never even have to have the added cost of child care either because of the club hours and whenever we need a night out we'll have plenty of free sitters to choose from. Our parents, sisters, Hell even our friends are probably going to fight over spending time with our gorgeous, genius off spring," Santana gloated proudly at just the thought of their future child. "Plus we have this awesome new outdoor space for our kiddo right? And awesome schools nearby. No need to move B. Besides the Lopez clan lived in a lot of different places and various dwellings, and as long as we were together, and happy, it didn't matter. Heck, I remember one time, we lived in a super small two bedroom apartment and all of us girls had to share one room. It felt cramped and crowded at times, but I got to share a full sized bed with Seiger and we used to stay up late into the night telling each other silly stories and giggling till Stella and Symone would throw pillows at us from their bunk beds. I love those kind of memories. I want our kids to have memories like that."

"I do too Baby," Brittany grinned, getting teary eyed again. She looked around again, in awe of their new outdoor oasis. "This makes me never, ever want to move, even if we end up having ten kids! We'll have kids all over the floor and bunk beds to the ceiling and I'll still love every minute of the chaos."

"Woah there B, I was thinking maybe two kids, possibly three, not t-t-t-t-t-ten!" Santana sputtered, wide eyed.

"I'm totally kidding S!" Brittany set her plate on the table and turned to fully face her wife, "but let me tell you," she moved in closer, nuzzling her nose against Santana's cheek, "If there was any way, any chance that we could get each other pregnant, without medical intervention, we probably would have had ten kids already with how much we have sex and how awesome our sexy times are."

"Totally," Santana breathed heavily.

Brittany grabbed Santana's plate and set it on the table then straddled her girl. "So let me guess," she kissed the corned of Santana's mouth, "you've researched how we're gonna get you pregnant?"

Santana nodded, momentarily mute as Brittany kissed just her top lip, then just her bottom lip, fingers buried in her hair, thumbs stroking across her cheeks. "We can...we can...I have..." she tried to form a coherent sentence.

Brittany sat back smiling at her flustered girl. "Yes?"

"I got some paperwork from OHSU's fertility department for us to go through," Santana finally spoke, "and B, I want to make sure we pick a donor that looks as much like you as possible. Ok? I wish we had some way..." her voice trailed off, staring into Brittany's blue, blue eyes, she wasn't sure how to finish her thought and express just how she felt properly. Brittany waited patiently. "I just wish somehow you could really get me pregnant." she finished, her voice quieter than before.

"Me too S," Brittany whispered, "but I promise you it won't make this any less special Baby. You know that right?" she stroked her fingers through her wife's long dark hair and smoothed over her exposed collar bone. "This baby will be me and you, no matter what. It would be similar to adoption S and we wouldn't love this child any less or more whether it came from me or you or someone that isn't ready for a child yet. Just like Sugar, we love her so much I pretty much forgot she even was adopted. Ok?" Santana nodded and swallowed down her threatening tears.

"I heard about something though," Brittany whispered. Santana looked into Brittany's face, awaiting her words. "I saw it on the news," Brittany continued, "a procedure that a lot of lesbian couples are opting for, it's genius really, it even makes it possible for both mama's to be on the birth certificate without any legal councel."

"Really B?" Santana's eyes widened, she always assumed the process of Brittany and herself having babies would have to be very clinical and full of legal mumbo jumbo. It made her anxious but never discouraged, she figured they would just do what they had to do. "What? How?" she asked.

"Well," Britany's hands continued to smooth over Santana's collarbone, tracing every sharp edge and dip, "Mama #1 donates her eggs, those eggs get fertilized with the chosen donor sperm and then put into mama #2. So Baby..." her voice quieted to a whisper again and she looked deep into Santana's dark brown eyes, "...I could give you my eggs, we could fertilize them with whichever donor we choose, that looks as close to YOU as possible, and then you could carry our baby inside of your body. If you want to do it that way? And then, next time, we could switch and I could carry the baby from your egg in my body." Santana's eyes filled with tears and she let them fall. Brittany's eyes glistened with tears of her own as she leaned forward kissing over her wife's tear streaked cheeks. "So Baby, I could really help make our baby and you could carry, nourish and give birth to you baby."

"B..." Santana's voice cracked, "Is it real? For real? Could we really do it just like that?"

Brittany nodded. "Daddio and I actually had a discussion about it just the other day and he said, when we were ready, that he could help us through the hospital. He said the fertility clinic already offered the procedure."

"How much does it cost?" Santana asked, a tiny hint of worry in her voice.

"Probably a lot," Brittany shrugged, "but I'm sure not much more than numerous rounds of artificial insemination or in vitro, and in a sense this is more like in vitro and that has a better success rate. We've got money saved up S, and if need be we can get a loan. I don't care what we have to do S, I think this is perfect for us. You and me and a baby, and we will both be on the birth certificate right away, so that will save us on legal fees." Brittany began to ramble a bit, worried that Santana would get stuck worrying about the money. "Please don't worry about the money S. We'll figure it out. I know-"

"Shhhh..." Santana cooed, placing a finger against Brittany's lips to still her. "We're doing this, no question about it. I was just curious."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's finger. "I love you so much." Santana leaned forward placing several kisses against her wife's smiling lips.

"S? How long have you been thinking about this?" Brittany whispered.

Santana leaned forward further still, resting her forehead against Brittany's. "Since Stella made her announcement, practically every minute, every second after that."

"You've been so cool and calm lately, extremely busy, but calm S. I guess...I don't know...I thought maybe this would freak you out more."

"It kinda did at first and it would've been worse," Santana confessed, "but I'm ready B and the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was not only ready, I was actually excited about it." She smiled at Brittany, clutching her cheeks to pull her into a kiss. "I'm ready. And my insides and my brain, my heart and my soul know it. We are ready."

Brittany could barely contain everything she felt inside, her rapid heart beat, rosy cheeks and super gigantic smile gave everything away. "We are ready," she repeated, tears stinging her eyes yet again.

"Have you thought about this a lot B?" Santana asked, kissing away a tear from the corner of Brittany's eye.

Brittany sniffled but smiled even wider. "Only since the first day we met and I went home from school and asked Mama and Daddio how two girls could have babies together."

"You didn't!" Santana giggled.

"Ask them." Brittany shrugged and smirked at her wife.

Santana laughed. "So you're telling me you knew, after only one day? At ten?"

"Maybe," Brittany answered coyly, "Maybe it just started that day."

"What sealed the deal for you?" Santana whispered, her hands sneaking under Brittany's adorable panda sweater.

"Honestly?" Brittany asked, smirking mischieviously.

"Always." Santana insisted.

Brittany grinned. "The first time I touched your lady goodies."

Santana threw her head back and laughed. "Shit! We were only eleven! We were a bit promiscuous."

"Only with each other, so I think that's the wrong word." Brittany offered.

"Curious?" Santana suggested.

Brittany shook her head no.

"Ummm...naughty?" Santana said.

"Well, sort of, well, yes definitely naughty, but I'm looking for something else..." Brittany squinted her eyes in deep thought.

"What B?" Santana asked, exasperated and out of ideas.

"I was going for head over heels in love." Brittany grinned.

"Agreed." Santana pucked for a kiss and Brittany happily obliged.

When they pulled back for air, Brittany whispered. "I can't wait to get you pregnant."

"Me neither." Santana smirked and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck, pulling her in for many, many, many more kisses...with tongue...and other naughty things started happening. Santana's hands moved higher, underneath Brittany's sweater, cupping her breasts firmly.

"Wait!" Brittany gasped suddenly pulling back from her wife. She instantly unzipped Santana's hoodie and buried her face in her breasts. "Nnn rnny na arre gooo nare," she mumbled.

"Huh?" Santana giggled, her hands cupping the back of Brittany's neck, absentmindedly playing with the wispy hairs that fell from her bun.

Brittany lifted her face slightly, cheek pressed firmly to Santana's warm cleavage. "I'm not sure I'm ready to share these," she whined.

"Beee," Santana giggled harder, "Baby, these will always be yours," Santana assured, "and besides this is gonna be a long process. Then, once I do get preggo we'll have another nine or so months till the baby arrives. Ok?"

Brittany nodded with a muffled, "ok," as she nuzzled back into Santana's breasts.

"Aaaaand," Santana drawled, "once I do get pregnant, they're gonna get even bigger for you Baby, and they'll be all yours."

Brittany growled, hands reaching up quickly to unclasp the front clasp of her wife's bra, immediately taking an exposed nipple into her mouth and thumbing the other.

Santana moaned and arched into her wife's ministrations. "Then, when the baby arrives, and my full milk supply comes in, they'll get even bigger..."

Brittany sat up, eyes wide, mouth open. "S, we need this to happen soon! This is gonna be so awesomeeeeee..." she hissed, sinking her face back into Santana's breasts, suckling the other nipple, hard.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed, hips bucking uncontrollably, "let the games begin..."

The End (of this part of the story)

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life and stuff, sorry. I have to take a little bit of time off writing to complete another side project (I also dabble in photography), but not toooo long, a week, maybe two, promise. Then I will be starting another story or two or a million : )


End file.
